Recession Depression
by silverheartlugia2000
Summary: The world is recovering from WW2, the nations are edgy with each other still, But Al's been a little off lately.. What's Matt to do? Anorexia fic. UPDATE! New image cover is a commission I got from Owyn-sama! For the full picture see her Tumblr or DA account! (Or my DA favorites)
1. Repercussions

**AN: Alright taking a break from kidnapping and magic for pure hurt/comfort/angst/fluff! This is a direct sequel to Captured, not long after WW2, meaning Arthur and Francis don't have spirits, nor does anyone know about the twin's powers! Also this is before Al asked Ivan out! They've been friends for a while now but the Cold War (Which actually may have started before WWI in some sources) has them butting heads in little competitions of superiority (aside from politics and spaceships they also end up doing small spats like chess or Battleship)**

* * *

He was late! He was late! He was sooo late! Al ran through the halls to the meeting room. It didn't help that his flight yesterday was delayed and spent half the night filling out paperwork causing him to sleep in. He hadn't had dinner or breakfast before so he bought a few dozen cheeseburgers from McDonald's on the way. (I know they weren't much of a thing then but I'm taking creative liberties) America's economy was in a bit of a post war slump and still recovering from the depression leaving him hungrier than usual. (It had been that way for a good 30 years now.) Of course not all of them were for him, he had to share with his twin as well. Maybe sneek a few to Prussia and cheer him up, poor guy. Even with what Hitler had put them through Al still thought dissolving him and trapping him with Russia was far too harsh.. Russia had been rather edgy lately.. Not that Al was worried about Ivan or anything..

When Al finally made it to the room, eight pairs of nearly dead eyes shifted up to him, some lingering longer than others. The Ex-Axis members kept eyes on their paperwork. France spared him a halfhearted smile, face gaunt and pinched. Scotland sat beside him, representing the United Kingdom whilst England recovered from the Blitz bombings. He sent the occasional glare over to Germany, still pretty beat up himself. The room was just full of tired tension and hatred.

"Hey, sorry I'm late traffic was a pain!" Al says moving to his seat by Matt with that Hollywood grin of his.

_*You've really pissed them off this time,*_ Matt sighed mentally as Scotland stood and started their meeting. _*Iain very nearly tackled Germany again... Francis stopped him...*_

_*Sorry.. Spent all night trying to balance out war funds, at least the economy is benefiting from it. Not nearly as bad when stock crashed..*_

_*You need to try and stop being late, Al... These meetings are tense enough...*_ He knew it wasn't Al's fault, but this really didn't help.

Al sighs softly. In fact it's only cause of the war that he wasn't still sick, bonds and funding had managed to slowly pull him out of unemployment and poverty. It had thrown everyone else into financial turmoil...

Which did so much good for his world status cause he dragged them down in the first place.. Al thought sarcastically.

They circled the room, each putting forth their piece, suggesting global improvements they should be aiming for. After about three people, the voices just blended together...

Well it was better than waving guns at each other.. They should have done this when he came up with the idea after the first war..

No one had been very talkative after the first war - Germany was effectively shunned by Europe. For all his muscle, the Aryan nation looked smaller than ever sat in this room.

Al sighs to himself. He had made it a point to avoid Ludwig when possible, he and Matt were still wary from their time in the camps. He was still convinced Matt had actually died that night.. If only for a while.. Arthur didn't feel it when it happened and couldn't convince him otherwise. He didn't know at the time nations could possibly resurrect as long as their land was whole..

Matt was still waking in a cold sweat at times, screaming for his brother to come back.

The whole war had been a horror story, everyone getting their own chapter of pain. Some were national, some were personal, some were both. It was unsure if Germany would ever be forgiven for bombing Northern Ireland, especially since he was so young, or Ireland herself, seeing how she remained neutral. Could the twins come to trust him? Would America and Japan manage to fix things after Pearl Harbor and Hiroshima and Nagisaki? Really, everyone had played dirty...

It would be a long road to trust.. At this stage, no one even wanted to set foot on it...

The meeting drones on. When it came to be Al's turn he did present his idea, but also threw in something about superheroes. It was more for a joke though, try and lighten the mood.

Not that anyone seemed to appreciate the gesture. Prussia spared him a tired smile from his new prison besides Russia. Ivan had refused to let him out of his sight for even a second.

He sighs mentally taking his seat again.

_*Keep it up,*_ Matt encouraged softly. _*I think you're the only thing keeping this together...*_

He gave a slight smile at that.

Discussions struggled on for a while longer before they all just gave up. Finally they break for lunch, Al pulling out his lunch bags.

"How're things holding up for you now?" Matt asked idly, knowing it would look odd if they didn't talk.

"Eh.. Alright I suppose? Employment is really rising, farming is expanding again."

"That's good... My economy is picking up too now. Still struggling in places though..."

"Sorry about that.. If I didn't have so much trade in everything maybe it wouldn't have dragged the rest of ya down so much.."

"It's keeping us afloat now... The fact you're still willing to trade with us..."

He nods softly. _*Still.. Scared the hell outa me when I just collapsed..*_

_*Scared the hell out of me too... Dad had kittens when he heard!*_ "Guess it'll come in time..." Matt shrugged, outwardly calm.

"Anyway, after this is over wanna go skating? I could use a break."

"Sure thing, my lakes are freezing up already!"

"Wannae say that again, you fucking Kruat?!" A loud bang echoed through the room, followed by a grunt of pain. Scotland had Germany pinned face down against a desk, knee pressing into his spine. "Once more, I dare ye."

Al frowns jumping up to pull them apart. Matt rushed in to pull Germany away, quickly handing him off to Japan.

Scotland struggled briefly before a heart spasm forced him to stop. Al eased him toward the floor. The Scot sank down, gasping painfully as he clutched his chest. Al frowns softly rubbing his back.

It was a good few minutes before he could catch his breath again. Al sighs standing.

_*Okay?*_ Matt hovered fretfully.

_*Yeah.*_

"How about we call today to a close and try again tomorrow?" Matt sighed, addressing the room. "Everyone go cool off..."

"Yeah, too much time in office rooms make everyone grumpy."

There were a few grunts and murmurs of agreement as nearly everyone shuffled out of the room. Al sighs sitting back down with his lunch.

Matt waited until France had all but dragged Scotland away before falling into his own chair. *_We'll never get anywhere like this...*_

_*What else can we do? It takes time to make change..*_

_*Change only happens if you want it to though... At this rate, Iain's going to kill someone and start another huge war...*_

Al sighs. _*If it does I'll stop it then..*_

_*I just don't want it to kick off again...*_

Al reached over hugging him. Matt clung to him a minute, still very unsteady in himself. Al smiles softly, balancing one of the wrapped sandwiches on his head.

Matt frowned softly for a moment, taking it off then laughing when he saw what it was. Al grins. Matt's the only one who seemed to get that joke.

"Thanks bro..." They just seemed to share a sense of humor. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"Same here."

"Let's eat!" he smiled softly, unwrapping a burger. Al grins grabbing his own. They chow down, clearing a good few.

It felt good to finally have something in his stomach. He really should stop missing meals but he was so busy lately. He'd start losing weight soon. Already, he wasn't quite as healthy as his economy said he should be. But not but too much, surely. The financial drop and Dust bowl only added to his hunger too..

Al starts unwrapping a fourth. Matt had stopped at three, stomach having shrunk during the wars. He just couldn't manage any more right now. Well they had something for tomorrow at least.

"I'd better go sort the rest of my paperwork," Matt sighed after a while.

"Alright, see ya later."

"Maybe we can hook up again later?"

"Sure." Al grins.

"See you in a bit," Matt hugged him before heading off back to his hotel.

Al gathers up the wrappers and uneaten sandwiches. The room was so quiet now, without anyone else in it to argue with...

He sighs heading to leave.

A messenger walked passed him, glancing to the pile of wrappers before huffing in disgust. Al rolls his eyes, yet another jab at his tastes.

People were starting to do that more and more now, judging him if he dared carry more than one lunch - they didn't seem to appreciate that he fed Matt too...

Not like there was much choice of foods you could grab and run with either. (fast food wasn't a big thing at this point) Nor was it up to them to dictate to him what to eat.

Al just tossed his trash and continues on. Heavy grey clouds hung in the sky, threatening rain. He frowns at that, rain always seemed to make him lethargic. Sometimes he swore he was solar powered.. (This is my personal experience.) From the look of the horizon, it might not be far off..

That was an interesting idea though.. Solar power.. Maybe he should look into ways of capturing it? Lord knows, it might be useful to be able to use all that heat for something like energy and power. He hums mulling it over as he walked out.

Rain started to sputter down just as he reached his hotel. He went inside with a sigh putting away his food. The room was warm, but it felt so lonely... Fake, almost. He missed home, at least it felt lived in.. Everything here was too neat and placed for aesthetics rather than convenience or comfort. The view was just plain dreary...

But at least he was close to Matt while he was here. His brother was just a few floors up, in the same hotel.

Al dropped his briefcase on the desk and stretched out on the bed, maybe he could sneak a quick nap.. It wasn't like his paperwork was going anywhere...

He glanced at the door for a second before pulling out his rabbit plush from behind the pillows and settled in. At least the bed was plush and soft. He really hadn't had time to rest lately... It didn't take long for him to drift off.

He must have slept for longer than planned though, because he woke up to his phone buzzing obnoxiously.

He sits up with a groan picking up the corded receiver. "'Lo?"

"You are there," Matt's voice crackled through - he must be using the phone in his room too. "I tried knocking for ages, but you didn't answer... I thought you'd gone out."

"Sorry.. Dozed off.."

"I'll come down, give me a moment." The line went dead and about two minutes later, a knock sounded on the door. Al puts away his rabbit before answering.

Matt stood on the other side, casual clothes on instead of his worksuit, a tired smile on his face. "I woke you up, didn't I...?"

"Yeah.. It's fine though."

"You sure...?" Matt slipped in, letting him shut the door. "You look pretty tired still..."

"Like I said I was up late." He shrugs.

"I wanted to know if you felt like getting dinner with me...?"

Al grins hugging him. "Sure bro!"

Matt relaxed and smiled, hugging back. "You might want to shower first though."

"Alright. Be back in a bit." Al shuffles through his suitcase heading into the bathroom. Matt chuckled softly, sorting Alfred's paperwork into manageable piles while he waited.

He came back about fifteen minutes later nice and fresh.

_*I sorted your work into daily piles and dated them for you. Please try not to let it mount up...*_ Matt smiled softly. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah!"

He grinned, leading him down to the hotel's restaurant. They get seated and look over the menu.

They had a lot of rather heavy meals to offer, meats and vegetables and a rich sauce. It was almost like his nation wanted to boast over how they were still managing rather well.

It wasn't like that ten years ago.. The Dust Bowl took over a lot of the central farms, and crops were hard to grow in the dry soil.. No wonder the hotel was so expensive though... There again, some of it was probably imported down from Canada...

Al ends up ordering a plate of steak. His Eagle was being rather peckish for something rare cooked. Matt sighed and gave up, ordering the same. His appetite was still patchy, but he made sure he ate.

"So Matt I had this idea earlier."

"Oh?" he looked up when he spoke, tilting his head curiously. "What about?"

"I wanna talk to the guys about looking into solar energy. Coal is only gonna go so far and sunlight is basically forever right?"

Matt blinked, shocked. "You think you could use the sun instead of coal? But... How? You'd need some way to collect it first."

"Yeah that's the problem. We need to look into experimenting with it."

"It'll probably be expensive..."

"Most likely.."

"You're mad," Matt chuckled softly.

Al just grins.

"Any ideas on getting it started yet?"

"Nothing solid yet. I figure we could look at how it powers plants and other things and see what it is we need to collect, is it the heat or light or radiation we need?"

"So many questions already! What on earth even made you think of this?"

"Saw the rain earlier." He chuckles, "Ya know I feel lazy when it rains. I was just thinking 'I swear I must be powered by sunlight!'"

"Powered by sunlight," Matt smirked softly. "You never cease to amaze me."

Al chuckles. Their meals soon came and they sat and ate.

It was rather filling, Al hums contently. Matt ate slower, having to pause half way, but he cleared his plate. _*That was good.*_

_*Yeah.*_

Matt sat content for a while before sighing. "Should probably finish paperwork..."

Al nods softly. They got up and paid the bill before leaving. Al hums softly as they walked.

Matt paused in the lobby. "Fancy a walk instead?"

"You bet!"

He grinned, heading out the front and down the street. Al follows along content to be outside. They just stroll down the path, letting the wind tussle their hair.

Al sighs softly, he hasn't had much time to himself lately. What with paperwork, these meetings, and trying to get things stable again.. Hectic didn't even begin to describe it.

Even with the smoggy clamour of automobiles, the streets offered more peace than he'd felt in days. After a while he just closed his eyes as he walked, finding his way by following Matt's path.

Matt just lead him through the city, needing to see something that wasn't the inside of a building or work. It was far more relaxing than anything he had tried lately.

_*I miss cool nights like this,*_ Matt hummed idly.

_*Well it's not all that cold yet.*_

_*When it snows, you need to come up to my place again. We can have the winter together.*_

_*Sounds good.*_

Matt smiled warmly. Al smiles back and they continue on.

They stroll until it gets dark then head back to their hotel. Al sighs as they reach the lobby. He was tired again.

Matt frowned softly, taking his arm. _*I think you should leave the paperwork til tomorrow, you look beat...*_

_*I'm sure I can get some of it done..*_

_*I didn't even make a pile for tonight, just rest.*_

_*Alright..*_

Matt all but marched him to his room. _*Seriously, sleep.*_

Al smiles softly. Matt could be rather protective when he wanted to be.

_*I'll come get you in the morning, alright?*_

_*Ok, night Mattie.*_

_*Night Al...*_ he hugged him warmly before heading to his own room.

Al went in and changed, slipping into bed with Mana. The bed embraced him in a warm hug, coaxing him into sleep. He drifted off rather quickly.


	2. Something's Wrong

**Note: This is mostly played by ear. Everything I know about anorexia is from reading other fics. If I end up with an inacurrate event I fully apologize.**

* * *

The morning came too soon, Matt knocking on his door. _*Al? Come on, open up!*_

He woke groggily, shuffling to the door. Matt looked anxious when it opened, wanting to go, it seemed. _*Al, we're going to be... Didn't you sleep? You look worse than yesterday?!*_

_*Really..?*_ He was still half out of it, not even realizing the rabbit still in his arm.

The sight of Mana sent up alarmbells for Matt though. He slipped into the room, shutting the door for privacy before reaching to check his temperature. He was just a tad warm, nothing too bad though.

And that threw his brother into even more confusion and uncertainty. He knew Alfred was sick, he could almost feel it...! But he didn't know how! He wasn't burning up, nor throwing up... But he was pale and unsteady on his feet.

_*Matt?*_

_*What's up?*_

_*You said we were late right?*_

_*Alfred, you're not going to a meeting, the state you're in! Are you mad?!*_

_*'M fine.. Just haven't been sleeping well lately..*_

_*This is more than a lack of sleep, Alfred. You passed out for a solid ten hours last night.*_

Al wandered off to change though.

"Alfred, stop it," Matt followed after him, planning to drag him back to bed.

"But I gotta go, I'll catch hell if I don't.."

"I'll explain things to everyone. Look, you can't even stand up straight!"

Sure he could. He just needed to wake up is all, coffee would work. So what if he was sick? Everyone else was tired and irritable and he knew they'd still get onto him for it.

Matt seemed to think otherwise though. "Don't make me force you."

"But Maaatt.."

"Bed." He frowned firmly, not in a negotiative mood.

Al sighs rubbing his eyes.

"Come on," Matt sighed and softened some, guiding Al to his bed. "Believe it or not, the others will be glad of the day off."

Al sat down clutching onto Mana again. Matt sat beside him, watching curiously.

He had just been a little stressed lately is all.. Nothing to be worried about right? Nonetheless, Matt wouldn't let him out of his sight. He sighs softly closing his eyes for a moment. Maybe a little more sleep wasn't such a bad idea...

Al leans back laying down again. _*...You sure they won't mind?*_

_*They won't. You saw it yesterday - not even Iain is fully on his feet again yet.*_

_*...Fine..*_

*_Rest. I'll bring you lunch later.*_

_*Alright..*_

_*Just rest,*_ he hummed, petting his hair. _*I'll stay with you.*_

Al nuzzled closer to him closing his eyes. Matt hugged him tight, coaxing him back to sleep. He settled rather quickly. Matt stayed by his side, trying to work out what was wrong with him.

Other than looking a few pounds lighter there didn't seem to be a problem.. Considering the state of the world, being underweight was the least of their worries... Maybe Al was just tired...?

Either way he ended up sleeping for another hour and a half. Matt had stayed, as promised. He'd finished off a chunk of Al's paperwork for him, knowing how his brother hated the stuff.

Al sits up combing at his hair

_*Hey,*_ Matt smiled over. _*Feel any better?*_

_*Yeah..*_ A little at least.. _*..Did anyone come by..?*_

_*France did. I told him you weren't feeling to good so he'll tell the others.*_

_*Ok..*_

_*Al, are you sure you're alright...?*_

_*Yeah, just busy is all.*_

Matt frowned uncertainly still. Al got up with a yawn heading to the bathroom. Matt just flopped onto the bed, considering everything.

When Al came out again he was dressed to leave, jacket and all.

_*What part of no escaped your mind today?*_ Matt frowned. _*I told you, the meeting's cancelled.*_

_*Yeah but I've still got stuff to do..*_

_*Like what?*_

_*Need to talk with the state governor, check on imports, stocks, and a few other things..*_

_*Fine, but I want to come with you.*_

_*If you insist.*_ Al smiles softly.

_*I do,*_ Matt smiled back, finally letting him leave the room.

They head off, Al's errands taking a good majority of the day. He had planned to do it after all the meetings but now was a good a time as any.

By the time it was done, it was dark out, a sharp wind picking up. They were on their way back, Al gripping tight to his bomber jacket. Matt hugged his own coat around him, hurrying along the street.

They get inside the hotel sighing in relief of warmer air.

_*I'll be happy when I get my cabin back,*_ Matt sighed, rubbing warmth back into his arms.

Al chuckles softly. _*Just a few more days.*_

_*Hopefully our meetings will start getting more productive pretty soon.*_

_*Yeah..*_ Speaking of which, a few of the other nations seemed to be hanging out in the lobby at the moment.

Scotland stood at the desk, using the telephone. He looked very stressed and tired, his slumped form reducing his imposing air greatly. Al frowns worriedly at that. Francis was waiting nearby, having some conversation with Ivan. The whole lobby was full of tension.

Al sighs to himself, making his way through. Germany came over to them, stopping him politely. "Apparently, England took a turn for the worst... I don't think his brother will be staying much longer..."

Al grew a little more worried at that..

_*I know he's having trouble rebuilding; but...*_ Matt shifted unsurely.

"Is everyone else still going to be here?"

"I'm not sure," Germany shrugged. "Everyone seems restless..."

Al sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose. Post-war was more stressful than war itself, sometimes...

But they had to continue if they were going to get anywhere. Still didn't make it any easier...

Al glanced around the room. Iain had thrown the phone down, holding his head as he tried to calm back down. Italy looked like he wanted to go comfort him, as his loving nature encouraged, but old tension kept him back. Maybe it was best to wait till next month..

_*Al, just let them go. They need more time to recover...*_

"I guess it's best to conclude for now.. We can pick up again some other time."

The Scot slumped for a moment before rushing off to his room to pack. Al watched him go worriedly.

_*I hate seeing him like that... Makes me nervous...*_ Matt sighed, watching the others drift off too.

_*I hope Dad's ok..*_

_*His people are rebuilding London, the economy's not great, but it's steady...*_

Al grips his hand for a moment.

_*He should be alright,*_ Matt assured him. *_It's just a bumpy road...*_

*_I wanna check on Iain before he leaves though..*_

_*Me too... He's off and I don't like it...*_

Al starts off to follow him.

They head up to his room, worry spiking when they caught him doubling over, gripping his chest again. More relief efforts were going to London and the surrounding areas, meaning Edinburgh wasn't being repaired as quickly.

They rushed over supporting him. Matt manged to get his key from him and unlocked the door. _*Get him to the bed.*_

Al guided him over making him sit. Iain slumped, fighting for breath for a few more minutes. The blonde eyes him cautiously.

Matt perched beside the Scot, rubbing his back encouragingly until he brushed him away. They sat waiting.

"M'okay," Iain sighed softly.

Al sighs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Matt frowned worriedly. "Your heart seems awfully weak..."

"You need to heal too.."

"I'm fine," Iain shook his head, trying to stand, only to find his legs weren't steady enough to support him yet. "I just need to get home..."

They couldn't really stop him.. Al sighs offering a hand. "Say hi for us?"

"Sure thing," he forced a smirk. Matt just frowned uncertainly.

_*He's not gonna give up.. Might as well help him to the airport..*_

"Are you sure you should really be flying in this condition...?" Matt had to try...

"Not really," Iain laughed, voice rasping. "But Artie needs me, so I don't have a choice."

"As long as you take care of yourself too.."

"I'll heal regardless," he shrugged. "I hear you're still not grand yourself kid."

Al just shrugs. "It's getting there.."

"Not from what I hear," Iain lay back on his bed, rubbing his chest. "Some big company went bankrupt recently..."

"Just recoil.. Nothin big.."

"Nothing," he scoffed. "I'm not sure if you're brave or just stupid."

Not like it hasn't been happening a lot.. There were many companies that had died off the last few years..

"I need to catch a flight," Iain made to get up again but Matt stopped him.

"Let Francis go with you... Just in case."

"You've got the same flight anyway."

"Fine... Go fetch him?"

Matt nodded and slipped off, soon returning with the Frenchman in tow. Francis came over giving him a soft slap to the head.

"Gah, what the hell?!" Iain yelped, sitting up.

"That's for being stubborn. How are you supposed to look after your siblings if you run yourself ragged?"

"Same as I would with you trying to dislodge my brain! It's a long flight, I'll sleep on the way over!"

Francis sighs pulling him into a hug with a smirk. Iain closed his eyes, leaning in for a moment, finally admitting to how tired he was.

"I'll help you pack and we'll head out first thing in the morning alright?"

"Morning?" he really was too tired to argue, but his worry was clear and genuine.

"That's when the next flight is, I already checked."

He groaned, falling back into the bed. Francis grips his shoulder gently.

_*We should leave...*_ Matt stood up, stretching. "Guess we can leave him with you now..."

Al moves to follow. "Love you all, guys. Stay safe."

"Hang in there kid," Iain waved him off. "I'll tell Art you're still kickin."

Al smiles back to them as he shuts the door.

They walked down the hall to their own room. When their door was shut, Matt just exploded. "How many of your companies have sunk without me knowing?!"

Al flinched at the unexpected yell.

"How many?" Matt was angry, but it was more fear than anything.

He sighs "A few dozen..? The Depression really threw things out of whack.. Didn't help that the soil dried out, but things are getting better I promise!"

"You have next to no energy, you're sleeping a lot but you're always tired, you're not eating like you normally would... Al, you look like death warmed up right now!"

Al gazed at his feet shamefully.

"What am I meant to do with you?" Matt just sighed, pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry.. I just didn't want to worry you.." Al hugs back. "With fighting the war and everything you had enough on your plate.."

"I could have helped, you idiot... I'm never too busy for you, you know that..."

Al clung to him for a bit.

_*You're coming home with me... I don't care what kind of obligations to work you have, it can wait until you're better.*_

Al nods, nuzzling in. Knowing he couldn't get out of it either. Matt was a stubborn nanny when he wanted to be. But it was only out of love.

They hugged for a while before parting. Al needing to sort a few things with the others before they left. Worst of all China had a meeting with him in three days, but because of the cancellation of the G8 conference it was being moved up to tomorrow.

Matt ensured they had a room for the next few days, but refused to let Al too far out of his sight now.

They had moved out of their separate rooms to share one together. Alfred using the rest of the night to talk to the remaining nations about work before bed.

With everything prepared for the next few days, they slipped into bed together, just laying in the dark. Al had snuggled next to him glad for some company.

_*Rest up bro... You'll need it, dealing with China...*_

Al grips tight to Matt's hand as he fell asleep. Rabbit clutched in the other. Matt soon followed, making sure to keep their hands connected as they slept.

Morning came bright and early. The twins seeing off their family and the other nations before picking up Yao.

China was already in a bad mood when they picked him up. The flight from China to America was long and audorous.

China was a grumpy old man no matter what he went through really...

He had his good moments, but this was a very bad day...

As they drove off away from the airport he was already complaining. First the city was too small, then there weren't enough people in it. Couldn't he make better use of the space if he built practical buildings rather than fancy theatre halls? Did he really need that statue? Why were his drivers so slow...?

By the time they had arrived at their destination, Al was radiating irritation through the link. Matt wasn't much better, though he was more anxious for how this was going to play out.

They had a business room reserved, a catering service was already there bringing lunch to a few other meetings. The trio headed in, the twins already ready to leave. _*Be careful Al...*_

They set at their table sorting through paperwork.

"So," Yao pushed over a document. "You owe me this much now, including war taxes and arms and munitions."

Al held back a sigh looking it over, his expenses where already stretched as it was.

"My people are sick of you dodging payments, so we're adding interest for every month you don't pay the set amount."

"I'm doing the best I can.. We're still trying to recover storeware and basic needs."

"So are we, which we can't if you're busy hoarding everything away here after spending all of our funds on your war!"

A blaze of pure fury shot from Matt.

"You were just as big an influence in the Allies as I was.."

"I wouldn't have been if you'd handled Germany properly the first time!"

Like he had a say then?

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Matt going to answer it.

"Sorry for disturbing you sirs." It was one of the catering girls. She was trying to drum up extra business by offering out a few excess sandwiches they had. If only to humour the girl, Matt took the sandwiches and thanked her kindly before wishing her a nice day. She left smiling.

Al glanced to the sandwiches for a moment before turning back to Yao. The Chineseman sat, fuming and impatient. "Well? I haven't got all day."

"Sorry.." He goes back to the paperwork only for his stomach to give a tortured growl.

"Even now, all you can think about is food," Yao groaned irritably.

Matt twitched, hand clenching under the table.

At least he didn't say fat.. Al's eye twitched. China had been using that word more often ever since they were stuck together on that island for hours. Being lectured for his large amounts of Spam and chocolate. Really what to you expect for war rations?

And honestly Al's doctor had neglected to tell him he had needed all those calories just to look like he had a healthy weight at the time.. Al still hadn't even realized how thin the recession was making him despite his hunger..

"I don't understand how a fat lazy slob like you-"

"That's enough!" Matt stood up, slamming his hand on the table. "You're here for politics, not to slander people that saved your ass!"

Al grips his wrist gently. _*Easy..*_

He growled in irritation, glaring for a long moment before slowly sitting back down. _*I swear, one more word...*_

Al just went back to the papers, not like it was anything new anyway..

China cleared his throat indignantly. "This is why I request we meet alone."

"It's just been a bad day ok? Artie's not doin so good and he's worried."

"Then perhaps he shouldn't be here," he gave Matt a pointed look that just screamed 'get out'

Doubt that will happen.. Al could practically feel the protective instincts..

"I'm staying," Matt growled softly.

"Then stay quiet, or I'm leaving."

They continued on, the room full of tension now.

It took the best part of the day to reach a stalemate with China and avoid payment increases, on the condition that an amount would be paid over soon. Al was more than ready for him to leave when they were done.

China swept out of the room without a second glance, eager to be off. Al sighs tiredly, slumping to lay on the table. Matt came to sit beside him, just rubbing his back.

_*I hate politics sometimes...*_

_*I hate stuck up dicks... He had no right, talking to you like he did...*_

_*Hasn't stopped him before.*_ Al shrugs.

_*I'd have stopped him...*_

_*Believe me bro if I could punch him without it biting me in the ass I would..*_

_*I'm still half tempted to run after him and whack him...*_

Al chuckles softly. Sitting up and gathering his papers. Matt just waited for him, it taking every ounce of his self restraint not to go throttle China.

He packed up and they finally left the stuffy room. It was a relief to be back in the crisp city air, fuel fumes wafting along the breeze. They head back to the hotel, Al just wanting a nice hot soak. Matt had the same idea, so they split off to their rooms to do just that.


	3. Starving

By the time Matt came out though there was still no sign of Al. He frowned, reaching out to him as he got dressed. _*Al...? You there?*_

His thoughts were slow and steady. He must have fallen asleep in the tub. At that, Matt was down in an instant, unceremoniously forcing his way passed Al's door.

The curtain was mostly closed but open enough to see that his brother had in fact fallen asleep. And his head was dangerously close to slipping underwater...

Matt rushed over, gently pulling him up again, his hands shaking with the surge of adrenaline the small panic attack gave him.

He was far to light though.. Al's loose fitting clothes had hidden how shriveled his body really was. While not horribly defined you could still clearly see the beginnings of bone pushing out against his skin. Matt nearly dropped him again in shock, an odd choking noise coming out. When had his brother gotten this bad? And how hadn't he noticed before?!

It was something that hasn't really drawn attention, easily hidden away. Matt just pulled him out of the bath, wrapping him in a warm towel before moving over to the bed. _*Al... Alfie, wake up...*_

He grumbles sleepily.

"Al, come on... Open your eyes."

"Bu is Saturday.."

"I need to talk to you."

He seemed to wake up more after a few minutes.

"Alfie...?" By this point, Matt's heart was trying to leap out of his chest, it was beating so hard.

"What? Why do you look so upset..?"

"Because you're skin and bones you idiot...!" Honestly, he'd slap him, if he wasn't so scared that he'd break.

Al blinks confused.

"I thought you were taking care of yourself?"

"I am.."

"Alfred, you passed out in the bath!"

"So I've been overworking a little.. It's not like I'm that skinny in the first place.."

"I can see your ribs, don't give me that crap!"

Al frowns. He really didn't see it.. He honestly thought he was still chubby.

Matt knew he wasn't getting through to him and tears of frustration were starting to gather in his eyes. "That's it, I'm cancelling everything and you're coming home with me until you're better..."

Al wasn't sure what to do, he hates when Matt's upset but he couldn't be that bad could he? I mean he was constantly hungry but that was just cause of the depression right? People were still calling him fat so it had to be true right?

When he did nothing, Matt just shook his head and got up, starting to pack Al's clothes away.

Al frowns softly hugging the towel closer. The room was awfully cold... Maybe he should get dressed...

He pulls over some pjs, slipping them on. Still, the chill persisted, seeping into his bones. Why did he feel so exposed..? Had Matt opened a window or something? He curls up hugging his knees. Matt came back, suitcase in one hand as he scooped Al up with his other arm. _*You're staying with me.*_

He just clings, snuggling in. Matt grabbed the quilt from his bed too before heading back to his room. Matt was warm at least..

They head back to his room and make a nest with the blankets, huddling together. Al clung to him, afraid. Matt held him carefully, scared to hurt him.

The night passed through. Temperature outside dropping a little lower. Matt had made the room as warm as he could. Al sat on the bed idly thinking things over. Matt was sorting out a meal for them both.

It bothered Al. Since when did he not want food? He kept telling himself he had just been too busy to eat much, the economy just made him extra hungry..

Matt was tense and anxious, it was clear to see. He kept dropping things, cussing under his breath...

And it was his fault wasn't it..?

Matt had enough on his plate without having to worry about his eating habits and he'd come in and pushed his brother closer to the breakdown he'd been staving off since the war ended.

Maybe he was as useless as they say..

Matt finally gave up on what he was doing and came to sit on the bed. Al watched him. Cautiously hugging his brother.

Matt just sighed, holding his head. He hadn't said a word for a while. Al rocks gently. Matt just turned and hugged him, burying in his bony shoulder._ *For fucks sake Al...*_

_*Sorry.. I didn't.. I just..*_

_*Don't...*_ he just sounded tired._ *Just... We'll get you healthy again...*_

Al sighs sadly nuzzling his hair. He clung a while longer before a knock on the door forced him away. It was their dinner.

Al glanced up. Nervously wrapping himself in a blanket. Matt just let them roll it in then ushered them away. The smell was enticing, but it also made his stomach cringe.

"Come on, you need to eat..."

He never did eat today..

Matt brought him a plate and sat by him. Al gazed at it quietly. It really did look delicious..

_*Just try...*_

Al sighs taking a bite. It was flavourful and delicious. Matt watched carefully. His stomach cried for more, ease his ache. But at the same time his throat kept trying to cut it off.

Matt just gave a soft, encouraging smile, hope shining dully in his eyes. He had to try for Matt.. But he felt so heavy.. Everything about Matt was just begging for him to eat this, pleading for it to go in and stay down.

Al forced about half before he couldn't take anymore. Hiding shamefully in his knees.

_*It's okay... You did very well, thank you...*_ That smile had never looked sadder... It made his heart ache..

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. "I really didn't know.."

Matt just shook his head, smile staying. "It's a start, that's all I could ask for."

Al whines softly. "I just.. I was always so hungry.. The food shortage.. I'd eat and eat but I couldn't get full.. Then everybody just wouldn't stop complaining about it.. Making fun of it.. I guess eventually I stopped trying to eat so much.."

"You've got food again. You're allowed to eat as much as you like and if anyone complains, I'll smack em."

Al sighs burrowing into his side. Matt wrapped his arms around him securely.

Al clung. He felt awful for hurting Matt, but not so much about himself. In a way he felt as if it was justified, he deserved it. Maybe they would stop teasing if he was just a little thinner.

_*Trust me... You're perfect just as you are...*_

Al hugs Matt snuggling in. Maybe he was just sick? Regardless, Matt was going to make damn sure he was set right again.

They settle into bed for the night. Al curled tight around his rabbit. He felt so insecure now. Matt curled around him, a warm, protective shield. No one would get through him.

Come morning they dressed and packed. With his thick jacket and gloves it really was hard to tell how thin America had gotten. Matt hated it. He hated how easy it was for Al to hide what his body had become...

They check out and head off. They caught a cab to the airport before boarding a flight up north to Canada. After they landed they take off to Matt's winter cabin. Al's eyes just kept getting brighter the more he took in the scent of pine, birch, and oak.

That brightness soothed the Canadian some. His brother was still in there somewhere, they just had to fill him back out.

No sooner than they unlock the door and set down their bags does Al try and leave again.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Matt stopped him but with a playful smile.

"Can I go out? Please Matt please?" He needed that release more than anything right now. "I've been trapped in the cities for months.."

"Fine, but wrap up warm," he had to smile at that. They were like parent and child at times, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Al smiles softly doing so before taking off. Matt watched from the porch as he disappears into the woods.

It was a few hours before he was heard from again. *_Hey Matt?*_

_*There you are,*_ a big smile beamed through. *_Feeling better now?*_

*_Yeah but I gotta ask, how long has it been since you've been out here?*_

_*A few months or so, why?*_

_*I think you might have some hunters lurking around somewhere..*_

_*If they touch my elk,*_ a spike of anger flared up in the Canadian.

_*Um..*_

_*How many and where?*_

_*I haven't actually seen any... Buuuut, I might have gotten myself caught in a snare..?*_

_*Bloody hell, Alfred, don't move. I'm tracking you down.*_

_*Well I can't move regardless..*_

_*Where did it snag you?*_ Matt pulled on his winter gear before setting out with a gun and a knife.

Al sent out a pulse, calling him over. It was a good ten minutes before Matt found him though.

"Hi.." Al waves with an embarrassed grin from where he was hanging.

Matt was torn between laughing and slapping him. "How many times is this now?"

"I lost count.. You know I get distracted by shiny things sometimes!"

"Wire snares are never going to be your friend," Matt rummaged around a bit before finding the tethering point and unhooking the cable.

"It wasn't really the wires though.. Somebody dropped a pop bottle over there..."

"Litterin too..." If there was anything you could do to piss Matt off, it was litter and poach. Al sighs softly, stretching after he was finally on the ground again.

"You need to be more careful..." Matt sighed, rolling up the cable to take home with him. "What if it had been a bear trap?"

"I'm sorry.. I just wasn't thinking, been grounded too long.."

"Get caught in one more of these and I'll ground you myself," he teased threateningly.

Al smiles softly.

"Come on, let's go make cocoa."

Al grins and they head back to the cabin.

Once they gor back, Matt set the looted cable aside and stripped off his outdoor gear and set the kettle boiling for cocoa. Al settles on the couch to wait. Switching his coat for a blanket. Matt soon came back with drinks.

Al takes his. Even if his body wanted to refuse food this would be fine right? It's liquid! It was just a drink. A delicious, creamy, chocolaty drink.

He sips it carefully, pausing to see if it would get rejected. Matt bit his lip softly, watching. It actually settled. Al smiles softly sipping more. Matt made a mental note to try him on soup later.

Al had managed small meals here and there, or a slightly large meal every few days just to keep himself going. But now that he was aware of the problem, he was also aware of his own insecurities about it. It would be harder to get him to eat normally.

Matt planned to persist in mealtimes though, starting smaller than a normal portion until he worked him up to a full dish. They needed to stretch his stomach again.

Al sets down his almost empty cup before burrowing into the blanket with a yawn. His flight had run down his low stamina.

_*Have a nap then try a snack for me, alright?*_

_*Ok..*_ Al nestled in closing his eyes.

Time passed in almost a blur, evening leaping upon them. Al had napped for a while, then sat out on the porch to enjoy the outdoors a little more. He wasn't able to stay too long though, snow had moved in and it grew too cold for his thin frame.

Matt pulled him back in and gave him a mug of thick soup and a little roll. Al sat at the table swirling it, he was slow to eat but at least it went bit by bit. The fact that it was staying down meant Matt couldn't care less about the speed.

It didn't all get eaten though. A much smaller portion than what Al would normally eat and yet it was only two thirds gone.

"Could you try and at least finish the roll?" Matt encouraged gently.

He struggled with it but it went down. Al had to fight to keep it there. Matt sat and rubbed his back until it settled.

Al sighs hugging him for a moment. He wanted to cry.

_*Whatever helps,*_ Matt just hugged back tightly, nuzzling into his hair.

_*How did I get so weak..?*_

_*You let them push you down... But to be fair, I should have helped you sooner...*_

Al hides in his shoulder, tears building up.

_*Even with everyone against you though, you still managed to do so much... Al, you're the reason we managed to win the war... You fell so low and still, you saved us all and all we did in return was hassle you... And you still grew to power...*_

He sniffed softly clinging to Matt's shirt.

"You're still strong," Matt whispered, rubbing his back.

Al sat crying for a while, just needing to finally let out. Matt just rocked and cooed, petting his hair until he was ready to let go.

Al sniffs rubbing his face.

"There," Matt shooed his hands awake, cleaning him up gently. "Feel better...?"

He nods.

"Thats good," he gave him a soft squeeze.

"'M sorry.. Got your shirt all wet.." Al chuckles softly.

Matt just laughed. "I think I'll live."

Al gave a weak smile.

"Wanna watch some reruns or some of my extensive film reel collection?"

Al grins "Sure."

Matt grinned, getting up to look through his 'extensive' collection. He only had about ten reels and most were comedies.

Al migrates back to the couch, pausing to get Mana from his bag. Matt set up a reel before joining him under the blanket. Al snuggled into him. They huddled together to waste the night away.

Despite his nap, it wasn't too hard for Al to fall asleep again. That bothered Matt. He knew they'd have to build stamina again. His body was weak from lack of enough fuel. He was lucky he wasn't hurt from the snare. Matt just held him close, planning out his recovery scheme...

After a while Al started to twitch lightly. Matt frowned softly, petting his hair.

"'S gotta true.."

"Uh... Al?"

"Trying ta fix th jeep.."

"We don't have a jeep..."

"Hnmm.."

"Shh... Just relax..."

He settles again. Matt hummed warmly, starting to lull himself.

The night passed on, snow drifting outside. Matt moved them up to his room, starting up the fireplace there. That room was easier to heat. Al would mumble more nonsense on occasion. Matt just left him to it, deciding none of it meant he was distressed and he was tired too.


	4. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**This chap is a little short but the next part kept running on and making it too long..**

* * *

Morning came again. Matt woke first and went to figure out breakfast. Al lay in the bed grumbling in his sleep. Matt settled on porridge, hoping it would settle like the soup had.

Al whines hiding under the blankets.

Matt headed back up to wake him. He saw him hide and frowned softly. "Alfred?"

He was having a nightmare, blank faces surrounded him laughing and jeering.

Matt came over instantly, brushing Al's hair from his face. _*Al, shh... It's alright...*_

Al leans into his hand.

_*I'm here...*_ he stroked his thumb over his cheek gently. _*Whatever you're seeing isn't real, it won't hurt you...*_

It took a few more minutes of coaxing before he woke up. Matt smiled softly, still comforting. "Al..."

He sighs leaning into his hand.

_*It's okay... Just take your time...*_

Al sat there a few moments before sitting up.

"Okay...?"

"Yeah.."

"I was going to make porridge for breakfast," Matt smiled softly. "Will you try some for me?"

Al looked unsure at that, but he didn't want to hurt Matt again.

"Just a little bowl... Please...?"

"...Alright.."

"Thank you..." Matt's tired smile might as well have been a screaming accusation because it was proof enough that Al had driven him into such a state of worry...

He felt guilty, and it only unsettled him more.

Matt just took his hand and lead him downstairs. Al was unsure if he could eat.. He had so much yesterday! And that nightmare has got him having second thoughts..

But... If he didn't, Matt would get upset... It was a problem.. Who was he more concerned about? His own twin or vicious nobodies that took every chance they could to mock him?

Al settles at the table, fighting with himself. Stop the laughter... Stop Matt getting upset... Stop the laughter... Stop Matt getting upset... Why was it so hard to choose?!

His hand grips onto his thigh under the table. Nerves threatening to sink talons into his skin.

Matt was sorting the porridge, but he'd have to be asleep to miss the waves of distress radiating over. _*Al...?*_

Al jumps slightly.

_*Are you alright..?*_

_*Y-yeah.*_

Matt sighed, setting the porridge aside and coming to him. "Al..."

He looks down.

"Please... Just let me in..."

"...I just want them to stop laughing.."

"No one's laughing at you here..."

Al sighs rubbing his head.

"No one is here but you, me and a few moose... I want to help you and, well... Moose just can't laugh, so..."

Al grabs onto his waist, hiding his face in Matt's stomach.

Matt just pet his hair gently. "You're doing just great... I know you're strong enough to beat them..."

Al sighs, clinging a bit before letting go.

"Alright?" Matt smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

He nods slightly.

"Still willing to try a little porridge for me?"

He hesitated but nodded again. Matt smiled warmly, fetching him a little dish. Al stared at it for a little bit before taking a bite.

It was warm and sweet, but not sickly. It slid down easily. He takes slow spoonfulls, trying to keep focused on Matt instead of the taunting voices in his head. Matt ate with him, matching his speed, just smiling encouragingly.

It took quite a while before Al had to stop, the bowl little more than half gone.

*_Just one more spoonful?*_

_*I just.. They hate me.. I just, I don't..*_

_*Then the best way to get back at them is to show them how it's not affecting you... Show them you're prospering. You are prospering, Alfred. They're scared you'll develop over them...*_

Al stared at him mulling it over. It was plausible... He sighs taking a few more bites then just laying on the table. Matt cleared away what was left of their breakfast before coming to sit with him.

Al whines softly. _*..I'm pathetic..*_

"No, you're not," Matt hugged him comfortingly. "You're just in a down."

Al leans in needily. Matt just held him close, rocking gently. They stayed there for a bit. Why was this so hard..?

But... if he kept trying, would it get easier? Or was Matt just that desperate to save him from himself... It would take a lot of work to get through this.. But Matt was going to stick to him like glue, that much was clear.

_*Can we go hike for a bit?*_

_*Sure thing,*_ Matt rubbed his back for a moment before going to get ready. Al shuffles off as well.

They get ready and head off out in the snow. _*Just try not to find any snares this time, alright?*_

*_Aww your no fun~*_

_*I've got enough cable to hang a bear,*_ Matt nudged him playfully.

Al smiles. Matt hugged him with one arm as they wandered through the snow.

It was rather refreshing being outside again. The air, crisp and sweet with nature, company the best he could ask for.

*_I've missed the wild.. I've been so busy with work I haven't had any time off in months..*_

_*You'll be out here now until you're ready to go home,*_ Matt smiled warmly.

Al smiles back.

_*Hey Al,*_ Matt stopped suddenly.

_*Huh?*_

A playful grin tugged at his lips, childish side stirring._ *Do you want to build a snowman?*_

Al grins laughing.

_*Come on, we can make the tallest one in the world!*_

_*Awesome!*_

They started gathering snow, laughing at their own childishness. With their strength it was much easier to make and carry larger balls.

It didn't take them long really to make a snowman nearly half the height of the trees around them.

Al grins proudly. "This has got to be a record or something!"

"It's a personal best, at the very least!"

"Ya know if I was able to survive going further up north, I bet we could make a whole castle if we wanted."

"Our own ice palace," Matt beamed. "Could you imagine?! A palace made of ice and snow, where everything sparkles like diamonds!"

Al chuckles.

"One day, I'll make that happen," he grinned.

"Matt, the prince of the polar bears!"

"I'll be King," he cheered. "King of the Ice Bears!"

Al chuckles.

"I want an ice palace now..."

Al chuckles hugging him. "Well maybe you can frost yourself one?"

"I might just try it later."

Al smiles nuzzling into him. He was getting rather cold now.

"I think it's about time we headed back," Matt hummed, hugging him for a moment.

Al nods clinging to his warmth. They head back, Matt giving Al his coat before long.

Once there Al huddles in front of the fire. Matt brought him a mug of tea.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he hummed, sitting with him.

Al leans on him slightly, sipping. They just snuggled there for a while. Al was close to falling asleep again.

*_It's okay if you wanna nap... Just until we build your stamina back up.*_

Al sighs laying down and curling next to him.

_*Comfy enough?*_

_*Yeah.*_

_*Alright then. See you in a few.*_

Al nods settling in. Matt just hummed idly, picking up a book.

Al dozed for a while, but his dreams seemed uneasy. His talons would grow and retract on intervals. One point wings coming out to incase him.

Matt yelped in shock at the sudden arrival of wings, nearly getting hit by them. Al had curled into a tight ball of feathers.

_*Al...*_ This had gone on long enough now... He needed to wake up and calm down.

He curled up a little more.

"Alfie..." he lay with him, wrapping him in a hug. "Wake up..."

"'Msorry.."

"Shh, you've nothing to be sorry for, just open your eyes."

Al whines pressing into him.

"Open your eyes..." Matt rubbed his back encouragingly.

Al blinks a little. Matt smiled softly, looking more tired than Al felt. That only worked to unease him more.

"You okay?" Matt asks.

He had to be okay... Matt looked like glass. "Yeah I'm fine. But you don't look so hot.."

"I'm just tired, its nothing..."

Al frowns. "..why don't you take a shower and unwind? I'll go chop some wood or something.."

"We have plenty chopped," Matt glanced to the fire then the window "I needed something to do while you napped.."

Al shrugs.

"I have a book you could read?"

"Ok." He just wanted Matt to relax a bit. Though he had hoped to let out his own frustrations.

Matt sat up, sitting Al up gently too. "...If you're really bored, you could make some bread or something..."

"Sure thing."

It wasn't quite as aggressive as wood chopping, but he could still beat the dough into submission. Al stood up heading to the kitchen. Matt lay back on the floor with a sigh.

Al started up the bread, quickly working it into a dough. Matt slowly drifted off where he lay, fatigue winning over. Al sighs once he felt him go. Was he really that much trouble?

Matt had been staying up to make sure Al slept, but it wasn't doing him any good...

He continues on with the bread, just loosing himself in the task for a while.

Just as he was putting it in the oven, Matt groaned awake, too unsettled to rest longer. Al frowns softly at that, he was stressing out again..

Matt just pulled himself up, going for a cold shower in an attempt to just wake up. Why doesn't he just rest a little..?

He was a naturally restless person. And wars left everyone jittery for years.

Al cleans up and settles at the table. Wind rustled the trees outside. He sighs glancing out the window. It had started snowing gently. Al likes playing in snow as much as Matt did, but he still prefers warmer weather.. Looked like it'd just be getting colder and colder here...

He sat watching it for a while.

_*...You alright?*_ Matt returned after a bit, hair damp.

_*Yeah.*_

_*Bread smells good,*_ he smiled warmly.

Al grins.

_*How long till its done? We can have a bit with a coffee.*_

_*Little longer.*_

_*I'll start it up in a minute then.*_

_*Ok.*_

Gentle silence fell between them.

_*So has anything happened with you lately? I haven't seen Kuma around yet.*_

_*It's been nothing but work for me... Kuma tends to slink off if I don't come home often enough...*_

Al hums softly. And here he was just adding to his problems..

_*He might come back to hibernate soon,*_ Matt was just thinking idly.

_*I'm sure he's fine either way.*_

_*I miss him... I know he gets moody and snappy and he likes to annoy me, but I haven't seen him in years now...*_

Al frowns reaching over to hug him. They were both away from home for so long..

He sighed, just folding in for a moment. Al rocks gently, nuzzling his hair.

*_Why do we have to fight so much...?*_

_*I dunno Matt..*_

The timer rang for Al's bread. ((Like, old fashion egg timer))

Al hugged a few more seconds before going to get it. Matt got up and busied himself making coffee.

Soon enough they had a snack set up. They went back to the couch and cozied up to listen to a radio drama. Al forced little nibbles of his bread slice, more to please Matt than ease his stomach.

Matt smiled softly as Al's bread disappeared. He really felt he owed to to Matt, but it still didn't stop his fears. The world was going to laugh at him anyway...

They sit and unwind, making small talk here and there. The snowfall grew heavier as the day passed on. Al pouted at that. No flying today.. He wasn't the best in the cold as it was.

He sighs softly leaning back.

_*We can head south, if you rather,*_ Matt offered, seeing his brothers sorrow with the weather. _*Stay at your place where it's warmer...?*_

_*No it's fine. I know you wanna see if Kuma pops up, so I'll just wait till it clears.*_

_*He's probably not gonna come back this year... If he does, he knows how to get in by himself...*_

Al just shakes his head hugging Matt. He leaned in, staring out of the window, wondering just where his bear had gone. Hopefully he'd come home soon.. If only for the fact it'd make Matt smile...

There wasn't much else to do except snuggle and watch the snow blow by. The day passed by rather slowly.


	5. Cracking Under Anxiety

**In this chapter! Reuniting with a long lost friend! Tearful feels! And Matt's first encounter with sleepwalking!**

* * *

The snow persisted for nearly three days after that as well. By the time it passed, they were nearly going crazy.

Al had taken to pulling out his wings just to keep the edge off. If Matt really wanted to he could hike out there no prob though.. He refused to leave Al alone... He didn't think it was fair to run off without him.

Al sat on the rug watching the fire flicker, feathery limbs wrapped around his shoulders like a blanket. Matt paced from the lounge to the kitchen, muttering softly. Al glanced back at him worriedly. He turned sharply, finally just throwing the door open and diving into the snow. Al sighs, it's about time.

It was a good ten minutes before he came back in, shivering but a lot calmer. _*We're going south...*_

_*Alright.*_

Matt skulked off to dry off and pack. Al sighs standing and stretching his limbs. It wasn't long before Matt returned with their clothes. Al picks up Mana off the couch, slipping it in his bag.

Al eased slightly at the feel of the wind. Not that he could feel much through all the layers Matt made him wear... They trudged off through the snow at a steady pace.

_*Why the hell did I build a cabin so far from town...?*_

_*Because you like tromping through the snow on a normal winter..?*_

_*This is a normal winter...*_ he laughed bitterly.

Al frowns softly. Was he just aggravated at taking care of him..?

He was annoyed that he couldn't take better care of him. Al was just a little more than he could handle right now, but he couldn't leave him. (When did this story turn into being about Matt?!)

It wouldn't hurt for him to be alone a few hours really.. Matt needed it more than he did..

They finally reached town, roads clearer - clear enough to walk on anyway... There was that at least.. But both of them were tired and starting to sweat...

They stop by a little restaurant, more to catch their breath and peel off a few layers. Matt insisted they had a drink and shared a slice of cake while they were there.

At least Al's appetite had gotten slightly better, though it had taken a lot of distracting himself. The fact Matt kept making him eat... It was always just one more mouthful.

Most of the reason he had gotten this far was just to make the older happy again.. Heaven knows he needed cheering up... Hopefully moving to a warmer climate would help though.

That worried Al a little though, normally Matt thrives in winter aside from hibernation or white out storms. The only reason he wanted to leave was cause of him.. Arguing with him wasn't going to do anything but get him worked up again either...

It seemed like Al's most common emotion these days was guilt. And he couldn't do a thing about it...

They had finished their snack by now, guess it was time to leave. Matt paid before gathering up their things again. "Let's see if we can't find a plane heading south."

Al just followed behind before something made him stop. Matt walked on a few paces more before he realized. _*Al..?*_

_*Kuma..*_

_*What?!*_

Al was looking at a trio of what looked to be hunters. They must have been the ones roaming on Matt's land cause they had a particular bear in a small cage.

Something in Matt snapped immediately. He took off without even a glance back, shouting across the street. "Oi! What're you doing with my bear?!" Al jogged after him.

The poachers took one look at them and laughed, joking between themselves. Matt ran up and punched one of them square in the jaw.

Not good.. Al quickly goes and fumbles with the cage. The second man shouted at Al, lunging for him. Al landed on the ground and let out a small yelp before shoving him away. That tackle hurt a little more than it should have..

Matt turned sharply at the noise, spinning to land a kick in the poacher's ribs. The man choked, a sharp snapping noise sounding from his chest.

Al gets up, quickly grabbing onto him, this was getting out of hand. Matt turned sharply towards him, fury in his eyes. The moment he saw Al, he stopped dead.

"Easy Matt easy.. Killing these guys won't do any good. They aren't Nazis, they're just a bunch a dumb trespassers that we need to hand over to the cops alright? Kuma needs you right now, why don't we head back to the cabin and fix him up, then you can have a nice long run in the woods?"

He seemed to struggle for a moment, torn between options... It was the crowd gathering that made him force his body to pick up his battered bear, snuggling the poor creature into his chest. Kuma curled in and Matt calmed instantly. _*T-take me home... Please...*_

Al picked up their bags and lead him off. Matt stumbled along behind him, in tears by the time they reached the cabin again. He collapsed onto the porch, burying into Kuma's fur. The bear was content just to be held by familiar hands. Al sits next to them rubbing his back gently.

_*I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,*_ he choked, sobbing softly.

_*You're fine Mattie.. You're fine..*_

_*I-I tried...*_ he gasped._ *I-I... I'm meant... Y-you needed me, I...*_

_*I know.. But you still needed to let yourself out too..*_

_*I-I just feel sick...*_

Al laid down, hugging him from behind. Matt slowly turned into him, Kuma nestled between them as Matt calmed down. Al just held him. Ignoring the chill seeping into his bones.

Kuma must have sensed something in both of them, because he gently nudged Matt's cheek, urging him inside. Al didn't notice, they had walked so much today and he was just cold and tired now. Matt was drowning in his own pent up emotions.

When neither of them responded, Kuma turned around and bit Matt, jolting back to his senses enough for him to bring Al in and set him by the fire. Al curls up by it. Matt stoked the fire and eased off Al's damp clothes to dry before bundling him in blankets. Once he was sure Al was good, he went to tend Kuma.

They all needed a breather.. Though, Al seemed to be bruising from where he fell earlier. Having gotten so thin, he lacked natural padding. A little fall was a big fall for him now. He had fallen asleep either way.

Matt had finally calmed down when he came back, Kuma still snuggled safely into his chest. Now he just needed to remember to take care of himself too. Not a chance of that while he was worried about Al though...

Time passed by night soon coming in. Matt had ended up just taking Al upstairs and snuggled into bed.

It was quiet for a few hours before Al started to twitch. The little ticks were enough to unsettle Kuma. The bear woke, weakly, tapping Al's cheek with his paw. Al whines softly, flinching back. Kuma shifted, licking his nose instead.

"Sry.." Al mumbles.

He just nuzzled softly. Al shifts, unsettled. Kuma slowly wiggled out of Matt's arms to curl up in Al's, trying to comfort him the best a wounded bear could. He clutched at the warm body weakly, easing some. Matt shuffled closer, hugging them both.

The sky had finally cleared by morning, all three of them more then ready to go outside for a romp. They bundle up and head out.

Al leapt into the trees almost immediately, stretching his wings. Matt just watched, clutching his bear protectively.

_*Come on bro, run with me! You need it just as much as I do.*_

_*I'd rather keep an eye out for snares...*_

Al sighs, he really seemed down today. He looked deflated, but he forced himself on... It was starting to get painful to watch.

In turn it stressed Al out.. Breakfast hadn't gone well for either of them.. They both needed more than the other could give at this stage.

Al glanced back to him once more before leaping into the wind. At least the air was light and cool, easier to breathe up there.

It was colder than normal for him with little insulation under his skin. But he needed to let loose before he snapped like Matt yesterday. Matt might have been alright if the poachers hadn't taken Kuma... But he seriously needed to vent.

Al flew a few laps before swooping down to the ground (carefull to watch for traps this time) scooping up a handful of snow then taking off back to where Matt was. Matt strolled around idly, just coddling Kuma.

_*Target sighted. Locking on. Ready? Fire!*_ Al released his shot.

Matt stopped the moment he hears Al, looking around in confusion. He didn't look up until it was too late and got a faceful of snow. Al grins.

Matt spluttered, dropping Kuma in shock. Al swooped in catching the poor bear. Kuma yelped and Matt panicked instantly. Al didn't mean for Kuma to get hurt, he just needs Matt to give in. He was seriously just too stressed right now...

The eagle lands on the ground gently setting down the cub. He circles around behind Matt and hugs him, pulling them both into a snow bank. Matt relaxed once he was surrounded by snow, sighing lightly.

_*Seriously Matt.. If you don't at least try and cut loose, I swear I'm locking you outside tonight..*_

_*I'm trying Al... Everything just... it's all so jumbled right now...*_

Al sighs hugging Matt tighter. He curled in, clinging for a moment. They lay in the snow for a bit.

When Al started to shiver, Matt insisted they go back inside and warm up again. He was reluctant to go, wanting Matt to cool off. Matt was persistent on it though, knowing it was more important for Al to warm up.

Eventually the bird gives in, if only for his own health. They ended up huddled in front of the fire again, snuggling together.

_*Do you want to talk..?*_

_*What about...?*_ Matt didn't mind, if it was just to fill the silence.

_*..What's been bothering you..? Other than me and poachers of course..*_

_*...work is running me ragged... They barely gave me time to heal before throwing me back in...*_ Matt hadn't been allowed time to heal emotionally... They barely let his bones mend.

Al sighs gripping his hand tightly.

_*I know it was ages ago now... but I still see the war and everything that happened, I...*_

_*I know Matt.. There's still nights that I wake up and expect to see bars..*_ He could still see that flame flickering out and dying..

*_I just can't cope... I know you need me, but I just... I-I can't...*_

Al hugs him, nuzzling into his neck and rocking. They were both broken, clinging to the pieces of their twin. Their bosses hadn't helped at all, forcing them to pick themselves up for the sake of appearances. The countries needed to recover yes, but the twins themselves needed help.

Canada was prospering, but Matthew was falling apart. America was the world's shining star but Alfred was ashamed to be himself.

They clung to each other crying together, pulling Kuma in with them at one point. It was all they could do to stop themselves going mad...

They needed to stick together now.. With as much time outdoors as weather will allow. The winter had only just started, so it still might be an idea to move south... Up here, there was a very good chance that they'd get snowed in sooner or later. Virginia would still be cold this time of year, but it might not be as bad as here.

Their only other option would be to go to another country, but neither of them were up for the journey...

They'd try again in the morning, for today they just needed each other. They stayed huddled in their blanket nest by the fireplace, sobbing themselves into an exhausted sleep.

It was a little past one when Matt woke up again. Daylight shining in and his arms suspiciously empty.

He shot up, looking around the room_ *Al?!*_

Footsteps padded softly from the kitchen. Matt pulled himself up, going over.

He seemed.. off.. Al was walking about slowly, looking like he was trying to make something. Only he seemed to put things in a bowl while they were still in their boxes..

_*Al...? You okay...?*_

His eyes were glazed.. Matt quickly pulled him to a seat, trying to get his attention. Al didn't respond, the dazed look still there.

_*Alfred?*_ "Alfred?!" Matt tried mind and mouth, but nothing broke through!

"The pancakes done yet..?" His voice sounded tired, like he was half asleep.

"Y... Al, you weren't making pancakes..." It threw Matt entirely. He wanted a response, but that..

"But we need em.. Matt's hurt.. It'll get rid of the bullets.."

"I-I'm right in front of you Al... I'm not hurt... We don't need em..."

Al gives a slow blink. Even his mind seemed off, instead of any distress or emotion was the low steady thrum that came when one of them was in a deep sleep. It took Matt quite a while to realize that. Once he did, he just frowned in confusion. But at least he wasn't hurt, right...?

Al slumps, eyes closing again. Matt gasped, catching him. He let out a small snore.

He was... Asleep? Just asleep... Matt sighed, hugging him a moment before taking him back to the couch. Al clutched onto his shirt lightly. Matt sat with him, hugging protectively.

He slept for another hour before stirring

Matt had sat with him, watching attentively. _*Al...?*_

_*Hmm?*_

_*You okay?*_

_*Yeah, why?*_

_*You got up earlier and tried to make pancakes...*_

_*No I didn't..* _

_*You did. The mess is still in the kitchen.*_

Al just looks at him confused.

_*Look, come see...* _he coaxed him up and took him to the kitchen_._

_*I seriously don't remember waking up before now..*_

_*You were in this creepy daze... You took ages to answer me when I spoke to you... You insisted I needed pancakes because someone shot me...*_

Al shrugs unsure.

Matt frowned uneasily. "You don't remember...?"

Al shook his head.

"But, I..." Matt faltered. "I-I saw you..."

"I don't remember Matt.. I don't even remember if I was dreaming at all.."

"But I definitely saw..." he was starting to doubt himself though... He was tired himself... Maybe some one else would know?

Al yawns rubbing his eyes.

There was Kuma, but the bear was still asleep. Perhaps his boss? Or maybe something in his medical file? Matt wasn't thinking straight enough for those to occur to him.

Right now though his brother had disappeared into the bathroom. Matt kept a close watch, mentally, pacing outside. Nothing seemed out of place, other than the whole invasion of privacy..

After a while and a few complaints, Matt backed off a bit, going to curl into the couch. Al comes back sitting next to him. Matt just looked depressed. He didn't even glance up. Al frowns hugging him.

He pressed in, hugging tight. What had just happened?

To Al, it just looked like Matt had woken him up and told him he went for a stroll around the house, only to become progressively less certain of his own claim.

Maybe Matt could find something at the library? It would take a few stops to get to Virginia, it wouldn't be to hard to make a detour.

He didn't overly look to be in a researching mood... And he wouldn't leave Kuma alone that long...

Al clung to him unsure what to say.

Time passed and Matt pulled back, picking up his bear instead.

They could try making an early dinner? Or actually get the house properly set for winter before they left?

Both sounded like a good idea, actually. Best not to dwell on this while he was so frazzled in the first place..

Kuma even looked worried now, gently nuzzling Matt. Al sighs going off to start on things.

Matt joined him a little later, three scratches on his cheek now. Kuma must have had enough... Al glanced at him for a second worriedly.

Matt just offered a weak smile. *_I'm okay...*_

Al didn't really believe it.. But he was up now, at least...

They finish up with the house soon enough, bags packed more carefully this time. They headed into town again, taking their time.


	6. Running Home to Papa

**To the guest review from chap 5: I have already made a timeline, it is posted both on my profile and in the beginning of 'Guide to Silver's Hetalia verse'. Also, I've made a character page on face book, if anyone wants to like or rp give it a look, it's labeled Eagle shifter Alfred F. Jones.**

* * *

It was getting dark when they get there. They wouldn't get much further like this... _*Let's find a hotel for the night...*_

_*Alright.*_

They have to hunt a little before finding one with a double room spare. Al slipped of his wet shoes. Sitting and peeling off his coat. Matt worked off his extra outdoor clothing before going to curl up in the bed.

"Matt..? You ok..?"

"Fine," he muttered. "I-I just wanted a lay down..."

Al frowns, coming over to lay with him. Tension practically radiated from the stressed Canadian, poor thing at his wits end and trying not to show it. He wanted to be strong for his brother...

Al started rubbing his back gently. Matt closed his eyes, burying into Kuma's fur. They sat for a while, unwinding.

Maybe they should just ask someone for help...? Who though? Most everyone else was hurt or stressed with their own problems.. Britain was a definite no... Arthur was still critical and his brother, homicidal. China wasn't even worth considering -his friendship disappeared when the fighting finished... Pride kept them from the Ax- Ex-Axis... Who else was left to call upon?

Francis seemed the only choice.. But even he was drowning in debt and rebuilding... But, for Matt, he just might...

Once they got to Virginia maybe they could call? Or divert their trip over to France? It would be worth a try...

For now, they just needed to rest... Al coaxed Matt into some pajamas and crawled under the sheets. Matt was asleep in seconds, body grateful of a chance to shut down.. Al watched him for a while before joining.

When morning came by, neither of them wanted to move... They were content to waste the day away in bed. But they couldn't... They had to get going.

Al sighs slipping out of bed and getting dressed. Matt finally stirred as his brother moved, whining softly from lost warmth. Al comes over tugging on him gently. He groaned, letting himself be pulled out of bed and bullied into clothes.

They grab their bags and bear and set off to the airport. It was just a short walk from their hotel. It wasn't long before they were sinking into their seats. Al reached over grasping Matt's hand. He clung tight, hugging Kuma in his other arm.

The flight was long but at least it gave them chance to rest. They slept through most of it. When they land they felt better, if only slightly. It gave them enough strength and determination to drag themselves towards Francis's home...

Al was hesitant once they got there, he didn't really want to barge in like this.. They both looked like crap, tired and pale, exhausted emotionally. Matt had been trembling since they left the plane... Even Kuma was quiet... And they hadn't even told the Frenchman they were coming...

_*Maybe this was a bad idea..*_

_*We should have told him first...*_

Al sighs fidgeting.

_*...we could just go back... It's not that far, I-*_ Matt's thoughts cut out as a voice exclaimed behind them.

"Boys? What are you doing here? You look dreadful!" They turned to be faced by Francis, the Frenchman carrying a bag of groceries.

Al just puts on a fake smile. "I uh we just came to see how you were doing."

Francis just frowned softly. "I've watched the two of you grow for the last few hundred years - don't think you can trick me now."

Al looked down at his shoes.

Francis watched them for a moment then sighed. "Don't just stand there. The door is open, go inside."

Al follows him inside sheepishly, but made no move to remove his jacket. Matt shuffled in behind him, hugging Kuma tight. Francis glanced between them worriedly. Al gave an attempted smile.

Francis just set down his bag, pulling both of them into a tight hug. They tensed at first not expecting it, then slowly melted in his arms. Francis held them tight, but soon noticed when Al went in further than expected. He pulled back slightly, giving him a slightly startled look. Al fidgets nervously.

Francis spoke in a whisper, almost pleading. "Please tell me neither of you are hurt..."

"No.." Not physically anyway..

"Let me see..."

Al shrunk a little.

_*Al... He needs to know...*_

Al sighs, hugging himself insecurely, with Matt so out of it the last few days he had hardly eaten a bite.. Then again, neither had Matt... He'd been so stressed trying to help his brother when really, he needed help himself.

It took a minute before Al slowly shrugged off his jacket, the loss of his leather security leaving him cold. Francis's eyes filled with pity as he reached over and counted each rib. "Oh... Alfred..."

Al couldn't look him in the eye. Francis just hugged him again, cooing apologies into his ear. Al clung weakly, more than needing the support. Matt had gone off to the side, sitting against the wall with Kuma, hiding his face in the soft fur. Francis was going to have his hands full...

After they had had a room set up they had all been pulled to the couch to explain. Al and Matt sat side to side pressed flush against each other as they talked. Matt explained how Al had been hiding everything for so long how he'd taken him back to his cabin when he knew, but his own responsibilities were just too much. Al threw in Matt lashing out at the poachers and his breakdown.

Matt curled up, waiting for Francis to reprimand him over attacking a human, but he didn't. Their father figure just took their hands, kissing their knuckles softly. "You should have come sooner..."

Al blinks glancing up. So did Matt. Francis just looked at them sadly "I know we're all struggling, but did you really think we'd let you suffer alone...?"

Al twitched a smile.

"Come," Francis smiled warmly. "When did you two last eat?"

"I'm not sure.."

"Couple days, maybe?" Matt offered quietly.

Al leans into him. Francis just nodded and got up, heading into his kitchen. The boys sit clinging to each other.

Francis soon came back with two mugs of soup and a little roll for each of them. "I want it all gone, oui."

At least the lack of food helped their appetite override depression, though Al still had a rather slow pace. Still, Francis seemed to be pleased that they were eating at all. Matt only seemed to be eating for Al, since he kept glancing over.

The mugs became mostly empty, just dregs at the bottom left.

"There," the Frenchman smiled warmly. "Better?"

They nodded a little.

"Tres bien," he hummed "Now, I want you two to go rest, no arguing."

They set off without complaint. They skulked up and sank into a bed together, curling up. It didn't take too long for them to drift off again.

Matt slept uneasily, restless. Al twitched but didn't get up again. Matt kept tossing and turning until he just ended up waking up in tears. It only even happened when he got too stressed...

Al whines nuzzling closer, feeding off his distress. Matt rolled away, wanting comfort, but needing air. *_Al... Al... Al...*_

_*Mmn?*_

_*I-I can't breathe...!*_ he was gasping dreadfully, sounding close to vomiting.

Al jolts awake at that pulling Matt over and rubbing his back. Matt clung to him, trembling. Al picks him up going to open the window, all the while patting his back. The noise drew Francis in, the older man rushing to his sons. "What happened?"

"Panic attack.."

He sighed, kneeling beside Matt, just petting his hair gently and cooing in French. Matt just leaned over, folding into him. Al kept ahold of his hand. Matt just clung to the both of them, crying into his papa's shoulder. It hurt to watch, but at least it was all pouring out now... Maybe he will be able to calm down now..

It was generally how Matt worked, anyway... He'd bottle everything until he just broke under the pressure of it all but quickly calm once he let it all go. The three of them sat waiting it out.

Matt finally settled, sniffling softly.

"You ok now?" Al asks quietly.

"I-I think so..." Matt rasped softly. He just felt empty.

Al rubs his back again. Francis watched them sadly for a moment before coaxing them back into their bed. Al clung tightly to Matt. Matt buried straight in, needing him there.

_*Any better?*_

_*Yeah... Sorry I worried you...*_

_*It's ok, but I think you should talk to Pops..*_

_*Bout what...?*_ Oh... They were hitting the reclusive halfway point...

Al nudged him softly.

_*It'll just make him worry...*_

_*Matt.. He's worried now..*_

Matt sighed, pressing in. Al glanced to Francis with a shrug.

"It's alright," Francis just smiled tiredly. "I'll be here when he wants me."

Matt flinched inwardly. He was being a bother... Al hugs him close. Matt burrowed into him. "Morning... Please?"

"Sure."

"Rest," Francis hugged them both gently for a moment before kissing their brows and slipping off back to his own room.

Al sighs nuzzling his face in Matt's hair. Matt just sighed and curled in tight, determined just to pass out and pretend he didn't exist for a while...

They both drifted off eventually. Late into the night Al left the bed. Matt whined softly at the lack of warmth, sleepy brain trying to reach for his twin. He seemed to still be asleep though. Matt frowned, eyes opening blearily. *_Alfie...?*_

He wasnt in the room anymore. Panic sparked immediately as he scrambled out of the bed, shouting through the house. "Alfred?!"

No answer, but he seemed to be centered downstairs. Matt scrambled out the door, running down. Al was walking towards the den. At least he hadn't fallen down the stairs, was all Matt could think for a minute. He followed him over, gently grabbing his arm. "Al..."

"...Mmn."

"What are you doing down here? It's like three in the morning..."

"..Where's Wana..?"

"W-what...?" The question threw him.

"Need ta save him.."

"Wha- no, I'm right here, Chi-Chi, I'm okay."

Al blinks leaning toward him slightly. Matt hugged him tightly, very worried and confused now..

Francis comes down drawn to the previous yelling. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine, Papa," Matt muttered slowly, keeping his eyes on Al.

Francis frowns walking over and waving a hand in front of Alfred's face, but received no reaction.

"This is the second time he's done this and I don't know what it is..."

"..I've heard about this German doctor in the papers.. He studied the inner mind and dreams, and one article mentioned something like this.. I think he's sleepwalking."

"Sleep... Walking? So he's still asleep?"

"I'm not too sure about the details, but it might help to look up his work, I think his name was Freud. He's fine, just acting out a dream?"

Worry sparked in his eyes immediately. What kind of dream was he having that would make him use that nickname...?!

"Let's take him back upstairs and see if he'll go back to bed.."

Matt nodded softly and lead him up. They gently persuade him back into the room, returning to bed without much fuss. Matt sighed shakily, seriously unsettled by these little fits. Francis sat with them just hugging them both. They curled up together, eventually managing to go back to sleep. It was warm and restful for the three of them.

Morning tootled around, Matt too cozy to want to move. Al hadn't moved for the rest of the night, letting them all rest. Francis woke and slowly detangled himself from the twins before going to make breakfast. Al shifted closer to his brother after. Matt curled around him silently.

Downstairs the phone rang. Francis frowned, going to answer it. "Bonjour?"

"Francis, it's me." His boss said. "I just thought I'd let you know Russia just scheduled a meeting with us at the end of the week."

Francis groaned dramatically. "Did he say what for? I'm rather busy right now..."

"Wanted to discuss some new trade deals. He also said he wanted to talk to you about something."

"Please tell me you at least made it an afternoon meeting..." Francis knew he still had his duties, but he was still so tired and trying so hard to pull his country back together...

"Don't worry about that, it's not till three."

He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes. "Alright..."

"Alright see you then."

Francis hung up tiredly, just taking a moment to gather himself. Couldn't he have just a little while to be human...?

Something brushed against his leg. He yelped like a schoolgirl, jumping back to see what it was.

Just Kuma. The poor bear was trying to comfort the stressed blonde. He sighed shakily and picked up the bear, just hugging him for a moment. Kuma nuzzled in in response.

"I'm starting to understand why he takes you everywhere..."

He got a lick to the hand for that.

"You're a sweetie when you want to be," he chuckled, snuggling a little more before taking him to kitchen.

Kuma stayed with him a little longer before he needed to be let outside. Francis let him go, waiting for him to do his business before letting him back through leaving the catflap to be open. He settled next to his feet once he did.

Francis settled at the table with his breakfast, letting the warm fur soothe him. He really did make a great foot warmer. Feeling another heartbeat was thoroughly relaxing too... Maybe he'd get a cat?

It wasn't long after he finished that footsteps upstairs headed towards the bathroom. Francis looked up from his empty plate; frowning curiously as he moved to check who it was. The toilet flushed, and after a minute the door opened to a slightly groggy Alfred.

Francis smiled softly, warm and fatherly. "How are you feeling...?"

"Alright.."

"And Mattheiu?"

"Still asleep."

He offered his hand. "Hungry?"

Al takes it shrugging softly. Francis just held it securely, leading him down to the kitchen. Kuma was still sitting by the table when they entered.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure?" Al didn't really feel hungry, but he also felt he was just causing problems for everyone..

"Just something light... Toast?"

"Ok."

He nodded softly, going to prepare it. Al settled at the table, pulling Kuma into his lap and petting idly. He picked at the bandages a little checking them.

Francis came back with toast and gently brushed his hands away. "May I?"

He glanced up before letting go. Francis gently unwrapped the bandages. The poor bear was scuffed up. Must have put up a hell of a fight though. Al sat tearing off small pinches of toast a little at a time.

He tutted softly, taking the bear to clean up. He paused at the door though. "...Would you like to help me in a moment?"

"Sure thing."

He smiled warmly, cradling the injured animal tenderly. "I should think he won't be my friend while he's being cleaned..."

Al smiles going to follow.

They took Kuma up to the bathroom and sat him in the tub before peeling off his bandages. Al kept rubbing his ears as they did, not that the bear really minded water all that much, but he imagined the skin was still sore. Francis washed him down gently, mindful of the tattered body beneath his hands.

Al had to wonder what had happened, seemed they all were damaged in some way at the moment. Fallouts from big battles were never pretty... But Kuma had been hurt so unneededly... Hopefully the poachers were long in jail now.. If not hospital, the way Matt snapped...

The bear was cleaned and dried then wrapped up again with minimal problems then given a much deserved snuggle. Al held him close needing the comfort just as much as he did. Francis just smiled sadly as he guided Al back towards the lounge to sit by the fireplace. Al sank into the warmth gratefully, the winter chill was starting to come in here as well.

"I'll be right back... I just want to check on Mattheiu..."

"Alright."

Francis gently kissed him on the forehead before rushing upstairs.


	7. French-Canadian

**Now that Hen is finished we can continue on with this!**

* * *

Matt had lumbered off to the other bath while they were busy, taking a soak to try and relieve some tension. Francis frowned when he found the room empty but quickly guessed where he'd gone. He knocked softly. "Mattheiu?"

"Hm?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure." Matt pulled the curtain a little.

He slipped in and sat on the toilet lid. "Are you alright?"

"Just stressed.."

"I can imagine... We've seen to your little bear... He's much more placid lately."

Matt smiles softly. "He's been through a lot I imagine.." He frowns again. "And then Al.. At the meeting he seemed just fine.. Smiling, eating burgers, planning to turn sunlight into energy..."

"He's very good at only showing you what he wants you to see..." Francis sighed softly. "How about you?"

Matt sighs. "I feel useless.. I didn't even notice it was there.. I couldn't handle it, couldn't help.. I failed him.. I still get flashbacks of the camps on top of everything else!"

"None of us noticed what he was going through... You're not to blame though... Honestly, I'm proud you even managed to pick yourselves back up after how we found you..." Francis repressed the urge to be sick as gorey images flitted to mind. "You haven't failed anyone... You've done the best you could."

Matt reached over grasping onto his hand. Francis gripped tightly, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

"We're gonna help him.."

"We're going to help both of you," Francis promised softly. "Alfred may need more, but you need some too, no arguments, oui?"

Matt smiles tiredly.

"You finish your soak," Francis leaned over, kissing his hair warmly. "We'll be downstairs."

He nodded leaning back again.

Francis left him to it, heading back to Al. Al had nearly fallen asleep again from the warmth of the fire.

Francis chuckled, coming to sit with him. "Alright?"

"Yeah."

"I can fetch a blanket if you like?"

"'M fine."

"It might be comfier on the couch, non?"

He nodded shifting to stand with the bear still in his arms. Francis just helped him up and settled him on the sofa. Al snuggled into the cushions sleepily.

"I'll wake you for something to eat later," Francis smiled warmly, petting Al's hair.

Al hums softly the motion finally putting him under. Francis threw a blanket over him before checking in on the rest of his guests. Matt had gotten out by then, dressed in comfortable clothes and combing his hair.

Francis smiled warmly, coming in and gently taking the comb. "Here, let me..."

Matt glanced up then smiled.

Francis combed gently, humming. "Alfred fell asleep on the couch for now."

"He's been sleeping an awful lot lately.."

"He's not been eating... He simply does not have the energy to stay awake," Francis sighed softly. "But now I'm here to bully you both, I'll make sure he starts putting some weight back on."

"We're sorry for just barging in like this.. But we just didn't know what else to do.."

"It's okay. I'd much rather you be where I can keep an eye on you."

Matt smiles sadly, turning around to hug him. The Frenchman wrapped his arms around him without a single hesitation. "I'd never turn you two away.."

Matt stood there a moment clinging, a few silent tears of relief slipping by.

"Hush, mon cher," Francis cooed, catching the runaway droplets. "It's okay now..."

Matt smiles weakly.

"How about we join your brother downstairs and I make hot cocoa for us, hm?"

"I'd like that."

Francis pulled him into his side, leading him downstairs. Al sat curled up with Kuma still. As soon as the bear saw his owner he wiggled from the Southern twin's grip for the North's. Francis slipped off to make cocoa. Al shifted leaning towards Matt's aura, Matt just wraps an arm around him.

Warmth settled around them, comforting in all ways. Francis came back with drinks for them all. Al was coaxed awake again to drink. The drink was warm and soothing, tasting like a snippet of childhood. It was soothing being reminded of family.

But should Francis call Iain? Obviously Arthur would want to know but the worry might impede his recovery.. The poor guy was so stressed and stretched out with his own recovery and rebuilding it must have slipped his mind.

At least the twins seemed content for the moment.. That was all that mattered.. They huddled together for a bit, unwinding.

After a while, Francis had to get up and let Kuma out to pee.

Al sat with Matt still. *_How you feeling?*_

_*Like shit,*_ Matt sighed, cuddling Al. _*But better than before...*_

_*That's good at least..*_

_*Having Papa here helps...*_

Al smiles softly.

_*Sorry I couldn't do more for you...*_

_*It's not your fault.. I guess that's why I hid it.. I didn't want you dragged down...*_

_*I guess I wasn't that high to start with,*_ Matt smirked halfheartedly_. *I just didn't want you to worry about me... That and my boss didn't want me lounging around too much...*_

Al sighs, _*I know the feeling.. They're probably going to flip when they find out we disappeared..*_

_*Screw 'em... We might live longer; but we're still only human... We just need a little longer... A little longer to pick ourselves up...*_

Al smiles squeezing him tight. Matt huddled in, squeezing back. Kuma stretched upright to lean on them wanting hugs as well.

Matt smiled tiredly, snuggling his bear in too. He loved when. Kuma got cuddly, but it just made his heart ache this time. If he ever saw those poachers again...

_*Relax Matt.. They're long gone..*_

_*I know... I just... If we hadn't caught them...*_

Al rubs his back, likely they never would have known.. Matt could have searched for years and likely never found a thing... Just the thought was heartbreaking... It would have looked like the bear had abandoned him.

Al hugs them both rocking. They clung needily, needing just to know the other wad there. All three had been hurt.. All three scraped through to live..

Francis came back, having been doing lord knows what, and felt his heart sink at the pathetic little huddle on his couch. He slipped in with them, childishly wishing hugs were all it took to fix someone you loved.

They settled there for a good amount of the day. Francis pottered to and fro, bringing in little snacks for the twins. Little bits of this and that and they'd eaten a meal without realizing.

It was a slight of hand but it still worked, that is until Al started getting nauseous from the last bite, it was more than he could hold at the moment.

"It's alright," Francis smiled warmly, petting his hair. "You have done very well today."

He curls up hugging his belly willing the feeling to pass. Francis stayed with him, cooing gentle comforts. Eventually he just passed out again.

Francis sat back, holding off a tired sigh.

"Papa?"

He turned to the voice. Matt just hugs him, he looked like he needed it. Francis wrapped him in his arms, pulling him into his chest.

"He'll be ok.."

"Of course," Francis cooed, stroking his hair. "I would never let anything happen to you here."

"You'll be ok too?"

"I'll be just fine, don't you fret. Growing stronger every day."

They cuddled for a moment but Matt was still worried, he could see right through France to the strained interior.

Truth be told, the Frenchman was at the end of his rope. If his boss came in and told him he had one more financial issue, he'd probably just break down crying. But that wasn't something the twins needed to see.

They all had something to fix.. It took a while to pick yourself up after such a big blow. It was a testament to a nation's tenacity that they could be knocked around so badly and still stand up at the end.

France had pulled through bankruptcy before, he could do it again. Not that that meant it was any easier on the poor guy...

Matt hugs him a moment more before letting go.

"Alright?' Francis smiled warmly.

"Yeah."

"Need anything?"

"Non, I'm fine."

"Alright... I need the loo quickly," he stood, stretching his aching back.

Matt smiles softly setting back onto the couch again with his brother.

Francis took his chance to slip off to the bathroom and just have a few moments to collect himself. It was starting to hit him just how full his plate was getting here...

Matt sighs sadly cuddling his bear, everything seemed to be breaking..

Maybe Francis just needed an extra pair of hands to get through all this...? He would help, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the guilt otherwise..

Francis came back to him a few minutes later, wearing a soft smile just for Matt. He smiles back warmly. Francis relaxed a bit at that, coming and sitting with him again.

"Hey.. Have you heard anything from Iain lately? Did he make it home alright?"

"I called him a few days ago," Francis hummed, idly petting Kuma. "He and Arthur are doing as well as they can, considering what they went through."

"That's good.."

"We can call him if you like?" Francis offered. 'I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"Maybe?"

"If you can make it to the phone, we can call him now!?"

Matt nods detangling from Al.

They wait to make sure Alfred stayed asleep before shuffling to the phone. Francis dialed and handed it to Matt. He held it waiting.

"Hello?" Iain answered finally, his voice comfortingly low and calm. But he sounded just as tired as the rest of them.

"Bonjour."

There was a pause of confusion. "...Francis?"

"Partially?" He was half French.

There was another pause, then you could almost hear the grin lighting up his face. "Mata!"

"Hello."

"Hell, it's good to hear from you! How've you been?"

"It's been busy.. How are you and Dad doing?"

"Slowly getting everything back together. Artie's started getting mobile again. Its not much, but at least we're not stuck helping him piss anymore." 

Matt chuckles, "I imagine he had fun with that."

"His pride is more wounded than the rest of him," Iain chuckled softly. "He's tender, but they're all closing up... He's just tired all the time."

"Alright, I'm glad."

"What about you and Al? You holding up alright?"

"..Yeah, we're rooming together right now. Taking a break off work."

"Listen," a tone of genuine concern lightened Iain's voice. "Is Alfie-boy alright? Last I saw him, he looked fine but felt off..."

"..I...He's a little sick..."

"Kid, just be honest..."

Matt sighs. "He's not that great..."

"You're not sounding too grand yourself either... If you need help, there's no shame in asking..."

Matt smiles sadly, sliding down to sit on the floor as he talked. Francis sat beside him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. He grips back.

"Do you want me to come over?" Iain's voice crackled slightly on the line. "Dylan can manage Arthur for a while."

"You don't have too.."

"I know, but I'd rather see you safe."

"...If you could..?"

"I can be with you tomorrow," the smile in his voice was audible. "Are you at yours or Al's?"

"Actually we're at Papa's."

"Nice of him to let us know. In that case, I can be with you later tonight if I move now. Is Francis alright?"

"Just stressed as far as I can tell."

"Tell him to go run a hot bath and wait til I get there," Iain teased. "I'll come look after you all."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Keep your chin up kid," Iain hung up, leaving the dial tone beeping dully.

He hung the phone up on the table, leaning on Francis.

Francis hugged him gently. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Is he alright?"

"He's doing better, Arthur is walking around again too."

"Oh, thank goodness..."

Matt smiles hugging him. "He said he'd come over tonight."

"Really," Francis looked down at him in surprise.

"Said for you to go take a hot soak yourself till he gets here."

Francis smiled tiredly, snuggling into Matt. "I'll relax as soon as I know you two don't need me."

Matt sat hugging him back with a contented sigh. They just huddled together like that for a little while.


	8. Night Terrors

Later on Al had woken up again, they sat around and played cards for a bit. Francis was taking a moment to himself to enjoy a cup of tea.

"Got any 6's?"

"Nah... Any kings?"

Al pouts handing one over. Matt smirked playfully before asking for sevens, which he knew Al probably didn't have.

"Nope."

"Damn," Matt sighed, picking up a card.

Francis called though. "Do you boys want a drink?"

"Yes please?"

"Sure thing!"

"Alright! Just a moment!"

_*Is he ok..?*_

_*I think he's a lot more worn than he's telling us...*_

Al frowns.

A loud clatter rang from the kitchen, glass smashing. Al jerked his head to the kitchen scrambling up. Matt was hot on his heels. They burst into the room to find Francis sprawled on the floor, gasping as if someone had punched him in the gut.

Al knelt on the floor sitting him up. He sucked in a raspy breath, trembling hand grabbing at his chest.

"What's wrong?!"

"S-something... C-collapsed," he forced out. "Fell... Can't..."

Al frowns hugging him gently, worry bubbling in his stomach.

"It's okay Papa... Just... Just take your time..." Matt sat beside him, eyes brimming with worry.

_*What do we do?!*_

_*I dunno, I didn't know he was this bad!*_ Guilt swelled up inside Matt; he shouldn't have brought them here...

But if they hadn't Francis would have collapsed in an empty house, no one would have known he was in trouble.

But they were adding to his stress... Panic swept through him, turning his brain to mush. Al tried to keep his own panic from showing, rubbing Francis' back gently. But inwardly his and Matt's panic were intermingling.

Francis coughed harshly and Matt flinched in shock, his own helplessness weighing down on him. _*Al...*_

_*I don't know..*_

Matt chewed his lip, fighting off tears. They sat trying to comfort Francis, all the while trying to stave off their own attacks. Needless to say it wasn't working to well... They needed help!

Almost as if someone from above heard their silent pleas, the front door opened, a distinct Scottish voice rumbling through the house. "Francis? You still up?"

"In here!"

The Scotsman came through, all the fatigue dropping from him when he saw the trio on the floor. "What happened?"

"He said something collapsed.."

Iain brushed the boys aside, gently taking Francis, soothing the blond before he did anything else. "I think I know. They were rebuilding a major bridge just north of here..."

Al watched intently, clamping onto Matt's hand_. *What's Iain doing here?*_

_*I-I... W-we called him earlier,*_ Matt sniffed, shakily scrubbing his eyes. _*I forgot... B-but... H-he was coming to help...*_

He shifted uneasily at that.

*_Al, w-we needed the help! Look at us!*_

_*I know..*_ But it still didn't make it any easier on his conscience, everyone knowing how weak he had become..

Not that Scotland was the kind of nation to care about such things. So long as those he considered his family were safe, world affairs could go shuck themselves.

They sit watching Francis as he struggled.

Slowly; so slowly, Iain managed to get Francis to calm down and relax, breathing again. Al sat hugging his knees with one arm, clinging to Matt with the other. Matt just clung tightly on to Al, burying into his shoulder. He just wanted to shut down and ignore the world for a few hours. It didn't help that Al's own insecurities mixed with his, doubling their anxiety. Matt just ended up crying for both of them.

Iain scooped Francis up and took him to bed before coming back to the twins. "Hey..."

Al glanced up. Iain sat opposite them, smirk ever present, warm green eyes strong and steady. It was the first display of true strength they'd seen since the blasted war began.

"Hi.."

"Nice to see you too, kid," he nudged him playfully before rubbing Matt's shoulder. "Calm down... He just needs a bit of a kip is all."

Al squeezed Matt's hand gently. Matt just hiccupped and wiped his running nose on his sleeve. Al squeezed again sending a little tingle of warmth into his hand. Matt just hugged him tightly, huddling in. Al gripped back, trying to calm down himself. Iain sat and rubbed their backs, muttering some soft comforts that their stressed brains couldn't quite make sense of.

It took a few minutes to settle. Matt snuffled softly, scrubbing at his eyes. Al just stayed quiet.

"Are you two alright?" Iain asked softly.

"Yeah.."

"Alright," he coaxed them to their feet. "Best you two get some rest. You look ruined."

They just nod getting lead off. Iain tucked them up in bed nice and snug. They huddle together sleepily.

"If you need me, just call," he tucked them in before going to check on Francis. The Frenchman lay in his bed with an arm across his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" Iain slid into him room, perching on the bed.

"Somewhat."

"Stable again?"

"Oui." Francis sighs looking up at him.

Quiet concern glowed in his eyes. "Y'know, a cuppa would've done. You didn't have to faint for me."

He chuckles at that. "Oh, you know how dramatic I tend to be."

"Seriously, one good shock might be all this thing can take," he smirked, tapping his chest.

Francis smiles softly.

"So how'd you end up with the twins? If they come all this way, it's usually for Arthur..."

"I just came home yesterday with groceries and they were standing at my doorstep looking dead on their feet.."

"They push themselves too far," Iain sighed. "They'll run themselves into the ground at that rate."

"I think most of it was from their bosses hanging their global status around their necks.. Though they seem to have that Kirkland stubbornness.."

"If we weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't be here for you to nag right now," the Scot just smirked, flopping down next to him.

Francis chuckles rolling towards him. "We discovered something new last night though."

"What would that be?"

"Alfred sleepwalks apparently. Matthieu said he did it last week as well but he didn't know what it was."

"Sounds like a ball of fun," Iain stifled a yawn. "So I'm likely to find him passed out on the couch by morning?"

"It's possible.." Francis hums nuzzling up to him. He had always been a cuddly person.

Iain's smirk turned to a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around the blond. "I'll listen out for him in case he gets up."

Francis smiles softly hugging back and closing his eyes. They snuggled in together, letting contact be their comfort.

It was quiet until about five o'clock the next morning. Iain frowned, stirring at the intrusion upon the silence.

It was faint, almost like someone was trying to keep quiet but just barely managing. He slipped away from Francis, going to check. There was a light on down the hall in the bathroom. He stepped towards it, feet silent on the carpet out of habit more than anything.

Al was sitting on the floor in the corner across from the toilet that now held the remains of yesterday's meal. His knees drawn to his chest as his hands cradled his head, trying to hold back sobs while he cried.

Iain came in, gently taking his shoulders. "Alfred..."

He jumped slightly glancing up to him.

Iain just smiled sadly, grabbing a bit of tissue to wipe his chin. "Don't fret, just take your time."

Al hiccupped a few times trembling.

"You're alright," he hushed, pulling him into a hug. Al folded in trying to calm down. Iain rocked him gently, patient and warm.

Finally Al had eased down to little sniffles.

"Alright?"

He nodded silently. Iain rubbed his back, just humming calmly.

Al rubs at his face, "Sorry I woke you up.." his voice rasped.

"You're alright, I needed a piss anyhow."

Al sighs hugging himself, stupid nightmares..

"If you don't feel like going back to bed, I don't mind sitting up with you?"

Al sat for a moment debating. "...'s just bad memories..."

"No shame in that," he shrugged. "It's not surprising with the hell you've been through..."

"..I never even told Matt my side of it after we were separated.." Or anyone for that matter.. To be fair, it was pretty brutal just to see them at the end of it all...

"If you want to get it off your chest...?"

Al curled up silent for a moment, "..I could feel him getting further away.. he was so sick.. I wasn't much better being filled with lead. They threw me in a cell with rotting corpses.. I was alone for days... Then Germany showed up.."

Iain just listened, letting him talk in his own time.

"He wanted me to fight for him, said he'd hurt Matt if I didn't. So I fought him, but I was too weak.. A-and then that night happened.." His voice cracked a little.

"It's alright," he rubbed his back slowly.

Al shivers, "Matt, h-he died! I felt it! I saw it! I thought he was gone, I didn't know he'd come back. But I just lost it.. I didn't care about anything anymore.. I tore the place apart with my bare hands! I didn't even care about the guys that got killed for getting in my way!"

"He's alive... He's alright..."

Al hiccupped, tears welling up again.

"Just get it out," Iain soothed, pulling him in again. "Let it out your system."

He clung to Iain's shirt trembling, "I-I keep seeing him die.. I wasn't s-strong enough to save him.."

"He's safe now," Iain hushed him, holding him securely. "You did save him. He needed you after all that..."

Al just cried all over again. If he hadn't chanced upon Arthur, Al could have wandered in that haze of pain and anger till he died himself..

Iain held him, rocked him until he calmed again.

It took longer to vent out this time, feeling empty when he did. Iain cradled his head against his shoulder, humming gently in his ear. Al felt drained again, just the odd hitch in his breath now.

"You did just great, kid," Iain just smiled softly, petting his hair. "You got through it..."

He sniffed rubbing his face.

Iain reached over to the sink, quickly dampening the cloth Francis kept there. He brought it back, gently cleaning Al up. "How about we go downstairs and put the kettle on, hmm? Just relax for a while."

"Sure.." Al's voice was raspy again.

"Come on," once Al was clean again, Iain helped him up and guided him downstairs.

They settled in the kitchen, Al briefly checking to see if Matt was still asleep on the way. He had blocked him out so as not to bother him. Matt looked so peaceful when they peeked in, it seemed a crime to bother him...

Iain hummed idly as he waited for the kettle to boil. Al sat at the table tracing patterns with his finger.

"Cheer up, kid," Iain set a warm mug of tea by his hand. "I know it's pretty shitty, but at least it's gone."

Al sipped slowly, the warm liquid soothing his achy throat. Iain had left out the milk but added honey instead; the mixture was blissfully soothing as it slipped down to his stomach. He smiles weakly. The redhead always seemed to know just what someone needed to feel better... They sat quietly for a bit drinking and calming.

"Think you could manage a bit of toast for me?" Iain asked once Al had settled. "Just to line your stomach again."

"I could try?" Really he didn't feel like eating.

"Just one," he assured the blond. "Even just a bit. It'll help, trust me."

Al nodded softly. Iain quickly made him some toast, setting it by his mug. Al picked at it, not feeling particularly hungry but it did settle his stomach somewhat. Iain just sipped his drink, squinting as the sunrise started glaring through the window.

Al glanced up at it, "I've always liked the sun.."

Iain blinked a few times before looking back to him. "Slip a coat on and we can go outside?"

Al smiles softy, "Nah, 's nice and warm in here."

"Suit yourself," he smirked easily.

Al smiles, they sit for a while just chatting about odd things. Kuma wandering in at one point.

"Well bugger me, fleabag," his smirk softened slightly as he picked him up. "You've seen better days."

"Hungry.."

"Let's see what we can do about that then," he scooped the bear up and went to the cupboards.

Kuma snuggled into his arm contently, Al just sat smiling. A tin of tuna was dug up for the little bear, Iain ending up just feeding him. He didn't seem to mind just enjoying the food.

As soon as the tin was empty, he set about refreshing his bandages. "Al, you got anything for me to check?"

"All I've got is a few bruises really..."

"Want me to have a look anyway?"

Al shrugs a little, couldn't hurt he supposed.. Then again he was self-conscious about his body right now..

"I'm not here to judge," Iain smiled sadly. "I just want to see you back to your old self."

He sighs relenting after a moment.

Iain checked him over, eyes saddening when he saw the state he was in. Al stayed silent keeping his gaze on the ground. He kept imagining himself to have large bulges covering him when he looked in the mirror, not the withered skeleton that he was..

Iain covered him back up, lifting his chin. "Alfred..."

"...They just wouldn't stop..."

"Who?" he held his shoulders firmly.

"Everybody.. People complained about how much I eat.. But my population is so big, and the food shortage just makes things worse.."

"If your people need that much, then fuck the rest of us," he frowned seriously. "Alfred, you need to look after yourself..."

"..I just thought if I didn't eat so much they wouldn't laugh anymore.."

"They're always going to laugh at you," Iain sighed. "Because of who you are, the power you hold, they will do everything they can to bring you down, but that doesn't mean they're right... None of what they say is true..."

Al frowns wringing his hands together.

"None," Iain pulled their eyes back together, voice firm but tender. "Trust me."

He looks into the green gaze a moment before smiling weakly.

"There," Iain grinned, tapping his chin gently. "Right there, that's the Al I'm looking for."

He chuckles softly.

"Good to know you're still in there somewhere," he threw an arm around his shoulders. "Thought I was talking to the wall for a while there."

Al smiles hugging him firmly. Iain hugged back warmly, relief spreading in his chest. He could fix this. For a moment, he'd been terrified, but he could fix this. Though there still might be occasions where Al might cave, if they stuck together they could get through. Iain was determined now to see him through to the end.


	9. Downhill

**Alright I've been a little iffy on what to do for the date of this fic. It's long enough for tense meetings to have gone on a while but still fresh enough that the UK would still be healing. WWII officially ended in September of 45, the UN established in October the same year with their first meeting the following January. So I want to say this is early/mid October 46? The nations have been forced to pick up their pieces and get along but due to how long war wounds last to them tension and weariness is still high.**

* * *

The three settled in waiting for the rest of the house to wake.

Matt was first down, stumbling down the stairs in a panic. _*Al?!*_

_*I'm right here.*_

_*I was trying to call you for ages! I-I couldn't feel you, y-you weren't there, I...* _Matt stood in the doorway, already in a fit of tears. _*I-I thought they took you again...*_

Al frowns softly going over to hug him. _*I'm sorry Mattie.. I just couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up.*_

Matt clung to him, sobbing quietly into his shoulder. He tried to answer, but his thoughts were just one big incoherent mess. Al rubs his back pulling him to the table to sit.

Matt hung onto him like a limpet, refusing to let go. Al just hugged him tightly. Iain watched, patiently assessing just how much he had to deal with here. Al rocked back and forth petting him gently.

Matt slowly calmed down, though it was clear the poor guy was just a bag of nerves.

"I'm sorry.."

Matt shook his head softly, sniffling. Al offers up the little bit of toast he had left.

Matt wiped his nose on his sleeve, eyeing it dubiously. _*I don't feel like it...*_

_*Iain made me eat, so you have to too. It's only fair.*_

Matt sighed, taking the toast and forcing it down. Al smiles hugging him again. Matt just folded in, somber. They sit together rocking.

Iain eventually herded them onto the couch and under a blanket, saying they might as well be comfy.

Al talks to Matt out loud, mostly to include Iain in as well. Just little things like how they fed and cleaned Kuma earlier and how he read something funny in the paper not too long ago. Matt mostly listened, said bear climbing into his lap for more attention. Iain was happy to keep the conversation going for a while.

Al did like to talk sure, but it wasn't so much to hear his own voice as he didn't like the quiet. It felt too lonely to him. Matt offered little bits but he just needed to hear Al.

It worked for them, Al just talked about little things that bugged him or were amusing and Matt listened to the voice to reassure he was there.

Iain had to smile at just how well matched they were as a pair but something was bothering him now... Francis still wasn't up...

Was he alright? Or was he just taking his time preparing for the day?

...He needed to check... The boys looked fine to be on their own for a few anyway. Iain nodded softly, excusing himself for a moment.

Upstairs seemed quiet, with the exception of the sound of running water, he must have stepped in the shower.

Nonetheless, he knocked on the door gently. "Francis?"

He got a sleepy hum in reply.

"You alright? It's nearly lunch..."

"I'll be out in a minute.."

"You can take your time, we were just starting to wonder what had happened to you."

"Just a headache, nothing much."

"Considering you collapsed last night, a headache worries me..."

The water shut off a moment later with the sound of shuffling. Iain slowly opened the door, concern starting to crease his brow.

Francis stood toweling himself off, not that he was bothered by the Scot coming in, they were married for a good long while. But he did look exhausted still.

Iain's frown deepened. "You look like shit..."

Francis chuckles halfheartedly, "I've been going through the political wringer myself lately."

"Haven't we all," Iain sighed, shutting the door to keep the heat in for the blonde. "Artie's better at all this political crap than I am... I do war, threats, shouting... I can't stand diplomacy and fancy fucking wordplay..."

"I can't tell you how many times I've been bankrupt," Francis replies grabbing his pants. "It's such a strain every time though.."

"Ever think we'd be better off running ourselves?" Iain chuckled dryly.

Francis grins softly, "If we did nothing would ever get done I think."

"Perhaps, but we wouldn't send our people out to fight petty battles either..."

"True enough.."

"We're never going to win..." Iain sighed then slapped his cheeks, snapping away from his dour mood. "Right. Let's get back to the boys."

Francis finished dressing and combed his hair quickly before following him out. They headed downstairs to the twins. They were still cuddled together on the couch Iain smiled softly, glad they were okay.

Francis smiles as well, "Have they eaten yet?"

"A little bit."

"I'll make something light then."

"Need a hand?"

"If you'd like."

"I can nip between you all," he smirked.

Francis chuckles heading to the kitchen. Iain quickly checked in on the twins again. Al had fallen into a light doze, chin resting on Matt's shoulder. Matt seemed content enough. Iain quickly covered them with their blanket again before leaving them be.

Francis hums as he went about making lunch. Iain amused himself with an old deck of cards, just shuffling, dealing and reshuffling to pass the time.

Soon lunch as done, soup with a little cheese topped bread.

"Dunno how," Iain grinned. "But everything you cook smells damn good..."

Francis smirks at him.

"Want me to wake the boys?"

"Please?"

Iain went back through, gently waking the twins. "Boys..."

Al jolted with a little snort.

"Hey," Iain had to chuckle a little. "Don't get too excited, it's just lunch."

Matt grumbled, rubbing his eyes groggily. Al sat up with a yawn.

"Francis's made you soup," Iain just smiled warmly, calm and steady. "Want me to see if you can eat in here?"

"Sure.."

He nodded, slipping back to the kitchen. Al rubs at his face tiredly.

_*Al...*_ Matt slowly pulled his brain out of the haze of sleep. _*Hey... You okay..?*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*I feel a little dizzy...*_

Al frowns feeling his head. He was a little warm, nothing too much to worry about... Al rubs it gently, holding his hand.

Iain came back through with their meals and a glass of water each. They take their bowls sipping slowly. Al kept glancing over to Matt though. Matt looked exhausted, almost ghostly.

Al hadn't even eaten a quarter of his soup before setting it down to check him again.

Matt grumbled, swatting his hand away before he could get a good check. _*Will you stop that?!*_

_*Sorry..*_

_*Seriously, I'm fine...*_

Al wasn't too sure.. He looked like crap and it was too early for hibernation. Unless the weather really had gone downhill fast?

...No... Not a chance. Something was up with him. Al held back a sigh sitting back. Iain quirked a brow, mentally noting it down.

They continued through lunch, but not much more of Al's disappeared. Iain tried coaxing a little more down him, but with little success. Eventually they gave up and put it away for later. Al slipped on his coat after to sit outside for a bit. Iain went to find Francis again.

He was finishing cleaning the dishes. Iain snuck up behind him, grabbing him from behind. He gave a small yelp nearly dropping his bowl.

Iain couldn't help chuckling softly as he steadied the blond, catching the dish. "Sorry... I just miss scaring you."

Francis pouts at him. "Not so much fun for me.."

"You used to like it," he just hugged him for a moment.

Francis smiles softly leaning in. "I guess it's just been a while."

"I really do miss you at times," he admitted softly into the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Do you ever wish things ended differently..?"

"A bit... I don't hold it against you, but yes... I wish they hadn't made us part..."

Francis smiles sadly grasping his hand. Iain held on for a moment, relishing his touch again. It only felt like yesterday, old pain flaring while they all had their guards down and their hearts slowly healing from other trauma.

Maybe there was still hope.

Maybe... But was it worth trying again? Politics would make it a hellishly stressful relationship...

That's what took them apart in the end.. In a global standpoint he was closer to England now.. It seemed indecent for him to be personally closer to Scotland... Like it meant he was cheating on Arthur...

Francis held on a moment more. "How are the boys?"

"Al went outside for a bit... Mata worries me though... Something's off with him..."

"And Alfred left him? That's rather unusual.."

"I don't understand it either... Mata kept brushing him off. Might just be upset?"

"You said he was up earlier, did something happen?"

"Al was sick this morning. Crying behind the toilet when I found him..."

Francis frowns sadly, "Nightmares..?" It wasn't that unusual after war..

"I think so," he shrugged, opting to let Alfred keep a bit of his dignity. "He didn't tell me too much."

"Explains why he didn't eat much.."

"Leave him to me, I'll set him right.."

"I don't see how you're so bad at politics, I've seen you charm your way into just about anything you wanted." Francis smirks. "Alright then, but don't leave him outside too long, he doesn't seem to handle cold very well from what I've learned."

"I'm shit at politics because I don't often want it," Iain shrugged, pulling away. "I'll see if I can't coax him in."

Francis smiles at his back as he left.

Al sat curled up with his back to a tree seemingly asleep. Even if he couldn't physically fly without it raising questions he could always hitch a ride in Eagle's astral body for a short flight. But he couldn't keep them both apart from his body for very long.

Iain stepped over, frowning curiously. He sat across from him, gently touching his hand. "Hey kid, you awake...?"

Al's hand twitched and his face frowns but he didn't open his eyes.

"Alfred," he took his hand, squeezing gently.

It took a minute of rapid movement beneath his eyelids before they blinked open.

"Hey, there you are," Iain smiled easily, though worry lingered in his eyes. "Had me wondering if you'd keeled over on for a minute there."

"No, just lost in thought I guess."

"Damn, I was already picking what I wanted," he teased lightly. "You've been out here a while, I was just checking you didn't freeze to the tree yet."

He smiles hugging himself, it was colder now that he was back in his own body.

"Ah-ha! Knew it," Iain smirked; Al responded better without an emphasis on how sick he was, Iain noticed. "Cold enough to freeze the balls off a brass monkey! Lets head in and warm back up some, hmm?"

"Fine."

Iain hook an arm through Al's, helping him up and in again. Al let himself be lead in, limbs slightly numb.

Iain pulled him back to the couch, surprised not to see Matt there, and wrapped him back up in the blanket. Al frowns to himself, he needed Mana now.. Did he bring the rabbit with him? He was upstairs in his bag.. But like hell he'd bring it out in public..

Iain perched on the coffee table, giving Al a curious look. "Something's bugging you.."

Al stayed quiet for a minute before giving in. "..Matt's sick.. But I don't Know how.. He won't let me in."

Iain nodded. "He seemed off to me too, though I can't tell how... I'm going to chat with him next."

Al sighs curling up, "Not a great way to spend the day after this morning... Just worries me more.."

"Well, if things were easy for us, we might get fat and lazy like our democrats," Iain smirked softly. "Then where would we be?"

Al got up searching for him. Iain trailed behind him, both helping and making sure Al was alright. He hugged the blanket close as they looked.

They eventually found him... Matt had curled up in a spare room, clutching his head.

"Mattie..?"

Matt flinched, wild, teary eyes darting up to him. Al frowns walking over to him.

"No," Matt croaked, shuffling away. "Stop talking... G-get out of my head..."

He stopped hurt and confused. Matt cowered, hiccupping pathetically.

Iain crouched down, gently pushing Al out of the way. "Mata...?"

Al sat on the floor across the room worriedly. Matt huddled away again, refusing to open up.

What was so wrong that he was being shoved away..? It was a confusing mystery... Until stray whispers of thought drifted into his mind. _*Voices... Inside... Al... Need... Wanna go home...*_

_*Mattie..?*_

"Get out of my head!" Matt screamed, lashing out at Iain as if it would stop him hearing voices. The Scotsman stumbled back in shock. Al jumped up hugging Matt's arms to his sides. Matt kicked and screamed in a blind panic.

"Matt come on.."

"Let go!"

Al sat on the floor hugging him as close as he could. Matt writhed and fought as hard as he could - which was rather a feeble display - until his dwindling supply of energy finally puttered out. Al sat petting him, frowning worriedly.

Iain edged over to them, a nasty bruise on his right cheek, blood dribbling from his mouth. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know.. He said something about voices.."

"Voices...?"

"I really don't know.."

"You both said you heard voices when we got you out of that camp..."

Al frowns softly, He doesn't remember that.. Then again he was still fairly out of it when he stumbled upon Arthur..

Iain looked sure of it though. He reached out, gently brushing Matt's hair back. "Fuck..." he muttered. "Kid's on fire..."

Al whines softly clinging to his brother.

"Come on," Iain eased the twins apart, gathering Matt in his arms. "We need Francis."

Al reluctantly let go, getting up to follow.


	10. Fever

**Alright I know this is starting to get a little inconsistent with Captured but in all honesty, it was a short, amateur RP that happened over a year ago and I'm not totally sure how much of it Simply remembers^^' Plus now that I think more on it how could Matt, a NATION WHO HAS NOT BEEN ATTACKED during the war, get sick enough to die from a cut on the arm and a few weeks of malnourishment? Al was delusional on more than one occasion, what if we skipped out on a few missing memories? *CoughplusIkindoflikewherethisisgoing***

* * *

Iain headed downstairs, shouting for the Frenchman as he ran.

Francis comes in quickly, "What happened?!"

"He's burning up, just freaked out when we tried to go near him."

He frowns, "Set him on the couch, I'll get some water."

Iain nodded, gently laying Matt on the couch, stripping him of a few layers to help him cool off. Al sat on the floor by his feet clinging to his pant leg. Francis soon comes back with cool water and towels. The older men set about washing him down and cooling him off. Kuma came in and snuggled into Al's side worried for both of them.

As soon as Matt was steady enough, Iain returned his attention to Al.

"'s he ok..?"

"He should be fine," he sighed.

Al shifts slightly, they just seemed to be one problem after another for the older two..

Not that either of them ever complained. "You okay?"

"I think so.."

Iain sighed, ruffling his hair.

Al might have had a knock to the side but he didn't really care, just the sight of Iain's face made him feel bad and Matt wasn't all that great either.

Francis didn't seem to have noticed it yet either... Cue drama.

He had been too focused at Matt at the time but it should get looked at, the twins could be downright deadly if they weren't careful. Even cut down like they were currently they could still cause some damage. Suddenly a hand reached out grabbing Iain's chin. The Scotsman flinched, yelping at the stab of pain.

Francis frowns prodding as gently as he could to make sure the jaw was intact. He sighs softly pressing a spare towel against it. Iain hissed, fighting the urge to pull away.

"At least it isn't broken."

"Not quite," he grumbled. "Kid's got muscle..."

"Comes with being so large.. I remember Arthur could pick you up when he had the full empire."

He repressed a shudder. "Rather not think about Arthur as an empire..."

Francis apologized softly, pulling the rag away. The fabric was stained red now and his cheek didn't look any better.

Al frowns softly clutching Matt's pants. Francis left to get some ice. Iain leant back against the wall, prodding his cheek testingly, flinching when he caught a tender spot.

"Sorry.." Matt might have been the one to do it, but Al still felt the need to apologize.

"It's alright, I'll heal..."

Maybe they should have stayed home..

"Stop that," Iain frowned at him.

"What..?"

"You're putting yourself down, stop it."

Al looked away with a sigh.

"I'm fine, Alfred," he half smiled, lifting the uninjured half of his face.

Al looked back at him, "...If you're sure.."

"I've had a lot worse than that."

Well Al had seen him worse than that.. So he supposed there was truth there.

"Just relax a little, or you'll never get better."

Al nodded softly leaning on the couch.

Francis returned with ice for Iain's cheek, not that the redhead was too happy about it. The blonde passed it over before sitting in the chair across. Iain pressed the ice to his cheek sheepishly.

"So tell me what he was so panicked about?"

"He reckoned he heard voices in his head."

"Voices..? It could have just been the fever couldn't it?"

"I think so," he shrugged, leaning in to whisper to Francis. "Reminded me of when we found them.."

Francis frowns at that glancing to Al, the latter was just laying his head on his brother's legs. Matt seemed to have calmed down now, resting as peacefully as he could.

He turns back to Iain eyes questioning. Iain didn't notice him, spacing out for a moment.

Francis hadn't been there when Arthur arrived at Iain's house with the twins, just a few days after Arthur's near death and Alfred's sudden decline Matthew fell down a bit himself, the twins seemed to break down mentally in their sickness but apparently they didn't remember such.

The Scot sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Francis reached for his hand. He took it, squeezing gently. Francis glanced to Alfred who was nodding off were he sat before pulling Iain to sit in the kitchen with him.

"Well this is a disaster," Iain muttered, easing the ice off his face.

"Talk to me."

"About what?" he huffed. "My nearly broken jaw or the twin meltdown next door?"

"What are you thinking? There's something irritating you that you're not telling me.."

"I'm worried about the others, alright?" he snapped halfheartedly. "I know they should be fine and you need help, but I'm worried."

Francis sighs setting him in a chair and starting up some tea. "You're free to use the phone anytime. It's not like we have to wait three months for letters anymore."

"It's too late now... I'll call them in the morning..."

He set the kettle and sits down with him to wait. "There's always something going on between you five, I'd think they'd be able to handle one day without you. But perhaps you can use this to your advantage if you're that worried? Experiment with new ways to communicate?

"I'm tired as hell, Francis," he rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time to try and project across a fucking ocean..."

"I'm just trying to come up with ways to keep you busy. You know how you get when you overthink things. And it's not like you have to actually try anything right away, just put it to paper while you recharge."

"I hate when you make sense... I think I need to sleep..."

The blonde smiles softly, rubbing his back. "Have your tea then take a nap, I'll wake you all up for dinner later."

"Sure you can manage on your own?" he smiled over his shoulder.

"If I can help nurse an entire med tent I can certainly handle three sleeping people."

He smirked tiredly, gripping his hand firmly. Francis smiles holding for a moment before fixing the tea. Iain sipped his drink slowly, just enjoying the warmth. They just sat keeping each other company while they settled.

Once his cup was empty, Iain begrudgingly went to take a nap. Francis sighs to himself, cleaning up before checking on the twins.

Matt was still out of it, getting much needed rest. He shifted Alfred into a more comfortable position on the other end instead of on the floor, then went off to do some paperwork. There was still that meeting with Russia tomorrow, hopefully Iain could handle the twins on his own for a while. There again, even if he was close to dying, Iain was the kind of dramatic idiot who would still put the twins first...

Francis had to smile at that as he sat in his desk, that man was a real piece of work sometimes. He was a kind heart with a stubborn head, short fuse and more power than sense at times...

Francis set to work silently, thoughts straying to happier times. Arthur may have closer ties right now business wise, but personally they've been rather rocky in the last few decades. The stress of running a country, then an empire had made the Brit very hard to get along with...

Sometimes he wondered why he was so enraptured by him in the first place, perhaps it was just their history together. Should he be bothered that he fell so completely for two different people? Brothers at that rate? He and Arthur had had flings here and there (One or two of which might have resulted in forming a few colonies across the seas) But Iain had been constantly with him for a few hundred years of marriage as well.

His time with Iain had been a strong loving relationship... Arthur was there for brief spans and only when he felt like it... But there really was something ensnaring about them both...

He sighs rubbing his eyes a bit, this wasn't helping get things done at the moment.. He needed to focus on the meeting tomorrow... Think about what Russia wants from him. He settled into work again.

Time ticked on, minutes dragging as he struggled to focus. At least he got about half done before stepping away again. It was nearly time for dinner... Maybe cooking would help clear his mind?

Francis rounded the house first checking on the others. They were all still resting, but Matt shifted uncomfortably, temperature rising again. Al had started twitching in reaction. Francis refreshed the water to wash him down.

As soon as the cold cloth touched his skin, Matt woke with a strained gasp, hazy violet eyes wide and confused.

"Matthieu?"

"P... P-Papa?" he forced out.

"Shhh, It's alright. You're just running a little warm is all."

"Hot... Hurts... T-they're scared..."

"Who is..?"

"M-me... M-my people, I... T-they need me..." he hiccupped, a tear escaping.

"Matthieu calm down.. What's happening? Tell me what's happening?" They didn't have much news this far overseas.. At best they could call his Prime Minister?

"I-I don't know," he whimpered, trying to get up. "They need me...!"

"No stay down, you don't want to wake up Alfred do you? He'll be upset if you leave. Stay here and keep him safe while I go help alright?"

"Al... Safe... Y-yeah..." he lay back down, energy escaping him anyway.

Francis settled the cloth on him once more before going to wake Iain.

The Scot woke slower than usual, taking a moment to get his bearings. "Francis...?"

"Could you watch the boys for a few minutes? I need to make a phone call."

"Sure," he shuffled out of bed, not bothering to get dressed. His body was covered in scars, but now new laced over the old, making him look fragile and patchy.

Francis heads to the phone making an overseas call. His boss was going to kill him for how much this must be costing... But he needed to know what was happening. The call was patched through but no one answered at the other end...

He waited a good five minutes before hanging up sharply and heading back to the lounge.

Iain looked up curiously, idly petting Matt's sweaty hair back. "Alright?"

"I think it's more than a fever, he said his people were hurting and he wanted to go home.. But I can't get an answer over there."

A flicker of alarm flashed through his eyes then it was gone. "Not good..."

Francis walks closer checking them over.

Neither of the twins looked overly great... Al had a death grip on a handful of Matt's shirt with a pained face, Matt looked like he was going to be sick. What was happening? Was something being destroyed or were they just having backlash from the war casualties? It might not be till tomorrow that they could even get snippets of news..

"Francis, breathe," Iain came to him, gripping his shoulders gently.

He sighs rubbing his face.

"It's probably just backlash... They went through a lot..."

Francis leans onto his chest, the tension and worry since they got here had taken its toll. Iain wrapped him in a strong embrace, whispering soft comforts into his hair. Francis stayed there for a while needing to be held for a bit. They swayed gently, trying to soothe their battered hearts and frayed nerves.

After Francis had calmed down again he sighs.

"Alright?" the Scot pulled back, trying to smile reassuringly but not quite managing.

"I'm fine.. I just wish I didn't have to step out tomorrow.."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a meeting.. Russia wants trade deals."

"That fucker is relentless..."

"I need them though, I'm nearly broke."

Iain sighed, hugging him again. If the redhead could afford it, he'd pay for Francis's repair himself...

Francis held tight for a moment. "I'll go start dinner, if anything happens yell."

"Alright, but shout if you want me."

Francis smiles at him before moving to the kitchen. Iain sat back with the twins, tending them carefully.

Francis came through a little while later with a pot of chicken soup. Iain smiled tiredly, setting down the book he was reading. Francis set the pot on the table and went back for bowls

Iain turned, gently waking Al. "Rise and shine kiddo, dinner."

The blonde shifted towards Matt with a whine before opening hazy eyes. Was it the light or did he see little specks of yellow in them...

Iain frowned softly but dismissed it as a trick of the light. "Hey... Francis made us some soup."

Al glanced over to it trying to sit up. It seemed he was starting to catch whatever Matt had..

Great...  
Iain helped him sit, handing him a little bowl and a spoon. "There. Mind, its hot."

Francis set about checking Matt over. Al took the bowl into his lap staring at it for a moment. Iain just picked up his own bowl, blowing on it before bringing it to his lips and sipping. Al watched him before getting the idea through his hazy head and doing the same. Iain flashed him a warm smile when he finally started eating.

Good thing his thoughts were so muggy, he was doing it automatically.

At least he was doing it... Devious as it sounded, this might be a chance to get some weight back on him...

Francis tried to rouse Matt as well. Matt was slower to wake, groggy and disoriented. Francis sat him up slowly, leaning him next to Al. He seemed to recognize Al at least, cuddling into him.

Al hums in response as Francis tried to keep them eating. Matt drank a bowl without really even waking properly. Al was a little less considering his current capacity, but it went. It was a good start in a bad situation.

As soon as Francis was satisfied he let them be to sit and eat himself. The twins cuddled up together again, not too long dozing off again.

Francis sighs, "Sometimes that link of theirs harms just as much as it helps.."

"They can pick each other up, but it weighs them down too... Like tying yourself to a sinking ship..."

"I wouldn't separate them for anything though, I don't think they'd survive it.."

"God, no," Iain shuddered. "Besides, no one should be forced to leave someone they care about..."

Francis smiles softly at that.

Iain half smiled back, sheepishly reaching for his hand. Francis takes it. They might not be able to ever get together again, but it didn't stop them from caring. It couldn't stop them from being friends. They just sat together for a while, enjoying the peace.


	11. Bad Place

It was close to nine before anything happened. The twins were still propped upright on the couch when Al jerked softly.

Iain noticed the movement immediately, the twitch pulling from his idle daydreaming. "Al?"

He whines softly, shifting up.

"Hey kid, you're alright," he went over, taking his shoulder and steadying him.

(Speaking native) "No come back.."

Iain faltered. "What?"

Al tried worming away from him, his skin felt hot but he wasn't fully awake either. (German) "Go away!"

Okay, German, he knew. "Calm down," the Scot soothed, matching the boy's choice of language. "No one's going to hurt you."

"No.. No more.."

"No more, I promise."

Al was crying softly now.

"Alfred, look at me," he commanded calmly, wiping away his tears. "Open your eyes."

Al looks up, eyes blurry with fever.

"No one is going to hurt you," Iain spoke slowly, clear and soothing. "It's just me here, you're safe."

"I want my brother back.."

"He's right beside you, just look."

Al shifts finally seeing Matt and latching on tightly.

"See, he's alright," Iain rubbed his back gently. "Just relax..."

"Don't take him again.."

"No one's going to take him... I'll make sure of it."

Al whines clinging to Matt and resting his head on his chest. Matt snuggled into him sleepily. Al eased somewhat but still gave off the odd whimper. Iain sat, hushing him gently until he settled.

Eventually he grew quiet again sitting there in a half lidded daze. Iain washed them down again, just trying to keep their temperature down.

Francis had fallen asleep in his chair, he shifted up with a small groan. Green eyes turn to him, scanning impulsively for any injuries or discomfort. He was a little stiff but perfectly fine, he opened his eyes trying to rub the crick out of his neck.

"Hey... Rest well?"

"I suppose.. As well as one can while throwing your neck out of place." he smirks.

"Want me to rub it?" Iain smirked back, teasing. "The boys are sorted for now."

"Anything happen?"

"Al got upset, but I think it was a bad dream."

Francis gets up coming over to them. Their cheeks were still flushed but they seemed content enough. Francis ran his hands through their hair.

"They'll be okay..."

He smiles sadly sitting next to him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, It's not till the afternoon though."

"Have a lay in then. You need to be on point with Russia."

"Just make sure you get some rest yourself if you need it."

"I'll be fine," he smirked arrogantly.

Francis smiles softly hugging him before heading off to bed. Iain watched him go before settling by the couch to watch over the twins.

The night passed through giving way to morning. Iain dozed off on the floor, leaning against the couch. The twins hadn't made much more fuss. Everything had fallen into a lull

Francis comes in smiling softly at the sight. He threw a blanket over Iain and went to make tea.

Sun crept through a cloudy grey sky, telling for a cold, miserable day. He sighs sitting at the table to warm himself up.

Iain stirred a few minutes later, grumbling sleepily. The smell of toast and hot tea drifted in from the kitchen. It was enough to call out to his empty stomach. He got up and dragged himself through.

Francis glanced up as he came in. "Morning."

"Hey..." he smiled tiredly. "Sleep okay?"

"I'm fine.

"The boys were quiet all night."

"That's good. And you?"

He shrugged. "Dozed off just after dawn."

"Alright." They lapsed into silence. Francis fixed him a cup and plate as well. They ate breakfast together before checking the twins.

When they came back Al had stood up walking towards the stairs.

"Whoa, not that way!" Iain jumped, stopping him.

Al flinched in response shrinking away.

"Where are you headed?"

"No, please.. Just lemme go.."

"Alfred, where are you going?"

"Don't hurt him.."

"No one is going to hurt anyone. You need to rest."

His breath caught, ok there was definitely yellow spots in his eyes now.. "Let us out!"

"Us...? Alfred, you need to settle down."

"No, no more needles!" Francis was busy tending to Matt, Al was turned away from him.

"No more needles," he gripped Al's arms gently. "Just come with me and let me help you."

"Please make them stop.. I don't want to hear it anymore.."

"It's only me talking Al... Iain, the grouchy Scot."

Al shutters slumping. Iain cussed softly, catching him. He was still breathing oddly, but the yellow faded away.

Okay, now he was worried... What was that?

Al sucked in another raspy breath hugging his chest. Iain lay him down where they were, trying to ease him. "Al, talk to me."

"H-hurts.."

"Where does it hurt?"

He scratched at his shirt, as if trying to tear the pain away.

Iain swiftly took his hands, holding them out of the way as he pulled up his shirt to assess any damage. There was nasty bruising on the left of his chest. Matt must have gotten a good hit in after all..

He pressed a hand over the bruise, a warm green light starting to glow under his palm. "Just relax... Deep breaths kid, it's alright..."

Al's breaths grew deeper, easing slowly as the damage slowly healed.

"There you go..." Iain smiled warmly, rubbing little circles into the tender flesh. "Nice deep breaths..."

Finally Al calmed back down glancing around tiredly.

"Alright now?" The Scot hovered over him.

"Where am I..?" His eyes had cleared up ever so slightly, but you could still see the fever in them.

"At the bottom of the stairs," Iain helped him sit up. "You were off on an adventure when I caught you."

"I had such a weird dream.."

"Really?" he quirked a thick red brow.

"I was in this cell.. Matt was with me, so were other people.. But they would take us apart from each other for hours before bringing us back.."

"Sounds like a real scream," he teased lightly. "At least it was only a dream, eh?"

Al nodded, it felt so familiar though..

"Come on. You're still not well," Iain stood, easing the blond up to his feet. "Let's get you back to Matt."

"Mattie.." Al leaned on him unsteadily, getting lead to the couch.

Matt had woken during his brother's absence, upset but too tired to express it. He just slumped against the couch, crying silently. Francis sat cooing and petting his hair softly.

"Bring him back..." Matt whispered hopelessly. "Please... I-I just want him back..."

Al got set next to him leaning over to snuggle.

"Al..." Matt sobbed in relief when his brother returned, clinging weakly.

Francis sighs worriedly sitting back. Iain squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, knowing that they'd done what they could.

"I'm starting to worry about these nightmares they keep having.."

"Me too.."

"How long did they go missing again? I'm afraid I was rather distracted at the time.."

"We think the best part of a year... Ten or eleven months maybe? It was hard to keep track of everyone..."

Francis frowns softly, "I thought Alfred said it was only a few months.."

"The kid couldn't tell his arse from his elbow when we found him... Mata didn't wake up until three days later..."

Francis sighs rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I should stop and pick up some extra supplies after the meeting.. I'd rather have something ready if anything happens.."

"I can pay half, if it helps? I know you're hard up right now..."

He smiles at the gesture.

"Go freshen up. I can manage for five minutes."

Francis pecks his cheek softly, going upstairs. Iain settled in with the twins, talking to them quietly.

The day passed on soon coming time for Francis to leave. Iain saw him off, making sure he was ready to face Russia. It was a cold walk today so he chanced taking his car.

Good thing too. Five minutes out and it started raining. Hopefully Alfred wouldn't try and wander outside again.. But he was sure Iain could stop him if he did.

He pulled into town hall and parked rushing inside. Between the weather and repairs being done to the city, Francis ended up ten minutes late. Russia sat in their meeting room, looking less than pleased.

It wasn't like he was used to such bad weather himself.. He greeted him politely anyway sitting down.

"Let us get to business. Unless there was anything else I must wait for?"

"I apologize, this weather mixed with construction at every corner does not bode well for travel."

"Maybe leave sooner then?"

If only he could have.. "Anyway what were we discussing today?"

"I am willing to send funding to your rebuilding in return for valuable resources like metal and ore."

Francis blinks at that, "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Copper, iron," he shrugged. "The usual."

"..I'll have to look over it to be sure but I think we can handle that."

"If you can, I will send money and men to help you rebuild. I was not hit during the war, so I am mostly okay."

Francis nodded softly taking notes. Russia just waited patiently. He had no need to force anything out of Francis. If he refused the offer, it was more harmful to France than Russia.

They continued on for a while. Francis hoping this would help in the end. He lost resources, but gained funding and men... It might work out.

He finished taking notes glancing at his watch. They'd been there a few hours; negotiating and discussing. It was about time to go really... He still had to shop too.. Hopefully the twins hadn't gotten any worse.

Best hurry home and find out... Iain was still healing too... If he'd run into his own trouble while looking after them... It didn't bear thinking about!

His hand twitched slightly turning back to Ivan.

Russia was checking his watch, tutting softly. "I must go. I have dinner with my boss across town."

"Alright. Thank you for the offer, I'll get back to you as soon as I check the papers."

They stood, shook hands, the usual tedious formalities, then parted ways, Ivan leaving.

Francis sighs gathering his things and heading to the car. Silently going through a list in his head of what he needed. More food, broth, bread, perhaps look into the pharmacy? Anything that might help them get through the next few days at least... He made as few stops as he could manage before finally getting back home.

What he walked into was nothing like the potential nightmare he'd painted in his head.

Iain sat on the couch, the boys with their heads in his lap, holding hands like little otters. The redhead stopped reading from his book when Francis walked in, smiling warmly.

Well he did tend to overly worry.. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Iain smiled. "I've been reading to them for a while but I think they fell asleep again."

"Looks like it. Well if you can weasel away for a moment mind helping me bring in the bags?"

Iain eased himself away from the twins, hoping they'd stay asleep if they maintained contact with each other. They shifted slightly but didn't stir.

With a shared sigh of relief, the two men go out to fetch all the shopping in.

Francis had bought more ingredients for soup along with more substantial meals for themselves, aspirin, and a few other things. They stashed it all away in cupboards and the fridge, sighing tiredly when they'd finished. Francis leans against the counter a moment.

"How did Russia go...?"

"Rather well actually.. He offered to help rebuild."

Iain's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "At what price?"

"Mining, metals, it was rather generous coming from him.."

"...I feel like we missed something..."

"I have no idea honestly.."

"What does Russia gain from this?"

"Other than resources I haven't the slightest."

He frowned softly. Maybe Russia was actually just being nice...?

It was possible?

It hadn't been so far...

Francis shrugs moving to fix himself a drink.

The rain picked up again outside, wind whipping the droplets into a cutting frenzy. They'd best start up the fireplace.. And make sure everything was locked tight. Last thing they needed now was leaks.

They set about making sure the house was warm enough. But the wind had worked up to a howl.

Matt whimpered, curling closer to Alfred. Al trembled eyes darting about fearfully. Iain knelt beside them, his same calm smile already in place. "Hey."

"'s stormin.."

"It's not quite a storm," he smirked. "Just a bit blustery is all. Nothing to fret over."

"No floods..?"

"No floods. It's barely even raining."

Al shifted his grip around Matt. Matt clung, muttering nonsense weakly.

"Is the wind mad?"

"Nah, just reminding us he's there," he chuckled. "Making sure we don't forget him or what he can do, but he's not out to hurt anyone tonight."

"'S not safe to fly when the wind's mad.."

"Then let's stay on the ground, tucked up safe and warm."

Al hums curling up a little, hugging Matt closer. Iain tugged their blanket up a little higher.

"Mattie's tired.."

"Then he should get some sleep," Iain smiled warmly, petting his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"'M heads fuzzy.. Cold.."

He hummed, feeling his brow. It was still rather warm but not as bad as last night. "I like it here better than the other place.. S' quieter.."

"We know you don't like noise much," he hummed. "Will you try drinking some water for me?"

Al sat up a little. "Do we have to go back..?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't want to.. Too many voices there.."

"Alright. You wait here a moment and I'll fetch some water, aye?"

"I'll keep Matt safe.."

"Good boy," he grinned, gently ruffling Al's hair. "Does Mata want a drink?"

"Yeah.."

"Wake him up then and I'll fetch them for you."

Al griped Matt's shirt trying to wake him.

The Canadian was slow and sluggish, blinking against the light in the hall. _*Al...?*_

*_That guy wants us to drink some water.*_

_*Which one?*_

_*The red blobby one.*_ Their glasses had been removed some time ago.

_*I like the yellow one better... I guess, if it's just water...*_

Al shifted trying to sit up. Iain came back; helping them.

Matt stirred slightly. *_Hands... His hands feel familiar...*_

_*Huh..*_

_*I... I've felt them before... I-I think...*_

_*Maybe?*_

_*It's so hazy... My head hurts...*_

_*At least there's no ghosts here..*_

_*Yeah...*_ Iain buzzed around them like a little bee, getting them to drink their water. _*This tastes good...*_

Al was too busy drinking his, boy he was thirsty.. Iain made sure they drank slowly though, letting them have their fill before settling them again.

"Do you work at that other place..?" Al asked Iain "You seem too nice to.."

"I don't work for the other place," these ramblings were confusing as hell, but he'd play along. "I work here. Just here. Just with you two. I'm your personal assistant."

"I don't even know where it is... But somebody outta get rid of it.."

"We're working on that, trust me."

"There's too much pain trapped there.. Too many voices.."

"I know," Iain whispered kindly. "That's why we brought you here... And when you're feeling better, you're free to go wherever you want."

"The people there aren't nice.. They found out we could hear the voices and kept bringing in more sick people.. They wanted to know why we could hear them.." Al had a tendency to ramble when he's sick but this was starting to look like more than messed up dreams..

Iain was mentally noting it all down. "Tell me about the voices? I won't bring in sick people, or make you do anything, but I'd like to know."

"It's the dead.. The dying.. Ghosts are a lot like spirits the way they're made up.. Sometimes Matt and I get cross wired with em. But there were so many there.. All crying for help.." Al never had liked the thought of ghosts.. Could this be why? He started crying softly.

"Okay.. It's okay..." he wiped his tears gently. "They're gone..."

"They wouldn't let us leave.. Said it'd make us want to stop fighting.. They knew we were nations.."

"The fighting is over," he assured him. "It's all over. Trust me."

Al curled into himself "I don't even think Germany knew.. After I talked to him the guys went behind his back and took me back to Matt in that stone cage with the voices and sick people, then they'd separate us at night. I don't know how long we were there before they took us to different places again.."

"You're together again now. We won't make you part, I promise."

Al grips his sleeve lightly, leaning toward him.

Iain just wrapped him in a hug, rocking gently. "You're okay."

Al held onto his shirt tightly while trembling.

Iain just hushed him, cooing gentle comforts. "You're safe now... No more voices, you're safe..."

After a while Al pulls in Matt too, needing the contact. Iain shifted onto the couch, holding them both for a while. They huddled together to the warm man, it was rather comforting..

_*I like this one,*_ Matt mumbled as he drifted back to sleep. *_If he stays, maybe I won't go mad after all...*_

_*Yeah.. He feels like home..*_

_*Home... I'd like to go back there soon... I think I have someone waiting for me but I can't think who...*_

Something nudged Iain's foot. He looked down curiously. Kuma sat by his feet, holding the ear of a familiar stuffed rabbit.

The Scotsman smiled tiredly, scooping up the cub, letting him nuzzle in with Matt while dancing the rabbit over to Al. Al glanced at it, eyes brightening a little at his friend.

"He came all this way just to see you," Iain smiled softly, fatherly. "Friends like that can be hard to find, y'know?"

"Mana's a good guy.." Al hugs him close. "We kept getting in trouble for pranks but he's a nice rabbit.."

"Sounds like the best kind of friend to ne."

"Yeah.."

"Tell you what. The couch is awful comfy, but would you boys prefer an actual bed? Might be comfier?"

"Beds are nice.. Is there one here?"

"There's a few here actually," he chuckled warmly. "Big enough for you and Mata to share."

"We'd like that."

"Then lets settle you upstairs. Do you think you could walk or would you rather be carried? We don't mind."

"I wanna walk. I feel stiff.."

"Alright. We'll take it slow." Iain gathered Matt up while calling Francis through to help with Al. Francis comes and supports Al as the five head upstairs.

They settled them in the room next to Francis's, tucking them in warm. Al settles into the sheets closing his eyes. Matt was set beside him and snuggled in instantly. Francis pet their heads a bit before stepping back.

"Just call us if you need anything," Iain hummed, lingering slightly to make sure they were okay.

Al hums nodding a bit.

"Okay..." he finally stepped away letting them rest.


	12. Phonecalls

**Ah second chapter tonight! Been kind of neglecting editing the last few days due to homework^^'**

* * *

Francis closed the door behind them but not all the way.

"Best let them settle, I suppose..."

"Are they any better?"

"Alfred's speaking and Matt woke up..."

"Hopefully it'll pass soon.."

"It shouldn't last much longer..." he hoped...

Francis sighs softly.

"I called Arthur earlier," he offered, trying to change the subject.

"How is he?"

"Pulling through. Molly's been keeping his treatments going for me."

"Are the rest of them well?"

"Well as they can be," he shrugged. "No one's gotten worse."

"That's good.."

"It's a relief," Iain sighed tiredly.

Francis smiles softly wrapping an arm around him. Iain hugged him, burying his face in Francis's hair for a moment.

They both had stress to worry about, Francis loved the Kirkland's like his own siblings and the twins were more than colonies to them both.

It wasn't going to be long before one of them broke... They needed a break.

So did half of the world, to be fair...

They hug for a while, trying to pull together.

Iain pulled back first, always quicker to get back on his feet.

"How about we fix dinner? With a nice drink to go with it?"

"Sounds grand," Iain smiled warmly. He'd nearly gone to kiss him before remembering he couldn't anymore..

Francis grips his hand leading downstairs, he felt a little disappointed himself that they couldn't. Iain squeezed gently, sharing his disappointment. Then again... No one would know... But if they did it could possibly get out of hand and end in more heartbreak than before..

No matter what, it was going to hurt for quite some time...

Francis pulls him to the kitchen and they set to work. They put together a nice meal, settling with a glass of wine. It was nice to just put worries aside for a short time.

It was heaven to eat a decent meal. Between the war and pulling themselves back together, no one had the energy to cook. The alcohol also helped a bit. It helped them unwind properly.

By the time they were done eating they were chatting like they had nothing to worry about.

"...And we ended up stuck in a trench of shit," Iain laughed. "That was the last time we let Dylan lead a scouting mission."

"He's always been bad at directions." Francis chuckles.

"We think he had the map upside down at one point!"

He laughs at that.

"I do love him though," the Scotsman smiled into his glass. "Daft fucker that he is."

"You've each got your own charms." Francis grins.

"Oh really?" Iain smirked. "Then tell me why my brothers are charming."

Francis paused at that thinking. "Well first, who doesn't like Patrick? Six year olds are hard to hate."

Patrick was adorable - his innocence could lift the darkest of moods.

Dylan's kindness was easily his most endearing quality.

Arthur, though he had many faults, could be an exquisite gentleman when he tried. It was truly an attractive sight to behold.

"Molly is just a spitfire that's fun to be around. And you.. You are the most caring, loving man I have ever met. Even when you cover it up with that grouchy exterior.

"If you're too soft, you get stepped on," he smirked, leaning closer. "You of all people should know that."

Francis smiles softly. Iain took his hand, lacing their fingers together. Francis squeezed gently.

Iain kissed his knuckles tenderly. "One day..."

They could only hope..

"I'd better check the twins..."

Francis squeezed once more before letting go, gathering the dishes.

Iain went up to Al and Matt, peering in. They were still sleeping. Kuma on Matt's other side. He smiled softly, checking their temperatures quickly.

Still warm but slightly better, they might even have clear heads soon. It was the best they could hope for...

The stress had put them both down but once it worked out of their systems they could start healing.

He topped up their water before leaving them to rest. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful.

It was early morning before anyone stirred. Matt tossed and turned restlessly, troubled by another nightmare. Al whines scooting closer to him.

Matt whimpered, desperately trying to kick the sheets off.

_*Maa..?*_

_*Get it off me!*_

Al woke up confused. _*Mattie?*_

"Get off!" he screamed, trying to push away from anything that touched him.

"Matt wake up!"

"Let me go!"

"Matt, it's just a dream, all that's got ya is the quilt."

"It's them!" Matt persisted, desperation clouding his mind. "Al, don't let them take me, please!"

_*I'm right here. I won't let you go_.* Al grips his arm, hand tingling with energy for Matt to tell the difference.

He gasped sharply, gripping his arm as if he might slip away. "They won't stop pulling..."

"Just hang on, pull towards me."

"Boys, are you alright?" Iain opened the door, obviously woken by the fuss. His voice startled Matt into letting go.

"I can't wake him up.."

Iain cussed, rushing over to them. "Hold still, I'll snap him out of it." He pressed two fingers into Matt's brow, muttering something under his breath. A few seconds later, Matt's eyes snapped open, the blond gasping like he'd nearly drowned.

"Mattie...?"

Startled violet eyes darted to him, relaxing the moment they met warm blue. "Al..."

"You alright?"

"I-I..." he swallowed dryly, rubbing his face with shaky hands. "Oh god... P-please tell me this is real..."

"You had a bad dream.."

Matt just turned, slowly crawling into Al's lap. "I don't want to dream again..."

Al frowns hugging him close.

Iain gave Al a we-need-to-talk look, rubbing Matt's back. "Just relax Mata... It's gone..."

What happened? He doesn't even remember coming to bed last night.. Come to think of it he didn't' feel all that great..

"How're you two feeling anyway?" the redhead asked, pressing a hand to their heads in turn. "You feel a lot cooler..."

"Were we sick..?"

He nodded. "Very... Couldn't get an ounce of sense out of you for three days."

"Oh.."

"Hey, don't fret it," Iain assured him. "It's been no trouble at all, really." thankfully, the bruise from Matt had been dealt with... Iain had taken the liberty of healing it while Francis was out with Russia.

"Is the shower free?" The cloth had only done so much to keep them clean.

"Aye. Be mindful though, Francis is still sleeping..."

Al nods rubbing Matt's back.

Matt sat up slightly, still looking exhausted himself. "I want Papa..."

"How bout we wash up first? I don't know about you but I feel sticky. He'll probably be up by the time we're done."

Matt debated it for a moment before relenting. "Fine..."

"Do either of you want anything? Snack, a drink?"

Al shook his head, "I'm kinda nauseous.."

"Same," Matt muttered.

"Alright. Have your shower and freshen up. You might feel better afterwards."

Al nods and slips away from Matt long enough to dig out clothes before they helped each other to the bathroom. Iain kept an eye on them until they reached the bathroom then let them be.

Al started up the water sitting on the side of the tub.

Matt leaned over the side, trailing a finger through the water collecting in the bottom. _*I feel like shit...*_

_*Me too.. ...He said we were loopy, you don't think we said anything do you..?*_

_*I don't know and I don't want to find out...*_

Al sighs hugging him. _*Talk to me Wana...*_

_*I keep seeing them...* _Matt hugged back, burying his face in his twin. _*The men in white, the cold room... You kept leaving for ages then they'd hurt me and I just wanted to scream but I couldn't breathe...*_

Al frowns softly, fuzzy images filtering back.

*_Don't!*_ Matt jumped in, blocking the images from him. *_You don't wanna remember...*_

Al grips tight leaning on his shoulder. They huddled together like that until the bath was full.

After that they took turns washing up, feeling a little better with clean skin. Getting into a clean change of clothes definitely helped them feel human again. They gathered up the old ones and shuffled downstairs holding hands.

Iain was sat in the kitchen, sipping coffee. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep again so he might as well wake up. He offered the twins a warm smile when they came down.

"Hey."

"Hey. Feel any better?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. I left you two some coffee, if you feel like it?"

"Thanks." They pulled out cups and sit with him.

They just sat, taking comfort in company. Iain wasn't going to push them just yet. They needed a chance to calm down first gather their wits about them.

"...So what did we miss?"

"Nothing really," the Scot shrugged. "Arthur's picking up and Francis might have a deal with Russia that'll save his financially tragic ass."

"Ivan's not a bad guy.. He's just had bad bosses.."

"I didn't say he was," he dismissed. "Just sharing news."

"Oh.."

"I need to pee," Matt mumbled before getting up and walking out.

Al watched him go sighing softly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Iain asked quietly, concern shining in his eyes.

"I don't know.. Matt's pretty shook up.. He was tellin me about his dream and it felt like I was trying to remember something, but he stopped it."

Iain frowned softly. "Sounds like he didn't want you to remember..."

Al nodded.

"Just get back on your feet for now. We can deal with it later."

"Ok."

"That's ma boy," Iain smiled warmly, gently punching his shoulder.

Al smiles softly back.

Matt shuffled back to them, still looking like a zombie. Al grips his hand firmly. Matt gripped back, but didn't lift his gaze.

"Um, how's Kuma healing?"

That got his attention and snapped him out of his funk in a heartbeat. "Kuma?"

"He's alright," Iain assured them quickly. "Bit moody without you, but he's fine."

"That's good."

"I left him at the foot of your bed. Lord knows where he went.

"Probably napping somewhere."

"More than likely..."

Al rubs Matt's hand. A few minutes later Francis comes down the stairs, tying his hair back. Matt turned at the footsteps, darting to the man as soon as he saw him. He didn't know why, he just needed Francis.

Said blonde looked up just then seeing them, "Boys? Are you feeling better?" he comes over to check them.

"They're fine. Fever's almost gone," Iain smirked, pouring the Frenchman a cup of coffee. "Though I think someone's been eager to see you."

Francis glanced at Matt and frowns softly, sitting in the chair next to him and hugging firmly.

Matt huddled in, slumping in relief. Francis pet his hair cooing softly. Al smiles at Matt now that he was finally starting to relax.

He'd just wanted to know everyone was okay and he was in the kind of mood where he had to see them before he believed it. They could look for Kuma in a bit.

"Okay," Iain stood, rubbing his hands together. "I know we all feel like shit, so how about some toast then a snuggle on the couch with a good book?"

"Sounds good." Though Al had his doubts about the toast...

If he could just manage a little bit... He could try at least..

Iain toasted a few slices of bread for each of them; letting them chose if they wanted anything on it.

Al tried a bit of jelly, maybe it would settle easier if it was sweet..

The four of them nibbled through their meager meal, no one really feeling like it. Al managed about two thirds of his toast at least. Iain just smiled warmly, a silent well done.

Al headed upstairs to hunt down Kuma for Matt, coming back with the bear in his arms. Matt took him with a warm smile, nuzzling the cub softly.

They all settled on the couch in front of the fireplace snuggling. Iain pulled out a book, settling in with the rest of them before starting to read to them.

It was soothing listening to his voice Al thought, he and Arthur both had always been great storytellers.

Matt cuddled in, nuzzling between Al and Francis_. *I like his voice... Feels like home...*_

_*Yeah, he said Artie's doing better too. Maybe we can work up a visit sometime after we're more stable?*_

_*I'd like that... I miss him...*_

Al smiles gripping his hand. They spent the best part of the day healing their hearts before they tried fixing anything else.

A little before dinner Francis left to try and tackle a little paperwork before he had to cook. Iain stayed with the twins, keeping them company more than anything.

"Um so.. Did we say anything weird the last few days..?" He had to know..

"You wanted to know if you were in the other place," Iain said calmly. "And if I was going to make you two part."

Al frowns gripping Matt tightly. Matt gripped back, burying his face in Kuna's fur. Al wanted to ask more but decided it was best not too..

"We figured most of it was your fevers..." but he knew better...

"Sorry for that.."

"Don't apologize," Iain squeezed them gently. "It's not like you planned it."

Al sighs softly.

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Alright.."

"Say, the old fartbag was worried about you," Iain grinned. "Think we should give him a call?"

"Uh sure, ...How much does he know though..?"

"Just that your temperature was running high," he shrugged. "No details."

"Ok." He wasn't sure if he wanted Arthur to know about his problem just yet..

Francis and Iain weren't the kind of people to share without asking or needing to.

Al didn't want to stress the poor Brit any more than he was already.. Then again, knowing he and Matt were up again might soothe him for now...

"Matt? You wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah... I miss hearing him..."

Al smiles softly and they head toward the phone.

Iain dialed up, a softness reaching his voice when Arthur picked up. "Hey, grouchbag. You still alive over there? Dylan not done your nut in yet?"

Al snickers.

"No I didn't call to wind you up, I've got someone who wants to talk to you." he looked to Al, offering the phone.

Al takes it holding it so he and Matt can both hear. "Hey Artie."

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped in delight. "How are you? Iain told me you were sick."

"Doin better now."

"You sound it," they could hear the smile in Arthur's dry raspy voice. "Is Matthew with you?"

"Yeah..." Matt hummed, preferring to just listen. "I'm here."

"Good, good!"

Al smiles. "How have you been?"

"Getting better slowly," he chuckled. "Don't tell Iain, but I'm starting to miss having his as my nurse. Molly's running on empty and Dylan's too soft. I'll get lazy."

Al laughs a little.

"I know it's a while off yet, but how about a visit? Tempt me to get my arse out of bed?"

"We'd love that."

"You know you can come over whenever. Even drag that moody Frenchman if you have to," he chuckled dryly.

"Sure thing."

"How is old cheesebreath anyway? I heard one of his bridges collapsed a few days ago?"

"Yeah he had a bit of a panic attack when it did.."

"I can imagine. It's not nice to think you're alright then that happens..."

"He's fine now though, things are looking up for the rebuild."

"That's good to hear! How about you and Matthew? Are your people picking themselves up alright?"

"The economy is picking up again, and my fields are starting to come back slowly." Their bosses must be going nuts trying to find them though..

"I wasn't hit too bad," Matt smiled sadly; most of his battle scars were personal... "But I'm picking myself up..."

Al grips his hand tightly.

"I'm proud of both of you... We'd have lost without you..."

Al smiles sadly. They might not have taken much collateral damage in the war compared to Europe, but their souls were less than whole..

There was a dry wheeze on the other end of the phone, some quick scuffling then a new voice greeted them. "Hello?" Northern Ireland!

"Patty!"

"Alfie!" the joy in the child's voice was so pure, it was hard to believe he'd been a victim of German bombs too.

"Hey, how are you?"

"It still kinda hurts, but Molly lets me eat lots of chocolate, so it's not too bad really," he grinned.

"That's cool."

"And soon, she thinks I'll be able to walk without my crutches! It's kinda scary but exciting!" the poor kid was just trying to make the best out of this mess. He knew that his smile helped... He hoped it was helping the twins now, even though they were far away and couldn't see.

Al grins softly, squeezing Matt's hand. "That's great, You'll be running around again in no time."

"All over the place, just like Artie hates," Pat giggled. "And I'll be faster than ever!"

"Awesome."

"Are you gonna come and race me?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure I will. I'll come visit with Matt sometime soon."

"Matt's there too?! Put him on, put him on!"

"Hey Patty," Matt leaned in, joining the conversation at last. "I hear you're ready to kick but again?"

"You betcha!"

Al glanced up to Iain while the other two talked.

The Scot had sat back, listening to it all with a sad glimmer in his eyes. This was his family... In tatters around him...

Iain wasn't too better off himself last they saw.. Al could almost see the tiredness in his eyes, but Iain was far too good at hiding it.. One good push would probably be enough to break him right now...

The twins had to pull themselves through.. If only for their family..

Matt passed the phone back to Iain, happiness and sorrow fighting for dominance in his heart. _*I hate wars... I really do...*_

_*Me too.. But now we have a real reason to get better..*_

_*We can't afford to bring them any further down.*_

Al grips his hand again.

"Aye, don't fret, I'll be home as soon as I can," Iain hummed soothing into the phone behind them. "You're doing a grand job, Moll, trust me... I know... I wouldn't have asked you if you couldn't manage."

They waited till he was done.

It took a little more coaxing and an angry look from Francis - probably thinking about his phone bill - before he managed to hang up, not that he really wanted to.

Francis sighs softly, gripping his shoulder. Iain gripped his hand, taking a moment to steady himself. They'd said they'd see each other soon, but how long would that really be? It could be weeks...

Al sighs mentally turning to Matt. Matt sat in a slight daze, thinking.

_*Should we go..? I could always put on extra layers or something..*_

_*...I think he needs it... But Al... Please don't hide anymore... It'll only be worse if they find out by chance..*_

_*...I don't want them to worry..*_

_*Arthur will make a bigger fuss if you don't tell him... You really want the family trust rant?*_

Al sighs leaning on him. _*...fine..*_

_*I'll make sure he doesn't freak out too bad,*_ Matt promised, hugging him tightly.

Al just folded in, unsure about himself now. What was the worst that could happen though, right...?

_*You tell them?*_ Al said after a while. _*I wanna go outside for a bit..*_

_*Alright, but wrap up warm, okay?*_

Al nodded getting up and leaving. Francis watched him go turning to Matt.

"He needed some air..."

Francis nods softly rubbing Iain's back.


	13. Heart Attack

"Are you two okay...?" Matt couldn't help the bubble of worry in his chest; it kept swelling bigger and bigger and he was scared what would happen when it popped.

"Just fine," Iain smirked, though it looked pained and forced.

Francis rolls his eyes behind him.

His smirk soon faded, a small grunt of alarm slipping out of he felt his heart skip several beats.

"Iain?" Francis came around front of him.

"M' fine," he insisted, face twisting in pain.

"Iain.."

"I-I..." he gasped, chest fluttering.

Francis pressed a hand each to his chest and neck, trying to gouge his pulse. It was stuttering, dangerously irregular.

"Iain you need help.." The only place nearby would be the hospital though.. And that was the last place the Scot would settle. They could travel back to Scotland, but would he last the trip?

Suddenly, Iain slumped, pulling in a deep breath. Almost as quick as the fit had come on, it stopped.

Francis took his pulse again.

It was back to normal, if a little weak.

He sighs lifting the Scot's chin to look him in the eye. "How often are these?"

"N-not... Not too often," he muttered, pained eyes dropping in shame. "It's not that bad..."

"Iain, tell me the truth please."

"This was the worst..."

Francis sighs hugging him. He leaned in silently, gripping the back of his shirt.

"If I have to I'll drag you home myself to get you looked at. I'd rather have you healthy than having heart attacks randomly.."

"It happens at home too..." he muttered weakly "Rebuilding... Shifting funds to Artie..."

Francis sighs rubbing his back gently. Matt just sat and watched it all, trying not to panic too much.

*_Mattie..?*_

Matt flinched, not expecting the contact.

_*What's wrong..?*_

_*Iain's sick too...*_

_*...*_

_*I'm sorry...*_ Matt shrank into himself, guilt bubbling. _*I-I... You needed help, I didn't..*_

_*Matt it's fine.. You didn't know..*_

_*I...*_ he choked, tears rolling down his cheeks. _*I'm so fucking stupid...*_

_*Mattie..*_

Matt shut him out, burying his face in his lap.

Al frowns from his tree. He sighs burying his own face in his arms. It had just been a chain reaction of bad things. If only he hadn't fallen asleep in that tub.. The house tumbled into a pit of misery.

His stomach lurched painfully at his anxiety, tears pricking his eyes. Was there anyone out there not falling apart at the seams? He wished he could just go home and let them be free to take care of themselves..

But they wouldn't let him now... All because Matt had to go tell Francis.

He curled up on his branch shaking with stress and tears.

"Al...?" it felt like minutes and hours when the voice interrupted his dark thoughts. Iain stood at the bottom of the tree, looking steadier now, but still tired. "You alright up there?"

He jumps slightly looking down. "Y-yeah.. M' fine."

The Scotsman frowned sadly. "Want me to join you on your perch?"

"No I can come down."

"You sure? If you're happier up there, I'll climb."

Al shrugs looking for a path down. Iain watched anxiously, not wanting him to slip. Al might have looked awkward in his decent but his grip was sure and firm.

Once he reached the bottom, Iain pulled him into a tight hug. Al tensed at the motion before just sinking in. Iain rubbed his back, swaying gently. Al sighs closing his eyes, he's made such a mess..

"Don't beat yourself up... No one blames you for needing help..."

"But it's pulling everyone else down.."

"Kiddo, we'd be just as fucked without you," he chuckled. "You haven't made anything worse."

Al looked up to him.

Iain looked tired, but the sincere warmth in his eyes made it hard to feel guilty. Al smiles weakly.

"We were thinking about heading to London," he rubbed his arm gently. "If we're all together, it'll be easier... We can look after each other."

"Alright.. What about Papa's work though?"

"He's going to finish up his paperwork then join us. Any meetings he has are going to be moved over to England or put off so he has time to heal."

Al nodded softly, hugging himself.

"Come on back inside," Iain wrapped an arm around him. "It won't do you much good catching a cold."

"Thought I already was sick? Can't catch a cold if you already are right?" Al followed him in anyway.

"Don't tempt fate," he rolled his eyes softly, smirking.

Al smiles softly getting lead towards the fire.

Iain set him next to Matt, the Canadian still no more talkative than he was earlier. Al just leans over and hugs him silently. Matt leaned in but that was it. Al couldn't do much else till he was willing to open up again.. They just had to wait...

The two settled in to warm up. Iain brought them a mug of soup and a roll. Al's stomach lurched again taking it.

"Just try," Iain muttered quietly so no one else heard. "You need something..."

Al swallowed softly, taking a few spoons. At least it warmed him up...

The warmth helps some getting him to drain it a little over half way. It was enough for now...

He glanced at Matt. Matt hadn't touched his soup at all... He must have worked himself into a depressive hole.

Great.. This was just what they needed...

Al sighs leaning on him, stomach sore again. They were a miserable bunch...

He prodded Matt mentally, trying to worm in. Matt tried to block him, but cracks kept opening as his determination wavered.

*_Come on Mattie..*_

_*Why?*_ his thoughts were still guarded but at least he answered.

_*It's not your fault.. Even if we didn't come it still would have happened..*_

_*You were actually sick... I just can't keep my shit together... I'm pathetic .."_

_*Hey you were sick first, I remember that much..*_

_*I cant be sick...*_

_*Why?*_

_*Because everyone else is sick and I can't help by being sick too..*_

_*Matt.. You have just as much right as I do.. I might not remember much about last year but I know you ended up worse off than I did.. I still feel guilty over it..* _Al hugs him tightly.

_*I just want it all to stop...*_

_*I know..*_

Matt finally turned, clinging to his brother. Al hugged him close burying in and rocking softly. They just swayed in a ball of heartache.

It didn't help that his stomach rebelled painfully.. ...If he really wanted to keep it down, he could force it... He swallowed hiding in Matt's shoulder.

Matt buried back, hugging protectively. _*Don't hurt yourself...*_

_*'S just nerves..*_

_*Try to relax...*_ it was amazing how those words just stressed you out even more when the person telling you to be calm _isn't_ calm. Al sighs rocking again.

Iain and Francis could only look on helplessly. What could they even do for the aside from offering their care and attention, which they already had, only to have the twins shut them out.

At least Al had gotten Matt to open up again. Now they needed to open up to the rest of their family.

After a while Al's stomach finally seemed to settle again. Matt was nearly asleep, shutting down to avoid reality. Al looked a little tired and pale himself. Iain sat behind them, reaching over to check them. Were they getting sick again?

They seemed fine temperature wise.

"Come on you two, let's go get some rest." they sure looked like they needed it.

They got lead upstairs for a nap. Iain looked half tempted to join them... He needed to get home, start feeding off his battered land again. Francis coerced him into resting in the lounge with him while he worked.

Iain slumped back with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. "Why do we do this..?"

"Do what?"

"Keep fighting... Keep scrambling to pick up the pieces... Why do we keep trying to survive?"

Francis frowns softly.

"Hundreds of years and it's the same song and dance... What is the point?"

"Iain.."

He just sighed, turning into the blond. Francis looked mildly upset now.

Guilt stabbed at Iain. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it... Just thinking out loud.."

He sighs moving to sit next to him.

"It's just... Those two are still just kids... Why should they have to go through the hell they did just because of who they are? Patrick..."

Francis grips his hand. "We do it in hopes that the future will be safer for them.."

"Two thousand years and I couldn't keep one little nation safe," he gripped tight, dropping his head in his hands, clutching his hair in frustration.

Francis hugs him. He folded in, everything finally catching up with him. Francis held him firmly, petting his hair and humming. Iain just clung, suffocating under the weight of his own failed expectations.

It wasn't entirely his fault.. He just kept setting himself too high to manage.. And the height he set himself at made it that much worse when he finally fell. Francis held him, letting him grieve.

Once Iain had calmed again, he pulled back, sighing tiredly. Francis rubs his back.

"I want to go home," he whispered.

"We'll head out soon.."

"I know," he muttered, just laying down and curling up.

Francis sat petting his hair as he picked his papers back up.

It wasn't often that Iain needed to stop and shut down... Despite their differences though, and despite his reluctance to let his siblings see him down, the rest of the UK never blamed him for it. They knew he was only human too.

Francis let him rest for as long as he needed, working in the meantime. He dozed off for a while, snoring softly.

A few hours passed, thankfully Francis had finally caught up by then. He stacked the papers and sat back with a sigh.

Iain woke with a weak groan, rubbing his head. Francis glanced over. He looked groggy but better having rested.

"Feeling better?"

"Bit," he shrugged. "Checked the twins?"

"Not yet."

"Want me to?" he needed to get up and move. Do something.

"Go ahead, I need to wrap up the papers so I can send them."

He nodded and pulled himself to his feet, pausing in the bathroom to make sure he didn't look too dead before going to check the twins.

Al was awake at least, hugging Matt close to him. If Matt was awake, he didn't move from his brother at all, content to act as a teddybear.

"Hey kid," Iain leaned on the doorframe; smirking cockily. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too sure," his smile softened and he came and sat on the bed. "If there's something you want to get off your chest?"

Al sighs, "Guess I'm just worried.."

"I think we all are," he chuckled dryly. "What about?"

"Matt's upset again.. I don't know what he keeps dreaming about.. And it still bothers me that I think of myself as perfectly fine, more like I'm still over weight actually.."

"I can try and talk to him when he... Is a wee bit more talkative," Iain offered. "And you will, because in your mind, there's nothing wrong... Sometimes we all need someone else to tell us to slow down or stop to breathe. Even me."

Al glanced up to him.

Iain just smiled tiredly, no walls or pretenses for a change. Just the Scot and everything that made it so easy to trust him. Al leans toward him resting against his shoulder. Iain wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his arm gently.

"I just hope Artie doesn't have his own fit when we get there.."

"You could be fit as a fiddle and he'd still fuss and fret," Iain chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest.

That got a small smile out of him. Arthur was a bit of a worrywart... It was only because he cares.

"When did you want to go..?"

"As soon as we can..." he muttered.

Hopefully the twins could handle the travel. They were literally all they had to wait for now...

Thankfully it wouldn't be nearly as long as a trip from North America to here. And once they reached London, they wouldn't need to move again. They just needed Matt to wake up now.

And he didn't look like he wanted to...

Al shifted, nuzzling in his hair. Matt grumbled, burying into his chest.

_*Mattie..*_

_*Go away...*_ he was only half awake.

Al pouts. All he could get from Matt's hazy thoughts was that he just wanted to stay asleep forever.

And Al wouldn't have it. He turns to Iain, "Any ideas how to get gloomy out of his funk..?"

He shrugged. "Make him. Don't give him the chance to sulk."

Al thought about it for a moment before shifting out of bed carrying Matt. Iain followed just in case. Matt huddled tighter.

Al leads the way to the back door, was it him or was Matt heavier than he used to be.. Either way Al opens the door to another downpour of rain swinging Matt out into it.

That woke him up nice and quick. Matt cried out in disgust, kicking and spluttering and trying to shield himself from it.

"I'd rather have him pissed and yelling than mopey and silent.." Al mutters to Iain.

"Know that feeling all too well," he muttered back, patting his shoulder.

Matt quickly found his way back inside, glaring at Al with a mix of anger and offence, asking what he'd done to deserve that.

"It got you talking again?"

"Fuck you," he huffed, pushing passed him and going upstairs to dry off and change.

Al sighs shutting the door.

Iain rubbing his back consolingly. "It's tough, but he needed a kick up the arse."

"Hopefully he doesn't fall back into it again.."

"I don't think he's quite out of it yet..." Iain wouldn't be too shocked if the Canadian was developing a deep depression of his own...

"I'm worried for him.."

"Me too kiddo... We'll keep an eye on him, see if Paddy can't help cheer him up a wee bit."

They headed back to the lounge. Iain flopped back by Francis, the closeness forming as his own little comfort. Al sat in a chair curling up.

"You can join us," Iain offered, teasing lightly. "I don't bite often."

He smiles softly moving over. His uncle wrapped an arm around him, squeezing affectionately. He snuggles in hoping his twin would snap out of his mood soon.

After a while of just cuddling, Iain asked Al if he felt ready to make the trip to England.

"I guess there's really no reason not to.." He still felt nervous though.

"Would it be easy, Francis, do you think... Would it be worth moving everyone to my house in the Highlands? Fresh air would do us all a world of good?"

"If it would keep your heart intact I'd rather it."

"German bombs broke it this time," he muttered. "I was thinking more for Arthur... If we can move him yet. My problems are financial more than anything."

"I still think it would benefit you as well. You've been away too long."

He'd not been home since the beginning of the war... Even when he'd been granted leave from the frontlines, he'd spent it in England, not Scotland...

"I guess I should go pack then." Al slipped off the couch.

"Want a hand with Mata?"

"I'll probably need it.." He smirks sadly.

"Let's go kick his arse," Iain grinned impishly, heaving himself up. They head upstairs towards the twins room.


	14. Train to Heartache

Matt had flopped onto the bed, dry but having given up at boxers. He looked just about done with everything. Al frowns coming over and laying on top of him.

_*Get off.*_ Matt snarled softly.

"No.."

"Get off of me, now."

"Make me."

Matt growled in irritation, shoving him roughly. Al ended up rolling off the bed, holding back a yelp as he hit the floor.

Iain glared at that, coming over and grabbing Matt's ear, twisting it roughly. Matt yelped, trying to get him off but to no avail. He had to go where the Scot lead him now. Al sat back up rubbing his sore side.

"Apologize," Iain ordered the squirming Canadian, ignoring the fuss he was making. "Now."

"No! Let me go-ah!" he cried out as Iain twisted harder. "Fine, fine, I'm sorry, now let go!"

Jeez it sucked being the youngest sometimes.. Al might only have been later by a a few days or so but it still didn't make managing Matt any easier..

Then again, being the oldest sucked too at times... All the responsibilities of caring for your younger siblings could be backbreaking work...

Well technically Mexico was older than Matt but Juan was more of a half-brother that hated Al.. But still when he tried to get Matt to unwind it ended up bad half the time.. Family was difficult...

He sighs heaving himself off the floor.

Iain was giving Matt a thorough talking to, telling him to get his act together and start packing for their trip or he'd have the clothes on his back and nothing else. Al just set about packing his silently, double checking for his rabbit when Iain wasn't looking. He'd probably end up alone the next few nights..

Matt was coerced into packing his clothes too. Iain didn't like to use force, but that didn't mean he wouldn't use it.

It wasn't long till they were done.

"See, it wasn't hard," Iain smirked softly. "Stick them by the door, we might just grab a night flight."

Al set his bag down sitting on the bed. Matt stalked out of the room to drop his at the front door.

Yeah he was staying alone tonight..

Iain just flashed him a little smile, a reminder that he'd be there if he needed him. Al smiles weakly back.

"Need a minute?"

"I'm fine."

Iain gave a half smile, offering a hand. Al takes it and pulls himself up. Iain grabbed Al's bag and lead the way downstairs.

Francis had gone to pack his own bag. Matt was sulking by the kitchen window. Al sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Matt didn't move, just solidified the wall around his mind. They just sat silently, waiting for the others.

Iain was quick to return, Francis not long after. Al glanced up as they came in.

"I found a train. It'll take us a while; but we can change in London and pick everyone else up on the way."

"Alright."

Matt grunted softly. Al fidget's with his hands.

Everything was so tense. Iain was about to say something against it but his heart must be giving again. He staggered, gasping.

Francis caught him quickly. He grabbed onto the blond, clutching his chest helplessly

"That's it we're leaving now." Francis heaves Iain up in his arms, "Boys grab the bags."

Matt obeyed instantly, frightened by Iain's fit. It was just getting worse...

They head to the car Al locking up behind them and head to the train. Iain curled up in the front seat, gasping and twitching, doing his best to stay calm. It felt like bombs were being dropped on him again.

Al sat in the back hands nervously rubbing at his coat hem. There was nothing they could do except wait it out and get him home...

Half an hour later they were settled on the train. Francis hovering by Iain and Al curled up in the far corner. Matt paced anxiously, too nervous to sit still. Iain lay across two seats, curled into a shaking ball of pain. Francis was doing his best to soothe him.

"Fr'cis..." he forced out, sweaty hand clutching his arm. "We're go'ng... Straight north... A'thur's gonnnae meet us there..."

"Alright, just try and relax.."

He nodded weakly, focusing on keeping his breathing as deep as he could. It was frightfully shallow and fluttering.

Al sighs laying his head in his arms and closing his eyes. His stomach hurt, his nerves were shot and Eagle was trying to come up in response. Matt, for all the world, looked like a caged bear, trying to find a way out. Matt was still ignoring Al too.. He'd tried to get through to him, but all he got was another aggressive snarl.

Al felt so alone right now.. No one was going to come to him... Francis was busy making sure Iain could breathe, Al feeling a bit lonely was considerably less important right now.

He had to get out of here.. Al stood up muttering something about the restroom and left the compartment. No one noticed him go...

He walked down to the end of the car opening the door in between to the outside. He turns and climbs up the ladder to the roof to sit. The world thundered by in a hazy twilight, not quite dark due to pollution from construction sites dotted around the place.

Al zones out watching it pass, trying to let his thoughts fly with it one by one.

It nearly worked. Just as he started to relax, a terrible scream rattled the car beneath him.

Al jumped nearly losing his balance. A spike of alarm had shot up from Matt, pain mixed in. Had it been him that screamed?

Al scrabbles down the ladder back inside.

Matt had huddled up in Al's corner, slowly unravelling. Despite all his moody bravado, he was on the verge of tears, panic settling in again. Iain kicked weakly at the front of the car, groaning and yelping helplessly. Francis was busy holding him in place.

Al frowns moving over and huddling with Matt, hugging him.

Matt choked, folding in. _*Al...*_ now the wall was gone, all that was left was raw fear, burning in his mind.

Al just holds him tight, trying to let his thoughts go like before, attempting to let Matt's go with them. Matt's anxiety was doing everything it could to swallow Al too though He was starting to feel sick again.. The train car swaying, Matt trembling, his world shaking... Someone make it stop...

He clenched his eyes shut swallowing harshly.

It felt like eons before the train finally started to slow. They were finally in London... Iain had quietened down, glassy eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Francis hauled him up, the twins following silently with the bags.

They needed to be across on platform 7... Iain had insisted Arthur would meet them in Scotland and the Scot needed to get home.

Francis lead the way soon finding the right train. They climbed into the back car again, settling for the long trek north.

Al pressed his face against the window, trying to keep his focus on the whirling colors. Buildings passed in a flash, soon giving way to open fields and farmland. Maybe he could find a nice cliff to jump off of..

_*No...*_ Matt slipped in behind him, hugging fiercely. _*You dare and I'll kill you...*_

_*I meant like a power dive kinda thing.* _Al leans in glad he was finally talking again. _*Cliffs are good for strong wind currents.*_

_*Don't scare me like that... I open up again and just see you thinking about cliffs... *_

_*Sorry..*_

_*...I'm sorry too... I-I've been such a jerk but then I'm crying again, I just...*_

_*It's fine Matt, we both need a break..*_

Matt sighed, burying his face in Al's back. They sat there silently trying to comfort each other. Hours passed in silence...

Suddenly, Iain choked, finally relaxing with a dry sob. He was home.

Al glanced over with a worried frown.

The Scot looked weaker than the twins had ever seen, trembling with the relief of being back in his own land again. Francis sat rubbing circles in his back.

It was another hour before their stop. By then; everything had fallen into an exhausted calm. Just a short drive now and they'd be home.

Francis helps Iain off the train the boys trailing behind silently. They found a cab, headed out into the hills. Finally... Finally, they were stood at Iain's front door. Francis takes his key and unlocks the door.

The hall was coated in dust, not having been cleaned since Iain had left nearly six years ago. They'd need to clean up a bit before bed then..

Iain sighed, pulling himself up with the intention to get to work.

"No you just rest for a few minutes, we'll get started."

He tried to argue but ended up being bullied into his armchair while the other three set to work. They opened the widows and started shaking out linens. Matt ran around mopping and dusting.

Soon enough they had it livable again, sitting down in the lounge. Matt made tea, holding it out as a peace offering. Al was just glad he was calm again. They sank into the couches, glad to finally be there.

All they had to do now is wait for the rest. Al sat picking at the hem of his shirt.

"If there's something on your mind," Iain sighed tiredly, though not unkindly.

He just shook his head looking out the window. Darkness clung to the trees outside, swaying ominously.

They sit unwinding, Kuma snuggled with Matt. Iain got up and started a fire after a bit, making sure they were warm. Al sat curled up in his little corner of the couch, arms wrapped around his chest exhausted.

He glanced over, smiling softly before fetching him a blanket. It wasn't long till the blonde actually dosed off. Matt crept over, curling around him protectively. Francis sat with Iain watching over them.

Eventually, the Scot just gave in, leaning on Francis. Francis wraps an arm around him. He smiled softly, enjoying it while he could. Time ticked by slowly, the lot of them finally calm again.

"We can expect Artie in the morning..."

"Do you want to go to bed or just camp out here with them? Mind you we haven't washed the sheets yet."

"Put them on a wash then set up camp here?"

"Fine with me."

They got up, quickly setting all the sheets to wash before settling back with the twins.

Matt was asleep by then as well. The older two snuggle together settling in for the night. It was a little uncomfortable on the couches but it was the best night of sleep they'd all gotten in a while.

The next morning saw Al gone, a note on the table saying he went for a walk. The sun couldn't have been up for more than half an hour..

Iain was the one to wake up to it, ever restless. He frowned softly but decided to let him have some time. Francis was still asleep. Matt was too, though he fidgeted restlessly, reaching for Al.

After another 40 minutes he still hadn't returned. Okay, now he was worried... He wrote a little note of his own before going out to look

It was a mile or two out before he came close to seeing him. Al sat crouched at the edge of a cliff, jacket, shirt, shoes and glasses in a pile several feet behind him. He surveys the terrain below, golden eyes tracing invisible paths no human other than him would probably ever see.

Much like Matt had last night, Iain quickly came to the same grim conclusion. The Scotsman paled, running forward as fast as his battered heart would allow. "Alfred!"

Al jumped slightly, startled but kept his balance, Iain just barely catching slivers of gold in his eyes before they disappeared.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" he grabbed his arms quickly, pulling the blond back from the edge, scanning him over with genuinely frightened eyes. "Are you alright? You're freezing..!"

"I'm fine, I was just doing some exercises..!" Al stammers trying to explain, "I was just cooling off.." he did have a bit of sweat on his face still.

"Hell of a place to exercise," he sighed, just pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm not going to keep you locked in my house, but please stay near it..."

Al nods silently folding in.

Iain swayed gently with him, needing a moment to calm himself down after that. The thought of Al slipping off to do something like that...

Well he wasn't going cliff diving again anytime soon.. At least he had a good enough run to relax properly and settle his system for a while.

"Come on," Iain sighed, rubbing his arm as he pulled back. "Let's get back before Arthur turns up."

Al makes his way over to his clothes slipping them back on. Though his bare body looked roughly the same as before, if another third of a pound gone from his week of sickness. Iain was beginning to feel tempted to charm his food so it sat lighter, or Al himself, to help his body hold more nutrients.

After tying his shoes they headed back to the house. Thankfully the others hadn't woken yet so Iain crumpled up his note. "Like we never left..."

Al sat with Matt slipping under the blanket with him to warm back up. Matt curled into him, sighing with soft contentment. He smiles nuzzling him, genuinely feeling better than he had all week.

Iain just pottered about, starting his usual morning routine of coffee... And a cigarette if the hint of burning tobacco was anything to go by. Francis woke to the smell soon after.

Iain had stayed in the kitchen to smoke but it followed him through when he brought them all coffee. Francis caught it though, eyes questioning.

He just ignored the look, going back to the kitchen. Francis followed after.

"Don't," Iain muttered, not even turning around, pulling another cigarette out and putting it between his lips. He knew Francis hated them, but he was so stressed and they just helped... "Just don't... I don't need the fucking lecture over it..."

"I'm not going to, I just want to know if there's some reason why you're upset."

"Take your pick," he frowned flatly, keeping his voice low so Al wouldn't hear. "I have to look after everyone. Yesterday I couldn't even fucking walk...!"

"Iain, just sit down and breathe for a moment then tell me what happened.."

He looked ready to argue, but the moment he opened his mouth, all his fight deserted him. He barked an empty laugh, falling into the nearest chair, trying to collect his thoughts. Francis sat next to him waiting patiently.

"I'm just worried I won't be able manage everyone... I know I have help, but I don't want anyone falling through the cracks..."

Francis rubs his back gently, "You're not alone in this, remember that. I'm here, so is Molly and Dylan. Arthur is starting to perk up too."

"What if I fit again..." that was his biggest fear: scaring the rest of them.

"Iain you've single handedly pulled them through the worst attack any of you have ever had.. I'd think they'd be more than glad to return the favor.."

"I don't want them to return the favour," he muttered. "I want them to heal as best they can..."

Francis sighs hugging him. He just let him, mind racing.

"It would be better in the long run to let them know. If you do have another attack we would be able to skip the panic and explanations and help."

"You tell em... I'll get pissed off," he stood sharply, going back to the window to light his cigarette.

Francis sighs mentally, leaving. If he wanted to keep them in the dark so be it.. Iain needed to get over his need to be so untouchable. It will just bite him in the ass later when his heart gave out again.


	15. Homecoming

Francis spent the next hour cleaning, they got a few rooms done last night but not enough for the whole house to be comfortable. Luckily they had brought his groceries from the other day so they had some food ready. Al had dozed off with Matt, images of his earlier flight slipping into Matt's dreams. Matt smiled softly, the calm washing over him.

Francis comes down to check on them before sitting on the couch for a break.

After a moment, Matt stirred, waking slightly. Francis glanced over. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning."

"Mgn.. Papa?" Matt blinked, struggling to see without his glasses.

Francis gets up handing them to him. He slipped them on, letting his eyes adjust.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Tired... But lighter..? I dunno.."

"Not grumpy anymore?"

He shook his head, embarrassment blossoming. "Sorry..."

Francis just smiles hugging him. "The others should be here soon. Wake up your brother, I want you to eat something."

Matt snuggled in for a moment before turning to wake Al. _*Wake up. We'll have company soon.*_

_*One more lap..*_ Francis went into the kitchen.

_*Al, Arthur's almost here... Francis wants us to eat something..._*

Al groans softly shifting up. His shoulders were sore from his exertion earlier, he really hasn't had much chance to fly at all the last six months.. And he probably wouldn't for a while, what with Iain wanting him to stay near the house.

Francis soon comes back with stew he started earlier, a little more solid than their earlier meals but Al needed to start eating more than soup. Matt welcomed the chunks, missing the texture of meat. Al looked a little less enthusiastic..

*_Try it,*_ Matt encouraged. _*Papa looks like he needs something good to happen...*_

Al held back a sigh taking a bite. It tasted wonderful, and luckily didn't upset his stomach too much now that he was calmer. If he could manage a semi normal amount of food, no one needed to worry.

He just had to focus on that then.. Take it one bite at a time..

Iain pottered to and fro, finishing up odd jobs. He still hasn't spoken to Francis since their conversation earlier..

They might need to iron that out before it became an issue... But the Scot wouldn't give. It was all or nothing with him.

That was fine, Francis would just wait until he had another spaz and give him the 'I told you so' speech.

Then again; who was to say it'd happen now that he was home again? Maybe they'd get lucky?

Time would tell he supposed, for now he just sat with the twins making sure they ate.

It was about an hour before a cab finally pulled up outside, the first person out of it a short ginger running to the door as fast as his crutches would allow. Francis hears the car and goes to let them in. Al had sat his bowl down earlier hiding under the blanket shamefully, he only managed half. Matt had cleared his then slipped in with Al, comforting softly.

"Pat, no!" a crash came from the hall just after Francis opened the door, Patrick already knocking things over. Sounded like Molly behind him.

Al flinched before poking his head out, he was getting nervous again.. As was Matt.. He was scared to see Arthur...

Francis came back through carrying Patrick in his arms. The kid had crutches in one hand, clinging to the blond with the other. Despite the bandages and plasters covering his weakened body, he still grinned at them all, pleased to see them.

"Hey." Al smiles.

"Alfie!" he cheered, lifting his arms up. "I want a hug!"

Al shifted uncomfortably. Francis stepped in, "Actually why don't we go find Iain? I think he could use one more, he's being grumpy again."

"But I haven't seen Alfie in ages..." his smile died, a pout taking its place.

Francis sighs sitting on the couch next to the twins.

Pat shuffled over to them, opening his arms again. "Hugs are healing..."

*_Group hug? He might not notice?*_

They reached in together. Pat grinned again, hugging them both tightly. If he noticed that Al was a lot smaller than before, he didn't say anything. Al tried not to huff in relief.

"Now we can go find Iain," Pat giggled, reaching for Francis to pick him up again.

France got back up giving the twins a look before leaving.

*_You okay?*_ Matt smiled softly, just wanting Al to smile back... Just a smile...

Al sighs leaning against him. Clutching his hand. Matt's face fell but he squeezed his hand comfortingly. He didn't even get the chance to pull together before the rest came in.

Molly shuffled in, pale thin and exhausted, guiding Dylan (he had a painful looking limp) who was carrying Arthur.

Arthur by far looked worst. He was pale, gaunt, wearing the haunted look of a man deprived of sleep. He didn't look fit to travel...

Al's heart clenched painfully, stomach threatening to go with it.

His eyes were open but glazed... The morbid procession didn't stop in the den but rather headed straight for the stairs, planning to put Arthur to bed. He needed it...

_*I-I can't do this..*_ Al shifted getting up.

_*Al?*_ Matt got up with him, worry spiking.

Al picked up his bag. _*I'm going home..*_

_*No,*_ Matt grabbed his arm firmly but gently. _*You don't have to tell anyone, just don't leave. You still need help.*_

Al trembles where he stood.

*_Please don't leave...*_

He sighs dropping to the floor and curling up.

_*Al...*_ Matt's heart clenched painfully_. *We just want to help you...*_

*_I don't want to hurt them.. They've had enough..*_

_*You don't think leaving would hurt anyone? You saw how happy Patrick was to see you...*_

He leans on Matt trying not to cry.

_*It's okay,*_ Matt just hugged him, petting his hair. Al clung to him. They sit there with aching hearts.

"Hey," a soft warm voice interrupted their pain after a few moments, small gentle hands coming to rest on their backs. "Are you two aright? What's the matter?"

Al looked up. Molly had knelt beside them, so frail but still so tender. "You've had it hard too, haven't you...?"

"I-I didn't think he was that bad.."

"He's okay," she smiled sadly. "Better than before, but travel wears everyone down. Just let him rest up a while."

Al sighs rubbing his face.

"How are you two? It's been so long."

"Managing..?"

"Same as the rest of us then," she smiled tiredly.

"It's been a rough year.."

"It's nearly over," it looked like she wanted nothing more than for it to be over. "Things have to get better from here..."

Al clenched his grip on Matt.

Matt rubbed his back, smiling at Molly. "I think it will. Now we're all together, we can do anything."

*_Mattie.. M' scared..*_

_*Me too... But I'm more scared of being alone...*_

Al gripped him tight, attempting his own smile at Molly.

"Don't force it sweetie," she smiled warmly. "It's okay to be sad every once in a while."

His face fell at that, leaning on Matt again. Molly just stroked his hair gently. "We want you to be happy... But if it's not genuine, we want to know... That way we can make you happy again."

Al nodded softly.

"Okay," she gave them both a gentle kiss on the brow, hugging them gently. They leaned in for a moment.

Everyone in the house needed someone to look after them, but maybe they could pull through together... Maybe family love would be enough.. Al sighs relenting to stay.

Molly got them to settle on the couch again with a warm cup of tea. Al held his gazing into it idly.

Matt sipped his. _*It's sweet and warm... Might cheer you up?*_

Al took a drink humming softly.

"But Molly, I need-"

"To sit down and get some rest! Iain's back, Artie'll be fine," the siblings came in, Molly pushing Dylan into a seat. "You've been working yourself ragged."

"So have you!"

"Then stop giving me more work and bloody sit down!"

Al smiles slightly at them. Molly might be small, but she had a big heart. It wasn't long before she had Dylan sat, but the Welshman insisted that she sat with him. They all sit together, Kuma coming back in from outside at one point.

"Kuma!" Pat came limping back on his crutches, beaming when he saw the bear. The bear looked up from his spot between the twins, they had just changed his wrappings.

"Be gentle with him," Matt smiled sadly.

Patrick nodded, coming to sit on the floor near them. Kuma licks his face. Pat giggled, nuzzling his nose. Al smiles softly.

_*I swear he's never sad,*_ Matt chuckled softly, watching child and bear play gently.

*_I wonder how he does it sometimes.*_

_*Maybe it's an ancient curse,*_ Matt grinned. *_From Arthur's black magic days?*_

Al chuckles.

_*It's nice to see a smile...*_

_*Yeah..*_

Matt hummed, hugging him. Al folded in. They just relaxed, taking comfort in company.

Francis came in to check on them at one point, thankfully their bowls had been cleared beforehand. "I have some stew in the kitchen still, do either of you want some?" he asked the Celts.

"Yes please," Dylan smiled, brightening at the chance of a hot meal.

Francis smiles fetching them bowls. They dug in, sighing with contentment. Francis sat in a chair nearby.

Dylan ate considerably faster, but they both emptied their bowls. Al shifted looking away. Molly frowned softly, curious but said nothing. He just buried into Matt's shoulder.

Matt held him tight. Pat looked up from feeding bits of meat to Kuma; smile shrinking for a moment. Kuma quickly pawed his hands to get attention back though.

"Okay," he giggled, picking out another bit of meat.

Francis turns back to Molly, "So how have you all been?"

"Okay," she shrugged, wincing slightly at the movement.

Francis glanced to the stairs a moment. "Say Molly would you mind doing me a favor when you get the chance?"

"U-uh... I can try?" she offered, a little worried she wouldn't have the ability to do it. She was exhausted...

"It's nothing drastic, I just want you to give Iain a checkup. He's seemed a little off lately and you know how he is on sharing his own health condition.."

She sighed in relief, nodding. "Of course."

Francis smiles, "Thank you."

She shuffled over, hugging him. "No problem."

Francis held her tight for a moment. She must have needed it, huddling in. Everybody did it seemed.. Once everyone settled it, they'd be fine, right?

Francis smiles warmly rubbing her back.

She squeezed him gently before pulling back. "Thanks..."

"Anytime."

"I'll go check up on Iain after a nap..." she needed to recharge.

"Sure thing."

She gave him one last hug before shuffling off upstairs. Francis sits back down with the Dylan and the boys.

"It's about time she stopped," Dylan sighed, stretching out like a cat. "Poor thing's exhausted."

"I can imagine.."

"But she can rest now; so its fine."

He nods.

"How've you all been? You look a damn sight better than we do," Dylan chuckled softly.

"Rebuilding is going slowly, I'm financially drained but I might have some help soon."

"That's great then," he grinned. "You'll be back on track in no time!"

Francis smiles softly. There was always something about Britain as a whole that made you smile.

Al peeked up again at them. The men just sat, laughing and smiling. Something that seemed so alien lately. *_They look happy..*_

_*I know... I like it.*_ Matt could almost pretend nothing bad had happened. Al nuzzled back into him.

Seeing them so happy actually lifted the mood a bit. Matt snuggled into Al, a little smile pulling at his lips too. So was Al. It was even brightening up outside just a little bit.

They settled for a while just catching up.

Iain came down to join them after a while, scooping Pat into a bearhug as soon as he could reach him.

"So he emerges!" Francis declares.

"Gah, piss off," Iain grinned. It was hard to look intimidating when you were cuddling a child.

"How's Arthur settling?"

"Quite well," his smile didn't even flicker. "Bit confused at first but a snack and a drink and he dozed off again."

"That's good.."

Al sighs softly from off to the side.

"How're you holding up kiddo?" Iain softened slightly. "Not gone insane yet?"

"I'm ok."

"Dylan hasn't started telling jokes then," he laughed, earning a shove from his Welsh brother.

Al smiles softly at that.

"At least my jokes are better than your cooking," Dylan smirked back.

"My cooking never made anyone sick," Iain grinned.

"Well-"

"I need to pee!" Pat shot up in the middle of them.

Al snorts grinning. Matt chuckled and the Celts burst out laughing.

"Come on," Iain scooped him up again.

Francis watched them leave sitting back again.

"Papa," Matt sat up a little.

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy."

Francis smiles broadly at that. Matt smiled softly, snuggling back into Al. Things might work out.

"I peed!" Pat exclaimed cheerily as he and Iain waddled back in, the Scot helping him to walk a little bit.

Al chuckles. They made it to the couch and flopped down between Dylan and Francis, giggling. "Stronger than ever!"

Francis grins ruffling is hair. Pat just beamed, despite the ache in his legs. This time last year he couldn't even feel them so he didn't mind. Al smiles at that.

"Alfie!" Pat bounced excitedly. "When my legs work again, can we play catch and tag and have races again? You're the bestest at races!"

"Sure thing.." His voice caught a little though.

Matt's arms tightened slightly.

"Yay!" Pat cheered, bouncing excitedly.

"Alright," Iain chuckled, holding him still. "It's still a little while til you can run yet... How about we find another game to play until then?"

"Why not set him up with some paint?" Francis suggested.

"Only if you're cleaning up after him," he chuckled.

"Alright then."

Iain shrugged, helping Patrick to the floor by the coffee table. "Al, Mata, fancy painting with him?"

"Please?" Pat pouted cutely.

"Sure."

They shifted over to the other side while Iain and Francis fetched them paints brushes and paper. Soon they were set up with various colors, smearing them on the paper. There was something oddly enjoyable about it.

Al's didn't look much like anything except childish green hills and blue sky, brown bird up in the corner. Matt kept painting colour patterns, swirls and twists. He just wanted brightness. Pat painted happy faces and flowers and tried painting his family, but they just looked like smiley stick people with different hair and eyes.

It was a fun change from the black and white eyesores of paperwork and finance charts though. Iain picked up a pencil after a while, sketching the three of them while they were happy painting. Francis was content to close his eyes for a bit. Dylan went upstairs to check on Arthur then take a nap.

It was a nice enjoyable calm. They whiled away the rest of the day just playing. Al had curled up around four for a nap of his own. Iain tended to dinner so Francis could keep resting. All in all it was rather restful.

After dinner, Iain asked the twins if they wanted to see Arthur. Al hesitated, worried.

Matt was apprehensive but brought up a good point_. *He wouldn't offer if Arthur was too bad...*_

_*..I guess we could check..*_

_*It's up to you...*_

"Uh I guess..?"

"Come on then," Iain smirked softly, offering them both a hand.

They haul up and head upstairs.

Arthur had been stashed in a nice warm room with a plush double bed. When they walked in, the blond was reading a book, pale and tired, but better than the limp corpse he'd been earlier. He beamed the moment he saw the twins. "Boys..."

"Hey.." Al smiles softly.

Matt waved gently.

Arthur just opened his arms, beckoning them over. Al fidgets before sitting on the side of the bed. Arthur saddened slightly at not getting the hug he asked for but Matt soothed him, happy to be cuddled.

"How you doing?"

"Better every day," Arthur rasped, sounding like a chainsmoker. "I've got my nurse back." he chuckled as Iain shot him a playful glare.

Al smiles at that.

"How are you two now? Feeling any better?'

"Yeah, fever's gone."

"Wonderful!"

He grins again.

"Iain told me you've been painting with Patrick?"

"Yeah, haven't improved much though."

"I'd still like to see sometime," Arthur smiled warmly.

"Sure."

He reached for their hands, just wanting contact. Al grabs hold. As does Matt. They just sat like that for a moment, clinging to company. Al gripped tight.

_*Al... I wanna stay with him for a while... He looks lonely.*_

_*Yeah..*_

Matt shifted, laying with Arthur, who wrapped him in a hug instantly. Al shifted nervously.

"You don't have to," Arthur smiled sadly. "It's okay."

He tears up at that leaning in.

Arthur caught him in a hug, a little surprised. "Shh, it's okay, really."

Al just clings to him. Arthur eventually gave up talking and just held him, planting a warm kiss into his crown. This was really all he'd wanted. His sons.

They cuddled together Al still clinging weakly. Arthur just lay back down, content to snuggle between them. It helped numb the feeling of isolation being bedridden brought.

If he noticed Al's boniness he didn't say such. Odds were, he'd noticed but avoided the topic in favour of them all staying calm. He'd ask Iain later. Al was grateful for it though, content to cling to his father.

Iain tugged the blankets over them with a warm smile; a knowing twinkle shone in his eyes. They just lay there for the night, together.


	16. Ups and Downs

Iain went downstairs, herding Pat off to bed too before sitting with a cup of tea. Francis soon joined him.

"Not so bad," Iain chuckled. "It's nice having everyone together."

"Yes it is.. Has Molly checked you over yet?"

"I didn't know she was meant to," he shrugged dismissively.

Francis frowns, "Have you seen her lately?"

"Yes," he replied flatly. "The first thing she did when she got here was come and find me."

"I meant after. She said she'd take a nap but I haven't seen her since.."

"Probably because she's exhausted... I doubt we'll see her again til..." he broke off, a soft hiccup in the doorway catching his attention. Molly stood in her pajamas, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Sorry... I-I didn't..."

Francis stood running over. "What happened?" Iain was a heartbeat behind him.

"N-nothing," she stumbled back in panic when they both converged on her. "I-I just had a b-bad dream, and I-I... I-I-I..."

Francis frowns softly.

"I-I thought it was s-starting again," she choked, trying fruitlessly to wipe away her tears as more flooded to fill their space. "E-everyt-thing hurt, I-I couldn't..."

"Hey it's alright.."

She just fell into him, sobbing. Iain frowned worriedly. "I need to check the others..."

Francis just held her firmly.

"I'll be right back," Iain muttered, planting a warm kiss to his sister's brow, taking off before she had the chance to ask him to stay.

Francis leads her to the couch to sit. She curled up instantly, bawling into him. He rocked gently, holding tight.

Molly quietened at one point only to tense up and whimper in pain.

"Molly..?"

She shook her head, burying into him to hide another whimper. It couldn't hide her trembling though.

"Please, talk to me..?"

"I-it hurts..." she choked, bursting into tears again.

"Where does it hurt?"

"E-everyehere..." she could feel it in her hips, legs, shoulders, torso and her head felt like some had driven an ice pick through it...

He frowns rubbing her back gently.

Iain came back, distracted. "No one else woke up, it's just her..."

"She's having phantom pain too.."

He cussed softly, coaxing her away from him. "Alright pet, try to relax..."

Molly let him move her about, just sobbing for it to stop. Francis wraps her up in a blanket. Iain stroked her hair gently, whispering soothing words to her. His hand had the faintest glow of magic to it, but it calmed Molly down, letting her finally slump in relief.

"Alright?"

"She'll be okay," he sighed, wrapping her in a hug. "She just needs a minute to settle..."

Francis nods sitting back. They waited until Molly fell silent.

"...How are the others..?"

"They're alright. Art's snuggled with the twins, Pat and Dylan in the room next door, dead to the world. It was just her..."

He sighs softly.

"Might pay to be on guard though..."

He nods "How did it go between Arthur and Alfred..?"

"Arthur had the sense not to press him... I think they both just needed company."

"Alright."

"Are you okay...?"

"I'm fine, just startled a bit."

"I can imagine..." Iain frowned sadly, bringing his sister closer.

"Should we put her back to bed?"

"Probably..." he was reluctant to let her go.

"At least take her to _a_ bed, doesn't have to be her's."

Iain almost argued it, but one look at Molly and he decided against it. He hefted her up with a tired sigh. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

He smiled almost longingly before heading up to bed. Francis sighs deciding to head off himself.

Kuma padded up and settled with him, curling up by his side. It was better than no one he supposed, closing his eyes. A somber silence settled over the house.

All was quiet till early morning. Al was fidgeting in his sleep. It wasn't too much of a bother until he elbowed Arthur in the ribs, the Brit waking with a grunt.

Al whined softly.

"Alfred..?" he frowned softly, trying to ignore the ache in his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Mno.. No more.."

"Alfred," Arthur shifted, rubbing his arm to coax him awake. "It's alright, just open your eyes..."

It took a few minutes before he woke up, eyes glancing around the room blindly, looking for something. The first thing he would settle on is Arthur face, just a smudge of green and blonde. He sighs hiding his face.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked softly.

"Yeah.."

"Bad dream?" he asked kindly.

Al nodded.

"It's okay poppet," he hummed warmly. "We made it through the worst already."

Maybe.. But Al still had a fight of his own to deal with..

"We can take it at your pace," Arthur assured him. "No rush."

Al lays back down again. "You probably got questions huh..?"

"A few," he nodded. "But I won't make you answer."

"I'm sorry.. I just didn't want you upset.."

"It's alright, I'm not angry or upset," Matt rolled away in his sleep, letting Arthur use both of his hands. He sat up slowly, leaning against his pillows. "I just want to know what's wrong so we can fix it together."

Al sighs, "...It started when stock crashed.. Prices skyrocketed and pay was low, then the Dust Bowl kicked up killing the crop lands.."

"And it's just gotten worse since then?" he asked sadly, rubbing little circles into his knuckle.

"I could never eat enough to feel satisfied.. And then people started picking on me for it.."

A twinge of guilt hit Arthur there. He'd been quite concerned for a while that Al was going to eat himself sick...

"I didn't even notice that I stopped eating all that much.. Fell asleep in the tub and woke up to Matt freaking out.."

"Have you been eating regularly with Iain?"

"I-I try but it just hurts sometimes.. I can't even finish a whole bowl of soup.."

"It's a start," Arthur cooed, rubbing his back. "If it gets too hard to eat, we'll find another way to get you to a better weight."

Al closed his eyes leaning into him. He hugged him warmly, just tight enough to feel safe.

"'m sorry.."

"It's alright... You couldn't help it..."

Al just huddled in for a while. Matt groaned softly, discomforted by the lack of warmth. Al didn't look up, he couldn't see him anyway. He just rolled back into Arthur, snuggling in.

They seemed content to cuddle for now. Arthur shrugged, settling in again.

After a while Francis came in to check on them, Kuma following behind. Matt half woke, sleepily picking up his bear to cuddle.

"Morning." Francis greeted.

"Morning," Arthur yawned softly; offering a tired smile.

"How are you all?"

"A bit sleepy," he chuckled, looking at Matt. "But otherwise, rather fine."

Francis smiles softly.

"How're you? You were hit quite hard but you look a lot better than when I saw you last."

"Getting better, I might have some unexpected help."

"Oh?" Arthur tilted his head curiously.

He sighs telling him about Russia's deal.

Arthur frowned thoughtfully. "It's too good to pass by, but it's so unlike Russia to be kind..."

"Ivan's not a bad guy.." Al mumbles from his spot against Arthur.

"Ah," Arthur looked down, surprised. "I didn't say he was... It's just... He normally looks out for himself first, but we can't see how this helps him..."

Al shrugs.

"Oh well," Arthur sighed. "I hope it turns out alright for you."

Francis nods.

"...I hate to be a bother, but.." Arthur sighed, embarrassed and fed up. "Could you help me to the loo...?"

"Of course." Francis comes up to the bed and Al slides out of the way. Arthur gripped Francis's arms tightly, heaving himself up. Francis held him steady and they headed off.

Matt groaned, rubbing his eyes. _*Alfie...?*_

*_Hey..*_

_*M'cold...*_

Al snuggles up to him. Matt huddled in, Kuma still smushed to his chest.

*_How you feeling Matt?*_

_*Really heavy...*_

Al frowns at that.

_*I dunno... I don't want to get up...*_

Al shrugs nuzzling in. It wasn't like they had anything important to do. They lay there, waiting for Arthur to come back.

Arthur returned a few minutes later, groaning in relief as he sat back on the bed. Francis stood nearby. Arthur just eased himself back in, worn out by the simple task alone.

"Anyone need anything?"

"A drink?" Arthur smiled tiredly.

Francis nods heading off.

*_Is daddy okay...?_* Matt just sounded so small and withdrawn.

*_He had to pee, I think it just wore him out..*_

_*He's really sick...*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*I hate this so much...*_

_*Me too..*_

Matt sighed, burying his face in the bed. Al hugs him. Arthur watched them sadly, wishing he knew how to help. Francis comes back with tea and toast for all of them.

Arthur took his with a grateful smile, but the twins were a bit harder to coerce... Al eventually sat up for the drink at least. Matt just refused to move, lethargy holding him down.

"What day is it..?" Al asks. It was late October when they had that meeting.. It must be mid-November by now...

"Tuesday, I think?"

Al frowns, Matt's hibernation cycle must be kicking in.. He was going to be hellish to handle for the next month or so... Al didn't need this right now either..

Maybe they should just separate them? Yeah, they liked staying together, but if it just caused trouble...

Al sighs sipping his drink. Arthur glanced between them, sending a pleading to look to Francis. Francis frowns softly coming over.

Matt wouldn't try to get up... he'd even stopped bothering to respond to anything. Arthur was getting worried. Al looked rather upset himself.. Francis checked Matt over but couldn't find anything wrong other than fatigue. He was, for lack of better wording, sulking.

Francis sighs, shrugging softly. Arthur just closed his eyes, still not strong enough for this much stress. Perhaps Iain could get through..?

That man was more stubborn than any of them... He could probably stare a literal hole through concrete if he put his mind to it... He was due to check on Arthur in a bit anyway.

Not that Arthur really felt like staying in his room much longer. He did love the twins, but Matt's current mood was so depressing...

"..How about we head downstairs and let him sleep in?" Francis suggested, "Get some sun through the windows."

Arthur nodded gratefully, forcing his aching body up again. Francis supports him and Al followed along. It was painful to watch Arthur walking... The poor man could barely support his own weight... They had to stop for a break at the top of the stairs, just letting his catch his breath again.

Al almost wanted to take him back to bed..

By the time they made it halfway down the stairs, it was more than clear Arthur wasn't going to make it down without more help... Al came up beside him just picking him up off the ground entirely, carrying Arthur the rest of the way down.

"Alfred, put me down," Arthur groaned weakly.

"Nah, don't feel like it."

He rolled his eyes, giving in. Al smiles softly setting him in a chair in the lounge.

"What're you doing out of bed?!" Molly had been sat on the couch, reading. Once she saw Arthur, she hobbled up, rushing over to him.

Francis went back to fetch the tray and take it to the kitchen. Iain was sat by the window, smoking again. Al just sat on the couch. Molly fretted over Arthur until the blond shooed her away. Francis comes back in soon after. Arthur smiled up at him tiredly.

Well most of the house was here now. Dylan was wandering around the garden with Patrick. Al curled up where he sat, looking out the window. A few minutes later, Molly came to join him, offering a tired smile.

"Hey.."

"Y'kay?" she hugged her knees.

"I guess.."

"If you need someone to hug, Iain keeps cuddly animals upstairs for when me and Pat come over..."

Al smiles softly. "I'm fine, it's just that Matt's probably going to be out of it for a while.."

"Is he okay?" her worried look intensified.

"He's fine. It's just that he goes into this... slump this time of year.. Weather at his place is kind of crazy and he gets real tired and cranky for a few weeks.."

"Oh... Okay," she chewed her lip uncertainly.

Al smiles gently. She gave him a halfhearted smirk.

Now if only Al could stay this positive for the next week or two. It was going to be tough on all of them...

They sat there together for a bit just enjoying the company. Iain came in and out, checking up on everyone. Francis would take worried glances at him from time to time, still offset from his fit the other day. For now, he'd been fine, but how long would that last?

He couldn't check on the condition of Iain's heart without help.. Molly was his best bet, but she was still reeling from her own fit last night. He'd just have to wait.. Nothing else could be done about it for now..

The day wore on. Al was rather quiet throughout, Francis helping Iain here and there. About midafternoon, something soft flopped over Alfred's shoulder. He looked up.

It was a stuffed bear, snuggly light brown fur and a goofy grin. Delicate fingers waved a furry arm, a little giggle flitting over his shoulder. Al chuckles softy.

"You look like you need a hug," Though the voice was deeper than usual and decidedly silly, it still had her musical ring.

"I might." It wasn't Mana but he supposed it'll do.

The bear shifted for him to take, small arms wrapping around his waist. Al grips hold of it smiling softly.

Molly snuggled in, humming happily. "Anyone ever tell you you're really comfy?"

"Really?"

She nodded softly. "You're definitely my favourite to cuddle."

He chuckles.

"Do you like teddy?" she asked, head popping over his shoulder. "He's one of my favourites."

"Yeah, he's soft."

"Iain made him for me a few years ago... I'd lost the bear I liked to sleep with and couldn't settle..." Molly smiled softly, feeling no shame in admitting she still needed stuffed animals for comfort reasons. "After three sleepless nights and a lot of crying, he just turned up with this bear and told me to go take a nap..."

Al hums softly looking at it. It was the same with Mana usually, especially if he was upset.. But when Matt was around he didn't need the rabbit as much.

The bear's silly embroidered face seemed just the thing to cheer someone up... It was an odd thing really, these odd and rare little moments of getting to see just how much Iain did love his siblings...

He smiles softy.

"If you need a buddy for when you feel lonely, you can borrow him," Molly offered softly. "Floppy Bunny might miss him, but I can hug her better until he comes home."

"Thanks."

"It's okay," she hugged, snuggling into his back again.

Maybe he could go take a nap later with both Teddy and Mana. Teddy wouldn't entirely replace Matt, but he might dull the ache. They snuggled for a bit until Francis gave out lunch.

Molly seemed quite content to stay with him for now. Pat came to see them for a moment here and there, mostly just playing as much as his weakened body allowed. Al had stew again while the rest had something fresh. Al struggled to finish his before heading upstairs for that nap.

Molly shuffled through to the kitchen where Francis was washing up. "I can't find Iain..."

"Oh? He's not with Patrick or anything?"

She shook her head softly. "Pat's down here with Artie..."

Francis frowns, "Did you try the twins?"

She nodded softly, biting her lip. "I checked with everyone... Twins are sleeping; Dylan too... He's gone..."

Francis frowns drying his hands quickly, if he had another fit... Molly followed him like a shadow, anxiety building.

They searched the house, checking every room. Nothing... Absolutely nothing...

"Let's try outside.."

She nodded softly, hurrying after him. They slip on their coats heading out. They circled the house and would have missed him altogether if he hadn't sat up. Iain had been lying on the roof of his shed, a thin trail of smoke dancing from his mouth.

"Why did you let her out here? She'll catch cold."

Francis lets out an exasperated sigh, "She was looking for you!"

Iain sighed softly, jumping down and coming over to them. "Molly, you really shouldn't be outside..."

"But I couldn't find you," she sniffled. "I-I got worried..."

Francis looks at her sadly. Iain went to hug her, but she pushed him away. "You smell like a cigar..."

Francis chuckles.

"I just came out for a few minutes, is all," Iain stepped back, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Not like I'm gonnae just up and leave you."

"Why don't we head back in then?"

Iain shrugged disinterestedly. Sometimes Francis wished he could just know what Iain was thinking... It would save so much guessing... And so much loneliness on Iain's behalf...

He held back a sigh leading back in. The Celts followed on, sticking close.


	17. Plushie Friends

**College is closed today due to ice! I finally have a break to do nothing for the day but play games and not have homework!**

* * *

Once inside they shed their coats and sit again. Iain pulled out a book and started to read again. Molly sat beside him, sulking for a moment before hugging him again. Francis left to check on the twins.

Matt still hadn't really moved, just shifted a bit to pee and grab a book.

"Wouldn't you rather move to your room with Alfred?"

He shrugged. "M'comfy..."

Francis comes over sitting on the side of the mattress. Matt avoided looking at him, curling up.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I'm a piece of shit," he muttered.

"Why is that?"

He just shrugged, burying his face in the duvet. Francis frowns scooping him into a hug. Matt huddled in, trembling with disgust.

His father just held him tight giving small comforts in French. He just clung, frustration boiling inside him.

Al shifted in his sleep down the hall, unsettled by it. The negative flow just intensified as Matt fought the urge just to break down sobbing into his father's chest.

Eventually it woke Al up all together. He looks around confused at why he felt so bad. Sadness smothered his heart, squeezing it tight. It made it hard to breathe.. But why was Matt so upset? Al shifts sitting up something falling from his side to the floor.

It was Mana, the stuffed rabbit staring up at him like it questioned why it was on the floor.

Al bent over to pick him up, but ended up nearly dropping him again. There was a large tear down the side stuffing threatening to pour out completely.

Mana even looked hurt; might as well have been crying...

His breath hitched picking up the rabbit carefully. Now he remembered, he had tried to settle in with Matt before.. Matt was falling into a deeper hibernation slump than ever, and it was dragging Alfred down with him.

Al had tried to pull him out of bed and it didn't turn out so well.. Mana must have gotten hurt in the scuffle...

Al frowns setting the rabbit gently under the pillow and curling up. Matt was down, Mana was hurt, the only comfort he had left was Eagle.. But with the whole house here he had little chance of sneaking off for a flight...

He could go to one of the Celts, but it wasn't quite the same.. Matt wasn't helping right now either.. He shifted up trying to get some distance between them.

No matter where he went, Matt's funk clung to him. He settled in the attic curling up in the rafters. It lessened the ache but couldn't get rid of it completely. He just sat there for a while trying to keep his breath even, which was hard with the crushing sadness.

"Alfred?" it wasn't long before Iain came looking for him. "Kid, where are you?"

He rubs his face glancing up.

It didn't take the Scotsman long to find his way up to the attic. "Al? You up here, bud?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright? We ain't heard from you in a while?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Come down and let me see you...?" it was a gentle request, genuinely open.

Al shifted sliding onto the floor.

"Okay bud?" he smirked softly.

Al nods.

"What's up?" he sat on the floor, inviting him over.

Al sat beside him. "Nothin much.."

"Nah? Tell me then, I'm hiding from Francis."

"How come?"

"He's trying to stop me smoking again," Iain shrugged.

"Oh.."

"It's nothing bad, just enough to keep me calm," he assured him.

"Yeah I can understand that.." He could use something calming himself..

"Say, you feel up to some gentle exercise? Can't help but notice you hate being stuck indoors."

"Sure, it's starting to feel cramped in here.."

"Get something comfortable on you, we'll go for a jog," Iain grinned, his broad smile making his tired eyes shine.

Al smiles softy heading downstairs. Iain followed behind him, saying he wanted to check up on everyone before they left.

Al changed out of his clothes from yesterday and came downstairs. Arthur was lounging on the couch still, currently reading with Patrick.

Al glanced over while he waited for Iain. They looked so warm and content, it was easy to forget the shape they were in.

"Ready?" Iain came up behind him, grabbing his shoulders.

Al glanced up at him. "Yeah."

"Great, let's get going."

Al put on his shoes and they head out. They kept a gentle pace, enough to let them feel it, but not enough to burn. The hills rolled out before them, lush green and free.

It was such a beautiful place, Al loved to see different places but with the near constant wars in his life he had little chance to enjoy it.

Something about Scotland was always fresh and pure and calm... So unlike the man who personified it. Much like most of Alfred's adventures overseas, he had been tainted by human mistakes and their wars.

They ran for a good hour, the distance from Matt finally helping him calm down somewhat. They paused for a break by the shore of a loch, just watching the water ebb to and fro. Al sat on a rock to rest.

"I've always loved this Loch," Iain smiled calmly, seeming truly at home for a moment. "It's so far north, most people forget it's here..."

"What's the difference between a loch and a lake?"

"Absolutely nothing," he chuckled, warm and rich. "Just what I prefer to call 'em."

Al hums, "It's pretty either way I guess."

"I might take you sailing when things settle down," Iain hummed idly. "It's oddly relaxing, being out at sea."

"That'd be cool."

"I'll make sure it happens then. My treat."

Al smiles softly.

A content silence fell between them, Iain letting Alfred pick when they started back home. He almost didn't want to go back.. Matt's vibes weren't the best right now, him being upset over Mana still didn't help..

Al started giving negative vibes of his own... Iain turned, giving him a curious look. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Al shifted uncomfortably. "'S just that Matt's in a weather slump.. But it's worse than his normal ones.."

"Winter grumps plus a few years in hell... Can't say as I blame the poor kid... And you?"

He shook his head softly, rubbing his hands together.

"Maybe later then? I'm in no mood to force anything," Iain lay back in the grass.

"...It just gets lonely sometimes..."

He just nodded softly. Al hugs himself.

Iain reached over, squeezing his knee. "We're all here for you bud... No matter what you need, we're with you."

Al smiles slightly.

"Reckon we should head back soon?" Iain asked warmly. "Molly might tell me off again."

Al nodded, he was starting to get cold. Iain sprang back to his feet, offering the blond a hand. Al grabbed onto it pulling himself up.

He got a pat on the back and a cocky grin before they headed back towards the house.

Once there Al settles in front of the fireplace hugging himself. Iain wrapped him in a blanket, nudging him playfully before going to get a drink.

At least the run let him get his mind off things for a while. Matt's foul aura seemed to have ebbed some too. He was probably asleep again...

He was alone now though. No brother and no rabbit.. The closest he had was Molly and her army of stuffed creatures...

It wasn't Mana though.. Try as he might he just couldn't settle for anything different.. He didn't have the means to fix it here either...

Al never did learn how to sew.. But then again Mana never ripped before either, he never seemed to wear out like his other stuff did. Matt could, but he wasn't an option right now...

If he could just swallow his pride Iain might do it.. He had said if he needed anything...

Al sat staring into the fire mulling it over. Someone brought him a glass of water and a sandwich at some point. He sipped at the water but didn't touch the food.

"...fr'd...? Alfred?" A voice cut through the haze of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You've been spaced out for a while," Dylan knelt beside him, frowning softly. "Pat was trying to talk to you, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry.."

"It's alright, you just had us worried..."

He rubs his eyes.

"You've been staring at the wall for an hour, are you sure you're okay...?"

"I'm fine, just zoned out."

The Welshman pouted uncertainly. Al smiles softly. Not that it seemed to convince anyone... He sighs mentally, standing to stretch.

As he twisted though, he caught sight of Patrick, pale and worried, Molly trying to calm him down. Al frowns softly. Had he managed to freak the kid out that much...?

Al walks over hugging him gently. Pat jolted in surprise but folded in as soon as he realized it was Al.

He really didn't mean too.. Al just has a habit of losing track of the world around him when he thinks too much..

It seemed his 'punishment' for it now was to sit with Pat for a while. The kid refused to let go. He sighs to himself settling in.

"Are you really okay?" Patrick whispered after a while, big green eyes staring up at him.

"Yeah.. I was just thinking about a friend of mine.."

"Did he get hurt too...?"

Al nodded.

"Maybe you should bring him here then," Pat snuggled back in. "Iain is really good at helping people... Maybe he could help your friend...?"

"I don't know.." They were fine with Molly having bears right? Al technically felt like a kid in a grownup's body at times.. He went from 10 to 16 within a few years..

Molly was a grown woman for crying out loud... Being as they were, nations tended not to judge small comforts like stuffed animals. Maybe he should.. How else could he fix Mana...?

"..I'll go talk to him later."

"I think your friend will like that.."

Al smiles softly. Pat yawned softly, easily tired out now. It was nearly dinner by now.. A telltale waft of frying onions came from the kitchen. Al still didn't feel like eating though.. With Matt and Mana out of commission, the weight wouldn't leave his heart. He just hugged Patrick for the meantime.

The sun sank slowly outside; the only real activity inside was Iain bustling to and fro, checking up on everyone and taking food to anyone upstairs.

Would Matt even try to eat? The thought weighed on his own stomach that much more.. Iain would try but Matt was too depressed...

The Celts were recovering but the twins were falling fast.. Then again, the Celts had a good few more wars behind them... They were just used to being in pain...

The twin's nightmares this go round were more mental than physical.. And they were the worst kind. No one could ever really do more than dull the ache... It had to leave on its own and the nightmares never wanted to go...

Eventually Patrick was taken away from him for a bath, Al remaining on the couch. Dylan had attached himself to the child like a nanny, which left Molly at a loose end. She perched on the couch beside him, like a constant reminder that it was impossible to be alone in this house for more than five minutes...

He glanced to her as she did. She offered him a soft smile, looking more like she was looking for company than offering it this time.

"Hey."

"Hi..." her voice sounded tight. "Y'kay...?"

"...I...might have a little problem..."

Her face shifted to warm concern. "What's the matter sweetie?"

Al sighs taking her hand and heading to his room. She tensed a little, still wound like a spring inside after all the hell, but let him take her. Surely, it was nothing.

They reached the room and Al reached under the pillow pulling out his poor rabbit. Once her eyes fell on the poor creature, her eyes saddened, gentle hands taking the rabbit from him.

"I can't replace him either.. He's special.."

"I bet we have some thread downstairs. We can patch him up no problem."

Al smiles, warmth shyness and sadness all wrapped in one. Molly just hugged him gently before taking his hand and leading him back downstairs. Al followed along.

They went to the kitchen this time, but paused just outside the door. Iain and Francis were arguing... Al frowns listening in.

"How many times do I need to tell you that, Francis?! I'm fucking fine!" They were whispering angrily, both sounding like they wanted nothing more than to shout at one another.

"You weren't two days ago!"

"I wasn't home two days ago. Let's see how log you'd last a good few hundred miles away while your chest was being torn open!"

"I just want you looked at! It pays to double check."

"You're being a paranoid control freak," Iain hissed. "Just let them heal first. Unless I actually keel over, my health isn't important!"

"It is to me!"

That stopped the Scotsman in his tracks. "Francis..."

The blonde sighs looking away. Iain reached over to him, just taking his hand gently. He almost refused, but let him gripping tight.

He brought it to his chest, sad green eyes shining tiredly. "I am fine.. or about as fine as I can be... and I know you're worried, but Molly just doesn't have the strength for it right now..."

"Just let yourself rest sometimes.."

"I sleep," he shrugged, knowing that wasn't really true. Come night, he just couldn't settle.

Francis sighs rubbing his eyes tiredly. Iain just pulled him into a hug, oblivious to their audience. Al frowns softly pulling her out of sight.

Molly hugged Mana carefully, eyes storming with worry and fear. "H-he's sick...?"

"...HIs heart has been having fits.. He had two on the day we came over but they stopped once we got across the border.."

"Why didn't anyone say anything" she teared up, getting upset just as Iain had predicted. "I-I could have helped, I... He should be resting with Arthur, I..."

"I thought they would.."

She sank to the floor slowly, starting to panic. "I-I can't lose him... I wouldn't know what to do without him... oh god.."

Al knelt with her hugging tight. She gripped tight, trembling. They sat there together, poor Mana all but forgotten.

"Molly?" Iain must have heard her whimpering, because he came out into the hall, looking around. "Al? What...? What's going on, why're you two down there?"

"We heard you in the kitchen.."

Iain closed his eyes, sighing softly. "Come on... I think we all need a cup of tea..."

Al coaxed Molly up and to the table. She just curled up in a chair, sniffling, Mana still clutched to her chest. Al was starting to worry about him again..

Thankfully, Iain came to the rescue, managing to coax the poor rabbit from her. "Who's this then? Looks like he snagged himself on a loose nail.."

"H-he's mine.."

"Really?" Iain smiled warmly, knowing from his sister how important even a stuffed friend could be. "How'd the poor little chap do this then?"

"I was trying to pull Matt outa bed earlier.. 'S just that he's never ripped before.."

"How long have you had him?" Iain studied it curiously, fiddling with the torn seam.

"Artie made him.. He was my first Christmas present."

Iain just smiled warmly. "Francis, could you pass my sewing kit from the lounge? The one with my glasses in."

Al glanced up not even realizing he was still there, the Frenchman soon returning with the kit. Iain thanked him kindly before slipping on his glasses and clipping back his scruffy fringe, revealing a twisted red scar on his forehead that looked barely healed. "Let's see then..."

Al glanced at it worriedly before focusing on Mana instead. Iain picked out a thread carefully before picking a needle and setting to work. Somehow, domestic chores suited the old Scottish bear nearly as much as the battlefield did.

They sat watching silently, Francis bringing over the tea when it was done. Molly sipped her tea softly, still looking at her brother like he might keel over at any given moment now.

At least being home did seem to help him, no fits yet. Maybe he was right and Francis really had just scared Molly for no reason at all?

He would still rather be sure, the last one had lasted a good four hours..

"And... Done," Iain smirked, cutting off the tail end of his thread before offering Al the now mended rabbit.

Al smiles softly bringing him close, feeling a little better now he had someone back. Mana looked better than ever, like he'd never ripped at all. Iain just smiled warmly, clearing his things away.

Al hugs hum with a sigh, "Thanks."

"Any time bud," he chuckled, ruffling his hair gently.

Al smiles cuddling his friend. Molly slunk over after that, clinging to her brother. Iain smiled softly, chuckling as he hugged her. "I'm just fine pet..."

Francis sighs softly. Iain just gave him a look that said "Please leave it for later"

He turns back to his tea.

"Everything else alright?" Iain turned back to Al, his usual cocky smirk back again.

"Yeah."

"That's good then," he grunted as Molly shifted in closer. "Say, why not check in on Mata again? He was a bit less moody earlier, he might be opening up."

Al nods going up to check.

Matt was still huddled up in Arthur's bed, Arthur having taken Iain's instead. He curled beneath the sheets, still a ball of gloom, but not as intense. Al frowns softly sitting next to him.

A spark of recognition shot into Al's mind but nothing else. Al snuggled up to him. Matt lay there for a moment before slowly shifting around to hug back weakly.

Al held him close_. *Come to bed with me..?*_

_*I don't want to move,*_ Matt sounded so sad... So.. Defeated.

Al frowns just scooping him up, he knew Artie wanted his room back and he wanted to keep a closer eye on Matt.

*_You're gonna hurt yourself,*_ Matt groaned weakly, hand latching onto his shirt.

_*I'm fine, besides it's time for bed.*_

_*Then why did you get me up...?*_

_*So we can go to our room.*_

_*But I was comfy...*_

_*You can be comfy with me.*_ Al worked his way through the door and down the hall.

Matt sighed and snuggled into him, just wanting to go back to sleep.

Al settled him into their own bed sliding in next to him. He huddled in as soon as he could, clinging. Al held him close closing his eyes. Mana pressed between them. The little rabbit felt a little different... Warmer, like he was giving off soothing little vibes.

Soon enough they drifted off to sleep. Finally, Matt rested peacefully.


	18. Fly Away Birdie

Francis peeked in on them before heading back downstairs. He came back to find Iain stuck beneath three of his siblings (Arthur was already upstairs) with a look of squashed helplessness.

Francis chuckles softly.

"Oh, shut up," he smirked softly, careful not to wake anyone up.

Francis sits in the chair across, "Whatever you did to that rabbit seemed to work by the way."

"That thread had a solace charm on it," Iain smirked. "I normally use it to make Molly's stuffed animals."

Francis smiles.

"Help me get these to bed? I like hugs, but I can't feel my arms."

He chuckles shifting Dylan off then picking up Patrick. Pat mumbled sleepily, cuddling into him. He heads up with the child first. Iain managed to scoop Molly up and follow. They came back for Dylan after.

He had to be coaxed awake and guided up, still too heavy to lift. Francis leans on the wall after. Iain slipped out of Dylan's room, shutting the door softly. "Done..."

"Good.."

"You okay? It's been a busy day."

"I could use a rest.."

"If you want to get to bed, I won't stop you."

"I kind of don't want to either.."

"No?" he looked surprised.

Francis shrugs softly.

"Fancy sitting by the window with me? It's meant to be a clear night."

"I'd like that." Francis smiles softly, really he just wanted some company. Iain smiled warmly, leading him back downstairs. They sit at the window, Francis resting his head on Iain's shoulder.

Iain wrapped an arm around his waist, resting his cheek in Francis's hair.

"I miss this.."

"Me too..." Iain admitted softly, voice rumbling through his chest.

Francis sighs hugging Iain's chest. Iain held him for a moment before placing a tender little kiss to his crown. Francis glanced up wishing it were more, Arthur might have a part of his heart but this man had the other..

Iain gazed into his eyes for a long moment before leaning in, ghosting their lips together. Francis pressed in. Iain let his eyes close, kissing warm, firm and loving.

Francis missed this.. Missed them.. It was what they both needed, longed for... They knew they shouldn't, but...

Francis shifted closer. Iain sat up, pulling the blond in tight. They both needed it right now...

Just as things started to get heated between them, Iain pulled back, hand going to his chest. "Fuck..."

"Iain..?"

He shook his head softly, laying back with a fluttering gasp. Francis frowns feeling his pulse. It was fast... A little too fast really, and uneven again.

He knew someone should have looked at him.. Right now, he just needed to calm him down... Francis pet his hair talking him down again.

The Scot slowly calmed, gulping in air greedily.

"Alright?"

"A-aye..." he stammered, shaken.

Francis sighs softly. The fits weren't gone... They were just further apart now... And the others still weren't fit to help yet..

Molly had had a fit of her own just hearing about it... They were all broken and no one had the strength to fix anyone else... Not at once.

Francis just hugs him tightly. Iain huddled in, clinging for a while. The night passed on the moon keeping watch on the two. Slowly, but surely, the couple fell asleep, their lunar sentinel slipping away, letting her fiery counterpart take over.

The two slept on. Meanwhile Al shifted awake. Matt groaned beside him, complaining as Al tried to move away.

_*I gotta pee..*_

_*But you're warm...*_

_*Matt..*_

_*What...?*_

_*If you don't let go you'll be warm and wet..*_

_*Ew..*_ he huffed letting him go. Al smirks softly slipping away.

By the time he came back, Matt had latched on to Mana, a content smile on his face.

*_Miiine..*_ Al pouts nudging up to him.

_*But he's so cozy and nice.. And he smells like you!*_

Al frowns grabbing his brother instead. Matt snuggled in, shifting to hug him instead_. *You can have him... I like you much better..*_

Al smiles softly, glad he was in so much better of a mood. All he'd needed was a good night sleep and some love. Now to hope he didn't sink through the day.

*_You want to go outside today?*_

_*Is it cold?*_ he preferred the warm right now, despite his arctic heritage.

_*Maybe a little.. Window at least?*_

_*I guess so...?*_ he did get depressed when he was trapped inside for too long.

Al wanted some sun and Matt needed it.. They'd probably better let it start warming things properly before going out though. For now they just cuddled.

The sun slowly crept in through the tiny gap in their curtains. Al hums glancing at it. _*You think anyone's up yet?*_

_*Probably Iain... He never sleeps, I swear...*_

Al never ended up eating yesterday.. They might get on to him today.. His new personal nurse wasn't the forgiving type, after all.. _*We should probably go down..*_

Matt groaned but started pulling himself up nonetheless. Al took the blanket with them though, it really was chilly today. They shuffled downstairs together.

Al paused at the bottom of the stairs. *_Hey, look.*_

Matt looked down sleepily. Francis and Iain where still at the window fast asleep.

_*Why are they cuddling...*_ Matt frowned curiously before coughing softly. _*I thought Papa was with Dad now...?*_

_*Maybe they were just tired?*_

_*That doesn't look like an accidental hug...*_

_*...You don't think Iain had another heart attack do you..?*_

Matt paled suddenly, tensing. _*He does look ill...*_

_*They were just arguing about it last night..*_

_*I thought it had stopped when he got home...*_

Al sighs softly_. *So did I..*_

Matt whined, hugging Al tight. Al hugs back moving them out of the room to let the others rest. Matt's anxiety was picking back up now, worried thoughts of Iain passing out flashing through his mind.

_*Matt, calm down..*_ Today started out so well too..

_*B-but...*_ he trembled, so easily upset.

_*Take it easy, Papa took care of it right? He should be fine now..*_

_*I-I guess so..?*_

Al smiles slightly. Matt just gave in and fell into a chair. Al sat with him snuggling in. They clung like that for a while, just settling back down. They were next to a window at least, watching the sun pass by.

It was silent for nearly an hour before someone upstairs started crying. Iain must have somehow heard it because he was off like a shot, running up the stairs. Al glanced up hearing him go.

Al glanced up hearing him go. Whoever it was sounded pretty upset...  
_*Who do you think it is...?*_

_*Hard to say..*_

They waited for a moment; Iain coming back down with Patrick hiccupping into his shoulder, hushing the child gently. Al frowns softly. A wave of sadness came from Matt.

_*We should help..*_

_*And do what? What help can we give..."_

_*I dont know..*_ They couldn't really play unless Pat cheered up.. Al just didn't like seeing little kids upset, he related to it too much..

_*We can go see him, but I doubt it'll help...*_

Al sighs resting on his shoulder. All the power he held yet he still couldn't help..

Their sinking moods were interrupted when Iain came in, Patrick balanced on his hip. The child still sounded distressed, little whimpers coming from him while Iain muttered gentle comforts. The Scot had come for a glass of water.

"Hey," Al looked back up, "He ok?"

"Had a nasty scare," Iain sighed softly. "It's taking us a while to calm down is all."

Al frowns. Iain sat Pat down onto the side before trying to coax the water down him. Patrick just wanted to cuddle, all splotchy cheeks and needy tears.

As soon as he finished his drink Al plucked him up again, setting him between Matt and himself. Pat sniffled, confused and alarmed at first because it wasn't Iain but he soon latched onto Al instead. He just needed to be held. The twins huddled in on each side.

Iain watched them carefully until Patrick had definitely settled. Double hugs were better than single ones. They managed to stop Patrick's tears, though the child might have just tired himself out already.

Al smiles softly rubbing his back. Matt squeezed him lovingly. Pat smiled weakly. "You guys make it hard to feel sad..."

Al chuckles. Pat just snuggled in, still not quite himself but a little better than before.

Al glanced back to Iain. The Scot had lingered, still quietly concerned for his youngest brother. Honestly, the little redhead was more like a son to Iain than anything... Patrick definitely latched on to him like a child would their father.

The boys would help if they could, he felt like a brother to them at least.

"If you're going to steal him, at least huddle up on the couch," Iain just sighed, grinning. "Come on, it's warmer in the lounge."

Al smiles and they headed off, Al pausing to open the curtains and let the sun in. The weak light offered more on an emotional warmth than anything. A new day was another chance. Sunlight made people happier though, unless it was a drought or something.. They sure as hell needed it.

They settled in, Francis was at the window waking up. Iain noticed and came back to him. Up close, it was clear that, despite a nights sleep, Iain hadn't managed to rest... He still looked drained. Francis glanced up frowning softly.

"Hey, cut the pouting," he smirked softly. "I'm fine."

Francis had a hard time believing that..

"Coffee? Pat's a bit unsettled and the boys are with him."

They wouldn't get to talk about it then.. "Sure."

Not yet anyway... Iain smiled apologetically then slipped off again. Francis sits up combing his hair a bit glancing over to the boys. Matt offered him a feeble smile. Francis smiles softly coming over.

Matt shifted to make room for him, jolting Patrick out of his half sleeping state. The child whimpered, half fright and half lingering pain from his frail body. Francis sits as Al calmed him back down.

Matt cringed softly, unconsciously grabbing his Papa's hand. Francis grips back gently.

Iain soon came back with tea, perching on the coffee table. Francis took his coffee with his free hand. Al still hugged Patrick not even glancing up at the smell.

_*Alfie...?*_ it didn't go unnoticed... Al never turned down coffee...

_*Hmm?*_

_*Are you okay...?*_

_*I'm fine.*_

Matt just frowned, radiating uncertainty. Al was just trying to pull as little attention to himself as possible. Patrick whimpered, tensing between them.

Al rubs his back gently. Not that it seemed to help much. Matt's negative emotions were rising again, spreading to the child.

_*Matt I'm fine..*_

_*No you're not...*_

_*You're upsetting Pat.*_

_*You're upsetting me!*_ Matt stood suddenly, making the child yelp in surprise. Al's jaw clenched.

"For the love of crap Al, I just want you to talk to me," Matt cried, actually tearing up in frustration. "You don't... Something doesn't feel right but you just shut down and ignore it, I can't...!"

Francis frowns concerned. Al ducked his head shamefully. "Sorry.."

_*I need you...*_ Matt hiccupped, slowly starting to weep where he stood.

"What's going on in here?" Iain came back, his bushy brows making his frown look like a scowl.

Al reached up pulling Matt into a hug. Matt just sank down, clinging to his twin needily.

Patrick crawled out from between them, needing someone steadier to hide in. He fed off others emotions too well. Francis hugs the boy while Al nuzzled in Matt's neck.

Iain joined Francis, concerned. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure.. He just stood up upset.."

"Nothing to tell you why?"

He shook his head.

"Alright," Iain straightened up with a grunt. "Give me a minute with them? Take Pad to see Artie."

Francis nods taking him off. Iain turned back to the twins, softening slightly. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Al ducked away. Matt was still crying softly, unsure how else to handle himself, save flying off in a rage. Al wasn't sure what to do for it..

Iain sighed softly. "Look, I know you've got a lot of shit bouncing about your heads right now, but if you don't tell us, we won't know what's bothering you, ken?"

"...I just made him upset.. I didn't mean too.."

"But how? Francis said you weren't even speaking."

Al shrugs softly, "I said I was fine.."

"And are you?" it was so hard to lie under those piercing green eyes...

Al tried to nod. The Scot quirked a brow questioningly.

"'m fine.."

Iain shifted close, voice soft. "Al, there's no shame..."

Al grips Matt tighter, "...I.. just didn't want coffee is all.."

Matt squeezed tighter too, shaking. _*Al, please...*_

Al sighs, he really didn't feel like eating.. Yesterday's fast had emptied him. Iain just set a hand on his shoulder, letting him know he was there.

"I'm pathetic..."

The Scot just pulled them both into a warm hug. Al closed his eyes tightly leaning in.

"It's only us here kid, just be you..."

Al shook softly, stress from the last few days finally coming to a point. Iain just held them, rubbing their backs patiently.

Seeing the others, Matt's depression, forcing himself to keep up appearances by eating.. It wore him down.

But why? Everyone in this house already knew he wasn't okay...

He didn't want them to worry.. It felt selfish piling his own problems on theirs when they were so burdened already..

But as Matt had just proven, bottling everything away just made them worry even more.

They sat in Iain's arms crying silently.

Once they'd calmed down a bit, Iain pulled them back, smiling sadly. "You don't need to let everyone know, but come find me, aright? I know you don't want to stress me out, but I rather you not emotionally constipate yourselves for the sake of appearances."

Al nodded silently, feeling emptier than ever. Matt just grunted, looking haunted and dead. Al leans on him lightly.

"How about a nap?" Iain suggested.

"Yeah.." Al whispers. Matt just nodded silently. Iain helped them up and guided them to their room, making sure they made it up the stairs alright.

Again Al insisted on opening the curtain, sunlight always made him feel better. They might have only woken up a few hours ago but they had been drained dry regardless. Iain didn't comment and Matt just fell face first into the pillows.

Al stares out the window blankly.

"You can nap by the window, if it helps."

He shrugs softly coming to the bed. Iain just let him go where he wanted, seeing no reason to argue. He settles in the sheets still facing the light. Matt just buried his face in the sheets, back to brooding.

Al frowns curling into himself.

Iain watched sadly. "Anything you want before I go?"

He shook his head, fishing around for his rabbit.

"Just come find me if you need me..."

They didn't answer.. The Scot just gave up, letting them be.

After a few hours when he came back to check on them, Al had shifted to sit on the windowsill, feet dangling outside. He seemed to be talking to himself softly. "No.. We can't.."

Iain frowned curiously, hanging back to listen for a moment.

"I know you want to.. I do too.."

What on earth...? He almost hated to interrupt.

Al rubs his heart absently, almost like it ached. "Just keep your feathers on.. I'll try.."

"Al," he finally stepped in. "Something you want to share?"

Al jumped startled, how did he not hear him come in? How much did he hear?

"I think we need a chat," the Scot frowned in a way that said he was worried and wasn't taking no for an answer.

Al shrunk away. Iain just beckoned him over, planning to go somewhere more private.

Al wanted nothing more than to jump down to the ground and run off.. If he did though, Iain would chase him without a doubt and unless Al took to the sky and gave away his biggest secret, Iain would definitely catch him.

He shifted away from the window and walked over silently, looking like a kicked dog. Iain lead him down to the porch, hoping the open air might help him relax a bit. Al sat down unsure what he was in for.

"Care to tell me why you were talking to yourself?"

"Just felt like it.. Got too quiet.."

"So what, you decided to make up an imaginary friend?"

Al shrugs looking down.

"Al, let me into your head," Iain sighed softly, irritations lowly building. "Let me know what's wrong."

"Nothing.. I was just thinking of going out for a bit.."

"Were you thinking about telling anyone before you went?"

"Yeah. I just hadn't decided where is all.."

"Then you won't mind if I come with you," he stated flatly.

Al's heart clenched as Eagle cried out, but he just nodded in acceptance.

"How about a nice stroll along the glens?"

He smiles softly.

"I'm not trying to hold you prisoner, bud," Iain softened, smiling sadly. "But I can't just let you wander off who knows where. Arthur would have my head if you were hurt."

"I know." It still didn't help his craving to let loose.. Al had been holding back the last few years, being surrounded by soldiers and citizens. The rare occasions he was allowed into the wild was few and far between, often ending sooner than he liked. That rampage back at the camps was the longest and most free Eagle had been in a decade.. Even if it was a blind rage..

What didn't help was that the longer Eagle stayed trapped inside, the more he tried to talk Alfred into letting him out; sometimes even against his better judgment.  
_*If we cannot trust the red-pelt, perhaps getting rid of him would be better?*_

_*No.. He's just worried..*_

_*Why? If he left us alone, we would heal at our own speed. Instead, his constant fretting impedes your progress.*_

_*And then we'd just end up starving to death..*_

*_Not if you'd let me hunt for us,*_ Eagle ruffled up angrily. _*Not that this cursed four-legs is feeding you any better than you would yourself.*_

_*...*_

_*Get him out of the way or I shall do it myself.*_

_*No.. I'll just get out tonight while they're all asleep. We can fly around for as long as we want before dawn..*_

_*Trapped to the shadows like lowly prey fowl,* _he snapped harshly. _*What you will diminish me to for your own satisfaction!*_

_*What choice do I have?! He's got strong magic and we're weakened, we can't win against him! He'd hunt us down without lifting a finger..*_

_*Then let me deal with him now! Even a strong human struggles to fight when wounded!*_

Al clenched his eyes shut.

_*Let me out!*_

"Al? Alfred, snap out of it," Iain snapped his fingers right in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

He flinched at the sound. "I need to go.."

"Alfred, talk to me," Iain softened again, worry burning in his eyes as he held his arms gently. "Something is bothering you and I just want to help you sort it out, that's all."

"I just.. Something happened.. I need to go take care of it.. Please just.. I gotta go, I'll come back after it's sorted."

"What happened?" this was doing nothing to ease his tension.

Al just shook his head tearing away and running off, asking Matt for a wakeup call in about a week before he was out of sight.

"Alfred!" Iain called after him, starting to give chase when his heart freaked out again. The Scot collapsed onto the back porch but Eagle wouldn't let Al stop.

Al kept running until he nearly collapsed, taking care to be absolutely sure no one was around before flopping on the ground breathing raggedly from exertion..

The wind howled mournfully around him, spray dancing from over a nearby cliff. The ocean roared below, mocking him. Eagle laughed scornfully in his head. _*Congratulations. You managed to run like a coward.*_

*_Shut up.. I don't want you after him. You know what people have done in the past..*_

_*That beast in human skin is a disaster waiting to explode. It's best if you avoid him entirely.*_

_*Just stay away from him..*_ He trusted Iain, he just didn't trust himself.. He didn't want to push Iain against him.. Al sighs gazing of the Cliffside before relenting as his form shrunk down.

Eagle just gave an arrogant huff, taking over as they shifted to bird form. _*Go hide within. I will bring us back to a healthy form.*_

He doubted it.. Al just curled within himself with a sad sigh. Eagle took off towards the trees, finding a roost to hunt from.


	19. Secrets

**Alfie is what you'd call a talkative drunk. Only he doesn't drink that often and it usually happens when he's sick or exhausted, might also explain some of the info Nate managed to gather back in Clipped Wings.**

* * *

Francis had come down when he heard Iain yelling only to find him clutching his chest. The Scot had ended up in a ball on the porch, struggling to breathe again. All he could do was stare at the spot where Al had run off.

Francis hauled him back inside onto the couch. Thankfully Patrick was still upstairs with Arthur but Molly was downstairs. Her face turned white when she saw them and she wasted no time getting up and helping as much as she could.

Francis had to force Iain's hands away so she could work. It was upsetting to see the raw panic in Iain's eyes as his sister set about regulating his heartbeat. The only way she could do it was to use her magic as a pacemaker and nothing was more unsettling than feeling someone else manipulating your heart.

Francis did his best to keep Iain focused on him instead. It took all of the Scot's willpower not to lash out in retaliation.

Molly worked as his pacemaker for about five minutes before she had to stop, exhausting herself. Thankfully, it looked like the episode had passed. Francis sighs, laying back on his heels. He had been knelt by the couch the whole time.

Molly slumped onto the couch, panting. Iain just rolled into it, trying to hide the fact he was shaking. They just sat to recover.

Molly muttered something about needing a drink but every time she tried to stand, her legs wouldn't support her weight. She quickly got upset, getting frustrated.

"Just rest," Francis pulled her down. "I'll get it."

Molly sank back to the floor, burying her face in the couch in embarrassed shame. Francis comes back with water for them both.

"Molly needs to eat something," Iain muttered as he took his water. "She used too much energy, a biscuit or something..."

He heads back to the kitchen. Molly's complaints and protestations followed him through, not that her brother was listening. Iain just glared at his water, lost in thought.

It was after Francis came back that he noticed Matt at the foot of the stairs, looking lost and hugging Mana. The young Arctic nation looked teary and out of sorts, like he was growing sick again. He wasn't all there...

Francis rushed over. Matt barely even noticed. He just stared at nothing, eyes glazed over.

"Mathieu? Mathieu!"

"Papa...?" he looked up slowly, as if confused as to why the Frenchman was there.

"What's wrong..?"

"He's gone..." he whispered. "The bird took him away..."

Francis frowns leading him to a chair.

"Papa, h-he's gone..."

"Who is?"

"Alfie..."

Francis frowns.

"The bird took him," Matt muttered, trying to get up and go. "I need him back, I need him home..."

"Bird..? What bird?" Francis tried to keep him still.

"The bird," Matt cried, just getting frustrated. "The bloody bird! His bird! The feathery monster from the sky!"

Francis was lost, turning to Iain. The Scot looked just as confused, shrugging softly. Molly had shifted and buried her head in his lap, getting upset by all the noise. They didn't know what to do...

Three days passed and there was no sign of Al.. Matt had grown hysterical during the second day, but now he'd just curled around Al's pillow, tears drying on his cheeks.

It was that day he was woken by a weak cry, "Wanna.."

"Al..." Matt curled up, choking softly.

"Wanna.. Help please.."

"Al?" he sat up sharply, heart clenching hopefully.

Eagle was circling around his head, but it was only his astral spirit that had come.

"Oh god, Al, what happened to you?!"

"I tried.. I just wanted to save him.." The spirit's anger and restlessness had finally fizzled out, putting him back in sync with Al. Pride broken down in his failure.

"Save who? Alfred, where are you?"

"I thought if I just fed more we'd heal.. but it wouldn't stay.." Vomiting was a natural part of a raptor's digestion cycle. It wasn't that odd to eat small prey whole leaving bones, fur, or scales that can't be digested. The bird simply spits these back up after. But every time Eagle filled his belly it was far too easy for Al's body to reject the large meal, barely digesting enough to keep going. "I'm a bad guardian.."

"Where are you? Please, just come home."

"Come help.." Eagle flew out the window intending to lead the way back to the body.

Matt scrambled up without stopping to think. He bolted down the stairs and out of the door, barging passed several people. He didn't stop for anything.

He followed Eagle a good hundred yards away from the house to find Al laying on the ground, it looked as if he tried to shift back to human but only had managed halfway. Matt stumbled over to him, pulling him into his arms protectively.

Eagle rejoined with him causing him to stir slightly, otherwise he didn't really move. Matt bundled him up in his arms, limping back to the house. The problem was he was a good two feet shorter than normal, talons feathers and scales in patches across his skin. His glasses had been left behind in their room.

Matt bolted back through the house, yells and crying following him up.

Al seemed to be sleeping still.. Matt just hovered anxiously, adrenaline pumping but his ideas at a dead end. He looked pale, the patches of feathers looked ruffled and unkempt.

_*Alfred? Are you in there...?*_

There was a weak stir but it was slow and sluggish.

_*Please wake up...*_

_*...tired...*_ It was so soft he could barely hear..

*_Please...*_ Matt could feel himself trembling again, fear and frustration and heartache swelling in his chest until it got hard to breathe passed the lump in his throat. _*Please, Al...*_

He twitched softly.

*_Wake up damnit!*_

Al whines softly unsettled by Matt's emotions. His eyes opened slightly, hazy and half gold.

The first thing they landed on was his brother, blotchy and pale, trembling as he choked with a mix of relief and dread. Al stares back at him, unsettled but too tired to move. His eyesight blurry on the edges.

*_You need to put you feathers away... I-if you do, I-I can get you help... I can get the help, you need...*_

_*To dry.. Need help..*_

Matt squeezed his eyes shut, firming their link and helping Al withdraw his feathers and talons and other avian extremities that shouldn't be. He refitted back into his clothes, full size again. His eyes drooped. Matt gasped, slumping forwards.

A knock rattled their door, a concerned voice on the other side. "Mata? What the hell is going on? You sent Pat flying."

_*..Sleepy..*_

_*Al, no!*_

He whines tiredly, throat so dry it sounded more like a hiss.

The door open, Iain stepping in. "Ma... Al?"

Al lay on the bed limply pale and sickly looking, mud from where he lay on the ground. He felt cold.. Iain cussed, breezing straight passed Matt to gather Alfred up in his arms. He needed his siblings now. All Al gave was a soft groan at being moved, he was just getting comfortable..

The Scot turned and hurried downstairs, gathering Dylan, Molly and Patrick into the lounge then kicking Francis out rather unceremoniously before slamming the door in his face just as Matt managed to stagger down, looking a complete state. Francis just stood there baffled and lost.

"Papa..." Matt hiccupped, eyes darting around. "W-where'd they go...?"

"What just happened..?"

"A-Alfred... In the garden, he... He just turned up and Iain grabbed him from our room, I..."

Francis's face saddened hugging him close. Matt just sank into him, clinging tight. He was just so tired...

_*Away! Away! Don't touch him!*_

Matt yelped in shock, clutching his head.

"Mathieu?" *_Wanna help! They're trying to bewitch us!*_

"Stop," Matt just moaned, the yelling too much for his exhausted mind.

Francis frowns hugging him close.

In the room Eagle was pecking at Iain's magic fearfully. The strange presence swirled and twisted, blue/green smoke solidifying as a great snarling black dragon with piercing green eyes. _/Settle yourself Skyling./_

He hissed crouching protectively over Al's half of their soul.

The dragon seemed to huff, sending out clouds of teal smoke. _/You are injured, young one. Let us help him./_

_*Mine! Why should I trust you?!*_

/_If I wished to harm him, I would have crushed you already,/ _the scaly beast rolled his eyes. _/Your physical body is pathetically weak, so why waste time in here, you foolish nestling./_

Eagle ducked a little.

_/Unless the pair of you wish to die, step aside and let us work. The others grow weak quickly and we shall not prolong their pain./_

Eagle faltered before finally relenting.

The Dragon stood gracefully, coiling around Alfred instead. The blond was enveloped in a black wing, the thin membrane glowing a soft green. Eagle stood next to him glancing around anxiously.

A long moment passed before the beast unwound, leaving Alfred looking stable again, strong enough to support his own recovery. _/This is all we can do for now./_

Eagle watched him cautiously running back over. Al definitely looked better, stronger than before. Dragon just disappeared in a breath of smoke.

Francis sat in the hall trying to soothe his son. Matt was frantic, so worried about Al that he would've thrown up if there was anything in his stomach to reject.

Francis hugged him close rocking gently while singing in French. He slowly gave in, crying silently. All they could do was wait..

It was a long while before Dylan slipped out with Patrick in his arms, Molly limping out behind them. "Hey... He's gonnae be alright. Iain's waiting till he wakes up to talk to him... You might need to wait..."

Francis glanced over, frowning softly. She looked gaunt and wobbly again... The door had already been closed again.

He gently coaxed Matt into one arm offering her the other. She sank in gratefully; huddling close. He led them off to sit. They both clung to the Frenchman, craving the comfort he offered.

It was a while before Al's eyes fluttered weakly.

Iain had nearly dozed off, exhausted himself. Still, he sat up straight when Al stirred, coaxing him to lucidity. "Hey kid, you coming back to us?"

Al groans softly.

"Careful bud..."

Al's eyes pried open, flinching shut again at the light. After a moment they opened again looking around blind and confused.

Iain just sat beside him, soothing hand on his chest. "Easy... You'll be dizzy for a few minutes."

"Wha-" his raspy voice cut off into a cough.

Iain rolled him onto his side, rubbing his back.

It subsided soon enough.

"Need a drink? I want a word with you."

Al gazed up at him confused.

"You disappeared for three days kid. What, think we wouldn't notice?"

He sighs closing his eyes.

"I'll fetch your water, then I want an explanation."

Al just lay on the couch silently, trying to think up an excuse with his tired mind. Iain slipped in and out swiftly, sitting Al up and helping him drink. "Okay."

"...How'd I get back..?"

"Mata found you in the yard."

Eagle must have finally given in..

"We dragged you in here, dead as a doorpost and dragged your arse back to life."

"..I just.. needed to blow off some steam.. Someone was watching me though.."

"See, while your mystery friend was watching you, I got to watch Mata. We all had to watch him sinking because you ran off and we didn't know where you'd gone," Iain stated, not an unkind remark or snipe. Simply a statement. "Did you know he hasn't eaten at all since you left?"

Al slumps, "...I couldn't help it.. he would have hurt you to get me out..."

"He?" the Scot frowned softly.

Al shrugs, "The guys protective.. And I've been ignoring him for a while.."

"Who is he?" his frown deepened.

"Just a very old friend.."

"Then I want to meet him."

Al shook his head softly.

"Why?" Iain sounded calm but he was getting annoyed.

"..I can't.."

"Why not?"

"...Mom said so.." he whispers.

Iain nearly exploded, eye twitching.

Al just sat brewing, he had no reason to trust people with his spirit, every time any white man discovered his wings they would think he was some monster or rare specimen to study, often times getting shot at or netted.

But would Iain do that? The Kirkland's all understood what he was feeling... They'd faced witch hunts and their entire population trying to kill them all because of the fact they were born with magic in their blood.

Still Al was hardwired against it. He's had too many bad experiences.. Magic was one thing but being half feral?

"Alfred... I need you to talk to me. Whatever this is, I need to know."

Al stayed silent, though there was a slight movement at the door.

Iain's gaze flickered towards the movement but his attention never left Al. It was just Kuma.. and a rabbit..?

The Scot had to double take on the rabbit, a curious frown creasing his brow. They skittered off at his gaze.

He just shook his head, turning back to Alfred. Al still hasn't looked back up, actually he had nearly fallen back asleep.

"Alfred," he tipped his chin back up gently, firm but caring. "Come on, I need you to open up to me."

"..You wouldn't like me if I did.." The only reason he was getting this far was cause Al was so out of it..

"Listen to me," Iain shifted closer, whispering quickly. "Nothing you could tell me would make me turn against you. Nothing. All I want to know is how best to get you through whatever is in your head, but to do that, I need you to let me in."

Al drooped again, chills starting to set in from the day in the mud. "Spirit guardians 're feral.. Can't keep em locked away too long.. He got mad..." was he getting sick again?

"Tell me about your guardian," he muttered. "What does he need?"

"He jus likes ta fly 'n fish.. Couldn't let him out cause the war.." Al's eyes drifted shut.

"Alfred," Iain rubbed his thumb over Al's cheek, trying to keep him awake. "Come on bud, don't drop out on me now..."

"Hmm.." They opened back up a sliver.

"Your guardian. It's a bird?"

"Eagle..Matt's got a bear..Where's Ma'ie..?"

"He's in the kitchen with Francis right now so we can talk. He's alright though. When we're done, we can go see him, y'ken?"

"Hm.."

"Tell me about your eagle," Iain wanted to learn as much as he could while Al was up for sharing. "Where is he? Was he the one watching you?"

"H's always with me.. Part of me.."

"Part of you?" he frowned curiously, but it was starting to become clear Alfred's stamina was running low, making it hard for him to even keep his eyes open. "Al... Alfred, not yet. Just a little longer."

"Sleepy.."

"I know bud, but you're doing grand. We're nearly done."

Al blinks slowly.

"Alfred," Iain spoke slowly, clear quiet and calm. "What does your eagle do to you? Does he change you? Make you behave differently? Anything at all?"

"He is me.. Mom showed us.. started out as instincts but he learned to talk when we got older.. 's just that he's wild still.."

"So you're telling me you're part bird...?"

"Sometimes.. 's a totem thing.. But nations get better links to em.. Share their power...You.. had a big dragon earlier.." His brow furrowed, trying to remember.

"A big dragon..." Iain frowned, starting to worry Al had hit his head somewhere. Either way he was fading Scot gave up, knowing the blond needed rest. "Alright... We're done."Al was starting to tilt to the side. Iain caught him against his chest, wincing slightly. It only took a few seconds for him to drift off.

With the extra weight, Iain couldn't bring himself to move. It took more energy than he really had left... He just settled back on the couch, taking Alfred with him.


	20. Uncle

Francis came to check on them after a while. Iain had nearly dozed off too, book slipping in his hands. Francis walks over quietly.

The book slipped, landing on Iain's face. Francis smirks softly at that. Iain just groaned, picking it up with a tired glare. Francis takes it from him gently.

He looked up, confused then just smirked sarcastically. "Come to tell me off for stressing everyone out?"

"That was you? Things happened so fast I wasn't sure."

Iain laughed tiredly, a strained and gravelly sound.

"How is he?" Francis perched on the table.

"Shattered and scattered," the redhead sighed tiredly. "Poor kid can't tell his arse from his elbow right now..."

Francis frowns softly stroking the blonde locks.

"He said something," Iain muttered, shifting up slightly as he secured his arms around Alfred. "About an eagle..."

Francis shrugs, "He loves bald eagles.. He told me he had a fight once with Benjamin Franklin about how he wanted an eagle as his national animal, Benjamin wanted a turkey."

"Kid's got spirit... Did he ever say why he wanted an eagle?"

"Said he really relates to them."

"...Okay," Iain shifted up with a sudden burst of energy. "Let's get our wee birdbrain to bed."

Francis helped them up the stairs finally rejoining Al with Matt. Matt latched on to his brother immediately; whimpering needily. Al folded in subconsciously. They shifted until they were comfortable then settled down.

Francis kissed their heads softly then let them be. Iain followed him out, cussing the fact he was shaking after his sudden exertion. Francis led him to sit again.

The Scot folded over, fighting fatigue. Francis sits with him concerned.

He just huddled over in thought. Alfred's words had his mind racing. How had he known about the dragon...?

They sit there silently, Francis keeping a worried eye on him.

The strange knowledge made Iain's skin crawl. He shook it off, eyes still troubled.

"You should rest.."

"I know," he croaked.

Francis wraps an arm around him. Iain gave in, sinking into him. Francis held him close, comforting.

Al slept through the rest of the day. It wasn't till after midnight that he stirred again. Matt still lay curled around him. Al panicked, not realizing who it was. Where the hell was he?! How did he get here?!

_*Al... Sit still...*_

_*...Mattie..?*_

_*Yeah..?*_ Matt paused, finally registering. "Alfred!" he sat up and hugged him tight.

Al's breath caught, body tender.

"Sorry..." Matt pulled back, but stayed close. "Oh god, you're okay..."

"What happened..?"

"You and Iain went outside to talk then next we knew, you were gone and he had a fit then three days later you came back half dead..."

Al frowns trying to absorb that. Meanwhile in the hall Iain had stopped outside the door.

"Al, you vanished for three whole days..."

"I'm sorry.."

"Where did you even go? What did you do?"

"I was just lost.. Eagle wanted to see if hunting would work better than what I've been doing.."

"And did it...?"

Al shook his head.

"So your genius of a bird nearly killed our uncle for nothing?!" Matt knew Al was struggling, but Iain had been out of it for nearly two days...

"Matt you don't understand.. It's different for you, you're land based.. If I don't get off the ground or at least up a tree every once in a while I get anxious.. I haven't had more than a few hours of flight time every six months to a year ever since I joined the war. Piloting staves it off some but it doesn't cure it. I've been going on paranoia for the last three years!"

"I might not have a constant need to fly, but I do have to fight off the urge to actually maul the people I love whenever they try to help me through hibernation! Bear hates being woken up and getting active does that! That's why I have to make you leave and I'm sorry to crash your pity party, but we all have shit to deal with!"

"Then why'd you bother to keep me with you in the first place?! I could have just gone home and none of this would ever happened!"

"Because I get scared and lonely, if that means anything to your stupidass featherhead! Because I need you to tell me it's not me wanting it, it's Bear!"

Al sighs rubbing his face.

Matt just glared, furious tears stinging his eyes. "I feel sick every time we leave the Arctic Circle because he's out of his habitat..."

"You don't think I'm not? Do you know what all those underground bunkers did to me? What any bunker does to me? Anytime I can't see the sky I feel like I'm in a cage.. You know I can't handle being trapped.."

"You think I can handle it any better just because I can't leave the ground?! Some of us would die to have your wings..."

"Matt.."

"No," Matt was nearly in tears. "I don't want to hear it... I know neither of us asked for our spirits but at least yours gave you more than bipolar anger issues..."

It wasn't like he had downsides to.. His skeleton was fragile in morph, he got sick rather easily, he was highly susceptible to hypothermia, and he picked up mites on occasion. But Al just shifted off the bed trying to haul himself up.

"What, you just gonna run off again?" Matt knew Bear's spiteful side was taking over but he wouldn't regret it until later. "I guess that's all that matters really. So long as you get what you want."

"You don't want me here so I'll just go home.."

"The whole reason everyone got pissed off is because you left, you idiot!"

"Why? Why should any body care? All I am is the world's punching bag! All I do is piss people off and screw up their lives! You don't know what it's like scraping up from nothing and still have people look down on you. You stayed with Dad, but I never wanted to go against him in the first place. I had no one but Ivan to help me through the civil war while everyone else wanted to tear me apart!"

"I didn't want to stay with him..." Matt whispered, tears starting to fall. "You don't know how scary he was when he was fighting you... And unless I'm going crazy, since he kicked me out, I've been by your side as much as I could, even if it meant pissing off my boss to do it."

Al sighs slumping against the wall. His legs shook.

"Don't leave..."

"...I can't move..."

Matt just stared at him, unable to bring himself to do much more than cry right now. Al slowly slid to the floor unable to stand anymore.

The door clicked and opened slowly, Iain stepping in with the saddest of looks on his face. He'd heard too much to ignore them...

Al didn't even look up, too much shame choking him.

"I'll tell Francis you need him," Iain said softly to Matt before helping Alfred to his feet. "I think it's best if you stayed with me til morning..."

Al just let himself get pulled along silently. Iain led him to Francis's room, quietly waking the Frenchman and sending him to Matt. He sat down on the bed, setting Al beside him. Al stared at the ground, or the general direction of..

"Al..." Iain broke the silence after a few minutes, sounding disappointed. "Why didn't you just tell me...?"

"...I couldn't.. I just.."

"Why? I'm a semi immortal being with the innate ability to do the logically impossible. Kid, I couldn't care less if you shit rainbows."

"I-It's hard for me to tell people what I'm feeling, half the time when I try it just blocks up.."

"Then tell me gibberish until it unclogs itself," Iain shrugged. "You don't even need a reason, as far as I'm concerned. If you're sad, you're sad. That's it. If you need a hug, we don't ask why, same if you need a place to stretch these apparently troublesome wings of yours."

Al clenched his eyes shut at the last bit.

A broad hand found itself on the top of his head, strong arms bringing him in. "How about we get some rest and face it in the morning?"

He sighs folding in. It wasn't as bad a reaction as he imagined at least.. Iain just hugged him, swaying soothingly for a moment before getting them both settled under the covers.

Despite sleeping for the last ten hours, Al still managed to doze off rather quickly. Iain held him protectively as he drifted off himself, an almost fatherly need to see that the twins were alright settling over him.

Come the next morning Al was still reluctant to wake.

Iain coaxed him up regardless. "You need to get up and tire yourself out. Exercise is good."

He groans softly forcing himself to move.

"There we go... Light snack, then we'll go for a few laps around the house before everyone else wakes up."

He did need the fuel.. It felt like his body was trying to shut down...

The Scot lead him downstairs, seemingly determined that Alfred was going to do as he'd been told but not in a cruel manner. Not that Al had any power to argue at this point.

Iain just made him some toast, nice and plain and easy to swallow. It was easy on his empty stomach at least. Feeling a little better.

"Think you could manage another slice?"

"...Maybe half.."

He shrugged, sorting it. Hopefully it wouldn't come back up so easily now that he was human again.

Oddly, it felt quite light and settled right now. It felt good to line his stomach again too, the acid was making him nauseous.

"Ready for a walk?"

"Sure."

Iain nodded softly, getting ready and heading out.

The pace ended up a little slow, Al's body had regressed somewhat and now he was less energized than before. Not that the redhead seemed to care much. Still it seemed to keep him calm.

They roamed the hills for a while, chancing upon the cliff Al had dived off a few days ago. He felt odd.. Iain had stumbled upon his biggest secret but didn't even flinch. He'd never had that reaction before.

He'd half expected the Scot to explode into a rage about it being dangerous and how dare he keep such a thing secret at least... But he just sat beside him, watching curiously.

Al was too drained to fly today though, three solid days in morph had depleted his power. Still, the ocean breeze was uplifting and reviving.

"...You won't tell anyone will you..?"

"Only if I need to," Iain answered honestly. "Even then, it'd only be family. But I see no reason to right now. You're not hurting anyone."

"...I just... Never had any good experiences when people found out.. I've spent too long hiding it..."

"That'll be because you keep tell arseholes," the Scot smirked lightly. "There's a lot of jocked up idiots around the world who just don't know any better."

Al's lips twitched softly.

Iain chuckles softly then his smirk fell. "Do you know why Molly keeps her hair long?"

"...Cause she likes it?"

"To a fashion, I suppose," he smiled sadly. "Actually, she has a burn on the back of her neck. Don't tell I've told you, or she'll have my head. But she keeps it long to hide it..."

Al frowns softly.

"When we were younger, our mother taught us about our magic and how to control it... She had to leave a lot though, which meant we had plenty of chances to get into trouble with it too."

Al hugged his arms to himself. There were plenty of times that had happened to him..

"We were bickering, as wains are want to do. I'd caught a rabbit for dinner and a fox had made off with it while we weren't looking. I was just yelling and she was shouting back like always," an almost nostalgic smirk pulled his lips before dying swiftly. "I just remember a sudden rush of heat and rage. When I looked again, she was on the ground screaming..."

Al frowns softly.

"The point I'm trying to make here," Iain sighed, closing his eyes for a moment to force back the memories. "Is that I never got a say in whether or not I had powers. Even though I hurt my sister, mum never got angry. It'd be cruel for me to condemn you for something you just happen to have been born with. Birdbrain chose you; it's not your fault he gets so moody."

"..I never thought about it like that.."

Iain just shrugged. "I've had a few extra centuries to think about my mistakes."

Al gazed out to the sea quietly for a moment. "...That night Matt died... It wasn't just me being upset that trashed the place..."

"No? I thought it was too badass for a one person job," the Scot smirked emptily at the waves.

"It's just.. I couldn't even give a solid thought, even after I walked past Arthur he had to hold me down to keep me in place.. The only thing that I wanted was to find Germany.."

Iain just rubbed his back, listening.

"It's not usually like that.. I just hurt too much.."

"No one blames you kid... Being locked up in there would have sent any of us mad..."

He sighs softly.

Iain knew if he'd been in Al's place, he'd have levelled the place. "All I care about," he tapped the blonde's chest lightly. "Is getting that glued back together. Feathers and all."

Al managed a soft smile.

"Come on," he smirked, jumping back to his feet. "Let's see if Mata's calmed down yet."

Al picked himself up following after.

They strolled back to the house, surprised to see that only Molly had woken up so far. The little ginger had come down in her pajamas and curled up in Iain's chair under a blanket. She looked sad and lonely. Al frowns walking over.

Iain just loitered, letting him take the lead. Sometimes - and quite often times, with Alfred - you needed to help someone else before you could feel better about yourself.

Molly didn't notice him, lost in her own thoughts as she picked at a loose thread. Al knelt by the chair tapping her knee.

She jolted, head snapping up. Her eyes were sore, lashes damp and clumped together. "I-I..."

"You ok?"

She hiccupped, burying her face in the blanket as she shook her head.

He shifted onto the arm hugging her. She shifted slowly, burying into him needily. She just needed someone to remind her she wasn't alone. Al held on firmly, swaying slightly.

Molly hadn't even been involved in this war. She had been a neutral party. But that hadn't stopped German bombs from falling on her cities. She'd been entirely alone for most of her attacks...

Al wanted to check with Matt, but he couldn't leave Molly like this either. He could either make Matt wait, not that he seemed to be up, or pass her over to Iain. Al decided to stay, Matt was probably still with Francis anyway.

Iain soon joined them. He'd slipped off to make drinks for the three of them, returning with coffee for them and cocoa for Molly. Sweet things always cheered her up.

At least the coffee seemed to lure Al in again, his reluctance from the other day gone. Iain took it as a good sign.

He really did thrive on caffeine, at times it was all that kept him up and going depending on his workload. Thankfully, his current workload was close to nothing... Just offering hugs whenever they were needed. The three of them settled in together sharing body heat.

"Thank you," Molly rasped after a while, a small smile back on her lips. "I don't know what happened... I just... Panicked, I suppose..."

Al just smiles softly.

Iain smiled warmly, giving her a little squeeze. "It was starting to get boring around here really."

Al chuckles. Molly smiled, dabbing at her cheeks.

Francis comes down right then.

"Morning, lazy arse," Iain called out playfully, smirking back at him.

"Just because I don't wake before dawn does not make me lazy."

"Sure it does! That's a whole two hours of sunlight you missed!"

Francis rolls his eyes. Iain just grinned, like a puppy caught chewing shoes. Francis walks over sitting with them.

"Hey," Molly smiled tiredly. "You look tired. Did you sleep okay?"

"Not entirely.."

"What happened?" Molly set down her mug and shifted to Francis, leaving the others behind. Iain just rolled his eyes softly, always amused when she did this.

"Iain woke me up.. Mathieu was upset.." Al curled into himself more. She turned back, frowning softly. Al just glanced away. Iain ruffled his hair gently.

"He's sleeping now.."

"Did he settle down last night?" Iain asked, sobering up a bit.

"Eventually."

"Best let him rest up then."

Francis nodded softly.

"Coffee?" it was wondrous to watch Iain and Francis. They seemed to know just what the other needed, even if they didn't...

"Sure."

He smiled and slipped off. The other three wait for him to get back, Francis watching Al concerned. It only took the Scot a minute or two. Francis takes his cup gratefully, sipping it.

"We're going to need to go shopping soon."

"Who's going to go?"

"Either you or me really," he shrugged. "No one else is really in a state to go."

"Alright then."

"Which sparks the question, do you feel like shopping or staying here?"

"I'll go. You still can't tell the difference between a cucumber and a zucchini."

"I'm pretty sure they're the same bloody thing."

Francis smirks softly.

"Can I come with you?" Molly asked softly. "I want to get out of the house."

"If you'd like?"

She smiled, hugging him. He hugs back gently.

Iain just hummed softly, running through a list of things to do. Al stayed curled up in his corner of the couch, cautiously reaching up to check on Matt.

At first he didn't respond. Then he stirred slowly; waking up. _*Hmm...?*_

_*Hey..*_

_*Al?*_

_*..I'm sorry for last night...*_

_*Me too... I don't know what I was thinking, I just felt so angry...*_

Understandable after what Al had done.. But they both knew it was more Bear than Matt that had gotten so irate.

_*You feeling ok?*_

_*Woozy... I don't wanna get up...*_

_*Ok then..*_

_*I think I kept Papa awake...*_

_*He and Molly are going shopping. It couldn't have been too bad..*_

_*Still... I feel rotten for it...*_

_*You want me to come up?*_

_*...I need a hug bro...*_

Al shifted off the couch.

Iain looked from his musings. "Off to see Mata?"

"Yeah."

"Alright kid, I'll check up in a bit."

Al nodded heading upstairs.

Matt was still curled up in their bed, burrowed in the pillows. Al slipped in with him pulling him close. Matt huddled into, clinging tight, a thousand apologies rattling though his head.

_*It's fine.. I'm the one who ran off, you had the right to be pissed..*_

_*I just got scared... I-I thought you were going to be taken again and I'd never know...*_

_*I'm sorry.. I couldn't hold it back anymore..*_

_*You could have taken me with you...*_

Al nuzzles into his neck. Matt's grip tightened. They just lay together in a depressed little ball.


	21. Love of Many Kinds

After a bit they heard Iain's car drive off, Francis and Molly must have left. Iain came up to check on the shortly afterwards. Al glanced up as he walked in.

He came in with a sly smirk on his face, holding something wrapped in gold foil. "Want to see what I found in a leftover ration pack?"

"Cardboard biscuits..?"

"Ah, no," his grin grew as he perched on the end of the bed. "Something a bit better."

Al shifted pulling them both up. Matt groaned in protest. Iain just unwrapped the foil, revealing a bar of chocolate.

He did like chocolate..

"You two want a bit?"

Al thought it over before reaching out, a bite or two wouldn't hurt..

Iain snapped a strip off for him, then another for Matt. "Here. You never know, it might perk you up some."

They sat nibbling on it quietly. The sweetness actually started to lift their spirits, bring Matt a tiny smile. Al hugs him again. Matt actually hugged back this time, snuggling in.

Al smiles in relief. The mood lifted to something finally bearable.

"How are the others doing?" Al just wanted conversation.

"Picking up slowly," Iain just smiled at them. "Arthur's coming on leaps and bounds."

"Is he walking more yet?"

"Very nearly."

"Hmm."

"Fancy visiting him?"

"..Is he mad..?"

"About what?" Iain quirked a brow.

"Me leaving before.."

"He'll be happier that you're back. He misses both of you."

Al fidgets nervously. Matt shrugged sheepishly.

"I won't force you," Iain got up and stretched. "I may have skipped over telling Arthur some things for the sake of his health, mind."

Al shrunk up a bit at that.

"He just wants to see you."

"Alright.."

The Scot half smiled, offering him a hand. Al takes it while keeping his grip on Matt. Matt shuffled along behind him, forming a little chain.

They head to Arthurs room, Iain peeking in first. He grinned and pulled the twins in. "Brought you some company!"

Arthur looked up from his book, a smile blossoming.

"Hey.."

"Boys," the Brit couldn't have looked happier. "Come sit, how have you been?"

Al shuffles over to the bed, sitting. Matt took some prompting but sat on the other side. Arthur took their hands, squeezing softly. Al grips back, smiling softly.

Arthur just looked between them, smile growing and growing until he just dragged them into a hug. They folded in.

Arthur sighed happily, relieved. "I've missed you two..."

Al hugs him nuzzling in. Matt clung tight, burying into his shoulder. Arthur was content to just hold them. The Brit was actually feeling more solid this time, less frail. His embrace was stronger too. Just like Iain had said, Arthur was on the mend. It took a little of the weight off Al's heart.

Iain just leaned against the door, watching with his trademark smirk.

They cuddled for a bit, Al very nearly dosing off.

"Not just yet," Arthur hummed, waking him gently. "It's nearly lunch. Iain just went to fetch it for us."

He blinked sleepily, still not having much endurance.

"A snack might perk you up a bit," Arthur was trying to cheer him up...

"Maybe." Could he though? His stomach was still rather testy.. Then again, the chocolate had stayed and it was quite rich... It was worth a shot if it would make the others happy. Even if he just tried and managed a little bit. He couldn't guarantee more than a few bites..

Iain slipped back in, four plates on a tray. Arthur's smile grew again. "You're staying too?"

"Just to annoy you," he smirked.

Al glanced over warily. They had pasta salad today, light and refreshing. He might manage a little.

The others dug in easily, though Matt as forcing himself to look natural. Al felt guilt in his chest as he picked through his. No one spoke. They just basked in company.

Al had eaten a third of his portion before he started tilting forward drowsily.

Iain caught him with a chuckle, gently taking his plate. "Alright, don't force it."

Al just hummed softly.

"Sleep if you need it."

Al laid back on the bed, resting on Arthur's thigh. Arthur smiled softly, petting his hair. He nuzzled in, drifting away. It wasn't long before Matt followed him.

Arthur sighs softly petting them both.

"Feel better now you've seen them?" Iain hummed, setting his plate aside.

"Yes, though they don't seem to happy themselves.."

"They're doing better than they were."

"Oh?"

"Al's eating more and Mata finally got out of bed." It was technically true, Al wasn't keeping anything down the last few days. At least no one was getting worse.

"You're still not going to tell me what happened are you..?"

"It's sorted, Art, just trust me," he sighed tiredly.

"Have you even been taking care of yourself?"

Iain laughed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "You and Francis are the only two that ask me."

"Why not take a rest? No one is going anywhere for now."

"I feel like I'll close my eyes and something'll go wrong..." he leaned back with a tired smirk. "The twins are asleep, Dylan's got Pat, Francis can handle you and Molly... But I can't settle..."

"We could always put you under." Arthur smirks softly.

"Ah, piss off," he grinned, running a hand through his hair. "I'll last a while yet."

"You'd hardly listen to me anyway.. By the way, have you been to the garden lately?"

"Not for a few days, why?"

"I swear I keep seeing something moving out there from the window.. But it's hard to tell from up here."

A curious from creased his brow. "Any idea what it might be?"

"Something small enough to duck between the rows at least. You might have foragers."

"I'll go check it now..."

"Alright." Arthur settled back with the twins.

Iain stood, ruffing his brother's hair as he stepped out, taking the plates with him. He dropped them off in the kitchen before slipping out into the garden. It looked alright at first, but as he looked there was clearly something that had been eating his plants.

His frown deepened as he went to inspect the chewed leaves. A few vegetables had been dug up as well. Irritation flared in him as he looked for tracks.

They were surprisingly hard to find, almost like they were covered. In the end he almost missed the hole hidden under the foliage.

"Rabbits...?" They weren't usually an issue he had in his garden. Then again, there was that one he saw the afternoon Al came back..

He closed his eyes, seeking out any lives in the hole. Every creature pulsed with energy; anyone could feel them if they tried. Something twitched below, stirring at the intrusion.

He pushed against it with intimidating force, commanding it out of the hole. It pushed back defiantly. Iain pushed harder; the distant roar of a dragon echoing around him.

It gave a firm powerful kick back.

That shocked him enough to knock him a bit. Iain still had the upper hand in terms of strength, but he didn't have the energy to commit to it. He sat by the hole, looking bored. "Alright, you made your point."

After a few minutes a pair of ears poked out cautiously.

"And the rest of you."

The head soon followed eyeing him warily. It was rather large for a rabbit..

"So what're you up to, ruining my yard?" he frowned at the creature.

"I got hungry. That a crime?"

"It is when you're stealing my crop. Hell, if you've got to take it, just pick one plant, don't sample the whole fucking garden."

The rabbit just watched him. The Scot stayed his unimpressed stare, quirking a brow expectantly.

"So how's the kid doing?"

"Which one?" How did a talking rabbit know someone in his house? "Pat didn't invite you in, did he?"

"Feather head. The snowy runt sent me to track him down."

The twins... He should have known... "So who're you?"

"Manabozo."

Iain frowned, mind racing. "One of Alfred's legends..."

"No, I was around before him. Just got myself attached to the kid."

He shrugged, smirking. "Works for me. Hop on in, he's asleep right now. The, uh, snowy runt's in a foul mood though, so I hope you're a fast runner."

Mana shuffled out of his hole.

Iain led the way inside. "Oh, and stop chewing my garden or I'm turning you into a stew."

"Like you could catch me." The rabbit grins.

"How about we avoid getting to the point where I try?"

Fair enough.

Kuma grumbled at the rabbit when they came in, sulking into the kitchen. The two never had gotten along well, it was just their mutual concern for the twins that caused them to work together at times.

Had it not been the fact that Al's moods fed into Matt's depression, the bear would have nothing to do with such a creature as Mana.

They still had a while before the others came back from shopping. Iain was getting a little uneasy. He was like a mother hen, fretting over his siblings. He just wanted to make sure Molly was still okay.

Francis would take care of her if anything happens.. It hardly stopped him from worrying though.

Maybe he could use the time for something else though?

Short from napping, not really.

He still needed a distraction. Pots... He could do pots... And clean up the kitchen... Laundry... Soon enough, every idle household chore that could be done was.

Were they back yet? Iain glanced out of the window, sighing with relief as his car pulled up outside.

Francis stepped out loading up on bags, Mana scampered off to hide. Molly climbed out, tired but smiling, and grabbed a couple of lighter bags too. Iain met them at the door.

Francis raised a brow at him, did he not rest at all? Iain avoided his gaze for now, choosing just to dote on his sister instead. Francis held back a sigh, sometimes a restless Iain was more harmful than good..

Molly soon batted him off anyway. She was determined to take her bags to the kitchen alone: her personal goal for the day. Francis followed soon after.

They dropped the bags on the table then Molly excused herself, saying she needed a nap. Francis watched her go and started putting things away. Iain sighed, helping.

"What is it that's bothering you so much?"

"I don't know... Something just isn't sitting right with me..."

Francis glanced over worriedly. Iain honestly just looked like he needed a good rest, but getting him to take it was harder than you'd think.

...What could he do? Tie him up and knock him out?

Francis quickly puts the rest away coming over to the man. Iain just smiled tiredly, shutting the cupboard door.

"You need a break.."

"You keep saying that, but you know I can't."

"Why not?"

Iain just gave him a look. Francis sighs pulling Iain into a chair and rubs at his neck The Scot hummed softly, his muscles knotted tight. Francis continued to work at them moving down to his shoulders.

Iain nearly gave into it, wanted to give in, but his better judgment stopped him. "Francis, we can't..."

Francis frowns softly.

"You said it yourself, we need to stop..."

"Iain.. Even if I end up having to marry Arthur directly I would still love you, you're too important to me.." (Darn you Simply! You make them too cute together! France is now officially polyamorous..)

Something lit up in Iain's eyes, a passion, love he'd been forced to hide for years. He stood and turned, pulling Francis into a tender kiss.

Francis pressed in. So what if he had two men in his life? One of them hurt and he wanted to heal him, Arthur would just have to put up with sharing. Iain needed him. He needed him to be close and loving and hold him and love him how no one else could.

Francis shifted hugging him.

"I love you," Iain whispered, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you.. I always will.."

Iain smiled, warm, genuine and rare. He leaned in, catching his lips again. Francis hugs him close.

"I think we could hide away for a while?" the Scot whispered hopefully.

Francis grins, "I'm going to make you unwind whether you want it or not~"

Iain chuckled softly, leading him up to his room.

(Alright to keep this fic not rated M I'm cutting this bit out of here. BUT I will post it as a omake in a separate story.)

Later on Al was roused awake again. Arthur had dozed off but woke when Alfred shifted against his battered side.

He was sitting up slightly, looking around the room. Or trying to at least.. Both the twins glasses had been taken off.

"Alfred," Arthur touched his shoulder gently. "Something wrong..?"

"...Was somebody here..?"

"Not that I saw," he frowned, gently picking up Alfred's glasses, slipping them on his face.

"..Could have sworn someone was talking to me.." Al blinked as the world became clear again.

"Must have just been a dream," Arthur smiled warmly.

"I guess."

Arthur rubbed his back gently. Al yawns softly shifting upright.

Matt felt Alfred move and tried to get closer but just ended up pushing into Arthur. The blond gasped as pain shot through his side. Al whipped around at that, sending his head into a dizzy spin.

"Careful," Arthur grabbed his arm, worried he'd fall of the bed. "I'm okay, don't worr-ah!" he creased over as a spasm shook through him, struggling to catch his breath.

Al frowns softly latching onto his sleeve. Arthur stayed curled up for a minute before finally relaxing, gulping in air. Al still looked unsettled though.

"M'okay..." Arthur muttered, just taking Alfred's hand. "I'm okay..."

He grips on tightly. Arthur hugged him, making a mental note to get Iain to check him over in a bit. Al still seemed rather pale too, not that Arthur's color was any better at the moment..

Maybe they should fetch someone now...? Al didn't seem to ready to walk though.

Arthur closed his eyes, focusing on the dregs of his magic. He and his siblings had their own means of communicating - it was really just an alarm bell for if one of them needed help in battle but it still worked as a help summoner now.

Al frowns worriedly, was he still hurting? It looked like he was...

Al gripped his sleeve again. Arthur opened his eyes again, confused and muggy.

"Dad..?"

"Need I'in..." he rasped softly just as the door flew open, the Scot rushing in in just his boxers. Arthur's alarm had woken him up. Al jumped at the entry, glancing to him.

Iain just rushed over to Arthur, cussing softly as he tended to him. Al shrank back at the tension.

"Arthur, you're an idiot," Iain shook his head, closing his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together and starred chanting.

Al just sat watching, his hand latching onto Matt's shirt instead.

Colour slowly returned to Arthur's face, his eyes fluttering open. He gave a shuddering sigh, shifting to hug Iain. The Scot just pulled him in, sitting up slowly. "Idiot..."

What just happened..? Didn't look like Alfred was getting answers until Arthur calmed down a bit. His hand twitched, fingers rubbing against Matt's shirt nervously.

_*Al, you're fidgety...*_ Matt groaned beside him, struggling to fully wake.

_*Sorry..*_

_*What's up...?*_ he snuggled closer.

_*Dad had a fit..*_

Matt snapped awake at that, sitting up sharply. Al flinched away at the sudden movement, nearly falling off the bed again. Matt grabbed one sleeve and Iain grabbed the other out of instinct more than anything. "Easy kid."

He sat back up again with a sigh. Arthur pulled away from his brother, offering his sons an apologetic smile. Al just hugs him again. Matt huddled in too. Arthur sighed, snuggling between them.

"You ok now..?"

"I'm okay," he assured him.

Al pulled back still looking rather small and skittish himself. A trait that hardly ever showed. Arthur just cooed, comforting him softly. Matt pressed against Al too, making sure he knew everyone was okay and with him. It calmed him some at least.

Iain even ruffled his hair before slipping off to get dressed. Half of the energy he'd gotten back from his nap was gone again already...


	22. Cookies and Chibis

Francis was pulling on his shirt as he came in. Iain just shut the door and faceplanted into the bed, groaning.

"What happened..?"

"Arthur was having pains... He panicked and called me which drained the rest of his energy..."

Francis sighs rubbing his back gently.

"It just never stops..."

"It will.. We just need to hold on a little longer.."

"I'm exhausted," Iain rolled onto his back, finally admitting his fatigue.

"Just rest for a while.. I can manage the house for a bit."

"Help me get to sleep...?"

Francis smiles softly, massaging his neck soothingly. Iain just curled up on the bed, letting the motions soothe him.

He kept it up humming softly. The redhead slowly relaxed, eyes drifting closed. His breathing fell into a gentle rhythm, calm and slow. Francis continued for a few minutes to be sure. He covered Iain up and left the room quietly.

As he shut the door, someone ran straight into him, bouncing back with a shocked squeak. Francis jumped looking over.

Molly sat on the floor, rubbing her head gently. "Sorry..."

Francis helps her up, "What's got you all frazzled?"

"Pat's walking!"

"Shh! ..Really?"

"Sorry," she flinched but couldn't stem her excitement. "But he made it across the lounge without his crutches."

"That's wonderful!" Francis leads her away from Iain's room.

She glanced back at the door. "I was going to tell Iain..."

"Can it wait just a few hours..? I finally got him to sleep.."

She sighed, trying to hide her disappointment. "I guess so... It's about time he got some rest..."

"Come on let's see Arthur and the twins instead hm?"

"Okay," she resigned to letting him pull her down the hall.

They entered Arthur's room, Al had finally settled again. Arthur kept him close regardless. They'd gotten comfy again, letting Arthur read to them to pass the time.

Francis nudged her toward them.

Molly stumbled over, fidgeting anxiously. "H-hey..."

"Molly," Arthur smiled warmly, waving her over. "Come join us. It's your favorite part."

Francis smiles softly. She shuffled over to them, snuggling up to Arthur's side. It was sweet when the siblings got along. They really did care about each other, they just argued often.

Al smiles softly at her. Molly smiled back, blushing softly. She was so easily embarrassed and always so free with her emotions.

They just settled in again listening to Arthur's voice. It was warm and soothing, so calm and peaceful. If only they could just stay like this forever...

Francis left to check the other two.

Dylan and Patrick were downstairs, quite content in their own little world. When Francis walked in, Patrick was on his feet, crutches forgotten, just as Molly had said. Francis smiles brightly.

Pat saw him and grinned, hobbling over slowly.

Francis scooped him up once he got there, chuckling.

"Did you see, did you see?" the child giggled excitedly. "I was doing it!"

"Yes I did! How bout you two come with me and we'll make some cookies to celebrate?"

"Cookies?! Really? You mean it?" Pat gasped, beaming. Dylan just smiled. Francis smiles warmly heading to the kitchen. Dylan followed him through, just smiling at Pat's enthusiasm.

Pat got set on the counter and they started baking. They made a bit of a mess, but they never stopped smiling. Pat insisted on having his own mixing bowl.

With such a large house they ended up making quite a bit, finally sticking it in the oven. Patrick giggled, scooping leftovers out of the bowl.

Francis leans on the counter, resting for a moment. Patrick offered him a spoon of cookie dough. He chuckles taking it. Pat cheered, giggling. Dylan just sat at the table, smiling softly.

They started cleaning up after a bit trying to keep as much as they could away from Kuma. The darn bear had become rather addicted to sweets. Must come from Matt feeding him maple.

Didn't stop Patrick from slipping him crumbs though. He thought the cub was hilarious on a sugar high. Kuma would romp around playfully, finally giving in to his young physical age. Pat squealed with delight, hugging the cub tightly.

Francis chuckles putting dishes in the sink.

"Here, I'll wash," Dylan offered. "I've not helped much lately."

Francis smiles softly stepping aside. The Welshman took his place, tidying up.

Francis leans against the counter again. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess," he hummed idly. "I wasn't hit too hard, so it's kind of a dull ache rather than true pain."

Francis nodded softly.

"How are you," Dylan asked. "I know you and Iain've been rushing about playing nurse."

"I feel better now that he's finally asleep.. Hopefully he'll stay that way for a while longer."

Dylan glanced to the clock. "I give him another hour at most."

Francis sighs softly, "It's better than nothing at least.."

"He's too stubborn. I don't know how you manage to bully him so easily."

Francis grins slyly.

"On second thought, I don't want to know," he laughed softly.

Francis chuckles checking the oven. Their cookies were nearly perfect.

"Are they ready yet?" Patrick shuffled over across the floor, his legs tired again.

"Another minute or two."

"You gotta get the rack to cool them off on or they go hard!"

"I know."

The child just grinned. Francis chuckles setting it up. Dylan paused with the pots and picked Patrick up so he could help again before turning back to a particularly sticky bowl. Francis pulled the trays out soon after.

The cookies were quickly set on the cooling racks. Francis takes a seat.

"I want one," Pat fidgeted.

"They're too hot right now."

He whined, trying puppydog eyes on the Frenchman.

"Did Alfred teach you that? It only works on Arthur." he chuckles.

"It works on Iain too..."

"True.."

"Please?" he pouted, lip quivering.

Francis chuckles, "Do you know how many times I've seen that face begging for sweets? Two of them at that, plus a girl?"

"But I'm cute," he insisted. "And I still have owies..."

Francis just smirks.

Dylan laughed from the sink. "He won't stop until you give in."

"All it's going to result in is a burn so I'm not going to."

"When they cool down obviously," Dylan chuckled. "Although a minor burn might be a good learning tool for him."

Francis smirks softly. Patrick pouted. Francis just scoops him up.

"You're a meanie pants," he huffed, snuggling inti the blond.

"No I'm just a good parent."

Patrick tilted his head in confusion. "Why do I need a parent? I have big brothers to look after me."

Francis shrugs, "It's just the word I'm used to using. Canada wasn't my only colony you know."

"You had lots of... Of, uh... Nations like me?"

Francis settled on the couch with him, "Well I used to own a lot of land in North America that Alfred bought off me later, but I've always been close to the twins. Then there was Seychelles.." He continued on talking, telling about little things that his colonies used to do, at times he even had to help Arthur with his children when things got busy. Patrick listened happily, asking questions every so often.

"I wish I had someone my size to play with..."

"Hmm you might one day."

"You really think so?" his little face lit up.

"I have a feeling."

"But I don't think Artie wants anymore colonies..."

"Colonies no. But I have heard that there's been a strange child running around Fort Roughs.."

Patrick grinned then stopped, face falling. "Wait; what if they make everyone forget about me...?"

"What do you mean..?"

"I'm small and not very important... What if they're more important than I am...?"

"Patrick you don't know that. Both the twins started out as a village each that struggled to even get people over there to live. Look where they are now."

"But they had lots of room... I'm just little... And getting bigger means Molly has to get smaller and I don't want that..."

"Well whoever is at that fort is even smaller than you. Who knows, maybe more little nations will come up someday?"

"What if they don't like me? Iain says I'm strange..."

Francis frowns at that, "How so?"

He shrugged. "He always smiles when he says it, but what if they don't like strange like Iain does...?"

Francis chuckles softly. "All kids are strange in their own way. Mathieu would go swimming in freezing water, and one time Arthur came to my house panicking because he couldn't find Alfred anywhere. We ended up finding him dead asleep up a tree."

"I'm not that strange..."

Francis shrugs, "It just makes you unique."

"What's ew-nick?"

"It means no one in the world is exactly like you."

"I like that," he smiled again, hugging Francis tightly. "I wanna be me!"

Francis smiles hugging back.

"Hey Francis," Pat hummed as he snuggled into the older nation.

"Oui?"

Patrick pulled back, grinning. "Can I have a cookie now? Please?"

He sighs dramatically. "I suppose they've probably cooled by now.."

Pat cheered, trying to run to them like he normally would but his legs gave out after a couple od steps and he fell flat on his face.

Francis picked him back up, "Take it easy, you can't quite run yet."

Pat pouted, clinging back onto Francis. "Being sick sucks..."

Francis takes him back to the kitchen. Dylan was putting pots away and wiping the counters down. He offered them a small smile as they came back in.

Francis sat the child in a chair and plated up the cookies.

Patrick took one as soon as he could, biting into it. "Soft and yummy!"

Francis took another plate upstairs.

Shockingly; Iain was still asleep. As he came up to Arthur's room, Francis could hear am unusual noise... Was that... Laughter? He quirked a brow curiously, peaking in.

The four of them clumped together, giggling at something or other

He smiles softly walking over.

Arthur glanced up, smiling warmly. "Hello again."

"Bonjour~"

"What've you got there?"

"Cookies, did Molly not tell you?"

"Was I meant to know?" she looked up, frowning in confusion.

"I meant about Patrick."

"Oh," she blushed. "I got so excited about the book I forgot..."

He chuckles bringing the plate over. Arthur picked a cookie, taking a bite as he looked to Molly for an explanation.

"Pat was walking without his crutches," she smiled. "Just across the lounge, but his legs are getting stronger."

"He kept doing it actually, but he tired out rather quickly."

Al took one cookie, whereas on a normal basis he'd snatch up at least four. Matt ignored the plate entirely.

"That's fantastic!" Arthur beamed.

Francis smiles. Al leans on Matt worriedly. Matt just buried into him.

*_What's wrong..?*_

_*Nothing. I just don't want a cookie.*_

_*Matt.. That's the same line I used before I ran off.. Talk to me please..?*_

_*...I feel crowded... I don't wanna be alone, but I feel suffocated when people are near me...*_

_*You wanna go outside for a bit?*_

Matt nodded softly, hugging tight. Al shifted of the bed pulling onto his feet a little unsteadily. Matt shuffled up with him, making sure he didn't fall.

Arthur smiled softly at them. "Need some air? It is rather stuffy in here."

Al smiles back, together they headed towards the door.

The twins headed downstairs. They nearly made it to the garden when Patrick saw them and called them over excitedly.

_*I swear he doesn't know how to be calm_,* Matt smiled sadly. Al chuckles softly.

"Guys! C'mere," he whined.

Al sighs glancing to Matt. He just shrugged, too tired to fight.

*_Go on outside.. I'll keep in touch..*_

_*You sure?*_

_*Yeah, go on.*_

Matt hugged him then slipped out. Al shuffled as best as he could back to Patrick. Pat pulled himself up to his feet, wobbling awkwardly. Al smiles softly.

The child lifted his arms up for a hug. Al picked him up taking all his resolve not to drop him as he worked his way to sit. Pat snuggled in, blissfully unaware of Alfred's plight. He'd always seen the older nations as too strong to break.

Al sat a little more hastily than he would have liked holding back a sigh. Pat giggled at the little thrill that the sudden drop gave him. "Where did Mattie go?"

"He needed some air, it was kinda hot in here for him."

"Oh... Is it cuz we don't have snow like he does? I think it's too cold where he lives..."

"Yeah, he gets lots of snow this time of year so sometimes it's more comfortable to him in the cold."

Patrick screwed his nose up in disagreement. "Cold is bad..."

"Not always."

"Is for me..."

Al leans back tiredly, "I'm not too fond of it myself, but there's fun things you can only do when it's cold."

"Like play in the snow," Pat grinned. "I've always wanted to build a snowman."

"Yeah things like that."

"But there's a lot more fun things to do when it's sunny too," Patrick bubbled on. "Like playing outside and going swimming and going to the beach."

Al just smiles listening, keeping his presence known to Matt as well. Matt kept a firm link as he strolled the garden. It would start getting dark here soon probably. It would only get colder; soothing for Matt and Bear alike. Al sat on the couch for a bit clinging to them both.

Patrick yammered away about anything and everything. After a while, he yawned, leaning into Alfred's shoulder. Al hugs him close.

"I miss having you here," the child mumbled sleepily. "You're a lot more fun than Dylan..."

"Oh?"

He nodded, slowly falling asleep. "He still thinks I'm just a kid..."

He was just a kid..

"I wanna join in..."

"On what?"

He never found out. Patrick slumped, falling asleep in his arms. Al sighs softly cuddling him.

*_You okay?*_ Matt swam back into his mind. _*You just went all fuzzy...*_

_*'M fine, just talking to Pat.*_

_*Is he still talking? I kinda wanted company...*_

_*He fell asleep.*_

_*Can you come out...?*_ Matt would come in if he couldn't.

Al shifted Pat to the couch and slowly crept to the door. The child whined softly, but stayed asleep.

It took a minute of unsteady steps but he made it out. Matt met him at the door, a worried frown creasing his face in a way that made him look a lot older than he physically was.

Al just smiles at him and hugs. He hugged back tight. Al nuzzles in.

_*You sure you're okay...?*_

_*I'm fine, just kinda hard to walk today..*_ Literally starving to near death hadn't done him any favors..

_*Wanna pull some blankets out here?*_

_*Sure.*_

Matt smiled tiredly, going to gather blankets and pillows. Al kept a grip on him as he did, feeling clingy still. Not that Matt cared. As soon as they had a good pile of bedding, Matt pulled him unto it and snuggled down. Al nuzzled up to him tiredly. Matt was more than ready for a nap.

It was late now anyway, dinner shouldn't be too far off. They snuggled down, drifting off.


	23. Scarlet

**Alright, I'v****e noticed I've been kinda spamming updates but Simply and I rp for most of the day when we can.. I think it might have scared a few people off with the slams though because some of my regulars haven't replied in a while.. I'm going to try and keep updates to once a week after this, unless you like me to continue?**

* * *

They slept on together till someone woke them up again.

Molly; smiling warmly. "Hey there, sleepyheads. Hungry?"

"Hmm?" Al still looked a little tired.

Matt just rolled his back to her. She pouted softly but shook it off quickly. "Francis made dinner.."

Al sat up rubbing his eyes to wake up. Molly sat back, just waiting.

"Wha he make..?"

"I'm not too sure but it smelled good," she tried to sound cheery.

He glanced back at Matt deciding to let him be and attempted to stand. He wasn't too sure he could eat again but for their sake he had to try. Molly offered him her hand, smiling gently. He smiles softly back latching onto her. She lead him back in to the kitchen.

Francis was just putting together the dishes.

"Mata didn't fancy joining us," Molly said as she sat Alfred in a chair.

"He's not feeling too good."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Molly frowned in concern. It was only her and Francis in the kitchen. Everyone else must still be asleep...

"He just needs to sleep it off."

"If you're sure..."

Al nodded, Francis set a plate for them both before going to check on the rest.

They were all asleep, but just as he went to shut Iain's door, the Scot groaned, shifting He paused peering back in.

It looked like he was struggling to wake up... Francis comes over, sweeping back his hair. He frowned, groaning softly.

"Come on, at least get up and eat for me?"

Hazy green eyes flickered open, gazing sluggishly around the dimly lit room. Francis frowns softly feeling his head. It was just a little warmer than it should be... This wouldn't be the first time Iain had worked himself sick...

Francis sighs softly sitting on the mattress. It explained why he'd slept for so long...

"Iain.."

He turned towards him, grunting softly. Francis frowns petting his hair. Iain just leaned in, sighing softly. Francis pulls him into a hug, Iain folded in without complaint.

"You push yourself too hard.."

"Someone needed to look after them," he muttered, getting comfy.

Francis just settled in with him, "Do you feel like trying to eat?"

"Spose you'll start to worry if I don't," he shrugged tiredly, starting to heft himself up.

Francis just holds him passing over the plate.

Iain looked at the meal for a moment; reluctant to admit he had no appetite. "Looks good..."

"You don't have to lie to me.. If you're nauseous that's fine."

He handed it back with a sigh. "It does look good... I just don't feel up to it..."

Francis set it down hugging him again.

"Just need to sleep it off," Iain mumbled; snuggling back in. Truth be told, keeping Arthur healthy was a strenuous task, especially with his own heart spasms taking away a lot of his strength. It had finally worn him down.

"I'll be sure that you do."

"Gonnae watch me, are you?" Iain smirked halfheartedly.

Francis grins warmly. "Like a hawk."

Iain chuckled; stealing a little kiss before laying back down.

Francis covers him up again, "Anything you want me to check on?"

Iain hummed, thinking for a moment. "Pat's legs, Molly's emotional stability; Dylan in general, Arthur's health; the twins in general... Oh, and we have a rabbit somewhere..."

"...A rabbit..?"

He nodded softly, starting to drift again. "Friends with Alfred... Hates Kuma though..."

"Alright then.. By the way Patrick is walking again."

Despite his fatigue, a huge grin broke across his face. "That's my boy..."

Francis smiles pecking his head and taking the plate back to the kitchen.

Molly looked up as he came back, still slowly getting through her own plate. "No one awake..?"

"Afraid not." He sets the plate at the table for himself instead. Al had eaten a few bites but mostly just pushed his food around. She looked down sadly, sighing.

"Iain was awake for a few minutes though, he's happy to hear about Patrick."

She smiled halfheartedly. Molly had been hoping just one of her siblings would wake up and just sit with her. She just felt lonely...

All sees it and leans over hugging her. Molly hugged back tight in relief. He smiles softly.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I just... It's hard sometimes..."

"I know.. It gets like that for me too.."

She huddled for a while before guilt pulled her away. "Um... I-if you wanna go back to Matt..."

"You could come too if you want."

She looked up at that, surprise plain on her face. "Are you sure...?"

"He's probably dead to the world right now anyway." Al smiles.

Molly smiled sadly, taking his hand. "Thank you..."

Al stands up and they head back, Francis sighing softly as he examined Al's plate. It looked like Al was never going to put weight back on at this rate...

He put away the leftovers for another day, leaving the dishes for the morning and headed up to Iain's room.

When he got there though, Iain wasn't there...

Francis frowns softly looking around. No sign... Had he slipped off to his brothers again? The blonde moves off to check.

Arthur, Dylan and Patrick were all curled up in Arthur's be, but still no sign of the Scot..

He tried downstairs. Nothing... Was that the shower? He followed it through.

Just as he reached the bathroom, the water shut off and a tired sigh came from inside. Francis frowns softly, waiting by the door.

After a moment, Iain came out, skin still damp with ice cold water. He looked flushed and unsteady. Francis gripped his arm firmly.

Hazy green eyes flickered over to him. "Francis...?"

Francis frowns softly.

Iain leaned heavily on the door frame. "I was... Too hot, I... Needed to cool off..."

"Let's get you back to bed.."

He grunted, letting himself be pulled back to his room and put back into bed. Francis sits next to him worriedly. Despite his cold shower, Iain's skin was burning up. This was going to be more difficult than he thought..

Iain was properly out of commission now... Molly would be distraught and Arthur and the others would want to help. ...Al was back to being caged and grounded...

Francis sighs softly going to fetch something to wash Iain down with, resigning himself to stay for the night.

The night turned out to be long and restless for the blond. Iain struggled to sleep, his fever spiking around three, but come seven in the morning, he finally settled down.

Francis layback against the headboard tiredly, he really should do rounds on the house now.. The sun was starting to rise and so would everyone in the house.

He rubbed his irritated eyes for a moment before getting up.

Just as he stepped out, Patrick came barreling into him on his crutches. Francis jumps slightly turning. The child had tumbled back onto the floor. His legs were crossed tight, face anxious.

"Patrick?"

"I-I gotta..." he froze, eyes flooding with shame as the carpet around him grew damp.

Francis frowns softly picking him up. Patrick just hid his face in his hands, pajama bottoms soaked now. Francis says nothing going to clean him up. The child let him, thoroughly embarrassed by his accident.

"Patrick it's alright, it happens sometimes." Alfred used to be a bad bed wetter himself.

"You don't need to say it," he grumbled, turning red. "Besides, I bet you're just lying to make me feel better..."

"Why would I lie? It's understandable that you couldn't get there fast enough, I don't blame you for it."

He just mumbled, burying his face in his lap.

Well nothing more he could do for it.. Francis takes him downstairs to start breakfast, he could do with some coffee himself. Despite his earlier protestations, Patrick was awfully clingy.

He glances over to the blanket nest as they passed, Matt and Al hand snuggled together, a little ginger head just visible between them. He smiles softly going to cook.

Patrick sat on the side, nibbling on left over cookies from their baking session. After a good strong cup of coffee to wake him up he started frying some eggs.

The smell brought Matt shuffling in, dragging Al and Molly with him. Al sat in the chair burying his face in his arms.

Molly shuffled to Patrick, hugging him tight, despite the child's grumbling. Matt just went to Francis; hugging him sleepily. "It smells good..."

Francis chuckles hugging back, "Good, now maybe you can bully your brother into eating it."

"I'll try," he hummed, letting himself be held for a moment. Matt just felt good this morning. Francis holds him tight, glad to see someone feeling better.

Soon, the eggs were plated up. Matt took one to Al; setting it by him. _*Just a few forkfuls.*_

Al picked at it a bit before bringing it to his mouth. Matt radiated a surprising amount of calm beside him. It was like hibernation ended early. Al was glad for it, mentally snuggling up to him.

They ate through their breakfast slowly; relaxing. Al's appetite was slightly better with Matt at least. That lifted the houses spirits just a little bit.

Francis finished his plate then makes more for Arthur and Dylan, heading to wake them up. They seemed oddly calm too, Francis noticed. Arthur smiled sleepily, sitting up by himself.

"Morning."

"Morning," he hummed softly. "Say, where's Patrick?"

"Downstairs with Molly and the twins. He had some trouble making it to the bathroom on time."

"Oh dear," Arthur sighed softly. "Poor thing isn't too mobile still.. He should have asked for help."

Francis passes over their plates. They both took a plate, digging in. Where had everyone suddenly gotten an appetite from?

Was it something to do with why Iain was so sick..? If it was, that man really never did rest. Even bedridden, he still had to look after his siblings.

Francis frowns to himself. Iain needed to rest, but stopping this new lull meant all hell would break loose again. If he didn't though Iain could take a turn for the worse..

What to do...

...As much as he wanted to stop it Francis had no way to keep Iain from using magic.. The others were still weak, so in the end all he could do is watch him.. If push came to shove, Molly would have to step in...

Francis held back a sigh.

"Francis?" Arthur took his hand gently. "Are you alright? You look worried..."

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"What about?"

"..Iain has been out of it today.. I think he's sick."

"He is?" Arthur tensed, alarm flickering in his eyes. "How bad?"

"Fever at least.."

He cussed softly. "I want to see him."

"Are you sure..?"

Arthur nodded firmly. Francis helps him up, Dylan following behind.

They shuffled down to Iain's room. The Scot still lay in his bed, breaths labored. You could see his flushed cheeks instantly, sweat beading on his brow. Francis's heart clenched.

Arthur tensed beside him, trying to hurry forward. Francis took him over.

He sat on the bed, gently petting his older brother's sweaty red hair back. "I knew he wasn't resting..."

Francis sighs worriedly.

"I can stay with him," Arthur offered Francis. "You look like you've been up all night."

Well he had been.. Francis hugs Arthur gratefully. Arthur gave him a warm squeeze then ushered him off to bed. Dylan slipped downstairs to watch the other four.

They had huddled together on the couch again, the sky outside looking rather gloomy.

"I wanted to play outside," Pat frowned say. He hadn't gotten out much lately. Al looked rather pouty too. Molly sat cuddling them, trying to cheer them up.

They needed something to do.. But what? Iain didn't really have guests here often, so he didn't have many things to entertain.

Al glanced to his brother. Matt sat idly braiding sections of Molly's hair. At least he was in a better mood.

Matt glanced up ay him, flashing a little smile. Al smiles softly resting against his side. It might not be perfect, but it would do. Maybe he just needed to rest for a while, they could do something later.

Patrick had started drawing again, Dylan sitting with him. Matt and Molly were content as they were. He closed his eyes. Maybe a nap wasn't a bad idea. It would let his meal digest.

Al nuzzled into Matt drifting off.

The day passed under their newfound blanket of tranquility. After Francis had rested some he checked in on Iain and Arthur.

The brothers hadn't moved much all day. Arthur had taken good care of the Scot though. Iain's fever had gone down and when Francis came in, he was awake. Francis came over sitting with them.

"Hey," Arthur smiled warmly. "Feeling better now?"

"Much."

Iain smiled tiredly, voice raspy. "Sorry bout keeping you up..."

"You need to stop worrying me like that."

"Ah, but then you'd have nothing to tell me off for," he chuckled then coughed roughly.

Francis didn't know whether to smile or frown.

"I know you just got up," Arthur smiled awkwardly, but I don't suppose you could refill the water jug for me?"

"Alright," Francis stood taking it off.

When he came back, Arthur poured Iain a glass of water, which he drank gratefully. Francis knelt on the floor.

"So," Iain sighed. "How is everyone?"

"They seem to be doing better today."

He smiled, looking relieved.

"But you need to lay off the magic for a while."

Iain looked up at that, a confused frown creasing his brow. "I've not been using any."

Francis frowns softly.

"Honestly, I'm completely drained."

"Then how..?"

"I don't even know what you're on about?"

Francis frowns confused.

"Francis, what's happening downstairs to make you think he's using magic," Arthur asked.

"I just thought it odd how everyone was miserable last night and this morning they're all perky again.."

Arthur frowned curiously, turning back to his brother. "You've been rather docile too... Normally, you'd have tried to get up by now..."

Francis glanced to the ginger. Iain looked just as baffled as they did.

"Strange.."

What did this mean...? Unless Iain was using magic subconsciously, were they actually improving?

It was always hard to tell when dealing with Iain... Either way, even the Scot himself was improving, so did it really matter?

Francis shrugs it off leaning against the mattress. Iain lay back into his pillows, starting to wonder why he wasn't bothered by being stuck in bed.

Perhaps he was just that worn out. It was plausible.

Francis stood after a few moments, "I should probably go start on lunch."

"Good idea," Arthur nodded. "Want any help?"

"I'm fine. Unless you just want out of the room that bad?"

"I kind of need the loo," he chuckled.

Francis smiles helping him out.

Once relieved, Arthur settled back in with his brother so Francis could prepare food. Francis goes downstairs checking on the rest of them.

Matt had curled in with Al for a nap, Patrick curling up between them. Molly and Dylan sat playing cards.

As he came to the kitchen though he came to an odd sight, out the window was Kuma and what must have been the rabbit Iain mentioned. The rabbit was dancing around the irritated bear cub. Kuma was trying to swipe angrily at it and missed every time.

Francis frowns softly opening the window a crack.

"Come back here!" Kuma growled.

"Why? Come on snowflake you could use the exercise!"

"I'll rip your face off, game bait!"

Mana chuckles jumping out of reach again. Francis watched curiously, wondering why he wasn't off put by a second talking animal.

Between Britain and the twins, he was probably just used to weird things by this point...

The rabbit honestly looked like he was trying to play with Kuma, the bear on the other hand was too irritated with him to notice. Kuma was still rough around the edges, his wounds from the trappers having been slow to heal. The poor bear probably just wanted to sleep.

Mana sat out of reach of his paws with a pout. Kuma huffed and turned to waddle back inside. Mana sighs softly, ears drooping back. Kuma just left him, going to find a new place to snooze.

Francis frowns.

"Francis..." Molly's voice broke his train of thought. "Are you alright? You've been staring at the lawn for a while..."

He jumps not noticing her there. "Um yes, I was just trying to see that Kuma was doing."

She glanced to the door as the cub sauntered in. "Um... Going to bed, I would guess?"

Francis glanced out the window seeing no sign of the rabbit now. "Want to help me with lunch?"

"Sure," she smiled softly. "How are Iain and Arthur?"

"Doing better."

"That's good... How are you?"

"I'm fine, happy that everyone is doing better."

She hummed softly; going to the fridge to look for sandwich stuffs. "Everyone's been really calm today."

"It's a little odd though.. I thought Iain had something to do with it but I guess not."

"Unless..." Molly started then shook her head. "No..."

Francis glanced at her curiously.

She glanced up, flushing softly. "Iain got really sick a few centuries ago... Me, Artie and Dylan cast a peace charm around the house to help him relax and heal... I guess him getting sick triggered it again."

"Well, it's helping the whole house now. I wouldn't say it's a bad thing."

She smiled awkwardly. "Guess it still unnerves me when I think a spell can linger for so long..."

Francis smiles softly. Molly smiled back then started making sandwiches.

Once they were done they passed them out, waking the twins in the process. Matt was groggy but had none of his bad mood from before showed even then.

Francis quietly suggested that they go outside when they got done eating. They nodded softly, $watching them head upstairs.

Al picked little chunks off his sandwich. Matt bit into his eagerly, unsure where his appetite had come from, but glad all the same.

Al's appetite seemed somewhat better, but it was still rather weak. At least they could work with it now. Before, it had been utterly hopeless.

Eventually he set the plate down leaning on Matt again.

_*You're doing great,*_ Matt pulled him into a warm hug, nuzzling into his hair.

Al snuggles in. _*It doesn't feel as bad as before..*_

_*Maybe all you needed was a chance to rest?*_

_*Maybe.*_ Maybe part of it too was his near death waking him up some.. The bad thoughts didn't seem as aggressive now.

_*We'll be okay,*_ Matt hummed. *_I'm sure of it now...*_

Al hugs him back. Suddenly; everything looked a whole lot brighter. As long as Matt was there to help he might be ok.


	24. Familiars

**Alrighty, incase you haven't noticed I've now got a cover art for this fic! Courtesy of Owyn-sama! To see the full pic check out their DA or Tumblr!**

* * *

Just then, Kuma waddled up to them, looking to Matt. "Hug me..."

Matt frowned sadly at the bear, scooping him up. The only time the bear demanded affection was when he was upset. "What's up..?"

"Stupid rabbit..."

Al frowns softly.

"Rabbit?" Matt frowned too but Kuma was clearly done speaking.

Al shifted up making his way to his coat and shoes.

_*Where are you going?*_ Matt asked softly.

_*I wanna sit outside for a bit, lemme know if someone thinks rain is coming.*_

_*Alright then. I think I'll stay in with Kuma. He's pretty down...*_

Al smiles back at him shuffling outside. The sky looked grey, but if it was going to rain, it was a long way off. Al wandered about a bit, his body beginning to loosen up again with the food and rest. It felt good not to feel drained and lethargic.

He still tired rather too quickly sitting under a tree. The blissful calm seemed to dull the further out he went, a dull ache slowly creeping into his stomach from the moment he got about 100 yards away from the end of the yard.

He frowns uncomfortably, curling up. He glanced around the landscape hoping that rabbit Kuma was talking about was who he thought it was.

Almost on cue, a pair of fluffy ears appeared by his elbow. Al glanced over grinning brightly.

Mana hopped into his lap, ears up happily. "There you are!"

"When'd you get here?"

"Few days ago," the rabbit shrugged. "The grumpy red one caught me in the garden."

Al frowns, "Was he upset?"

"Something about chewing on his carrots," he dismissed casually.

Al smirks softly.

"Where have you been sulking then?" Mana licked his paw. "Snowflake dragged me all the way over here."

"I kinda went feral for a few days.. Didn't end up being easy on me.."

"That's because birds are terribly uncouth creatures," Mana smirked. "Always demanding things and brooding over nothing."

Al chuckles.

"Why are you in such a dismal place?" the rabbit sighed, laying on his chest.

Al hugs him close, "It's a long story.."

"We've got all day. It's not like you're rushing off anywhere and the grumpy one already invited me in."

Al smiles softly, "Do you remember back in the twenties when things got real tense?"... The more he talked the more his anxiety came back, but at the same time it was lifting to talk about all his trouble in the wars and his struggles with staying healthy.

Mana just huddled into his chest, the familiar warm weight soothing in a way on he could. The spirit-rabbit never interrupted, just listened to whatever tumbled from his lips. Al had started petting his back at some point.

When he finally finished the clouds looked ready to drop. Manabozo looked up, whiskers twitching in distaste. At the same time, Matt's voice exploded in his head._ *Finally! Good lord, I've been calling you for like ten minutes! It's about to start raining heavily!*_

_*Sorry.. I'm coming, I'm coming.*_ Al wraps Mana up under his coat heading in. He barely made it to the porch before it started coming down, fat heavy droplets splashing hard against the dry earth.

The bad feelings lessened slightly too. Al kicked off his shoes by the door, closing it behind them. Matt was waiting for him, the anxiety plain to feel. Thankfully, he relaxed the moment Al appeared and pulled him into a tight hug, oblivious to the rabbit in his coat. Al tried to turn enough so he wouldn't get crushed.

Didn't turn out so well. Mana kicked, making Matt wince and stumble back. "Ow!"

"Sorry.." Al unzipped his jacket letting Mana to the floor. The rabbit huffed, grooming himself indignantly. Al grins sheepishly at Matt.

Matt couldn't help but smile. "Should have known... Kuma only ever hugs me when you're here."

"He's still moping?"

"I left him with Pat," he shrugged.

Mana frowns at that. The poor bear was still aching, all he wanted was to sleep.

"Maybe we should check is band aids real quick?"

"I was just about to when I saw the rain coming in."

Al nods, "You get him, I'll find the kit."

Matt slipped off, soon coming back with the cub. Al set the kit on the table, Mana hopping into a chair to watch.

Matt unwrapped Kuma's bandages and guilt hit him like a wrecking ball. Kuma's wounds were half healed but mildly infected from the bandages not being changed for so long. Everyone had been so busy, no one remembered to tend the cub.

Al frowns softly. "I'm gonna see if Iain can take a look.."

Matt nodded softly, biting his lip anxiously.

Al goes upstairs. Iain and Arthur sat, chewing quietly on their lunch. It was still clear the Scot didn't feel great. Al frowns softly, maybe he should try someone else..

But who? No one else was too much better...

"Hey, bud, what're you doing up here," Iain smiled softly when he saw him.

"I um.. We kinda need some help.."

He frowned softly, setting aside his lunch to wave him over. Al walks over worriedly. Arthur shifted aside so he could sit.

Iain didn't look so great up close.. Still, he took the little bear with a sad frown. "Hasn't anyone been looking after you?"

Al fidgets nervously, Matt would be the best to remember but Al running off had been rather distracting.. Most likely that's why Kuma called Mana over to find him in the first place, Matt was too distraught to get out of bed.

Iain brought the cub close, muttering to him softly as he petted the slowly yellowing fur. Al sat next to Arthur watching.

A foul smell seeped into the room as the infected patches of Kuma's wounds slowly healed over. Al winced at the stench, glancing up to Iain hopefully.

He handed Kuma back, still wounded, but thankfully infection free. "Don't you dare bring him back to me in that condition again," Iain frowned firmly. "Wee thing deserves better than this."

Al nodded hugging the poor bear. Kuma whined, snuggling in.

"Go patch him back up and give him something nice," Iain sighed, softening. "He's been through hell with the rest of us."

"Thank you.." Al headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

As soon as Al left, Iain collapsed back into his bed, groaning exhaustedly.

Matt was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing anxiously. Al passed Kuma back to him, still not looking too happy himself. Matt coddled the cub, hurrying off to wrap his wounds again.

Al sighs sitting on the step.

Mana hopped back over, Dylan trailing behind. "Al? Hey, why're you on the stairs?"

"Iain's sick.."

"I know," he smiled sadly, sitting beside him. "I guess you just went to see him?"

"I-I didn't know.. But Kuma was sick a-and I took him upstairs.."

"We should have told you," he sighed, pulling him into a hug. "Don't worry too much, he always bounces back fast."

Al folded in, clinging. Dylan rocked him gently, humming in his ear. "You're alright, boyo. Just relax..."

It took a few minutes for Al to calm back down, though he still felt bad.

"Okay," Dylan smiled warmly. "Matt's back, you want to talk to him?"

Al glanced up. Matt stood there with Kuma nestled against his chest, looking like a worried mother. Al picked up his rabbit going over to him.

"You okay...?"

"Yeah.."

_*You sure?*_

_*Yeah.*_

"Okay," Matt took his hand. "Kuma's perking up... Still pretty clingy..."

They head off to sit somewhere where Patrick wouldn't bother them. Al set up a little game for him and Mana to play while Matt cuddled his bear.

Despite the scare, the calm was settling over them again. Odd how it stared when he went outside.. Things were so peaceful inside, maybe staying in for a while wasn't such a bad idea...

Let's just hope that after that stunt Eagle would be stated for a good while. He seemed to be thus far. The rain continued on outside anyway.

The pitter patter was oddly soothing in its own way. It had Matt nodding off by the window. As long as thunder didn't kick up Al should be fine. If it did, Matt never minded being woken for it. If not, there was enough people in the house to choose from.

As the boys rested Francis did things around the house, flitting between the Kirklands in turn.

In an oddly wonderful turn of events, Patrick was the hardest one to pacify now, being bored was his biggest issue. Not hard to believe the twins were avoiding him for some quiet..

To be fair, a child of no more than ten years was an energetic creature at the best of times. When you trapped one inside, they tended to go a little stir-crazy. Even with the charm Francis was getting a little frazzled between keeping him happy and caring for the rest.

The kid needed a puppy or something, seriously! Books didn't work for long, neither did drawing..

He wanted someone to go outside and play with him, but it was raining an ocean in Iain's yard, none of the older nations had the time, energy or health and all Patrick wanted to do was run but the closest he could manage was a quick hobble.

Finally Francis managed a quick break for himself. Iain had all but stolen him for a moment; saying Francis needed a rest so he had an excuse to cuddle him while Arthur was resting back in his own room. Francis sighs nuzzling in.

"And you tell me about overworking myself," Iain chuckled softly; still quite drained from healing Kuma.

"If it wasn't for Patrick it might be a bit smoother.."

"He can be a handful... It's tricky to entertain him..."

Francis chuckles.

"No clue where he gets it from," Iain chuckled. "It's certainly not me."

"I swear he's you, Arthur, and the twins all bundled up in one sometimes.. With a pinch of Molly."

"Oh, just a pinch of Molly?" he smirked. "Best not let him near too much sugar then."

"Alright more than a pinch. No more cookies today.."

Iain chuckled warmly, nuzzling into his shoulder. "You're doing great..."

Francis smiles softly.

"Hopefully," he paused to steal a kiss. "I'll be back up to help you soon."

"I'm sorry about the bear.. We've all been rather busy.."

"I know, but out of all of us, he's the only one that can't take care of himself... It was Mata I was pissed off with more than anyone. It's his bear to look after."

"Alfred didn't even tell him you were sick I think. You should have a talk with them both later."

"They'll have to come to me for a chance. I can barely drag my arse out of bed for a piss..."

"I'll send them up then."

"Put me in a good mood before you go?"

Francis chuckles kissing him. Iain held him there a moment; making it last as long as he could. Air made it all to necessary to part though.

They split, panting slightly. "Damn, I love you," Iain grinned.

Francis grins, "Love you too."

One last little peck and Iain finally let him go. "Now I'm ready."

Francis leaves seeking out the twins.

They were still tucked away, snuggled together by a window.

Francis walks in. Matt looked up sleepily, offering a weak smile. _*Al... Papa's here.*_

Al glanced up, Francis smiles softly, "How are you doing?"

"Alright," Matt shrugged. "Kuma's been getting some rest."

"Iain wanted to talk to you both.." Al tensed slightly. Matt frowned, instantly on edge from Al's reaction.

Francis just pets their hair a bit, "It'll be fine."

Matt eased a little, leaning in. "Did he say what for...?"

"Actually I told him to talk to you."

"Why...?"

"He upset Alfred and I want him to set things straight."

Matt bristled slightly at that, confused and protective. Francis just coaxed them up and down the hall.

They made their way back to Iain's room, the redhead curled up under the covers, eyes closed peacefully. Al frowns picking at his shirt nervously.

Matt looked to Francis awkwardly. "He's asleep..."

Francis just goes over touching Iain's shoulder.

He grunted softly, tired eyes cracking open. "Shit... Sorry..."

"It's fine." Francis rubs his shoulder gently.

"I just closed my eyes," he muttered, slowly sitting up. Iain was exhausted, it was plain to see.

Al twitched nervously.

Matt tightened his grip on Kuma, edging closer to Al. _*Is he sick?*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*How long have you known...?*_

_*When I brought Kuma up..*_

_*He healed Kuma when he was this bad?*_ Matt frowned between them. _*He's insane...*_

Al glanced to the floor.

Iain finally righted himself, waving the boys over. Al trailed behind Matt slightly. They perched on the end of the bed.

Iain sighed, rubbing his face. "Okay... I was meant to talk to you and I actually planned it out but I can't remember a bit of it..."

Al frowns softly.

"How's Kuma?" he reached over, scratching the little bear behind the ears. Kuma hummed softly.

"He's better."

"Thanks," Matt smiled softly.

"That's good then," he hummed, shooting a glance to Francis for direction. What had he been meaning to say?

'Kuma's health.'

"What I want to know," Iain said with more certainty and authority than he felt. "Is how the wee thing got that bad to start with?"

Al glanced away.

Matt shrunk back shamefully. "I've been so wrapped up in myself, I forgot about him..."

Al picked at his shirt again.

"And what are you going to do now?"

"Make sure I remember to look after him."

"Good lad," Iain smiled softly, patting his shoulder.

Al looked up at them again.

As much as Iain had been infuriated by the state of the bear, he knew the twins had a lot to deal with. He wasn't going to be too hard on them.

Francis smiles softly, their big Scottish Grizzly Bear was more like a cuddly teddy really. Francis let them talk a little more before ushering them out so Iain could rest.

The moment the twins were gone, Iain buried his face in his pillows, sighing shakily. Francis comes back in a moment later.

Iain looked up, worried Al had come back. When he saw it was only Francis, he collapsed in a heap of relief. "I'm too tired for this shit..."

Francis sits on the bed next to him, rubbing his back. Iain just lay on his stomach, shoulders shaking gently. Francis lay beside him pulling him into a hug.

He folded in silently, burying his face in Francis's chest. Sometimes, on an odd, rare occasion, Iain just needed to be held...

Matt and Al came down the hall back to their room.

Matt sat on the bed, curling around Kuma. _*Iain was mad...*_

Al nodded lying next to him, Mana hopping up on his back.

_*He's right... Kuma needed me and all I did was sulk...*_

Al scoots closer hugging him. _*It's my fault too.. You were sulking cause of me, that's probably why he sent Mana out..*_

_*Still... I'd forgotten about him... I'm meant to look after him...*_

Al sighs nuzzling into his back, Mana laying against his own. Matt sighed, just lying there for a while.

"How long do you think the rain'll last..?"

"Looking at the climate we're in, a day or so?"

"You think they'd let us go to town next time? I know I just got out a few days ago but I need to see people.." The drawback to being a nation, you were often torn with spending time in nature and civilization.

"You can only ask."

Al pressed his face into Matt's back. _*...I feel so stupid...*_

Matt finally shifted around, slipping an arm around his brother.

_*All I've done was try and help people but I couldn't even save myself..*_

_*Alfie...*_

*_Now I'm just pulling everyone else down too..*_

_*Stop that!*_

Al flinched.

_*Alfred, please,*_ Matt sat up, eyes brimming. "I'm so sick of hearing you say nothing but bad things about yourself!"

He sighs, "'m sorry.." He's just been knocked down for too long.. It cut him deep..

Matt just wanted so bad to pick him up, but every time he did his grip slipped and Al fell further away. The frustration just erupted.

Al needed reassurance more than anything right now.. He needed to get his confidence back..

Matt sniffled, hugging him tight. "Please... I love you so much, Al, please..."

Al buries in. "I need help.."

"We want to help you, but it's so hard to know how," Matt held him tight, voice upset. "Please just let someone know..."

"I-I don't know.. I just feel like the other nations hate me.. They never take me seriously.."

"It's because we're young... But we're keeping up, I-I just know we are, just... Just a little longer..."

"I can't take the insults anymore.."

"I know..." he whispered. "I'm sorry... I don't know how to stop them..."

Al sighs he had to build up walls against it, the ones he had have been eroded away.

A paw planted on Alfred's face, too big to be a rabbit. Al glanced up.

Kuma had woken up and come to try and comfort him. "You're not bad..."

Al frowns hugging him.

The cub huddled in. "I think you're both great..." Mana hugs Al's neck as well. Matt hugged them all, needing the love himself too.


	25. Rainstorms

They stayed like that until Francis fetched them for dinner. He was determined to have most the house at the same table tonight. Patrick was thrilled for company, as was Molly. Dylan was too tired to notice and Arthur stayed upstairs with Iain.

They sit down and dig in, twins a little slow still but they were gaining at least. Molly managed to spark up a little conversation and it actually became quite pleasant.

A lot lighter than the last few days had been. Matt managed a smile and Molly cleared her plate. Al had even eaten slightly more than normal, finally letting his feelings out today seemed to be helping.

_*Al... I know it's a struggle for you at times, but... Maybe you should tell one of the others about being bullied...*_ Matt suggested after a while. *_No one's going anywhere til we're better...*_

_*Yeah..*_

Matt squeezed his hand under the table. Al glanced around at the others. Everyone else looked, for the most part, just a little bit tired. They'd improved loads lately.

Al gipped Matts hand tightly. Matt just held firm_. *We'll be okay...*_

The table gets cleared soon enough. Patrick ran up and down the hall a few times before finally tiring himself out. Dylan put him to bed with a sigh of relief. Francis and Molly sorted the dishes.

"Everyone seemed happier today," Molly smiled softly as she dried pots.

"I think we're improving some."

"I feel so much better than I have since all this mess started.

Francis smiles.

"Hopefully, I'll be well enough to visit hone soon," Molly smile sadly.

"You've been trapped in London too?"

She nodded softly. "I came over to take Patrick back to Ireland so he'd be safer, but they wouldn't let us out. We were sent to a shelter in the countryside."

He frowns sadly.

"As soon as the bombings started, we were separated - I ended up going back to the city with a lot of other women to build parts and ammo."

Francis sets down his dish hugging her. She hugged back, pressing in close. "My first attack happened when I was working... I was so scared..."

Francis rubs her back, swaying.

"Y-you don't know how glad I am to have you all back..." she sniffled. "I was so worried..."

"We're all here now.."

"I know... I'm glad..."

He smiles softly, Molly just clung to him, listening to his heart thump away in his chest.

Al and Matt headed upstairs, Al pausing at Iain's door. Muffled conversation slipped through from inside.

"...not being awkward, Arthur, I'm just full."

"One more bite, come on."

"Don't make me slap you.."

Al frowns softly. Matt gripped his hand tightly before knocking on the door. Al glanced at him worriedly. Matt just shrugged nervously, opening the door as Arthur called them in. They walked in sheepishly.

Arthur sat with Iain's plate in his lap, trying to convince the redhead to finish off his meal. To Iain's credit, he'd cleared three quarters of it which was great compared to the last meal he looked at.

Al's own stomach shifted nervously.

Iain just smiled, calling them over quickly so Arthur couldn't start harassing him again. They came over sitting on the foot of the bed.

"You're visiting me a lot today," Iain smirked, sitting straighter. "Fancy a natter?"

"How you feeling?"

"Better, rested," he smiled.

"And about to finish eating," Arthur insisted.

"Oh, Arthur, piss off already," Iain rolled his eyes, taking the plate and very nearly throwing it across the room before he thought better of it and set it aside.

Al smirks for a second. Arthur huffed indignantly. Matt tried not to smile. Al shifted slightly.

"Fine," Arthur snuffed, reaching over and grabbing the plate. "I'll take this down. One of you boys give me a hand?"

_*Matt?*_

_*I'll go. You need to talk.* _Matt got up and helped Arthur out, shutting the door behind them.

Al turns back to Iain. "..So I found Mana today.. Said you caught him in the garden?"

"So the blighter's still hanging around?" the Scot smirked again, leaning back. "Has he left my veggies alone?"

"I think so."

"Something on your mind, bud? I know you didn't come to tell me about your rabbit."

Al sighs shifting again. "..You ever feel like the world's out to get you..?"

Iain smiled sadly. "With nearly every passing year."

Al sat with his chin on his knees.

"But being so old, I've learnt a thing or two," the old bear rumbled on. "You start to learn after a while that it doesn't really matter whether the world loves you or not. In fact, the more people that hate you, more likely it is that you're doing pretty damn good..."

"Really?"

"Kid, tell me. How many of your friends do you feel jealous of?"

"Um.. I don't know.. None really.."

"And can you tell me why that is?"

"I guess cause I'm not as bad off."

"Because while all these old empires are crumbling slowly; you're rising from their ashes like a fucking phoenix and that scares them. They don't want you to succeed because you scare them. They know what happened to the ancients and they know it could happen to them."

Al smiles slightly.

"So what you need to do now," Iain smirked devilishly. "Is keep those bastards running. Scare the fuckers so much that no one can stop you."

"...Russia and I made this bet.. We're gonna see who can reach space first." Al smirks softly.

"Then bring me back a star and we can shove it under his big hooked nose."

Al chuckles.

Iain just smiled warmly. "Good to see you happy again kid."

"I feel a lot better today. Now if I can just make my stomach happy again." He was still rather low on weight.

"If you get desperate, Molly actually knows a charm for that... We wanted you to try and get through this on your own first, but if you ever think you need it..."

"I'd rather try myself if I can.."

"That's just what I wanted to hear."

Al grins.

"How's the bird problem?" Iain asked, suddenly remembering.

"Fine, three solid days tired him out for now. It eats up energy to change."

"That's good then," Iain smiled. "When I'm back on my feet, we'll get you out and about again."

"Think I could go on the next shopping trip?"

"Yeah, no problem! You're bouncing back and there's not much chance of you passing out in a shop."

Al smiles.

Matt came back in just then, smiling softly. "Hey.."

"Hey, where'd Artie go?"

"He wanted to stay with Francis," Matt shrugged.

Al hums. _*You think they'll get back together?*_

_*Dad and Papa?*_

_*It's possible..*_

_*I guess so? It might be nice to be a little family again...*_

Al leans on him turning back to Iain.

"You two are strange," Iain just chuckled under his breath. "It's like you're constantly talking to each other but never speak."

Al grins. Matt just smiled, snuggling into Al.

"What about you?"

"Me?" Iain quirked a brow.

"You got any weird powers?"

"Nah," he laughed but actually looked a little embarrassed.

_*He's lying through his teeth..*_

_*Considering what we know he can do,*_ Matt grinned. _*You know he's got something up his sleeve.*_

Al smiles softly.

"Quit it," Iain smirked, throwing a pillow at them gently. "Freaky little shits."

Al laughs.

"If you really need to know, I sing to my plants..."

"That's not that weird, I've seen farmers do that a lot."

Iain smirked gratefully. He did have a talent for dealing with spirits and sprites and other magical beings, be it his or others, but he'd keep that one for now.

Al smiles.

"So what is it you two do?" Iain asked. "You're always looking at each other. Wee glances here and there. What's going on there?"

"You know we got a link right? I think it's actually not that unusual for twin nations, I was talking to Italy once and he and Lovino have something similar."

He just nodded contemplatively.

"We can talk yeah, but also pass emotions and images too."

"Any idea how?" it was literally what he was trying to work out between him and his siblings.

"I think part of it is because our lands are sorta linked? Like the Italies share their country and share an open boarder. But I also think part of it is the magic we inherited.." Al glanced to Matt.

Matt just smiled and hugged Al. _*Keep going... I miss hearing your actual voice.*_

"...Mom taught us a lot about listening to the earth and stuff like that, getting energy off our own land. Kinda hard to do now a days though.."

"I think I'd have like to meet her," Iain hummed.

Al smiles softy.

"She sounds an awful lot like my mother," the Scot admitted softly.

"What was she like..?"

"She was... Beautiful," he chuckled softly, fidgeting slightly. "She taught us all to respect our land and anything that lived in it, folk or fae."

"Hm.."

"She taught us that... Our magic isn't just some tool we can abuse. It... Lives, it has a mind. It's like a creature inside of us that we can't ever expect to dominate, but have to live in peace with," Iain smiled at his hands, such a passion coming forth, it was inspiring. "It's like we have our own demons and they have a voice. It's different for all of us. Like... Like a spirit animal, if you will."

"I guess we weren't all that different after all.."

He looked up at that, genuinely intrigued. "That's what you meant when you said eagle?"

"Yeah.. It's like.. A piece of my soul changed and got a mind of its own. We're separate but still one."

"And you?" he asked Matt.

"Bear," he shrugged. "Polar Bear."

"Who's a major grump.."

"Least he's not a featherhead," Matt teased gently. "Bear just needs to hibernate..."

Al grips his hand.

"What about you?" Matt squeezed back. "What do you have?"

A hazy image popped in Al's head.

"Dragon," Iain smirked softly. "He gets a moody bastard too."

Black... Big and black..

Matt looked to Al, questioning. _*Why are you sending me that?*_

_*I don't know.. Just feels like I've seen it somewhere..*_

_*Ask? He's in a giving mood.*_

_*..*_

Matt sighed, asking for him.

Iain shrugged. "Big, black, intimidating, my eyes."

Al frowns softly.

Iain looked at Al curiously. "Something wrong?"

"No. just feels like I've seen something like that.."

He shrugged. "Probably one of Arthur's stories. He's never been fond of the old beast."

"Hm.."

_*Might have been,*_ Matt considered. _*You did love fairy tales.*_

_*Yeah.*_

Matt yawned softly. Al hugs him.

"If you're tired, go get some rest," Iain stifled a yawn himself.

Al coaxed Matt up,, "Night."

"Come visit again tomorrow," the Scot smiled tiredly. "You're a sight more fun to natter with than Arthur."

Al smiles pulling Matt to bed. Matt shuffled along sleepily, snuggling straight in.

The next day the rain continued to fall. Molly woke and saw it, groaning softly. She wanted to go outside... Hopefully it wouldn't last too much longer.

She just pulled herself up and slipped downstairs to make tea.

Francis was already up with a cup himself.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Molly smiled softly when she saw him.

He chuckles softly, "Someone has to keep things running."

"And who's going to keep you running?" she teased, shuffling over to hug him. "You're just as bad as Iain for knowing when to stop."

He smiles hugging back.

Molly snuggled in for a moment. "It feels oddly warm today..."

"A little."

"It's still raining really bad..."

"Well winter is setting in."

"Winter sucks..."

Francis chuckles.

"I hope it clears soon..."

The blonde patted her back. Molly hummed softly then went to make her tea. Francis returned to his own. They sat together, listening to the rain thud again Iain's greenhouses. It was relaxing in a way.

"Didn't make me a cup, did you?" a voice smirked from the doorway. "Bastards."

Molly turned, face lighting up. "Iain!"

"Are you sure you should be up?"

"Nope," Iain grinned, limping over to the table. "But I never was one to give a damn."

The blonde rolls his eyes.

"I'm sick of sitting in bed, Francis. Just humor me."

"Fine.."

He grinned as Molly hopped up to make him a drink. Francis glanced to Iain.

The Scot looked healthier than yesterday, but still tired beyond his years. Rest had done him good, but he needed more. Which he probably won't get.. Not unless he was forced to and he was getting to the point of restlessness again. Hopefully he just needed to walk around a bit..

For now; he seemed content to drink tea with them.

Al shuffles down soon after.

"Hey, bud," Iain leaned back in his chair, grinning like a cat. "Shit the bed?"

He glanced up then smiles.

"Hey Alfie," Molly beamed over the table.

"Hi."

"Come sit, I'll put the kettle on again."

Al comes over next to them.

Iain bullied him into a seat between him and Molly while Molly got up to make his drink. "Tea or coffee sweetie?"

"Coffee please?" He still felt half asleep.

"Kay," she chirped cheerily.

Francis turns to him, "Where's Mathieu?"

"Still sleeping."

"Kid looked wrecked when he came to see me last night."

Francis frowns softly.

"Should be fine if we let him sleep it off," Iain assured kindly. "It's been stressful."

Al smiles softly.

Molly brought back his drink, perching beside him. "So how do you feel today honey?"

"Better than I have been." That first day when he came back he could hardly move.

"That's wonderful," she cheered, hugging him.

He smiles leaning in.

Eventually Francis woke the others and carried Arthur down for breakfast. The whole house ended up downstairs for the first time since they'd gathered. Iain had found some old records and he and Molly danced around the room, laughing brightly.

Al smiles softly resting with a still drowsy Matt. After so much fighting and struggling, this felt so lighthearted, they could just drift away. Al hums snuggling into his side.

Suddenly, a huge clap of thunder erupted from nowhere, rattling the house. Iain stumbled and Molly yelped, burying in his chest. Patrick screamed and Matt snapped awake in a panic. Al cringed burring into his side more.

"Bloody hell," Iain cussed, going to check out the window. "Late storm... Last of the season, but it's going to be a fucker."

*_M-Matt..?*_

_*I'm here,*_ Matt wrapped his brother in a tight hug.

Al clung tight as Francis helped Iain close the curtains. The two men secured everything downstairs before rushing off to lock up the rest of the house.

Al pried an eye open enough to check the rest of the room. Patrick had curled up into Arthur, Dylan rubbing his back gently. Molly paced anxiously, fidgeting.

It wasn't too long before the oldest two came back. Iain pulled his sister back into a hug, just sitting on the floor with her. "Francis, turn the music up?"

He adjusted the volume sitting with the twins. Matt gripped his shirt, keeping Al huddled close. Francis hugs them both.

They settled in, the record battling with monstrous thunderclaps.

Al couldn't stop shaking. Mana crept up with them, not necessarily frightened but thunder did a number on his ears. Matt made just enough room for him, wondering how Kuma was doing upstairs.

"You want me to check?" Francis offered.

"Please? I'm worried that he's scared and won't come down..."

Francis smiles softly kissing his head. Matt smiled tiredly, huddling into Al. Francis goes up to their room.

Kuma was nowhere in sight, but something was whimpering near the bed. He walks around to the other side.

Nothing... Underneath?

He knelt down lifting the sheets. Kuma had huddled against the wall, paws over his ears. Francis smiles softly, pulling him out.

The cub huddled into him, trembling. "Too loud..."

"I know, come on Mathieu is looking for you."

He just nodded softly, letting Francis cart him off. Francis takes him downstairs and settled with the others. Kuma crawled to Matt, looking for reassurance. Mana had tunneled under Al's shirt giving Matt a free hand. He used it to pet the trembling cub, cooing quietly to all three of them.

Francis sits with Iain and Molly.

"Isn't this fun?" Iain smirked sarcastically, honestly hating his own weather right now.

Francis smiles sadly.

"This is a train wreck, half the house is terrified."

"How long till it passes?"

"Couple hours to a day..."

The blonde sighs softly. They had no choice but to wait it out

"We could try distracting them.."

"You got any bright ideas? We've been struggling to entertain a ten year old for two weeks now."

"Hm..."

Iain sighed, bringing Molly closer as another rumble made her whimper. It was getting harder for him too, to stop thinking of bombs dropping on his people...

They needed to block out the sound somehow.. Francis glanced to the others. Arthur and Dylan sat frowning as they huddle with Patrick. The child was a sobbing mess between them.

"How much does it take to create a barrier, just for one room?"

"Depends on the size of the room and what you're trying to block, why?"

"If between the three of you, you could block the sound out it might help? But only if you're sure you can do it." He added sternly.

"We should have more than enough juice for that, but getting Molly and Dylan to focus might be a challenge..."

".. what about earmuffs or something? They might work well enough until its set."

"For Molly, definitely." She hadn't stopped trembling...

Francis nodded going off to fetch some. Iain called Dylan over, quietly explaining to them both what he planned to do. Francis soon comes back with a pair of fluffy earmuffs.

Iain slipped them over Molly's ears and she relaxed instantly, holding them tight. Francis helps Arthur with Patrick while they worked.

The trio sat in a circle, linking hands as they chanted under their breath.

"They are strong enough for this right? Iain wasn't just bluffing?" Francis asks worriedly.

Arthur nodded firmly, looking a little queasy himself. "He wouldn't put Molly in danger for anything... "

Francis grips his hand firmly. Another explosion of thunder shook the house then suddenly cut off mid-boom. Al cringed again. The house continued to vibrate softly, but all noise from outside had stopped completely.

Francis sighs in relief, glancing to the rest. They all looked a little pale but otherwise fine.

"I'll get some snacks for them. Do you want anything?"

"Drinks... bring a jug of water maybe?"

He nodded setting off.

The minute he stepped out of the lounge, it was like the world exploded around him, all of the sound from the storm coming back at once.

"Well it works.." he muttered to himself, gathering things up. It took a few trips as he brought lots of blankets and other necessities as well.

Everyone bundled up into little cocoons. Arthur all but claimed a sofa, having passed out while Francis was gone. Al hugged his shirt that still held the rabbit, poor thing had gotten a headache.

Iain wrapped Molly in a blanket before going to check on Alfred. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah.." Al croaked.

He smiled softly, ruffling his hair. "Sorry about that, 'parently my weather's as bipolar as I am."

Al smiles softly.

"You got Flopsy in your shirt? I saw you with him earlier and you keep checking yourself out," he chuckled.

"Hurts his ears."

"Not surprising. What me to have a look?"

Al gently coaxed Mana out.

"Hello again," Iain smirked softly, gently scratching Mana under the chin. "You been staying out of my cabbages?"

"Maybe.."

"I'll take that as a no then."

Well it's not like he could browse around much farther from the house..

"If you came in, we'd feed you, you daft sod," Iain tapped his nose lightly.

Al chuckles softly.

"Now, about this headache?"

The rabbit looked up at him blearily.

"Mind if I take a look? I might be able to clear it up some..."

"I guess?"

Iain closed his eyes, placing two fingers on the rabbit's head. Mana hums softly, tension leaving his body.

"There," Iain smiled softly. "That should be better for you."

"Thanks fox hair.."

"Any time, dog bait."

Al smiles as Mana disappeared again for a nap, Al was nicely warm. Matt snuggled in with him, Kuma passed out on his chest. It was a lot easier without the noise.


	26. What is Love?

**Alright so I had a bit of a backlog built up so extra update! Also I've been thinking about separating Honey I Shrunk the Twins from this timeline.. It'd still be in this universe, but as a non-related story..? Idk my partner for it was Simply in the first chap and then she got busy so I asked NarutoNinetalesFury to continue it with me. Since it's not the same partner it turned out quite different to my other fics, that and it still hasn't been completed yet. Not that I'm giving it up, if Naru is still willing to continue it and Green Furred Cub when she get's settled with life I'd still finish it. But Simply has changed not only one of the characters from the first chapter but a lot of the writing contradicts the other stories.. What do you guys think?**

* * *

Iain settled back with Francis, getting a glass of water.

"You sure you won't pass out again?"

"I'm fine. I just need a snack and a rest."

"Alright.."

"You worry too much about me,..."

"I worry about everybody, you are just a special case."

"In what way?" he smirked, glad everyone else was asleep right now.

Francis smiles. Iain leaned up, pecking his lips. They melted together, hearts yearning for more than they could have.

Al was sitting with his eyes closed, but the sound easily reached his ears. Molly groaned and they parted quickly, panicking.

Al frowns softly. When his eyes went bad it was still a good ten years before he got Texas, his ears grew to compensate in the meantime able to scope the room for him.

What he'd heard was unmistakable... But wasn't Francis mean to be with Arthur now...? What happened..? Surely Arthur would be a little more irritable if he knew...

Al was terribly confused.. He knew they were married before but was it really alright? Something about it just felt very... wrong. They were meant to be finished.

Emotions bubbled uncertainly.

Neither of them were the sort to hurt someone on purpose... not someone they loved anyway and they both loved Arthur.

Was being in love really that strong..?

Even the Iron-hearted Scotsman couldn't resist it...

He shifts slightly, a little lost. Matt would know... being raised by the nation of love gave you a few head starts Matt was asleep still, Al was left to the sounds of the room.

The quiet pop of kisses started up again, soft gasps following every so often.

This was getting uncomfortable.. What were they doing exactly..? It was hard to tell without looking, but they were making out in the corner.

He wanted to leave but he didn't want to admit he caught them either. And what should he even do with this unwanted information? Telling Arthur would get them in trouble and stress the whole house out...

But he was confused as hell too.. (Puritan roots along with conservative times + Eagle courtship = virgin who hasn't been on a date yet!)

It wasn't like he could just ask them either...

Wait the sounds changed...

"Francis, we need to stop," Iain whispered, guilt clear in his voice.

A soft sigh answered him.

"I know... I just... With Arthur right there, it just feels wrong..."

"Is it wrong that I love you both..?" Francis whispers.

"I don't know... I just feel like we should at least let him know.."

No sound after that, were they hugging..? Whatever they were doing, at least it didn't involve disturbing noises...

It was quiet for a while afterwards, but Al was still uneasy.. If he moved too soon, they'd know he'd been listening...

He lay there for a good half hour before his bladder decided enough was enough. Iain and Francis had cuddled up in a corner, Iain dozing.

Al sat up slowly, shifting away from Matt and heading to the bathroom. The moment he stepped into the hall, the sky split again, nearly deafening him. The storm was still going strong. Al whimpers softly running to the bathroom.

The sounds haunted him constantly, bombs landing, a room laughing at him, cannons firing, the sky managed to parrot them all.

He made it to the bathroom but just sat in the tub, the shock had been rather rough on his pants... Already, he was starting to smell...

He shrugs of his clothes shakily and turned the water on trying to drown out the noise. Not that it worked. The tub rattled threateningly, the storm right above the house now. Al whines huddling into the hot water, just a mess of fear.

Back in the lounge, Matt snapped awake; Alfred's distress like an alarm bell to him. Francis had dozed off with Iain, resting against his chest.

Matt frowned softly but quickly wrote it off as the fact that the two were close and Francis was the only one Iain would let coddle him.  
*_Alfred? Where are you?*_

_*I'm fine..*_ Al squeaked.

_*No you're not, I can feel you freaking out from here!*_

_*Sorry, j-just go back to sleep I'll be back soon..*_

_*Alfie, please...*_

He shivers again at another clap.

_*Al, I just want to help you get back in the lounge where it's nice and quiet, please don't make me hunt you down...*_

_*J-just taking a shower right now is all.*_

A flicker of disappointment came from Matt, along with a disbelief and indignation. _*You think I can't tell when you're lying?*_

Al kept silent. Matt laughed emptily to himself, just getting up to look.

There was water coming from the bathroom after all.. He frowned, hurrying towards it.

The curtain was closed and Al's soiled clothes and glasses were on the floor. He hadn't really had an accident for a good while, but it used to be worse. Especially when Matt would share the bed with him..

Matt took it all in and sighed sadly. "Why didn't you just tell me...? You know I won't laugh.."

Al flinched, "It was the noise.."

"Thought it might have been... Gimme a sec," he slipped off, returning with Molly's earmuffs. "Here..."

Al had shut off the water grabbing them but didn't come out from the curtain. Matt just handed him a towel, allowing him a little privacy. *Did you clean yourself up?*

_*Yeah..*_

_*Okay then. I'll go find you some clean clothes and throw these in the washer,*_ Matt gathered the soiled clothing and disappeared again. Al huddled in the corner of the tub insecurely.

_*I'm not judging_,* Matt assured him gently. _*I won't even ask to see. I just want to get you back to the lounge.*_

He was acting shyer than usual.. Even with it being Matt... And that worried him, but he knew pushing it made things worse.

Once he returns with new clothes Al had dressed and poked his head out from the curtain.

*_Better now?*_ Matt just smiled halfheartedly.

He nodded softly. Matt offered a hand. Al latched on, he still felt unsettled though, the earmuffs only worked so well.

They hurried back into the lounge and it was like someone had stopped a record from playing. Everything cut off in an unsettling quiet.

But Alfred still felt off to Matt.. Even after they settled back in their spot. The animals had in a rare moment huddled together in their absence.

Matt had to smile at their pets but Al was worrying him_. *Something on your mind?*_

He was watching Francis and Iain with a frown.

Matt followed his gaze, shrugging. _*They've always been close. Papa's the only one that can bully him.*_

_*...Is it possible to love two people..?*_

Matt blinked, surprised._ *Uh... How do you mean?*_

_*Like, love love? What does being in love even mean?*_

_*Being in love,*_ Matt hummed thoughtfully, glancing to Francis._ *It's when... You want to be with someone so much that it hurts when you have to be apart. When just holding their hand can be the best part of your day. There's different kinds of love though. I love you, but it's very different to the way Papa loves Dad.*_

_*Hmm..*_

_*Since love, true love, grows without us really realizing, I suppose you could come to love two people, I just don't know how you'd manage it...*_

Maybe that's why Francis stressed over them both so much... It would explain so much...

Al sighs softly leaning on him. Matt hugged him gently, getting him to lay down again. His gaze was still on the two in the corner, was love really that hard?

It was hard to let go when it was still so alive. It was clear, watching Francis with either of the brothers that he loved them both dearly in their own special but extremely similar ways.

Al sighs turning and nuzzling into Matt's neck. He wondered if it would be that hard for him should he find someone... Only time would tell...

Al finally ended up drifting off with the rest of them. Matt huddled around him and they all waited out the storm.

Unfortunately the later that afternoon they were woken up by the phone, just barely in range of the barrier to be heard. Iain groaned softly; forcing his aching body to pick up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Finally! I've been calling all over looking for you lot!"

"Really?" Iain was too tired not to be sarcastic. "And it took you this long to think to call the only house we have that wouldn't have been bombed?"

"Last I heard you were still in London." The voice grumbled.

"We need air, space."

"Well you've had space, another meeting has been scheduled for December 1st."

"You're fucking joking," Iain scoffed. "Arthur still can't walk!"

"We need to work out these problems. Especially now that America and that other bloke have disappeared."

"America is here. So is Canada, the 'other bloke'"

"Well bring them too. I don't know how many calls I've gotten from looking for them."

"Fine, but we're rocking up when we're fit and ready."

"Just be sure you get there."

"Just be sure none of them get any more stressed out than they already are," Iain snapped, slamming the phone down. "Arsehole..."

By the time he got back to the lounge Al had woken up. Iain strode in, looking troubled and restless again.

Al frowns softly, still cuddled with Matt. Matt just nuzzled into him sleepily.

"Iain..?' he asked quietly.

The Scot looked over sharply, looking startled for a second. "Hey, bud. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"You alright? You look rattled..."

"I was going to ask you.."

Iain chuckled humorlessly. "It's something everyone needs to hear and I'm not repeating it."

"Alright.."

Iain sat with a sigh, rubbing his face.

Was it that bad?

He was still exhausted and he hated politics at the best of times.

"Hey Iain?"

"Yeah?"

"You know why six is afraid of seven?" (Pretend this isn't as old as hell)

"Not in the slightest," he sighed dismissively.

"Cause seven ate nine."

Iain stopped, frowning for a moment before he burst out laughing, so tired that even that pathetic attempt of a joke tickled him. Al smiles softly.

"I think I needed that," the Scot chuckled.

"Good."

A quiet whimper drifted into their merrier mood, soon squashing it. Molly had curled tight and turned pale. Al looked over with a frown. She'd started trembling in her blankets.

Al tried to sit up. Iain was up before him, shifting over to her. Matt had him trapped anyway.

Iain gathered her up, bringing her back to the couch so Al could help. Al grips her hand gently. She gripped back, latching on. She must be getting pains again...

It was painful to watch.. All they could do was hold her as her body twitched.

It took a while to ease too.. She slumped, sobbing softly. Al grips her hand tightly. Iain hugged her protectively, whispering softly in her ear. Molly just huddled between them, wishing these fits of agony would stop.

Al sighs softly rubbing thee back of her hand. It took a little while for her to calm down again.

"You ok..?"

She shrugged lethargically. "I feel like shit..."

"Would sugar help?"

"This isn't a magic mishap," Iain sighed softly. "All it'll do is make her sick."

Al shrugs softly. "Sugar usually cheers people up.."

"I want sugar," Molly sniffled.

"Molly, it's not a good id-"

"If I want a bloody cookie, I'll bloody well have one," she glared at him in a way that was meant to be firm and angry, but just looked cute on her.

Al tried not to smile. Iain smirked. It was a little funny.

Iain just petted her head gently; making her blush with embarrassment. Al chuckles.

"Alright," Iain hummed. "If you sit with Al, I'll fetch us some cookies."

Molly whined then shifted over softly. Al hugs her the best he could. She hugged back, nuzzling into his shoulder. Iain slipped off, returning with an array of snacks.

"Is it still going outside?"

"Yup," he set the tray on the floor, waving them over to Molly's abandoned blankets. Al wiggles away from his brother coming over. Molly crawled over and stole a cookie before snuggling into her brother. Al wraps up in a blanket taking half a cookie himself. They settled in and waited for the others to wake.

Francis wasn't too long after. Matt grumbled up. Arthur and Dylan both woke with a grunt as Patrick shifted and caught them both in the unmentionables.

Al winced at that. They slumped to the floor, needing a moment to compose themselves again. Ouch.. They slowly sat, taking deep breaths so they didn't cuss.

Al glanced back to the others. Now everyone but Patrick was awake.

_*Double whammy for Pat,*_ Al chuckles.

_*The kid's secretly deadly,*_ Matt smirked, coming to the floor to sit beside Al. He grins leaning on him.

_*Have you been up long? I feel like a barely slept...*_ Matt yawned, hugging him.

_*Not really. Are you ok?*_

_*I'm fine, just feel really drained like constantly lately...*_

Al frowns softly hugging back.

_*I think I just need a little more rest. Bear is still hibernating after all.*_

_*If you say so..*_

_*Promise,*_ Matt hummed, snuggling him.

_*...Iain seemed upset earlier.. I heard him talking on the phone but he wouldn't tell me..*_

_*Did you hear what he was saying? I can't think of anyone that would call him...*_

_*I heard him say Artie's name, then me and you..*_

Matt frowned softly, thinking. Al shrugs softly.

Suddenly, Iain shifted, getting Arthur to wake Patrick before getting everyone's attention. "Our boss called earlier."

_*Uh oh..*_

"He's demanded rather impolitely that we all make our ways down to him in a couple of days so we can all enjoy a day of meetings and being bollocked for not checking in with him every five minutes."

Al frowns. Francis sighs of to the side. Arthur muttered a string of curses under his breath. Everyone was still too tired for all of this.

_*Why don't they just let us be..?*_

_*Because they never understand... never... * _Al sighs hiding in his shoulder. They huddled together.

"It gets better," Iain gave a hollow smile over his siblings' complaints. "We're getting blamed for the boys popping over for a visit too. Apparently their bosses have been going mad trying to find you both."

They cringed at that.

"Before you two go getting all guilty," he turned to the twins, eyes fierce but somehow tender too. "It's not your fault you needed to be with family and we intend to tell them that straight to their faces. I'm sick to death of them not treating us like we're people too."

"Ok.."

Arthur smiled warmly, edging over to hug them. "We love you boys, that's all that matters."

Al smiles softly. So did Matt, a soft contentment filling him and washing away his sadness.

Francis stood up, "Well we'll handle that when the time comes. Anyone want to help me with dinner?"

"I will," Molly got up quickly, making her head spin.

Francis caught her arm.

She groaned softly, taking a moment to steady. Iain got up with a worried frown. "Maybe you need to sit for a while...?"

"Are you alright?"

"M'fine," she mumbled, brushing them both off. "I just got up too fast."

Francis glanced her over uncertainly. She didn't look great; she still looked quite dizzy.

"I think you should stay put.."

"I don't want to sit still!"

Francis sighs.

"Molly," Dylan got up, gently pulling her to the couch. "You look like a ghost..."

"Not you too!"

_*Jez she's just as stubborn as the rest of them..*_

_*She and Iain are the worst... If you think that he probably looked after them all when they were younger, it's not surprising...*_

_*...Are we that bad do you think..?*_

_*...I think we can be... but not normally... *_

_*Hmm..*_

In the end, they gave up and let Molly go, but only because Francis promised to watch her like a hawk.

"...How long do we have till we go..?"

"We'll have to get the train back to London because our boss is a fucktard, so probably tomorrow afternoon and we'll stay at Arthur's for a night..."

So they'd just take the meeting and come back then? It looked like it. Iain wanted to avoid staying in London for too long.. The state of it upset Arthur more than he cared to admit.

Mana and Kuma could just wait for them here then, they might not take traveling too well. It would save them the trouble of trying to smuggle them on to a train. Just be sure to check Kuma's wraps before they left.

Matt still had the cub in sight. He was snoring on the couch right now. Mana had taken off somewhere to hide. The rabbit should be alright on his own anyway. His biggest danger was pissing off Iain and the Scot wouldn't hurt the creature.

Al snuggles into Matt, _*You think he'd let us stop at a bookstore or something in town? It's been kind of boring here..*_

_*If we asked nicely, probably, though he'll probably come in with us.*_

_*Bookworm~*_

_*So what?* _he pushed him gently.

_*I'm just saying. It doesn't seem like he has that many hobbies other than gardening, magic, or apparently needlework.*_

_*To be fair, I don't think he really had time for hobbies these last few years. He might have something upstairs that he just hasn't shared with us?*_

_*Maybe? Explore?*_

_*Think we'll get in trouble for it?*_

_*As long as the door isn't locked I think it's free game.*_

_*Sounds good to me,*_ Matt grinned. Al does the same.


	27. Dragonheart

Once half the room has filed through to the kitchen, they sneak off. At least the storm seemed to have subsided. Al nearly sighing in relief. Matt just took his hand, heading upstairs to explore.

_*How long till they start looking for us you think?*_

_*With Molly making a fuss, an hour?*_

Al grins.

_*Lead the way?*_

Al takes off to the first door. They opened it but it just lead to a spare bedroom. He pouts softly, heading for another.

This one lead to Molly's room. It was just a mess of pillows and stuffed animals.

"Wow that's a collection.."

"I knew she liked soft things, but damn..."

Al chuckles softly shutting the door. They found Patrick's room next, full of toys, as one would expect of a child.

After that was a few more rooms not including theirs Arthur's and Iain's.

The most curious thing they found was a door hidden in Iain's room. It was in the back corner, hidden by a bookshelf if one looked in from the door.

_*...Probably off limits right?*_

_*Probably... Wanna check if it's locked?*_

_*Hell yeah.*_

They hurried over to it, giving the handle a twist. It clicked and swung open, inviting them in.

_*Hmm?*_

_*What do you think he keeps up there?* _Matt looked at the dark staircase curiously.

_*No clue...*_

Matt stepped on the first step experimentally.

_*Well?*_

He shrugged, starting up properly. Al follows after. They trudged up into the dusty darkness, stairs creaking below their feet.

_*..I can't see much..*_

_*Me either...*_

Al pouts softly. Matt shuffled forward and tripped over something, causing a loud crash.

"You ok?!"

"Y-yeah, just... Find a light?"

Al felt along the wall looking for a switch, he finds one flicking it on. The light sprang to life, glaring harshly while their eyes adjusted. Once Alfred managed to focus, he could see Matt stuck in a pile of books, a bookshelf half empty beside him.

Al chuckles softly helping him up.

"Shut up," Matt groaned, rubbing his head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, but this hit my shoulder pretty hard," he muttered, hefting up a leatherbound encyclopedia. It was titled 'Simple Spells for Beginners' and it looked like it hadn't been touched in about a century. A little note had been stuck on the spine that just read 'For Pat'

"Wow.."

"Al... I think we found a room we shouldn't have..." just as he said that, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"...And I don't think it likes us.."

A low growl rumbled behind them, a wave of heat hitting their knees. Al jumped away. Matt stumbled with him, nearly falling again. Right there, slinking out from beneath an old oak desk and coiled around a cauldron was a miniature version of the black dragon Alfred kept seeing in his dreams.

Al pulls Matt with him against the far wall. Matt tensed instantly, breath hitching. _*W-w-w-what the hell is that?!*_

_*It looks like a little dragon to me..*_

_*Really, well, thank you for clearing that up!* _

The dragon snapped, snarling.

_*Odd question but I don't smell like chicken or something do I?*_

_*Dunno, do I?*_

They pressed their backs against the door watching the black form warily.

"What are you hatchlings doing up here?" a deep voice filled their ears, making the windows across the room vibrate.

_*Great it talks..*_ "J-just got lost.."

_*I don't see how that makes this better or worse.*_

The dragon frowned, sitting with a curious flick of its barbed tail. "Skyling?"

Al's head tilted to the side curiously. Matt looked between them, confused.

"Do I.. know you..?"

It snuffed out a plume of smoke. "I didn't mean you, young nation."

_*Al...?*_

Al frowns softly.

_*Al, what's going on?*_ Matt was almost hyperventilating.

_*I… I think he saved me..*_

_*H-he what?* _

The dragon watched them curiously. Al's eyes shifted to gold, posture changing slightly.

The dragon perked, recognition shining in his emerald eyes. "Skyling."

"What are you doing in here..?"

"I've been asking your host the same question."

"It's boring staying in the same place.."

"But necessary," he rumbled. "The child I care for is impulsive, brash. He needs watching. Until I return to his body, I must stay in here. To roam with the younglings would be too dangerous."

Eagle frowns softly.

"I am old," the dragon sighed. "I have seen much of the world and it disappoints me to think this once proud land is being destroyed by selfish humans."

"Not all.."

"There are remnants... But you have not seen what I have seen."

Oh they had seen plenty themselves.. Still, something about this creature felt ancient and wise, but still powerful. Eagle sat on the floor watching him. The dragon just flicked his tail like a cat.

_*Matt..?*_

Matt seemed to have just blanked, staring at the wall.

_*Matt!*_

His eyes were icing over, Bear taking control. Al sighs from his current place behind his own spirit.

"He needs to rest," Bear huffed, sitting down. "Apparently this is too much for his precious mind to handle."

Great.. Eagle looked over to his brother. Matt looked drained but Bear was bringing him back.

Well what now..? Maybe they should go... The door was locked and technically so were the twins..

_*Al...*_ Matt crept back, reaching to him from behind Bear._ *This dragon scares me... I want to go... Even Bear doesn't like it...*_

_*The door's still locked..*_

_*I know, but... I don't like how it watches us...*_

Al sighs unsure what to do.

The dragon stood, edging forwards. Eagle's shoulders bunched together, back itching slightly. Bear tensed, an anxious growl building in his throat. The door rattled menacingly behind them.

What now?

The door cracked and flew open, Iain storming in. "Get away from it! Now!"

_*Move!*_

Everyone moved at once. The twins dove to either side just as the dragon lunged. Iain rushed between them, tackling the beast back across the study.

Eagle was still taking charge protectively. _*We're in so much trouble...*_

Matt just nodded from behind Bear, trembling. Bear bit off a snarl, backing up as Iain wrestled the dragon across the room.

_*Get out of the room already!*_

Matt managed to take control again and bolted out of the room. Al follows after.

The sounds of cussing and growling followed them down the hidden steps and out into the hall, finally stopping when they reached the stairs. Matt carried on, running down the steps so fast he might fall. Al tripped on the third to last stair falling the rest of the way. He toppled right on top of his brother and they landed in a heap at the bottom.

Francis was waiting at the bottom, "I'm guessing you've done something you shouldn't have?"

Almost in answer, the whole house vibrated and Iain came storming down the stairs, more furious than the twins had ever seen him. "Of all the stupid, rudest, most idiotic fucking things you could have done...!"

Al shrank into a ball, both from the physical pain and the onslaught. Matt curled up with him, a panicked whimper slipping out. Iain just raged on.

"Do you morons have any idea what you nearly did?! What were you even doing in my room?!"

"Iain."

Iain turned to Francis sharply, eyes burning. "They were in my study..." he growled, pointing an accusing finger at the boys.

Francis glanced to them then back to the Scot, "Well yelling isn't helping anyone."

"Those idiots nearly touched my dragon!"

"And do they know any better? If they're going to act like children treat them as such, give them a punishment."

_*I don't like the sound of that..*_

"You deal with them then," Iain growled. "I'm liable to smack them right now."

"Alright. Go cool off then come back."

The Scot hesitated, seeming to fight with himself for a moment before storming outside and slamming the door. Francis looked back to the boys with a frown. Matt had curled up, sobbing panicked little apologies - that dragon had terrified him. Al was the same buried into his side, honestly they looked like little terrified hedgehogs.

"Francis, what's all the yelling for?" Molly shuffled out into the hall, looking like she'd just woken up.

"The twins discovered Iain's study."

That woke her up instantly. "Please tell me they didn't touch anything...!"

"Iain caught them before they did."

She sighed with relief, rubbing her head. "There's a reason he keeps it locked..."

"...It wasn't.." Al said quietly.

Molly froze at that. "It wasn't...?"

Al peeks up, "We were bored.. So while you all made dinner we poked around a bit.. It wasn't locked.."

"It should have been," she whispered, paling.

Francis frowns.

"We're sorry," Matt whimpered, tensing like he expected Iain to come back and hit him.

Francis goes over coaxing him up. Matt just folded into him, hiccupping frantically. Molly knelt by Alfred, petting his hair softly. "Shh, sweetie..." Al latched on to her, the two of them trying to calm down. They sat, cooing and rocking, just holding them until their tears stopped.

Once they did Francis coaxed them to the table, dinner was getting cold. Matt sat, picking his food halfheartedly. His brother wasn't much better. No one could blame them. Iain was a demon when he got truly angry.

Francis goes out to check on the Scot. Iain was pacing the garden like a caged animal, arguing angrily with himself. Francis waited on the side patiently.

Iain shifted through emotions like someone was controlling him with a remote. One moment he was seethingly angry, the next, he was struggling not to laugh, then close to tears, then angry again. "Will you just shut up!"

Odd how he caught the twins doing something similar on occasion..

"I don't care!" the Scot snarled, holding his head. "I know they shouldn't, and they wouldn't have been if you left the fucking door shut!"

So the dragon unlocked it? Why? Iain went back to cussing in Gaelic, pacing restlessly. Francis sat on the steps watching for a bit.

It took quite a bit of fighting before Iain finally seemed to win. He stopped dead, falling to his knees, panting heavily. Francis walks over to him worriedly. The Scot just set his head between his knees, trembling with exhaustion.

Francis knelt down hugging him. Iain folded in, dragging in huge gulps of air.

"Are you alright?"

He got no answer. Francis sighs just holding him.

Iain's frantic breathing slowly calmed down, his shivering stopping. He pulled away, looking a century older all of a sudden. Francis quickly covered up his hurt watching him carefully.

Iain looked shaken; guarded... Like he was fighting to keep something hidden now. Francis frowns touching his shoulder gently. He flinched back, jaw clenching. Francis pulls back worriedly.

Something in his eyes was different... Dangerous...

"Iain..?"

He just shook his head, fighting to keep his mouth shut. Francis sat waiting for him to calm.

It took a while. When he finally spoke, it definitely wasn't what Francis wanted to hear. "You can't be near me any more..."

"..What?"

"I... I'm dangerous," he forced out. "He won't settle down. I wasn't ready to rejoin..."

"Iain.."

"No!" he snapped, standing swiftly. "I can't let him out again."

Francis sat where he was at a loss. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and pull him in again.

Iain looked like it was exactly what he needed; but he couldn't trust himself. Fusing back with his dragon before he was strong enough to dominate it completely was like walking around with a nuclear bomb in his chest. He needed every ounce of his willpower to stop it exploding.

Francis needed him too though.. He needed him to stop himself from breaking down.. Every time he tried to come close now, Iain would just tell him to back off, the murderous light of his dragon dancing in his eyes, itching to break free.

Francis sighs walking back inside. Iain kept his rounds in the garden, trying to settle the beast inside him.

When Francis came back into the kitchen the boys were gone, plates hardly touched. Molly stood at the sink, dirty pots in her hands but the urge to clean them gone.

Francis walks over, "You alright?"

She turned to him, eyes flooded. "I-I finally thought w-we were going to be o-okay..."

Francis frowns, looking a bit put down himself. He hugs her gently.

Molly buried her face in his chest, sobbing in defeat. "I-I want to g-go home..."

"I know.."

Meanwhile Al was hiding, despite his bird instincts and fear of cages he rather liked hiding in places like under the bed and in closets. His immaturity and Mana's influence made it feel like a safe secure place. Matt lay huddled beside him, his own clinginess and Bear's antisocial tendencies made sulking in the dark seem like a great idea.

They had messed up big time, things were finally piecing together again and now Iain was pissed as hell at them.. Al felt like he deserved whatever the adults decided to punish them with.. In all honesty they really were still just kids..

Matt had withered with guilt and shame. All he'd done for the last hour was apologize to Alfred for convincing him to go into a room that clearly should have been left alone.

_*Matt stop.. please..*_

_*Sorry...*_ he whimpered, burying his face in his arms.

Al nuzzled into him. *_It's just as much my fault as yours.. You know how I like to explore..*_

_*I-I knocked over the books... I just made him m-madder...*_

_*Mattie..*_

_*T-then I just froze...*_

_*...*_

_*It could've hurt you, a-and I just...*_

*_Matt, stop.. I'm not too sure he wanted too..*_

Matt just hiccupped, confused.

*_Think about it.. It was mad at us yes but how long was he just sitting there waiting? I think that was the spirit Iain was talking about..*_

_*Y-you mean... That... T-that thing is like...* _

_*Like me,*_ Bear rumbled. _*Yes.*_

_*...It's hazy but I think it saved me before.. When I came back I remember Eagle talking to somebody..*_

_*But... I-if that's true, shouldn't he be inside Iain?*_

_*I don't know..*_

_*I don't like this...*_

Al just clung to him worriedly, worried both for themselves and Iain.

The day passed in high tension. Everyone packed up a bag for their journey south tomorrow, setting it by the front door before settling in for a restless night's sleep. The twins never left their closet, Francis ending up packing for them. Molly packed for Iain, just needing to be near something of his, since he wouldn't even let her near him.

* * *

**Alright this changes things a bit so I need to explain about the spirits, I talked to Simply asking if this changes Arthur's rabbit at all and this was her reply: "**Al has Eagle and Mana, so I don't see why Arthur can't have two? Like, their magic is meant to have a mind of its own, maybe his rabbit was because he'd grown flighty in old age?"  
**Problem is Mana is more of a friend/familiar than a spirit animal^^' but then again I guess Al does have a bit of rabbit in him as well.. Other stories I've read actually do make him a rabbit/partnered with Mana so why not guess?**


	28. Catch Me

**Lil hedgehog twins sounds so cute! Hmmm.. I half wonder what would happen if they got turned into a different species.. Though I also kind of want more trapped in animal form stuff.. Mother Hen had a little but if they were BOTH stuck..? OR since Shrunk Twins might be put as a separate time line, what would you think of them de-ageing into a cub/chick? Though first would be Ro going to school.**

* * *

Come morning they searched for all three. Arthur found the twins in the end and it took Molly and Francis to talk Iain into coming back inside. They were coaxed into a change of clothes and set off, Al wearing two shirts with his jacket both to fight the extra chill and look somewhat normal.

They piled into a cab, then on to a train to head into London. Al huddled in a corner, Francis didn't look like he slept well. Matt curled up with his head in Al's lap, staring blankly at the wall of the train. They were all a mess.. They all looked on the verge of a breakdown or like walking zombies.

It was silent most of the trip, all of them unloading hours later. They ended up walking back to Arthur's house, trying to ignore the destruction around them all. Most of the streets were still piled with rubble and half the buildings were ruined or broken.

Al's stomach trembled along with his heart. Construction noises grating at his ears. Molly took his hand, pulling him through the streets. Al closed his eyes letting her lead.

They soon reached Arthur's house and huddled in, thankfully shutting out the carnage outside. Al just sank to the floor where he stood. He dragged Molly with him, accidentally curling around her arm.

The twins really do act like hedgehogs at times.. Curling into defensive little balls when upset. Matt had curled up underneath the little table Arthur kept in the hall.

Was it their feral nature or just childish instincts? Who could say? Probably pieces of both mixed together. Still, it didn't make it any easier for the others.

Francis sighs sadly sitting in a chair. Dylan just took Arthur upstairs to rest.

Patrick limped over to Francis, big green eyes looking up at him with more concern than a child should ever need to feel. The blonde smiles softly pulling him into his lap.

"Why're you all so sad...?"

"Iain got upset last night.."

"Why?" Patrick had been kept out of as much as possible, but it didn't stop the child from seeing. "I heard him yelling, but..."

"The twins went into his study and got in trouble." Al cringed curling up more.

"What did they do...?"

"They weren't supposed to be there in the first place, Iain has a lot of dangerous things in there."

"I know... he never lets me in, but he said he might give me something soon... I guess he won't now...

Francis shrugs softly.

Patrick shrugged. "I don't think anyone really wants to teach me..."

"That's not true.. They just need to heal first."

"Dylan won't even talk to me about it..."

Francis hugs him. The child snuggled in, clinging while he could. That left the five of them in silence for a while. Molly gave up trying to get away from Al and just resigned herself to laying on the floor until Al stopped sulking.

Where had Iain gone? Francis wanted to find him.. But in his current mood Francis would just end up rejected again.. He usually hid somewhere high and hard to climb to when he was upset or being antisocial... So probably the roof...

After a while the twins seemed to calm slightly, Al's grip on Molly easing and Matt crawling over, gripping gently at Francis's foot. Molly scrambled away, her arm gone numb from being held so long.

Al fidgets going upstairs and opening a window, he needed air. Patrick had fallen asleep, trapping Francis. The Frenchman just sat with the remaining two snuggling.

Al sits on the sill of his window gazing out. The sky outside was grey and lifeless, mimicking the mood of the house again.

Al had locked the door behind him, leaning forward and unfurling his wings. It was too dangerous to fly around here in broad daylight, but just sitting and feeling the wind in his feathers was soothing too. If he was lucky, he might be able to sneak off tonight for an hour or two...

Al sat there closing his eyes. At least there was a good strong wind. He nearly dozed off there on the sill, wind carrying gentle whispers only he could hear. It was the first snippet of relaxation he managed to steal in a while. His anxiety had been bubbling up again since last night.. It was hard to stay calm when the most stable person around you started to snap...

His breath hitched suddenly, glancing up. He couldn't see anything, but it sounded like someone was on the roof. Al sat listening for a moment before leaning out more to look.

Iain sat perched on the very edge of the roof, carving a chunk of wood with a pocket knife. Al shrank back slightly, just watching him.

The Scot looked calmer than he had before, but something about him still felt unapproachable. Still, if Al could ease his way into a den full of wolves for a night when he was lost in the woods surely he could reach Iain..? It was roughly the same concept. He had to convince something that didn't want him anywhere near it to be his friend.

Al leans out the window, clinging to the wall and climbing his way to the far corner away from the Scot. Iain didn't seem to notice him, intent on his carving.

The wind was stronger on the roof, silently calling to Alfred but not strong enough to knock him off.

"Get your ass back inside, kid," Iain sighed, eyes never lifting.

He cringed crouching lower instinctively. The wind picked up dangerously, knocking them both. Al dug his claws into the shingles, tucking his wings to his back tightly.

Iain sighed, putting down his carving. "Put them away, or take off already!"

They merged into his back.

"What kind of bird goes into the wind with his wings spread?" Iain snapped then his tone changed suddenly. "Gah, sorry, look, I'm tired, alright?"

Al blinked at that, he knew those kind of mood swings all too well. He sat silently crouched on the roof like a cat hiding in the corner. Iain looked like a wound spring, arguing with the air and twitching every so often.

After hearing from the dragon last night it wasn't hard to figure out what happened. Still didn't make this any easier... It was hard enough fighting a bird for control at times, forget fighting a dragon.

Then again, sometimes you couldn't keep them on a leash. It just made them more aggressive. Al and Matt had learned the hard way to let loose every now and then. How long had Iain kept that dragon shut away anyway? The thing had felt kind of lonely and now it could smell the air and still remained confined to a human form...

Al creeped over a step slowly, looking very much like he was stalking prey. Iain twitched, eyes growing alert, body tensing to spring. Al just stepped slow and even, low to the ground. He might not know much about dragons outside of fairy tales but he knew a lot about basic instincts.

"Al, knock it off..." Iain muttered, lacking his usual confidence. Feathers poked against the back of his shirt. Green eyes watched warily.

Al pounced, shrinking substantially and landing square against Iain's back. Taking to the sky after as a full bird.

Iain tumbled forward, falling straight off the edge of the house. He yelled in surprise, falling a good few feet before great leathery wings erupted from his back, catching an updraft to stop him performing a very painful landing.

The eagle form of Al takes off to a more secluded part of the city, no more than two and a half feet long now. Dragon bristled in irritation, giving chase.

Even the wind seemed to be on his side, boosting him onwards. He dove down to the trees weaving through branches like a stunt pilot through rings and canyons. As Iain flew, he slowly changed, body growing, bulking out, growing scales. Soon, Eagle was being chased by a full grown dragon, the beast roaring in delight as he finally let loose.

It frightened him a little, the sheer size compared to his own form was a bit intimidating. But it was easy to see why Dragon had been so restless. Full grown, he was roughly the size of Arthur's house.

Al might have been smaller but he had an advantage in it as well, able to dive and turn faster and fit between crevasses he couldn't. Iain wasn't able to go below the rooftops, but that didn't stop his monstrous form from keeping hot on his tail.

They flew for a good hour. Eventually Al's meager stamina wore out landing a bit sloppily in a tree. Iain flew a while longer, twisting through the air with a strange amount of grace for such a large creature.

Once Al had caught his breath he shifted back sliding down the tree tiredly. Iain slowly morphed back, landing with a stumble and a shaky laugh. Al grins tiredly, fighting to stay awake at this point.

Iain just ran over, pulling him into a hug. "Why the fuck didn't I think of that?!"

Al smiles softly "That's exactly why I ran off before.."

"All these years, I just never thought about letting him fly," he laughed again; on such a high right now. Al leans on him tiredly with a yawn.

"Come on, bud," Iain chuckled, shifting him up onto his back. "Let's go home."

Al hums in agreement, being so lightweight at the moment had advantages for now.

They strolled back through the ruined streets, Iain and his dragon chattering all the way. Now that the tension between them was gone, they were getting along much better. Al had fallen asleep not too long in, he hadn't had that much adrenaline flying for a while. It was a long walk home. They'd flown half way across the city in their chase.

When they came through the door they were met with an anxious Francis pacing the kitchen, he didn't see them leave and thought Alfred had disappeared again when Mathieu said he was gone.

Despite knowing the blond was worried sick, Iain couldn't help smiling. He just felt so much lighter.

Francis turns rushing over at the sight of them, "What happened?!"

"We just went out for a bit of exercise," Iain shrugged. "We were both restless."

Francis sighs exasperated. He stood rubbing his eyes tiredly. Iain shifted Al so he could pull Francis into a hug. The blonde tensed at that slowly melting into it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, holding him tight. "I needed to let off some steam..."

Francis just clung needily, he would be strong around family but easily broke down himself..

"Let me up Al to bed, then I can hold you properly..." Iain hummed soothingly. "You've done so much for everyone, it's your turn to take a break..."

Francis nods softly letting go. Iain slipped upstairs, quickly settling Alfred before coming back to him.

When he returned Francis sat on the couch holding his head in his hand. Iain sat beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. Francis turns latching onto him again.

He just wrapped his arms around him, resting his cheek in his soft blond hair. "There we go... Just breathe..."

Francis trembles softly, pent up emotions teeming over.

"Just let it," Iain cooed, swaying softly. "Let it go... You don't need it..."

The blonde sat crying into his chest. France could be strong for others when he wanted, but in all honesty he was a bit of a drama queen at times, especially when he was sick.

Iain, thankfully, wasn't one to judge his family. In a strange way, he loved that Francis could be so free with his emotions, even if he was prone to exaggeration. It reminded him it was okay not to be completely untouchable.

Francis pitted out after a while clinging still. Iain just held him, stroking his hair soothingly. Maybe Molly and Dylan could cook tonight? Francis needed a good rest. They'd happily help - Francis knew that, but he was just as stubborn as Iain when it came to accepting help.

Francis fell asleep, nuzzled up under his neck. Iain lay back on the couch, tiring himself now his adrenalin was wearing off. They didn't have to go out till tomorrow anyway.

He tugged Arthur's old reading blanket down (it was a knitted throw that Iain had actually made for him and Arthur enjoyed curling up under when he read), and snuggled up with Francis.

Hours passed giving way to night, dinner would be ready to eat soon. Al groans softly in his sleep. Dylan had taken charge over cooking, Molly still exhausted. She'd been having dizzy spells since last night... Francis had gotten in the shower for a much needed soak.

Iain had been left with the fun job of looking after Patrick and waking everyone up for dinner. Al was still a little wobbly when he woke. The exercise had helped but it might have been too much too soon.

Iain caught him smoothly, helping him steady out. "Easy, bud."

"Sorry.."

"You're alright."

They headed downstairs Al falling into his brother's waiting arms at the table. Matt hugged him fiercely, clinging tight. _*Never sneak off like that again!*_

_*I didn't sneak.. Iain needed a run and I went with him..*_

_*...A run...?*_

Al popped up an image of a happy little dragon. _*A run.*_

Matt had to smile at the image. _*You got him outside.*_

_*More like I pushed him off the roof.*_

"Alfred!"

He grins sheepishly.

Matt just chuckled softly, hugging him. _*You're insane.*_

He hums nuzzling in.

Dylan chuckled as he gave them their meal. "Think you can rub some of your smiles off on the rest of the house?"

Al looked up.

He looked tired, even with a smile on his face. Everyone here wanted nothing more than to skip this meeting and go home. Al smiles softly, trying to cheer him up. It look like it worked.

He shifted into his own seat puling over his plate. Matt shot him a smile, picking at his food.

They ate a bit, Al forcing his a little. The flight had relieved him some but the mood of the house still hung heavy. Despite lifting Iain's mood, everyone was still worried about tomorrow..

He nearly choked at one point, having to pause.

Matt patted his back, frowning softly._ *You okay?*_

_*Yeah.*_

He smiled softly, rubbing his back. Al sat there getting his stomach to settle.

"Just finish what you can," Dylan smiled softly.

He felt a little bad for that. Here people were trying to make him better but his body just won't cooperate.. He was trying as best he could and for that, they were grateful.

In the end he could only manage two more bites. Dylan just accepted it and took his leftovers with a smile. Al still felt defeated though. Matt took a few more bites before setting his plate aside too. "Thank you."

Al leans into him hiding shamefully. Matt rolled his eyes gently, hugging him again. Francis helps with the dishes while the others move off.

"You look a bit better," Dylan hummed softly.

"Thank you, I guess I just needed a break."

"I could have told you that," he smirked, looking like Iain for a minute.

Francis chuckles.

"Y'know... I realized earlier, you don't have to come to this meeting with us... No one is expecting you."

Francis glanced up, "Well I can't just leave you to all to start a brawl in the office." He smirks softly.

"Hey," Dylan mocked offence. "Iain's in a good mood, we'd make it to the stairs, at least!"

Francis laughs lightly.

"I just hope it ends quickly..."

"Oui.." They finished up the pots together. The house settled in not long after, opting to get as much rest as they could.


	29. Politics

It felt like no time at all had passed when Iain started around waking everyone up again. They dressed themselves up, Al once again wearing two shirts. Heading off to their inevitable lecture. Arthur had been settled into a wheelchair, Patrick riding in his lap. They walk across the town, trying to get some tension out before they got to the hall. Once there they headed up to the office.

Britain's boss sat behind a large oak desk, his big stomach and sweaty red face making him look like an angry party balloon. "Where have you been?!"

Al tensed gripping onto Matt. Matt gripped back, huddling close.

Iain stepped forward, smirking sarcastically. "Just for a stroll in the park."

"If I wanted your attitude, I'd ask for it!"

"Well I'm in a giving mood."

Francis smiles softly,

His boss just huffed angrily. "You little...!"

"Sir," Arthur cut in. "I assume there was a reason you dragged us down here?"

Al looks up. It was turning into a stare down between Iain and their boss.

"I called you arrogant brats here because you've been doing even less than usual."

"Excuse me?" Iain scoffed, tension rising.

Al shifted nervously, it felt like an electric buzz to him. Dragon was stirring, getting restless again. Matt bit his lip hard enough to break the skin.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed Monsieur but half of us are still handicapped at the moment." Francis interjects.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need your input and you don't need legs for paperwork or diplomatic meetings."

Al bristles slightly, the man had no idea how their meetings went. It was nothing but hours of tension. Iain looked close to punching him already, but Dylan held him back.

Al spoke up, "It's kind of hard to talk economics when people are having nervous breakdowns left and right. Have you ever even seen the battle field?"

"I could say a word or two about you; young man," he rounded on Alfred now. "Running away from everything because you felt like it!"

"Back off," Iain growled, Molly grabbing him too now.

"Iain, please..."

But now Al was getting pissed too, "You try ageing six years just so you can end up fighting for the next two hundred!"

_*Al, breathe...*_

"Such ridiculous stories!"

"You fat, pompous oaf," Iain yelled, desperate to lash out. Arthur sat covering Patrick's ears. "You wouldn't last five seconds if you had to set foot outside this office!"

Al shook leaning on one of the heavy chairs in front of the desk. Matt was trying hard to keep him calm. The last thing they needed was an explosion of spirit animals...

"You haven't seen the carnage, you weren't there, you weren't at the camps.."

"If you can't handle a war, you should have stayed off the front lines," he sneered.

The chair flew inches above his head slamming against the wall and breaking both to pieces, the look on Alfred's face insuring the fact he hadn't missed before turning and storming out of the room. America was a bit of a hothead yes, but it was known he rarely ever got physical without good cause. His strength could easily pin him as a mass murderer..

Molly cussed, running off after him. It was a bad move because it gave Iain a free hand to punch the flabby idiot in the face. Francis allowed it before grabbing onto him.

"You arrogant twat!" Iain yelled in his face, anger burning. "Try fighting for something for once in your pathetic life!"

"Mind you he's a Politian.. All he's good for is talking smack."

"He's pollution," Iain snarled. "All crap and fumes."

"In which proves that he should be voted out. Talk to the Queen and have someone proper put in."

"Like Her Majesty would give you brats the time of day!"

"Just once more," Iain struggled against the hands holding him. "Lemme hit him once more."

"I'm tempted.."

The man didn't understand that generations of the royal family grew up with them around, if anyone understood the British Isles it would be them. Hell Arthur was practically married to Elizabeth the first. If this oaf of a man was stupid enough to take this to the Queen, he really didn't deserve to be in office.

Francis gives a tug on Iain turning to Mathieu, "Is he alright?"

"Molly calmed him down," Matt nodded softly.

"Go find them, we're leaving."

He nodded, pulling Arthur out with him. That just left Francis and Dylan to wrestle Iain out of the office.

Once out of the building they let him go. He strode straight over to a pile of rubble across the street and split a boulder with his fist. So Alfred wasn't the only strongman in the family..

"Iain, come on," Arthur wheeled over, letting Patrick demand his attention. "I think it's time we go pay someone a visit..."

Molly and Matt come out a moment later, leading Al. They really were a raggle taggle group... Anyone might have thought they'd just climbed out of the wreckage around them... They set off on their way.

It was a long trek through the streets. Iain refused to put Patrick down, knowing the child kept him calm. Dylan pushed Arthur. Molly still clung to Al, too scared for him to let go. Al stared at the street below his feet. Matt helped steer him along, glad that Alfred didn't have to see the carnage around him.

When they stopped he glanced up again. They'd stopped in front of a set of iron gates. Behind them, they could see Buckingham Palace, great holes blown in the sides. Even this hadn't been safe... Arthur nearly cried at the sight of it.

Al frowns edging closer to Matt. Matt slipped an arm around him protectively, holding tight. It didn't take very long for them to get let in.

"Oh, Arthur," a woman rushed down the hall to meet them, throwing her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Francis smiles softly.

"I'm okay," Arthur smiled, closing his eyes and burying in. "I-I'm..."

She might not have been Elizabeth the first, but she was still good for him.. Even without her gowns and crowns, she still had the heart of a true queen. Arthur clung to her, relieved to see her safe.

Francis let them have a moment before nudging Iain forward. He edged down the hall, Patrick hiding in his shoulder. Francis and the others followed after.

They were bustled into a cozy library and settled around a fireplace, the queen lighting it herself, despite several offers of help. "I'll send an order to the kitchen, you all look famished!"

Al shifted closer to Matt uneasily. Matt just held him as they watched the woman fret over the Isles one by one. She even gave Molly a huge hug, despite the girl not really being a part of the United Kingdom.

_*She seems nice at least..*_

_*Kinda like their mother... I guess someone needs to keep them in line?*_

Al smiles softly.

"And who might you two be?" she came over, smiling warmly.

"Uh hi.."

Matt elbowed him. _*She's royalty, stupid!*_

"Er I Mean hello."

"Y-Your Majesty," Matt stammered quickly.

She just smiled, chuckling softly as she took their hands. "Please, just call me Elizabeth. No need for formalities when no one is watching."

Al blinks.

"Oh, come now," she tutted softly. "I've given up trying to control your kind; you're too free spirited, and frankly, I couldn't do a thing to stop you anyway. So I'd rather be friends and find a mutual understanding, just as my mother did."

_*Really..?*_

_*I don't know...*_

"Um.. I'm Alfred.."

"Lovely to meet you," she smiled warmly, turning to Matt.

"I-I'm Matthew..."

"Wonderful!"

Al smiles slightly.

"I hope you find your stay comfortable. I do like to try my best whenever this group of ruffians stops by."

He had to laugh a little at that.

Arthur pouted playfully. "And here I thought we were friends."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, smirking like she'd put up with this her whole life - which she probably had. Al smiles.

"Might I be nosey?" the queen asked just as she stood to go.

"Huh?"

"Which nations are you?"

"United States of America."

"Canada..."

Her eyes lit up with something that could almost be pride. She curtsied to them both. "Our nation is in your debt, young heroes. We could not have won without your help."

Al blinks startled slightly. Matt looked perplexed, too shocked to speak as she walked off across the room to Iain, chatting softly.

_*...Wow..*_

_*D-did she just...?*_

_*Wow..*_

Matt just shook his head, laying down. Al hugs him gently.

_*I just want to sleep...*_

_*Go ahead, I think we'll be staying for a while.*_ Al pets his hair.

Matt curled into him, closing his eyes. Al watched over him while the rest caught up.

They had food brought up - the group picked at it but nothing was said about it. Arthur seemed to have found the one human on the planet that understood the struggles of nationhood.

Al never even touched his, just holding his brother. They were offered a room, but no one tried to force him to eat.

Well they could rest for a bit.. Still they needed to get back to the pets tomorrow,

...But it was so tempting to stay here... They could all be looked after...

For them maybe.. Al was still unsure..

But why? What was so wrong with this place?

It didn't feel like home to him, Maybe for the Europeans but.. They needed to head back north for their pets regardless.

Al sighs nuzzling in. At least it was warm by the fire.. He just waited for Matt to wake up.

About an hour later, Matt roused. Al glanced over. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes groggily.

*_Hey.*_

_*Hey...*_ Matt's head felt like a ton of bricks.

_*You ok..?*_

_*Feel heavy...*_

Al hugs him tightly. He huddled in, nearly passing out again. Al pressed his cheek against Matt's.

_*M'a_wake..." he mumbled, half thought half spoken.

"Come on, let's go check on the others?"

Matt stumbled to his feet. Al held him close and they head back to the room before. The UK sat around, all of the finally looking peaceful and relaxed. Al walks in practically carrying his brother.

Arthur looked up with a soft smile. "Feel better?"

"A little."

"I'm worried about Kuma," Matt muttered softly.

Al rubs his arm. Arthur's smile saddened.

_*Tell ya what, when we get back we can take him down to the beach and let you two swim around a bit.*_

Matt smiled softly, hugging him tightly. Al hugs him. Arthur just fidgeted awkwardly. Francis watched him curiously.

He'd been talking at great lengths with the queen... What had they been discussing?

"Arthur, could I talk to you?"

Arthur flinched slightly in his chair, rolling over quickly. "Yeah, of course."

Francis takes him into the hall, "Why are you so twitchy?"

"It's all the reconstruction... Makes me restless..."

"I don't believe that.."

Arthur sighed, voice shrinking in shame. "I... I was thinking about staying here..."

"Why didn't you just say so then? Other than getting the bear I don't see a problem with it."

"I meant... Maybe it's time we all went home...? We'll heal faster in our own lands and everyone together, it just breeds chaos..."

Molly was rather homesick.. "I suppose if the others agree to it."

"I don't want to leave again, Francis..." Arthur pleaded. "I want to stay home."

"Alright." Francis pet his hair. "Let's just go talk it over with everybody okay."

Arthur nodded softly, leaning in for a moment. Francis just held him. All the damage his land had suffered, he just wanted to heal with it...

Francis rolled him back in a little later. Everyone else still sat by the fire, looking a little lost now they had nothing to do. Al glanced up as they came back. Arthur looked withered and old in his chair, tired and pained.

Al frowns softly as Francis rubbed his shoulder.

_*Dad doesn't look so good,*_ Matt shifted worriedly. Al nodded. Francis nudged Arthur to talk.

"I've... Been thinking," he muttered, voice soft, but enough to get everyone's attention. "Maybe... Maybe it's time to go home..."

Al's stomach lurched, but his face didn't change. Matt gripped his hand anxiously.

"I want to stay here," Arthur continued. "I'm tired and I'm wearing everyone out... If I stay with Elizabeth, she has more than enough staff to give me the help I need and you all know I'd be okay..."

"Molly, you told me the other night you were homesick.."

"I-I guess," she shrugged, feeling put on the spot. "I want to go home, but I don't really want to be alone either..."

Francis glanced around. Dylan shuffled guiltily, like he'd been considering home too. Patrick looked between his siblings, torn. He knew he had to go with someone, but who?

He turned to Iain.

The Scotsman just shrugged. "You saw how bad I got before I got home. I'm not going to stop anyone who feels they'd be happier at home."

Did that mean Al had to go home too?

"However, anyone who still wants company is always welcome to stay with me up north," he gave the twins a soft smile, like he knew they'd be doubting themselves.

Al sighs mentally.

_*...Al... Did you want to go home...?*_

_*No..*_

Matt hugged him, relief washing over him. _*Thank God... I'm not ready to be alone yet...*_

Al nuzzles in.

"We can all stay here tonight," Iain announced. "We won't get another train til morning anyway. Anyone who wants to come home with me, I'll be leaving at 11 tomorrow morning."

The twins nodded softly.

"I suppose I'll be taking Patrick," Dylan came over, reaching for the child but he shied away.

"I-I wanna stay with Iain..."

Francis glanced between them. The older brothers had locked eyes, sparks flying between them. It was Arthur who spoke first. "He's not stupid, let Patrick decide for himself."

Al frowns.

"He's too young," Dylan protested

"We were younger," Iain said levelly, shifting Patrick back up on his hip. "And we had to figure it all out on our own. He has help. He needs to learn before he messes up like we did."

_*...Are they talking about magic..?*_

_*I-I think they are... What else could it be? Knitting?*_

Al grips his hand nervously. Matt squeezed back tightly.

"Pat, think about this," Dylan pleaded. "Magic is dangerous... It hurts people!"

"But it heals and protects too," the child frowned.

"What if you can't control your spirit beast?"

"They're based on our own temperaments," Iain rolled his eyes. "The worst he'll get is a minor Goblin."

_*...spirit beast huh..*_

"Patrick, you need to listen to me," Dylan pleaded but the rest of his siblings had stopped listening. Molly gently pushed him out of the room, saying he needed to rest.

_*Why is he so worried..?*_

_*Bad experience? Come to think of it, I've rarely seen Dylan use his powers... Or even talk about them... He seems to vanish whenever magic pops up...*_

Al frowns softly, sure they had had troubles at times themselves but..

Was it so unbelievable that one of them might actually resent being born with that much volatile power? It tended to cause nothing but trouble. Not really.. It just seemed like he only saw the cons..

It was his choice to make, but trying to talk Patrick out of it had left the child in tears. He didn't want to upset his brother, but he knew training in magic was important. It was better to know how to control it than not acknowledge it and cause harm..

From the look of things; this was a fight they'd been having for a while now.

Francis quickly changes the subject after that. They tried to hold up conversation, but everyone was tired. Slowly, they filtered off to bed.

Al went in and changed, slipping into bed with Mana. The bed embraced him in a warm hug, coaxing him into sleep. He drifted off rather quickly.


	30. Growing Pains

The next morning those leaving headed back to Arthur's house for their bags and get on the train. In the end, only Arthur and Dylan stayed. Molly wasn't ready to be alone and neither were the twins. Patrick was adamant that he was heading north to finally learn magic and Francis wasn't about to leave Iain with such a handful.

The twins had made sure to give a big long hug before they left though. Now they sat on the train watching the world go by.

_*We've lost two,*_ Bear muttered to Eagle, the voices niggling in the back of their heads. Since mentioning spirit beasts last night, the duo had become quite alert.

_*Doesn't seem like we're alone in the world anymore at least.*_

_*I know... It's... Odd. I thought our kind had died off...*_

_*I didn't know we could exist elsewhere.. The Europeans were always so eager to dismiss us..*_

_*This clan has always been unusual.. They're not like the rest of Europe...*_

_*True.*_

_*What manner of beast do you think they hide?*_

_*Hard to say.*_

_*We know of the dragon,*_ Bear shuddered; Matt shuddered with him, quickly trying to pass it off as cold.

_*There might be some we don't even know..*_

_*I assume the rest of them have beasts... What of the small female? She doesn't feel strong enough... Nor does the child.*_

_*They did say he hasn't had training yet.*_

*But there must be something there to train?*

_*Hmm..*_

_*Perhaps we will see...*_

They settled in their seats as the train continued north.

By the time they reached Iain's house again, it was dinner time. Kuma had gotten restless in their absence and tried to scratch through the back door. Mana wasn't too much better, he essentially was a wild rabbit. They'd soiled most of the hall carpet and it took every ounce of control Iain had not to yell at them.

They should have thought about this ahead of time.. They'd been left food, water and a litter tray, but they'd ignored them and tried to escape.

_*Oh boy..*_

"Boys, I think it's time they went for a little walk," Molly urged them softly. "Before they make any more mess..."

They quickly took their friends outside.

_*Iain's pissed,*_ Matt whined softly.

*_Yep..*_

_*Think he'll calm down...?*_

_*Hopefully.. We should have warned him to leave a door open or something..*_

_*We're so stupid half the time...*_

Al sighs hugging him. They let their animals run, hugging it out. Al could ask for a good place to swim after Iain was a bit calmer..

...Maybe the lake they ran to before? Worth a shot, the fresh water wouldn't agitate Kuma's wounds either. Now if he could just remember where it was...

Al just huddled with his brother for a while.

Eventually, Molly came out to fetch them.

"Is he still mad..?"

"Not so much," she smiled sadly. "It might do you good to apologize though..."

He nodded. Matt took her hand gently. Molly just squeezed. "Okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay," she pulled them both back inside.

Al glanced around fidgety. The hall had been cleaned and the mess sorted. Iain slumped on the couch, just looking tired and irritated. Best to leave him alone for a bit after words..

Molly nudged them forward, smiling encouragingly. They edged in. Iain must have heard them because he looked up; raising a brow.

"Hey.. um.. W-were sorry about the whole mess thing..."

"We thought they'd be okay for a day, but we were wrong..."

"Damn straight you were," Iain grumbled softly. "Piss all over my rugs..."

"We can pay for new ones.."

"Molly already helped me shift it," the old Scot sighed. "Its gone."

Matt looked to his brother, lost. If it was already fixed; what could they do?

_*I don't know..*_

"Would... Would it be easier if w-we kept them outside," Matt offered. Might be best..

"That bear'll whine until someone lets him in again," Iain shook his head. "Its fine, I'm just annoyed that creatures smart enough to talk are too thick not to shit on my doormat."

"Yeah it's more of a rebellious thing... Sorry.."

"Idiots," he huffed, rubbing his head.

Al ducked nervously..

"Not you," the Scot managed a tired smirk. "I'm not mad at you two. You didn't ask them to do this, I'm just wound up..."

"...From what..?"

"It's not been a stroll in the park... I'm still aching and that arrogant twat...!" his voice started rising but Molly rubbed his shoulder soothingly, calming him before he started yelling.

_*...Which one is he talking about? The politician or the dragon or..?*_

_*Probably both...* _

"Listen, just forget it," Iain sighed. "It's gone, fuck it. I don't care..."

The boys stood there at a loss. Molly glanced between the three of them, eyes pleading for someone to speak.

"Um.. Hey Iain..?"

He looked up, cocking a brow. "Hmm?"

"Matt wanted to take Kuma swimming tomorrow.. Do you know someplace we can go?" Matt smiled awkwardly.

"There's lochs all over," Iain shrugged. "Closest is the one I took you to last time."

"We can make a day of it," Molly suggested brightly. "Take a picnic and everything."

_*..Are you ok with that..?*_

_*I don't mind. It'll just cause more problems if I argue...*_

"Alright then."

"Fine," Iain shrugged. "Pat'll love it, so sure, why not."

Al smiles weakly.

Iain smiled back halfheartedly. "What do you two want for dinner? We should probably eat something soon."

"Uh, something easy I guess?"

"I can make a nice salad," Molly jumped up again. "Iain can have a nap and you boys can spend more time with your pets or just relax?" she was trying so hard to be helpful.

"Sounds fun."

She smiled warmly and thankfully, Iain seemed willing to humor her. He went upstairs to rest. After he left Al sighs sadly.

Molly came over, worried. "You okay sweetie?"

"He's not happy.."

"He's stressed," she smiled sadly, rubbing his arm. "It's been a hard few years - I don't think he felt too comfortable leaving Arthur but he knows he'll be okay.."

Al frowns worriedly.

"No, don't fret," she cooed. "He just needs a moment to unwind. He'll be okay."

"If you say so.."

"I promise sweetie," she hugged him gently. Molly didn't think she could take anymore sad faces... She just needed to see a genuine smile. Al nuzzled in. Matt joined them, hugging tight.

In the end they just made up sandwiches for dinner. Matt, Al, Francis and Molly ate together in the kitchen. Al was rather silent picking off little nibbles. Molly watched him fretfully, stealing worried little glances at him as she picked at her own meal.

Not that he hadn't noticed, he was just too busy thinking over the last few days. Matt just sat close, radiating a soft warmth.

They learned that the Celts had possible spirits, Iain could shift, they had lost Arthur, but there was still that politician.. He wasn't about to cut the Brits any slack and he clearly didn't care that they were still recovering.

It also worried him a bit, as much as he needed time off maybe he should check in with his boss? At least to get updated. Matt was thinking the same. His boss was pretty lenient, but he was sure this pushed his luck.

It should still be early their time, Iain wouldn't mind them using the phone.

_*You first, I need to pee,*_ Matt muttered distractedly.

_*Alright.*_

They swallowed down the last of the food before going off.

Al wandered over to the phone, taking a breath before dialing.

It took a moment before his boss picked up, sounding confused and slightly annoyed. "Hello? Who is this?"

"..It's Alfred sir.."

"Alfred," you could hear relief and annoyance. "Good Lord, where have you been?! You haven't come to work in over a month!"

"I'm sorry.. I needed some medical leave.. Matt insisted on it.."

"You need to tell me before you take time off," he sighed. "I've had people searching for you high and low."

"I'm sorry.."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm staying with Scotland, Matt's here too. We just got back from taking England back to London."

"Are you going to need much longer? I appreciate you need rest, but I still need you over here too."

"I'm not sure.. If nothing else I can try and mail in?" He didn't think Iain would let him back just yet after yesterday..

"If you could, I'd appreciate it. Even if you can manage a little while you're recovering, it'll help ease the load this end."

"Sure thing. Let me just go ask what the address is real quick."

"Alright, but hurry. I need to get back to work soon."

Al quickly sought out Molly before coming back and giving him the address. His boss noted it down and wished him well before hanging up. Al sat back on the floor, at least it went better than he expected.

His boss was annoyed, yes, but at least he was understanding. He sat there for a bit zoning out.

It took a while before Molly managed to get his attention. She knelt beside him, gripping his arm tight, face pale "Alfred?"

"Huh..?"

"Finally," she sighed shakily, pressing her head against his shoulder. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes...!"

"Sorry.."

"Are you alright? You've been staring at the wall, I..." he'd scared her... She'd come out to him in his own world and panicked. "M-maybe you need to lie down a while?"

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. Sorry I just tend to not notice things sometimes."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah." He smiles softly, "I just checked in with my boss, he said he'd mail some work in for me."

"Okay..." she sighed softly, looking ready for a nap herself.

Al hugs her gently. Molly hugged back tightly for a moment. She actually felt cold to touch.

"You feeling ok..?"

"I don't know," she admitted softly. "I-I've been chilly since we got to London... I just can't get w-warm..."

Al frowns pulling her over to the fire, "Storm maybe?"

"Maybe..." she just curled up by the flames, shivering. "I-I didn't want to cause a fuss..."

Al sat next to her sharing heat.

Back in the hall, Matt had picked up the phone and called his boss. He jigged around nervously, waiting for an answer.

"Hello?"

"S-sir? It's Matthew..."

"What?! What happened to you? Where did you go?"

Matt flinched, cringing. "I... I needed some time off... I know I should have called, but it was a family emergency!"

There was a groan on the other end.

"S-sorry..." Matt shriveled with guilt.

"Fine.. It's fine. Just tell me next time?"

"Y-yes sir..."

"Now what's going on?"

"Alfred got sick," Matt explained softly. "So I made him stay home and get some rest, but I... N-now I'm.. I-I couldn't..." he was struggling to get his words passed the lump in his throat.

"Alright. Just calm down."

"S-Scotland is looking after us now," Matt sniffed, scrubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Right, make sure he gets better then."

"Yes sir..."

They talked a little more before hanging up. Matt set the phone down, slumping with relief. Well at least they had permission now.

Matt shuffled to the lounge, not sure why he felt like crying. Al pulled him into a hug. He huddled in instantly, sniveling softly. They settle by the flames.

Molly had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, still curled into Al's side. Al nuzzled into Matt in turn. The three of them snuggled together, just relaxing. They ended up falling asleep there for the night.

It was still dark out when little feet shuffled down the hall, a teary voice calling out weakly. "Iain...? W-where are you..?"

Al hums rousing slightly.

"P-please... I-I don't feel good..."

Al squirms trying to get free._ *Matt lemme up.."_

Matt grumbled sleepily, rolling onto Molly instead. Al gets up searching out the voice. Patrick. The child stood half way down the stairs, trembling and teary and looking feverish. Al frowns scooping him up.

Patrick hiccupped, hugging him instantly. "M-my tummy hurts..."

Al rubs his back heading downstairs. The poor kid was burning up bad, already damp with sweat. He headed to the kitchen for some water.

...Was it just him, or was Pat getting hotter? Al quickly got him a drink and a rag. Pat whimpered, squirming restlessly.

"Come on Pat calm down."

"No," he cried, kicking desperately.

"What's wrong?"

Patrick just sobbed, curling up in a ball. Al wiped him down quietly.

"I-I want Iain," he whimpered.

Al really didn't want to bother him.. He needed rest.. But what choice did he have? Al scooped him up heading upstairs. Iain was sprawled across his bed, getting the rest he needed so badly. Still, it took all of two seconds for him to wake up once Alfred opened the door with Patrick crying in his arms.

"Sorry.. He wanted you.."

"What happened?" Iain came over, taking the child then cussing. "He's burning!"

"I tried washing him off but he wouldn't settle.."

The Scot frowned, holding him close for a moment before sighing. "I told him this would happen... Close your eyes."

Al frowns softly doing so. Iain muttered something and the room filled with a warm white light. What was he doing?

The light dimmed to a glow but the warmth stayed. There was a dull thudding, like hooves on wood, and Iain swore. Al opened his eyes.

In the middle of the room now stood a majestic creature. A horse: tall, pure white with soft brown eyes and a long, dangerous looking horn in the center of its brow.

Iain had backed up a few steps, eyeing it warily. Al backed up with him, "What's that..?"

"That's Pat," he muttered softly, holding the child protectively. "His powers... His version of my dragon, if you like?"

Al's head tilts gazing curiously. The unicorn just stood patiently, like it was waiting for something. He glanced to the others.

Iain stepped closer carefully. Patrick groaned in his arms, slowly waking.

_*Well that answers one question..*_ Eagle says.

_*Looks fragile,*_ Bear grumbled then fell back to sleep.

Al just stood watching them. Patrick had finally seen the unicorn. He gasped softly, eyes growing with wonder. The creature dipped its head. "Young one."

It was kind of pretty looking.

"M-me?" the unicorn and Pat looked to Iain, silently asking to go down. Iain set him on his feet, stepping back.

Patrick stepped forward, looking up at the white beast. It simply lay on the floor, letting Patrick pet its nose.

_*Well this is certainly different than when you and Bear were born..*_

_*Look at the red one,*_ Eagle ruffled his feathers. _*He looks less than comfortable with how that went.*_

Al looked up.

Iain looked extremely troubled. "It's never that easy..."

"What do you mean..?"

"It's never that easy! I nearly lost an arm getting mine under control, Molly was poisoned, Dylan nearly drown, but Pat just hugged it and the bloody thing rolled over!"

_*..Is he jealous?*_

_/Perhaps a little,/_ a smoky chuckle rumbled over - dragon. _/But he doesn't exaggerate. Most magical beings are more reluctant to submit./_

Al jumps slightly at the new voice, then again he could see the logic in it, Bear was eager to play when he was born as just a cub. It was understandable that a dragon would be hellish to dominate. Perhaps unicorns were simply more docile creatures?

He still wondered about the other three. Apparently they'd all had problems, so it was safe to assume none of them had a kitten... They probably won't get answers anytime soon either..

Patrick and the unicorn seemed happy together; but what were they meant to do with a fully grown horse? More importantly they were upstairs..

This could be a problem...

"Uh.. What do we do now..?"

The unicorn looked up at him curiously.

Al watched it then turned to Iain. He seemed almost reluctant to get close to it.

Well this didn't help.. Al poked his shoulder.

"Why do you stare?" the unicorn tilted its head curiously.

Al snapped his fingers in front of him.

Iain flinched, stepping back and shaking his head. "Its too big. Needs to shrink."

"How?"

Iain just turned back to them. "Ask her."

Al frowns softly, he couldn't do this separate body thing.. Best he could manage was astral projection..

The unicorn just nodded softly before shrinking into a miniature version of herself; no bigger than a dog.

"Wow.."

"It doesn't last forever, mind," Iain muttered; heading for the door. "Pat, she needs to stay in the garden until you're ready to look after her."

Al glanced to them before following Iain.

"But she'll get cold outside," Pat protested as they walked downstairs.

"We'll let her have the shed. You can make her a bed in the morning."

Al paused by the fire as they passed checking on the other two. They were still fast asleep, Matt curled around Molly protectively as she shivered softly in his arms. Must be a really bad storm.. Either that or the fire was dying off...

He came over hugging them both. Matt latched on to him instantly, pulling him close. Molly whined between them, squished. Al shifted her more to the side. She wiggled then sighed contentedly.

He sat there, glancing up as Iain came back in. He carried Patrick again, the child whining sleepily about his friend having to sleep in the shed. One look at the trio on the floor and he cocked a brow curiously. "I do have beds..."

"Molly was cold, we fell asleep here." Al shrugs.

"If you'd rather stay there, I'll fetch you all a blanket."

"Nah, I can get it."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. "Make sure you build the fire up."

"Yeah."

Iain gave him a tired smile before scooping up Pat and going back to bed. Al shifted away long enough to restart the fire and grab a few blankets.

Molly groaned softly, half waking when she lost his warmth. "Iain...?"

Al comes back with some blankets, "Hey."

"Alfie," she sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Did I fall asleep...?"

"Yeah you did, but so was I to be honest. Pat ended up waking me."

"Is he okay?" she frowned softly. "Do we need to get someone?"

"Iain already took care of it, something about pulling a unicorn out of him?"

"A unicorn," she gasped, a smile growing. "Pat has a unicorn?"

Al smiles softly,

"It's perfect," Molly smiled softly, laying back down and curling up. "It suits him perfectly."

"Iain didn't seem too happy with how it went," He hums hugging Matt. "I think his words were 'he hugged it and it rolled over'?"

"Well of course it did," she just smiled. "They reflect our personalities. Iain had so much trouble because he's a stubborn arse. Pat's soft and kind, so his magic is going to be the same."

Al chuckles petting his brother. Were theirs all that different? Maybe Molly would tell him when she was a little more awake. She looked ready to nod off again already. Al settled in too. They snuggled up and settled for some much needed rest.


	31. Day at the Loch

Al had a weird mixture of dreams that night. Dragons and unicorns along with eagles and bears. It was an odd mix and they all kept fighting...

He whines softly digging into Matt's side. Matt shifted uncomfortably, waking with a grunt when Al accidentally kneed him in the spine. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Mmm.."

"Al," Matt was trapped beneath a very cuddly bear. "Al, wake up."

"'S too big.."

"Al, seriously; move," he wiggled, trying to move away.

Al whines softly backing off. Matt groaned in relief, back aching. Al just curls up hair fluffing oddly.

"Al...?" Matt frowned, shaking him gently.

"Thy're too big.."

"What are?"

"The others.. 'M just a little bird.."

_*Al, it's just a dream... Open your eyes.*_

It really was looking like Al was the smallest of all the group. He groans softly burrowing into the blanket. Even the child was bigger in spirit than he was... It was starting to get a little depressing...

Was the lump in the blanket shrinking..?

Matt jolted up in alarm, ripping back the covers to check. Al had started shifting unconsciously, curling up more.

_*Alfred! You're shifting!*_

Blame his weird dream. _*Huh..?*_

_*You're going bird! Wake up!*_

His eyes blinked open glancing around. Everything looked bigger... Much bigger... He crooned curling up again.

_*Al, you need to change back,*_ Matt fretted. _*Molly's right there, she'll see you...!*_

_*Wha..? Oh right..*_

_*Quickly...!*_

Al morphed back sitting up afterwards. And only just in time. Molly whined softly, rubbing her eyes. "I... I saw a bird...?"

Al fidgets.

"A bird," Matt chuckled kindly, petting her hair soothingly. "You must have had a strange dream."

Not any stranger than Al's probably..

Molly seemed to accept it at least. She just hummed, closing her eyes again. Al sighs rubbing his face tiredly.

*_Well that was close...*_

_*Sorry.. Damn unicorns..*_

_*What unicorns?*_

Al sat back telling him what happened last night and the strange dream he had. Matt frowned, curious and a little worried at the same time. _*So we have a unicorn in the shed?*_

*_Yep.*_

_*Our family is weird...*_

He chuckles softly.

_*...Al...*_

_*Huh?*_

_*...I always wanted to see a unicorn...*_

He smirks.

_*Think anyone would mind?*_

_*Nah.*_

_*I wanna see it.*_

Al smiles shifting up. Matt got up with him, grinning. They headed outside, Al shivering softly in the brisk air. Matt just brightened, waking up. They headed to the shed, Al hugging himself.

They slipped into the shed - more like a small barn - and Matt's jaw dropped. Patrick's unicorn stood by a haystack, feeding gracefully. Al nuzzled up to his brother's back for warmth.

_*Al, it's a unicorn,*_ Matt bubbled with excitement. _*They're real! They're really real!*_

_*Technically this one is a spirit though..*_

_*Does that make it any less real?*_

_*Well no.*_

_*Exactly!*_ Matt beamed

Al smiles softly.

"Hello Changelings," the unicorn looked over at them, big brown eyes warm and welcoming. Matt nearly passed out.

...How did it know..?

"I can feel the spirits within you," she snorted softly (a laugh, almost) at their confused faces. "It's not hard to sense our own kind."

"Oh.." _*I'm beginning to think we can't keep anything from these people..*_

_*I know what you mean...*_ Matt muttered, still awestruck. Al just nuzzled into his back more.

"I do not wish to intrude," the unicorn bowed her head slightly. "It was merely an observation."

"It's fine."

"Have you seen my small one? I'd like for him to be here..."

"I think he's still asleep, but knowing him he'd probably come out as soon as he wakes up."

"Very true," the creature sighed. "Still, it feels odd being alone... Empty..."

"I can get that.."

"I didn't want to separate... That blasted dragon..."

"Why did he..?"

"The child's powers were growing too much for his body to hold... I can store them for him, but it does him little good if I am still within him also..."

"Sounds bad.."

"He must learn to control me before we can join again..."

_*Really glad ours were born young..*_

_*And never popped out for a walk...*_

_*..speaking of which, were you going swimming still?*_

_*Oh yeah! I'd forgotten about that!*_

_*You stay here and chat, I'll see if Patty is up yet and send him down?*_

_*Sounds great!*_

Al nods heading back inside. Molly had woken properly now, snuggled in the duvet by the fire with a steaming mug in her hands. No sign of the other three though.

"Hey Molly?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him from her cocoon.

"We still going to the la-loch today?"

"I think so? Better get Iain up if you want to go soon though. He doesn't usually sleep in."

"Ok." Al goes upstairs intending to get Patrick first.

Pat was fast asleep in a pile of teddies, snoring loudly. Al chuckles just scooping him up and heading out. The kid slept like a log, barely flinching at the cold even.

He came back into the shed shivering softly. Matt and the unicorn straightened when they came back. Pat stirred softly, sensing his spirit. Al brought him over then nuzzled into Matt again.

Matt hugged him tight while Pat wriggled out, running to the unicorn. "You weren't a dream!"

_*I want my feathers..*_ Al whines.

_*I want my paws,*_ Matt pouted. _*Why can't we separate like that? It would be so much easier for all of us if we didn't have to share a body constantly...*_

_*I don't know.. Maybe we've got a more complex link? When Iain flew he acted like he was never able to shift before..*_

_*Really? From the sound of it; they've never really thought about working together like we do with our spirits?*_

_*Actually Iain said they fought them into submission when they first appeared.. *_

_*Okay, so it's definitely not a team arrangement...*_

_*Well except for these two.*_ Al looked back over.

Pat had cuddled up with his unicorn, chattering away. They both looked happier than anyone had for a while. Al smiles softly.

_*Did you ask Iain about swimming?*_ Matt asked softly.

_*Not yet, Molly said we'd still go though.*_

_*Okay...*_ Matt wouldn't admit it, but he was getting a little restless. Just like Eagle longed for the sky, Bear often craved cold water. Al hugs him asking if they should see if he was up yet. Matt just nodded, hope bubbling. They get up and head in.

Molly had shuffled to the kitchen, preparing the picnic she'd promised. Still no sign of Iain or Francis... The twins headed upstairs to check.

The Scotsman was still asleep - a rare sight indeed. Al kind of wanted to let him rest.. Matt too... But he really wanted to go swim...

_*..Ten more minutes..?*_

_*Maybe...*_

Al hugs him. They settle on the foot of the bed for a bit.

_*Ya know it's kind of funny.. He talked about Molly and Dylan, but he never said whether or not Dad had one..*_

_*I think he probably does, since everyone else has one... Wonder what it is...*_

_*Don't know..*_

_*Maybe it's one of those Cornish Pixies he keeps going on about,*_ Matt chuckled.

Al smiles softly.

It probably wasn't, but it was fun to play. They sat there for a bit trying to guess what the last three had. Their guesses just got sillier as they went on. Soon, they just sat laughing.

Iain groaned softly, the noise waking him.

Al turns, _*Oops..* _

_*Think he'll be mad...?*_

_*I hope not..*_

"Boys?" Iain rolled on to his back, frowning at them groggily. "What're you doing in here..?"

"Sorry.. Molly said to wake you up but we kinda let you sleep.."

"What time is it...?"

"I'm not sure, after nine I think?"

He sighed softly, sitting up and rubbing his face. "Alright. Where's everyone else?"

"Molly's packing lunch, Pat's in the shed, not sure where pops is though.."

"Probably still asleep, if he's not already down..." Iain yawned, stretching like a cat. "Go help Molly, I'll fetch him."

The boys headed off. Iain got dressed before heading to Francis's room. Francis was sleeping still, pillow cuddled in his arms.

Iain smiled softly, rubbing his arm. "Francis... Time to wake up..."

He just mumbles in French.

"Come on," Iain chuckled, rubbing his neck instead.

Francis hums leaning into him.

"Time to wake up," he hummed. "The boys are waiting to go out."

"Where..?" Francis yawns sitting up.

"Mata wanted to go swimming."

"I don't know how he can stand cold like this.."

"Kid's a polar bear," Iain chuckled.

"Hmm.." Francis shifted up combing his hair.

"Hurry up and we can grab coffee."

"Alright.."

Iain gave him a quick kiss before letting him get dressed.

Francis comes downstairs later. Molly had finished the picnic and sat on the porch with Pat and his spirit. The twins hovered in the kitchen with Iain. Francis walks in with them.

"Morning," Iain smirked. Matt grinned.

"Papa!"

"Morning."

He ran over, hugging him tight. Francis chuckles hugging back.

"Can we go swimming now?"

"Alright."

Matt cheered, squeezing him before running outside. Al puts on his coat following. Iain chuckled, grabbing the basket and Francis before tailing on.

They set off toward the loch together. The walk was relaxing, putting everyone in a good mood. The minute Matt saw the water, he took off running.

Kuma followed after him, Al just curled up by a rock while Mana chased bugs around. Molly and Iain set up the picnic and set up a charm to stop the wind blowing everything away. Francis coaxed Al over to it.

Molly tried to get Patrick to join them but he was happy playing with his unicorn for now.

Al sat watching his brother while trying to keep warm, even going as far as letting feathers coat his back and front under his coat. Molly sat and hugged him to share heat, but she was too small to help much.

His body had gotten too thin to retain much, but the feathers and coat helped. At least the wind couldn't reach them now...

Either way it was relaxing being outside for a while. Iain lounged around beside them for a while, watching Matt and Pat play.

_*Fish! Fish fish fishy fiiiish!*_ Eagle chants in his head. Al shifted slightly.

_/You are restless, Skyling,/_ Dragon chuckled teasingly.

Al smiles slightly. Eagle could be tough and stubborn but he could also be just as hyper as Al.

_/You may fly, if you wish,/_ dragon hummed._ /No one will come here./_

Al glanced to the others. Iain flashed him a knowing smirk. Molly was content, as was Pat... Matt honestly looked a little bear-ish already... It was whether Francis would notice or not...

Al stood up walking out to the water.

Matt surfaced in front of him, grinning. "Coming for a dip?"

"Too cold. Just want a fish."

"Good and raw?" Matt's teeth were definitely bear.

Al smirks glancing back once more before jumping off the ground. Matt dove back under, pushing more fish to the surface for him. It didn't take long to snatch up one or two. No one from the picnic blanket laid them any attention.

Al came back to the shore catch in hand.

"Good snatch, Skyling," a familiar voice rumbled by his ear, a muscular black body coiling passed him. The dragon felt like a walking furnace compared to the chilled air around them.

Al glanced up surprised, Iain let him out?

"Everyone needs to get out at some point," Iain smirked, coming up behind his dragon. "Besides, we got our bitching over with after flying with you."

"It's weird though.. We can't separate like you do.."

"We never planned to do it," Iain shrugged, watching dragon slip into the loch. "As our magic developed, it decided for itself that it wanted to be free. We just had to deal with it."

"Hmm.. Maybe its cause ours grew up with us? Mine was practically fresh out of the egg when he was born. Best I can do is astral project him."

"Our just... Developed? They were just voices, shadows or bad dreams... Then one day they just... Appeared."

Al shrugs softly. Bear and Eagle in a way were the more wild part of their countries, the vast wilderness and variety of animals roaming about.

"You'll get to watch Pat try and refuse later."

He glanced up. Iain just smiled out at the lake, watching dragon swim. Al sat picking at his fish watching as well.

The beast was just as graceful in the water as he was the sky. He turned to look at the bears briefly. They were paddling happily, a pile of fishbones on the shore. Al smiles softly throwing the remains of his own into the water.

Suddenly, something buzzed in his ear, giggling softly. He looked up. A bright little light darted just out of the corner of his eye.

What the..?

The giggle jingled again, above him. His head twitched up. The light darted off again, something tugging the back of his hair.

Al jumped spinning around. A little fairy hovered behind him, giggling brightly she looked like a little rose, her hair fading from red to pink and her dress made of little leaves. Her eyes were bright blue. "Gotcha!"

He jumped back a bit startled. The tiny girl just grinned.

Iain rolled his eyes, sighing softly. "Molly; you said she'd behave!"

"If she hasn't tried drowning anyone yet, she is behaving!"

"Who..?"

"Molly's spirit," the Scot nodded to the fae with a resigned sigh. "Irritating little blighter..."

The fairy pouted, sticking her tongue out at him.

_*Hey Matt, you seeing this?*_

_*Seeing what?*_ Matt swam over to them, resurfacing.

"So what's Dad and Dylan got?"

"Say what?" Iain hummed distractedly, busy teasing the fairy.

"I was curious on Dad and Dylan."

"Oh, you mean their spirits," he let the fae go - she stormed off angrily. "Dylan's is a mermaid and Arthur's a lion - it took a while for him to form and we had no clue what it was for years."

"Lion..?"

"You've seen a lion, right? That big cat with the great mane around its head?"

"Yeah, it's just, the rest of you have mythical ones. How'd he get an animal?"

"We haven't a clue," Iain shrugged. "We've often wondered if mum had him with someone different to the rest of us, but honestly, we don't tend to bother with it that much... He's just Arthur."

Al shrugs, "Fits him a bit though."

"I think that's all that mattered for it to form."

Al smiles softly.

_*That's so cool,*_ Matt just grinned, floating on his back. _*I wonder what they're like.*_

*_Donno, maybe we'll find out someday?"_

_*I hope so... They're so lively, it makes it easier to smile again.*_

_*Yeah..* _

_*Come for a swim... I want company...*_

*_Its freezing out there..*_

_*But I'm lonely...*_

Al sighs softly. _*If I get sick I'm blaming you..* _Al shifted up taking off his jacket and shoes.

"You going in?" Iain gave him a curious look.

"Just for a minute."

"Alright," he shrugged. "Fucking cold, mind."

"I know.."

"Have fun," Iain smirked.

Al sighs heading out.

The chill gripped him instantly, seeping into his bones. Crap! Coldcoldcoldcold... Al moves out toward Matt.

Matt paddled over, hugging him instantly._ *You came!*_

_*Y-yeah, what now?*_

_*I found something at the bottom. Come see.*_

Al blinks curiously following. They swam down to the bottom and Matt pointed to something shiny in a bed of reeds. _*See?*_

_*What is it?*_

_*I don't know, but I swear it keeps moving...*_

Al tried to get closer but ended up needing to surface. Matt swam up with him, making sure he made it. He often forgot that Al couldn't hold his breath as long...

Al treaded for a minute catching his breath, _*Really curious now..*_

_*It's been down there a while... It's not Iain's dragon cuz that thing hides when he swims by.*_

_*Hm..*_

_*Wanna try again?*_

_*Yeah.*_

They both took a deep breath before diving back down. They searched around for the shiny glowy thing. They paddled around for ages, but it must have disappeared...

Al comes back up, his limbs were rather numb now..

Matt came up beside him, sighing dejectedly. "Guess we lost it..."

"S-sorry.."

"Maybe you should go back and warm up...?"

"Y-yeah.." Too bad he was having a hard time moving.

"Need a hand?"

"Maybe.."

Matt came to help him, but before he could grab him, something wrapped around Al's leg, dragging him under. Al didn't even have time to take a breath, struggling as hard as he could.

_*Al!*_ Matt dove down after him, but he couldn't swim fast enough. Whatever had him didn't want to let him go.

Al's kicks grew less distressed, world growing dark around him. The last thing he saw was Matt's terrified face fading into the gloom.

It was cold.. So cold.. There was a flash of light and a sudden warmth, then he passed out...


	32. One Thing After Another

Al woke up again to strong hands on his chest and Matt's voice tearing through his skull. He groans softly curling up.

"Easy bud," Iain rubbed his back gently. "You've got a nasty bite on your leg, just stay still..."

He opened his eyes groggily. Pain shot up his side, ankle throbbing. Iain knelt beside him, dripping wet with a worried frown creasing his face.

"Wha.."

"Not too fast..." Iain eased him up. It was really had to concentrate with Matt buzzing around his head... Al glanced down at himself confused.

His left ankle was swollen and greenish, throbbing dully. Al frowns softly.

"Al? Look at me," Iain frowned softly, his voice sounding odd and fuzzy to Alfred. He glanced up groggily. Everything was starting to blur, his ankle burning. He felt sleepy..

"Al, stay awake," Iain muttered anxiously, rubbing his arm. "Just for a moment, stay awake..."

_*Mattie..*_

_*I-I'm here Al... Y-you need to stay awake... Iain's trying to heal you...*_

_*'m cold..*_

_*I know... Please...*_

Al leans on Iain's warm chest watching. The Scot held him close, muttering softly. The pain ebbed slowly, but his body ached horribly. Francis stood beside them worriedly, hugging Matt. Matt rocked anxiously, desperate to reach his brother. He knew Iain wouldn't let him in until he was done though...

When Iain stopped Al glanced up again. The Scot looked tired but relieved. He just pulled Alfred into a hug, sighing softly. "I swear you like scaring me..."

"Sorry.." his voice was raw from the water.

"How do you feel..?"

"Cold.."

Iain sighed, calling his dragon over. The black beast was like a furnace as it coiled around them. Al reached out for Matt. Matt wriggled away from Francis, running over to him. Francis sighs softly sitting next to them.

Iain let Matt take Al, encouraging them to curl up next to dragon to warm up.

"What happened..?"

"You two found a kelppie," Iain sat beside them, leaning against his spirit. "Kelppies hate being found."

"The shiny thing..?"

"Aye, the shiny thing," he smirked softly. "Probably its eyes."

Al hums curling up in Matts lap. Matt held him close, clinging protectively.

Francis glanced to Iain, "Is he alright?'

"He just needs to warm up," he sighed. "The swelling should go down in a few minutes..."

Francis sits back, "He just seems to attract trouble sometimes.." Francis gave a dry chuckle.

"I should have checked the loch, to be fair," Iain shrugged.

Francis hugged him gently. He leaned in without really thinking about. It wasn't Iain's fault, he couldn't have known. Still, in his land, under his care, he felt responsible for them all.

They let the boys rest for a bit, despite the near drowning the day was pretty fun. Molly managed to cheer everyone up with lunch and Pat's laughter was enough to make anyone smile.

Come near dark they headed back. Al hitching a ride on Matt's back, his ankle was still hurt and he had worn himself out. Iain carried Molly while Pat rode his unicorn. Francis got left with the basket. The animals trudged behind. Molly's fairy darted around their heads, giggling brightly.

They made it home the twins heading up to shower.

_*How's the leg?*_ Matt asked as they trudged upstairs.

_*Sore still.*_

_*Want me to get Iain...?*_

_*Nah, I'm fine,*_

_*Shower together?*_

_*Sure.*_

Matt smiled, setting the water going and helping him in. Al was determined to stand on his own. Matt watched him carefully. They washed up, Al doing ok for the most part. They dressed in warm pajamas, going down to make themselves a hot drink.

Al sits in the kitchen, leg sorer than before. Matt watched it carefully, like he was looking for anything wrong, any signs of pain. Al hid it though, he was getting tired of being crippled..

Matt watched him a little longer before something outside caught his attention. Fire. Six piers, all arranged in a wide circle around Iain and Patrick.

Al looked up at his surprise._ *What?*_

_*I don't know, but I feel like they're going to sacrifice a goat or something...*_

Al stood over looking out the window with him. Iain was talking, but it was impossible to hear him. Hus dragon had grown to its full, intimidating size and lay outside the ring of fire, its great green eye roaming lazily.

Patrick was listening intently, though he looked nervous. Even if it was though a wall and glass there seemed to be a hum in the air.

Suddenly, Iain twisted his fist and the ground around Patrick's feet crumbled away, leaving the child stranded on his own little island, a good six feet between him and the rest of the garden. The poor kid nearly screamed.

*_Some kind of passage rights..?*_

_*Either that or he's testing him... I'm starting to be happy it was just us... Older brothers are scary...*_

_*Yeah..*_

"I'n please," Patrick's muffled plea came through to them. "I w'nna come d'wn!"  
Iain spoke softly in response, but it was clear to see he wasn't going to help him.

Al shifted uncomfortably.

Matt frowned anxiously. _*Should we do anything?*_

_*I think he'd get mad.. Remember how mom made us climb up the mountain alone to get our sprits?*_

Matt whined softly, uncomfortable watching this. Al pulls him to the back door cracking it open for a better view. They could hear better too from here.

"I've told you Pat, you've got to get yourself down," Iain said rather coldly, his eyes hard as he watched his brother whimpering. This had to be just a little hard for him..

"Focus," Iain told him. "Calm down and think."

_*What's he supposed to do? Fly?*_

_*Knowing Iain, probably...*_

Al frowns softly part of him itching to fetch Patrick himself. Pat curled up, hugging his knees. He was trying...

Even the hum outside was a bit louder, causing Al's skin to itch with the pokes of feathers that weren't there. Matt twitched his head, the noise starting to irritate his ears. Al backed up a step trying to get further from it.

Suddenly, Patrick stood, pushing his little fists out with a look of fierce determination. A bit of earth shot out from his island, a little bridge starting to reach across the gap. He gasped, a shocked grin splitting his face.

_*He's doing something!*_

"Again," Iain said coldly.

Pat nodded, refocusing before trying again. His little bridge grew a few more inches.

Al rubbed his ears a bit getting irritated himself. Bit by bit, Pat was working his way over the gap, the hum growing heavier with ever inch he gained.

At some point the boys knelt on the floor hands on their ears but eyes locked on Pat. The bridge locked and Patrick ran across it, eyes bright and breathing heavy. He looked to his brother for approval.

That was it right?

Iain studied him for a moment before smirking softly, ruffling his hair. "Told you you'd do it."

The suffocating pressure lifted, finally letting the twins breathe. Al gasped rubbing his arms to get rid of the feeling. Matt shuddered, rubbing his ears to help them pop.

_*What the hell was that?!*_

_*I don't know, but I don't want to do it again...*_

Al nodded silently.

"We're being watched," Dragon rumbled softly, the end of his tail flicking idly. Iain turned sharply, frowning softly. The boys hadn't noticed still tending their ears.

He picked Patrick up and strode towards them. "Boys?"

Al glanced up leaning back a little, "Uh hey..!" Matt tensed anxiously.

"How much did you two see?"

"Uhhh.."

He sighed irritably.

"I.. We'll just go now.." Al stood up.

"Hold it," Iain frowned harder; the twins froze mid step, muscles freezing. Al glanced back sheepishly.

"How long were you watching?"

"About ten minutes..?" he wasn't entirely sure, the buzz had thrown him off..

Iain frowned skeptically. "I shouldn't need to tell you not to spread this around..."

"No sir."

"Not even to Arthur or Dylan."

They nodded.

He stared them down a moment longer before letting them move again. "If you're going to watch, tell me next time."

"...Huh..?"

"The last thing Pat needs is for you two to surprise him while he's practicing. If you're going to watch, say before we get going, so you don't startle him."

"O-Ok.."

"You two should be in bed anyway," Iain scolded, tutting softly. "It's late."

Al fidgets softly at that nearly smiling.

just scanned him curiously. "...Let me see your leg."

Al walks over. Iain sat on the floor, letting Patrick curl up in his lap. Al just sat with him leg out. Iain pushed back the leg of Al's pajama bottoms, checking over his ankle where the kelppie had bitten him. It still looked a bit red..

Iain frowned softly, pressing his thumb in gently. Al barely held back a wince.

"Still sore?" Iain asked softly, feeling around his ankle, looking for damage.

"A little."

"Why didn't you tell me? I might have missed a rip in your muscle."

"It's not that bad.."

Iain just shot him a skeptical frown. Al didn't look up.

"Rest it tonight," the Scot conceded. "If it still aches in the morning, I'm having another look."

"Alright."

"Get to bed, the pair of you," he shot a look at Matt and the blond grabbed his brother, scurrying off quickly. Al protested in his arms wanting to walk himself.

_*Al, please... I don't want you to damage anything...*_

He huffs pouting. Matt carried him up to their room then just sat down and hugged him. Al sighs folding in.

_*I just want you to stay safe,*_ Matt muttered, clinging. _*I don't know what I'd do without you...*_

_*It's just a bite..*_

_*You didn't see how pale Iain was when he pulled you out of the water...*_

Al curled into him.

_*He actually dove back in after healing you... Came out with this gross thing in his hands... It looked like an octopus with a hideous face...*_

Al grimaced at the image. But still, he should have been able to kick to off..

_*It's teeth were horrible... Like three inches long,*_ Matt shuddered, getting lost in the memory.

Al hugs him.

_*You promise you're okay...?*_

_*I promise.*_

Matt sighed, laying back on the bed. Al burrowed into his chest closing his eyes. They just curled up together, drifting into a light sleep.

The house drifted off, Francis crawling in with Iain at one point. Iain lay on his back, staring at the ceiling restlessly. Francis lay curled into his side. He sighed, idly petting soft blond hair as his mind raced through everything that had happened today.

Though eventful in good ways the kelppie was still rather disturbing.. It shouldn't have been where it was... It wasn't a fresh water creature for a start...

Al didn't seem to be too thrilled with being injured either.. And the fact that it still hurt him... That had the Scot very concerned.

Francis shifts hugging him. Not that it helped him unwind at all...

Maybe he was just overthinking things again.. Quite possibly... He groaned in frustration, wanting to get up and pace but Francis had stolen his arm for a pillow.

Just slip out of his grip then?

No, he was too soft... He wanted to spend time with Francis. Francis seemed rather clingy tonight anyway. In the end, Iain just hugged him tight, pressing little kisses to his brow.

Come morning Mana roamed around the house while Al still slept. The rabbit had a lingering feeling that someone was watching him, even though he knew the bear had crawled upstairs hours ago...

It made him uneasy but he was hard to show it. The dragon and the unicorn were outside... Both were too big for the doors...

Mana glanced over his shoulder again before heading to the kitchen.

He was just creeping around the table when tiny hands grabbed his ears, an excited voice screaming behind him. "Bunny!"

The rabbit froze.

A little body perched between his shoulders, feet kicking into his sides. "Hyah! Forward!"

Mana leapt straight up grazing his back on the underside of the table. A tiny wail came from behind him, whoever was on him crying out in pained alarm. landed, they fell off. It was Molly's spirit, her wings now crumpled and one torn. A scream came from upstairs.

Uh oh.. Not good..

Mana glanced around backing away. The fairy curled up on the tiles, trying to hold her wings. His ears pressed against his back edging closer again. She shivered, whimpering. He pawed her head gently, petting.

She cringed back from him. Before he could chase her, a black claw trapped his paw, cracking the tiles. Iain's dragon pulsed with fury. "Don't touch her."

Mana shrunk into himself.

"What did you do?!" Dragon snarled, smoke already leaking from his snout.

"She jumped on me! I just reacted!"

That just seemed to make him angrier. Mana tried to back away. The dragon stalked him, growling.

Something plucked the rabbit off the ground heading out the open door. Dragon followed him as far as the door before hurrying back to the injured fae.

Meanwhile Al flew off into the woods, familiar in his arms. The rabbit quaked, huddling into his chest. Between being jumped, nearly skinned then abducted, it was safe to say this wasn't the best morning he'd had.

Al lands, gingerly testing his bad leg before leaning on a tree. "Is there any way to keep you out of trouble you silly trickster..."

"I-it was an accident," he mumbled dejectedly, eyes cast down in shame.

"Alright calm down. We'll just hang here till he cools off."

"She jumped on me..."

Al sat petting him. It wasn't Mana's fault entirely, rabbits were defensive especially when spooked. It wasn't fair to blame Molly's fairy either. She just wanted to play and she didn't know that Mana wouldn't want to.

Al sat with him, curled up under his wings keeping the chill off them both. Mana just huddled in, sulking for a while. They waited it out. Eventually Al filled out the rest of his feathers for warmth, still dressed in his pajamas.

After a while, they headed back, figuring it would be as safe as it ever would now. It killed on his leg though.. Using his wings to hop back until they came in sight. No shoes either.

By the time he got back, Iain was stood on the back porch, dragon shrunk to the size of a cat in his arms. The black creature growled softly but Iain soothed it gently. "Alfred."

"Hey.."

"Care to explain? He just keeps growling and pacing."

"...Mana says that Molly's fairy jumped on him, he got spooked and she got hurt.."

Iain sighed softly, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't... It was an accident, don't worry..."

The poor rabbit curled up in Al's arms shamefully.

"Molly's spirit was damaged, so as a result, so was Molly," Iain brought them both in, smacking his dragon when he tried to snap at Mana. "She's pretty rattled, so be gentle with her."

Al nodded softly wiping his muddy feet off

Iain frowned softly. "How's the leg?"

"'S fine."

"Then hop."

Al stood a minute before doing so.

"And now the leg I'm actually concerned with," Iain frowned, unimpressed.

He sighs mentally. He might as well just tell him. Iain wasn't about to let it go.

"I'm fine.. Really."

"Al..." Iain sighed tiredly. "I saw you limping from across the garden..."

Al looked away. He was just tired of being stepped around, being injured meant easy to take down.

"Look, being sick is a shitter, I get it," Iain said bluntly. "But getting pushed away constantly isn't great either. You want to be invincible, but you're not. So for once in your life, get your head out of your arse and swallow your pride before you do yourself more damage than good."

Al sighs eyes softening. Iain watched him, green eyes finally showing their age. He was a tired man...

Al walks over to a chair slumping into it. He just wanted to prove he could take care of himself, he felt bad that he had leached the others energy so much..

Iain shifted his dragon on to his shoulders, kneeling to look at his leg. "And remember. If we didn't want to help you, we wouldn't, so cut the feeling guilty bullshit."

Like that would help..

None the less, the Scot tended to his ankle, feeling around carefully. His foot would twitch in response in some areas.

Iain sighed, letting healing magic seep into Al's leg. Al sat quietly wanting to go for a proper flight and clear his head now.

_/Restless Skyling,/_ Dragon smirked, sneering voice rumbling through Al's head. _/Poor grounded chick./_

Mental feathers bristled at that.

_/Hiding in your nest and staring at the clouds; it must be so unbearable~/_

Ok Al gets that the lizard was pissed but that was uncalled for..

"Shut up, scalebrain," Iain smacked his dragon idly, like he was used to spiteful outbursts from his spirit. "Or I'll put you back in your box where you cannae cause trouble."

Still Al was restless now..

"Test your leg," Iain released his ankle and shifted back. "And tell me honestly."

Al moved it around a bit, it felt much better at least.

"Alright?"

_/Yes, a-/_

"Shut it," Iain snapped at the beast.

"It feels great."

"That's alright then. If you want to get out of the house, just let me know before you set off, alright?"

"Alright.."

Iain smiled softly, getting up and stretching. "I'm going to check on Molly."

Al nods getting up to find Matt.


	33. Snapped (In More Ways Than One)

Matt sat at the coffee table in the lounge, sketching idly on a piece of paper. He looked like he just needed a moment to escape. Al sits next to him laying down on his thigh and hugging Mana still.

Matt rubbed his shoulder gently, a little smile forming. _*Hey...*_

_*Hi..*_

_*I hear someone's making more trouble than usual?*_

_*The fairy scared him.. Wasn't his fault.*_

_*I see,*_ Matt hummed, scratching Mana's ears too. _*Poor thing...*_

The rabbit purred softly at that.

Matt smiled slightly. _*Our house is so full...*_

_*Yeah..*_

_*It's noisy; but I kinda like it...*_

Al hums closing his eyes. Matt went back to petting softly, content to have his brother beside him. Al stayed near him, letting his tension ease.

Kuma joined them after a while, waddling over and patting Mana gently with his paw. "You're stupid," the bear teased softly.

Mana stuck his tongue out at him. Kuma bopped him before curling up in Matt's lap. Al smiles softly.

"How are the girls?" Matt asked his bear.

"Still sad," he yawned. "The red one can't lay on her back and the little flower keeps hiding in her hair."

Mana hides again.

Matt sighed softly. "Iain should be able to fix it... He can fix everything."

Al frowns, Iain didn't look so great in all honesty.. He had a lot on his plate, and he was by far the worst for sharing responsibility or asking for help.

It seemed like the littlest thing could tip him over the edge. Francis was the only one that could get him to rest, but the Frenchman was no doubt sat with Molly, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Al sighs as his anxiety bubbled again. Matt tried to soothe him again, but anxiety was the one emotion that always managed to creep through their link.

Al eventually sits up again._ *I need to go out..*_

_*Want me to watch Mana?*_

_*Please?*_

Matt took the rabbit, settling him with Kuma, who was being surprisingly accepting of him today. _*Let them know you're going out? I think we've had enough surprises for today.*_

_*Yeah.*_ Iain had set the rule in place anyway, no sense in stressing him more.

_*Alright then, have fun,*_ Matt smiled.

Al smiles softly back, getting properly dressed before telling Iain. The Scot just nodded and told him to try and get back before dark if he could so he didn't have to fly disoriented. Al headed out, walking a ways before taking off.

The air was cool and refreshing in his feathers, open and free. Flying seemed to be the one sure fire way to calm him at his worst. And with Iain now considering him well enough to fly alone, he could get out a lot more.

Al flew for a good two hours, more like gliding from thermal to thermal saving energy, before he stopped for a rest.

Iain's land truly was beautiful from the air. It was just lush rolling hills, pitted with the occasional glimmer of water. He sighs softly leaning on a tree, he honestly felt a little homesick. But then again he didn't want to go home either.

Home meant being alone and once he went back, his boss would expect him to be working again...

He just sits in the tree for a bit grooming his wings. Unhealthy wings meant a dead bird.. His wings hadn't been getting nearly enough attention lately. Not that he had used them much the last few years.. But at least the privacy of showers allowed him to tend them when needed. It just wasn't the same as letting them out like this though.

Once they were finally sorted he stood up again. The wind had a colder edge to it now, blowing harder than before.

Might be best to head back now.. Weather might not hold out for much longer.. The air smelled stormish. Dark clouds gathered on the horizon, boiling together in an angry warning.

He headed off towards the house again. The winded rocked him frighteningly, air growing heavy. He was halfway there though. If he hurried, he should make it in before the rain started.

He turned into the wind a bit trying to get some lift. It picked him up then changed and threw him back a few feet. Al tumbled a bit working to regain himself. Maybe catching gusts wasn't the best idea.

Al nearly crashed into a tree catching a branch at the last minute.

_*Al? You there? It's getting kinda windy...*_ Matt called out to him but his voice was quiet, distant.

_*I've noticed..*_

_*Are you okay? You might want to get grounded.*_

_*Already on it, might take longer to get back though.*_ he shuffled around trying to find a quick glide path.

_*Just keep in touch. Let me know if you get stuck.*_

_*I'm fine right now.*_ Al hopped off the branch towards the ground.

_*Alright. Iain's pretty worried, but he says if you're okay, he won't bother you.*_

Al nearly made it to the floor when strong gust flung him to the side. Branches rose up to catch him in their sharp fingers, clinging to his clothes. His wing hooked on a branch with a shot of pain as he fell.

He felt a spark of panic from Matt but it was too distorted to really feel.

Either way he made it to the ground. Only now with a snapped wing.. Damn! Damn hollow bones! How many times had this happened now? Matt never had this problem with Bear!

Al shifts to his feet checking the damage before pulling them in and rubbing his shoulder. They would heal much slower stored away but they'd reposition themselves properly and wouldn't get jostled. Plus; with this much wind, they'd be safer out of the way.

Al pulled up the collar on his coat trudging back, a sharp pain radiating throughout his upper back as he carefully blocked it out.

The closer he got, the stronger Matt's presence grew; his concern like a blanket.

_*I'm fine Matt.. Just got a little scuffed is all..*_

_*Okay,* _he sighed in relief. _*Thank god... I just... And then you vanished! I didn't know...!*_

_*Sorry. Reception was really bad where I was.*_

_*Are you nearly back? Iain says it's gonna rain any minute now.*_

_*Almost, I think I can see the roof.*_

_*Might wanna hurry up!*_

Al jogged a little faster trying to make it in. He made it to the edge of the garden before it started raining. Once in the door he ended up a little damp.

Matt was stood in the kitchen waiting for him. The moment he shut the door, Matt hugged him tight. Al's throat closed in on itself to keep from making any noise as he hugged back.

"I was so worried," Matt rambled, totally oblivious. "I thought you wouldn't get back!"

"I'm fine Matt.. Calm down..." He was trying so hard not to push him away.

"Sorry," Matt muttered, holding on. He was reluctant to let go...

Crap this was starting to hurt..

Matt finally pulled away, gripping his sleeve instead. Al sighs softly in relief giving a weak smile.

"Maybe you should go dry off... You'll catch cold else.."

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

"I'll make you a warm drink when you get back."

"Thanks." Al smiles.

Matt just smiled back, still a little worried but that was just Matt.

Was it him or had he been a lot more paranoid the last few days..? He definitely seemed edgy... But it was just worrying about family, right?

Al headed up to the bathroom after fetching clothes, locking the door behind him. The room was already warm and steamy, someone else having just finished. Molly, if the bra under the sink was any kind of clue.

Al eased off his shirt looking in the mirror at his back. It was largely bruised showing his damage..

_*Reckless,*_ Eagle muttered softly, his own wing stretched out awkwardly, bending in the middle. _*You should know better than to fly in such winds...*_

_*Yeah you'd think I'd learn after the 18th time...*_

_*I find myself wishing I knew that separation trick at times,*_ the bird huffed moodily.

_*Ah ya love me anyway.*_

_*We're one and the same, it's a case of having to tolerate it...*_

Al chuckles softly starting the water. Eagle would sulk for a while, but Al was right. He wouldn't stay mad for long. Al sat in the tub for a bit on his stomach just feeling the hot water soothe his back. Eagle settled down, trying to rest and recover quickly as possible.

When the water finally cooled off Al stumbled out drying himself and throwing on his clothes before heading down. Matt had sat patiently in the kitchen, playing with Kuma on the table.

"Hey."

"I put the kettle on," he smiled softly.

Al smiles sitting next to him and gripping his hand. Matt squeezed back softly. Kuna whined; wanting to play some more.

"What'cha playing? Where's Mana?"

"Just messing about really," Matt shrugged. "Mana went to see Molly, though I doubt he found the courage to and'll be back any second now."

Al hums watching.

Just as Matt had predicted, Mana hopped back down the stairs; skulking into the kitchen. Al scoops him up hugging gently. The rabbit burrowed in, shame and embarrassment bubbling. Al pet him reassuringly.

"Try again later," Matt suggested softly.

"Yeah."

He went back to playing with Kuma.

They sit for a bit pain slowly returning to Al's back. Matt sensed it as a tiny niggle but he couldn't place it. Al tried his best to ignore it. Mana shifted uncomfortably, giving him a worried look.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah," he looked over.

"How do you think Artie's doing...?"

He shrugged, sighing. "Okay, I suppose? Else Iain's sibling senses would be tingling or something..."

Al chuckles softly, where was Iain anyway? Was he alright? He'd disappeared since Mana's accident this morning. Al sort of wanted to check on him.. But then again he probably needed some alone time.

Francis would catch him...

Which was just what the Frenchman was doing. He searched the house over room by room.

He finally found him pacing around his hidden study, the room a lot bigger than it looked. Iain was striding anxiously from one end of the room to the other, dragon trailing on his heels, claws clacking on the stone floor.

Francis sighs softly waiting to be acknowledged.

It was the dragon that finally stopped at looked at him, growling irritably. Francis looked unimpressed.

"Your mate is here," the lizard huffed, skulking under the desk. Iain stopped, turning with a frown. "What?"

"Why are you hiding..?"

"I'm in plain sight," he muttered, resuming his pacing.

Francis frowns softly sitting in Iain's desk chair. The redhead did a few more laps before stopping, turning to Francis with a tired stare. "What...?"

"Care to say what's bothering you?"

"Him," he snapped, pointing at his dragon, who growled darkly at him. "He's so worked up over Molly's spirit, I can't fucking sit still!"

Francis glanced over to the black form then back to Iain. "Have you considered just letting him go hunt?"

"He won't leave!"

"Asked the twins perhaps?"

"Francis; he is me! It doesn't matter how far apart we are, I can feel him. We can feel each other! He's the reason I kept shutting down!"

"I know. And as far as I can tell the boys seem to have a better time in control than you do. You don't think I haven't noticed all their little quirks growing up? Just yesterday you told me yourself Mathieu was a bear."

"I can't just detach from him... I'm stuck to this temperamental crybaby!"

Francis sighs, was he even listening to what he just said? He was too worked up. He was raised to punch whatever upset him, dealing with his own emotions wasn't a strength.

Francis glanced around the room looking for something that might help. ...He could try throwing a book at him...

Francis thought it over for a moment before leaving down the staircase, returning soon after with Patrick's ball and bouncing it on the floor.

The constant tapping annoyed Iain, but his dragon watched it closely, tail flicking like a cats. Basic distractions usually worked on the twins sometimes, he didn't see why it wouldn't work here. Francis kept bouncing the ball until he 'slipped' and it bounced around the room.

Dragon pounced after it, rolling across the floor with the ball.

Francis turns back to Iain with a smirk.

The redhead looked ready to be sick, in all honestly. Dragon had been settled, but he was emotionally drained. Francis walks him to the chair to sit giving him a hug. Iain just sank in, taking a moment to let his stomach settle. Francis strokes his hair humming gently.

"I-I fucking hate that thing," he croaked, shaking. "Leech..."

"You argue so much because you're too much alike." Francis smiles sadly.

Iain just sighed, swallowing dryly.

Francis rubs his back gently, "Now were you paying any attention to what I said at all?"

"I tried... It just... Too much noise, it was like static..."

"So I have permission to turn your hair blue then?" Francis smirks.

"I could change it back easily," he smiled weakly.

Francis chuckles softly kissing him. "I was saying, why not talk to the boys? They seem to have a better handle on this kind of thing than you do."

"You think it'd be the opposite," he sighed. "Seeing how I've got a few hundred years experience on him.."

"Yes but they get along better don't they? You don't think I haven't noticed them sleep in trees and eat raw meat."

"You'd have to be blind to miss it..." Iain rubbed his face, honestly thinking about a nap more than anything. "The kids have enough to deal with already anyway."

"Alright." Francis hugs him again. "If I let you go will you try and unwind a bit?"

"Can't you stay with me?" he asked quietly. "You know I settle better when you're there..."

"All you had to do was say so, I'm getting tired of you being all macho and lonely."

Iain hesitated for a moment, need battling pride... Then he just sank into Francis, hugging his waist tightly. "Please stay..."

Francis smiles softly hugging back. Iain could be oddly endearing when he let his walls drop a bit. Though most of the people who knew him found the moments of weakness unsettling. The Scotsman often forgot he had more than one emotion.

Francis pulled up another chair to sit in, hugging him while talking about what he planned for dinner. Iain just listened, soaking up Francis's voice and letting it soothe his nerves. If one more thing went wrong, he'd probably have a breakdown.


	34. Stormy Moods

The house settles as the storm raged on outside, thankfully it was just wind and rain this time, no thunder. It did little to lift Iain's mood regardless. Francis was beginning to think Iain himself was causing the weather.. It wouldn't be too shocking really.. The Brits had done far worse.

Either way Francis coaxed him up, using the excuse for him to help cook. He grumbled and moaned; but tagged on anyway. He needed a distraction and using his hands usually worked.

Iain started peeling potatoes, the motion soothing him. The rain started to let up a bit. Francis glanced to the window briefly before continuing with his own task. Between them, they soon had dinner simmering away.

"Hm.. We might need to go back to town soon.."

"What for?" Iain looked up from the packet of rice in his hands. He was so anxious to keep busy, he was reading the labels.

"Well if you plan on keeping that dragon here we'll need more meat for one. Two we've got three and a half weeks till Christmas." He pointed to the calendar.

The Scot had to do a double take. "Fuck me, I thought it was still November..."

Francis shrugs softly, "See what happens when you work yourself into a tizzy?"

"Family in pain, do excuse me," Iain muttered moodily.

Francis rolls his eyes. "Doesn't give you an excuse to forget your own self."

"I've been fine!"

"Says the man who stays awake all night. I'm tempted to put you on sedatives.."

"Don't you dare," Iain back stepped, paling slightly. The rain kicked up outside again, wind howling like a wounded animal.

Great.. It was just calming down again too.. "Alright fine.. Just promise me you'll at least _attempt_ to relax for an hour a day?"

"I'll try," he offered.

Francis surveyed him for a moment before sighing softly and hugging tight. Iain clung tightly, hiding in his shoulder for a moment. Few this rattled the Scot. Being rendered completely useless was one of his biggest... Francis swayed softly, kissing his hair.

"Papa...?" Matt walked in on them, frowning softly. "Is... Is everything okay?"

Francis glanced up at him, "Yes it's fine. Did you need something?"

Iain had already pulled away, busying himself with the pots instead. Matt stepped back, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I-I came for a drink..."

Francis walks over pulling him in. Matt tensed at first but soon melted in. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't meant t-to interrupt, I..."

"You're fine.."

He sighed, hugging tight. Francis held him, just one thing after another today.. It was a wonder they weren't all pulling their hair out by this stage.

Eventually Francis coaxed him into gathering everyone for dinner. Matt nodded and scurried off, telling Al before going to help Molly down the stairs. The poor girl was hobbling.

Al came walking to the table lightly, he didn't feel much like eating today. Mana's, Iain's and his own mood weighed heavily. Not to mention his back still bothered him. Molly locked onto him instantly, gentle eyes asking if he was alright.

Al just smiles. She frowned as she considered it but dinner was served before she could ask. The six of them settled in picking at their plates.

_*This is awkward,*_ Matt shifted uneasily.

_*Huh?*_

_*I don't know, just feels like no one wants to be here...*_

Al frowns softly. No one was talking, the wind roared outside. It felt horrible..

Molly kept grimacing, flinching with little ripples of pain in her back. Alfred wasn't the only one with issues today...

Al frowns twirling his fork in his fingers without actually using it.

Even Patrick was losing his appetite...

Wonderful..

Iain forced the rest of his meal down before disappearing upstairs. The mood lifted instantly.

What was that about..?

Molly bit of a whimper, hunching over her plate before anyone could comment on the Scot's disappearance.

*_Not good..*_

_*No kidding,*_ Matt frowned worriedly, rubbing her shoulder.

Something fuzzy touched her leg. She flinched, curling up. Mana frowns, ears falling. She looked down cautiously, body twitching anxiously as she waited for another fit. The poor rabbit looked so sad and ashamed, head ducked low. She smiled sadly, stooping to pick him up. She kind of needed something to hug right now.

Al smiles slightly at that. Molly hugged the rabbit close, waiting for her back to settle. Mana just let her.

She soon settled, slumping tiredly. Al twirls his fork again before setting it down.

"Sorry," Molly muttered bashfully, thinking she'd upset him.

"Nah it's not you.."

She looked up, frowning curiously. Al shrugs softly. She shrank in her chair, clinging to Mana. Francis sighs to himself.

Patrick set down his fork, plate nearly empty. "Francis...? May I go?"

"Yes you may." At least he ate..

He hopped up, running off. Francis looked to the rest. Molly was done. Matt was too busy fretting over her. Al just sat watching them. They were a mess...

Francis rubs his temple tiredly.

Iain came back down, kneeling by Molly. "Time for a bath."

She frowned softly, confused but he just coaxed her up, helping her towards the stairs.

_*Ok.. A minute ago he was nearly having a breakdown now he's fine again?*_

_*I don't know how Papa deals with him...*_

_*Well he doesn't look to happy right now either way..*_

Matt shifted over, hugging Francis gently. Francis leans in hugging back.

"If you need help," Matt spoke softly. "You know we're happy to..."

He smiles softly "Thank you.."

Matt just squeezed softly. Francis held him a moment more before picking up the dishes.

_*He's tired...*_ Matt frowned softly for a moment before getting up and taking the plates from him. "Go rest. You do so much, I think you earnt it."

Francis hesitates a moment before smiling softly and leaving, Al gets up to help Matt. The twins tidy the kitchen between them.

Once done Al pulls his brother into a hug. Matt held him tight; humming softly. Al nuzzled into his shoulder just letting the scent calm him. Matt swayed gently, rubbing his back.

At least he was being gentle on it... Maybe he should have a soak in the bath himself later...

They hug for a bit before going to sit. Pat joined them, everyone else upstairs. They cuddle on the couch idly taking turns playing tic tac toe on scrap paper.

Pat drifted off after a while. Al sat hugging him using his side to lean on the couch. Matt sat on the floor beside him, picking up a book instead.

_*You ok?*_

_*Tired,*_ Matt shrugged._ *You?*_

_*Same..*_

_*It's a stressful house...*_

_*Yeah..*_

Molly was the best at keeping everyone calm and Mana had put her out of commission for who knew how long. At least he was making up for it the best he could.

Speak of the devil, the rabbit hopped down the stairs, and if rabbits could blush, he'd be crimson. Al had to chuckle a bit.

He looked a little dazed as he hopped over to the boys. Al used one arm to pick him up, careful not to disturb Pat.

"I got trapped in the bathroom," he muttered softly.

Al giggles mentally, petting him.

"No one noticed til she got out of the bath..." the poor creature didn't know what to think.

"Sorry, maybe if the storm dies off we can go for a walk tomorrow."

"A walk would be good..." and he could bury himself in a deep hole. How were these strange humans managing to make him so uncomfortable?

Al smiles gently. It was kind of funny. Matt was laughing in his head, but managed to keep it to a smirk in person.

It cheered them up a bit. And from the sound of it, Molly was feeling a little better now.

They sat around in the lounge a bit more before Al took Patrick up to bed, trying to ignore the strain on his bad shoulder from carrying him. The kid was light, but his shoulder was shot..

So was the rest of his body to be honest. He might have only gained around five to eight pounds at most from his starting point..

Maybe an early night would do him good...

Al covered the child up heading to his own bed.

_*You going to sleep already?*_ Matt asked, a little surprised.

_*Been a long day.*_ He shrugs. *_Getting banged around earlier didn't help much.*_

*_Are you sure you didn't damage anything? You've been kinda sluggish since you got back...*_

_*Just a bruise or two. Nothing big.*_

Matt still wasn't 100% convinced but he let it go. _*Get some rest then. I'll come up in a bit.*_

_*Alright. Night night.*_

_*Night bro.*_

Al smiles laying down. Matt stayed with him as a warm presence to help him drift off. It didn't take long at all.

Alfred had weird dreams that night. They're weren't frightening or unpleasant, just confusing. He frowns softly pressing into the pillow. Blurs of color, snatches of voices, a fairy in the wind...

He couldn't even pick anything out. Just a lot of loud wind and heavy rain.

He was sluggish to wake the next morning, the dreams hadn't been very restful. Matt had joined him at some point last night; snoring beside him now, drooling slightly.

Al smirks softly at the sight, easing himself upright. His shoulder still throbbed in protest, Eagle grumbling sleepily. He swallowed down a groan rubbing at it before heading to the bathroom.

Someone had left water in the bath. Must have been recently because it was still steaming and smelled great. The water was an odd pale green though...

Must be for Molly.. Iain probably did something to it for her back.

...Maybe he could... Borrow a bit? Eagle was aching...

But if it was set for Molly Iain would probably bring her in soon.. Best he could do was a quick wipe with a washrag before they came in. It might help... Or he could wait and ask Iain? The water did look good though...

No he shouldn't bother him.. His wing, his mistake, his responsibility. Iain had enough to deal with as it was anyway. Al just did his business heading to leave before stopping and splashing a little on his back. Just a splash..

Warmth spread through the injured limb, easing the pain. Even Eagle felt it working; his wing healing the tiniest bit quicker. It helped relax him a bit at least.

Just as he slipped out, Iain came through with Molly, carrying her to the bath. There was a soft splash and a sigh of relief then Iain came out again.

Al glanced up as he headed downstairs. The Scotsman still looked tired but a lot more docile than yesterday. Yeah Al didn't need to bother him..

Dragon gave him a curious stare, flicking his tongue out before striding away. Al just continues downstairs for a drink.

Patrick was already downstairs, heading out to his spirit like he did every morning now. Must be harder being separated like that.. Then again Al didn't know any different himself.

Pat wanted nothing more than to get his spirit back in his body, but he had to be able to control it before he could.

Al watched him disappear into the shed before starting up some coffee.

"Feed me," a furry head nuzzled his ankle, a large paw tapping his foot pesteringly.

Al smiles softly heading to the fridge. Kuma waddled after him, complaining softly.

Al soon had a dish ready for him kneeling down to place it. The cub stopped, hugging has arm gently before digging in. Al smiles petting him before standing again.

At least one of them was happy enough... Where was Mana? Sulking somewhere maybe?

Al checked the window. There, out in the grass. Mana was nibbling along the garden, nipping buds off the flowers. Al glanced to the sky warily before joining him. It was overcast, but the air was calm.

He slipped on his shoes and coat slipping out. Mana glanced up uninterestedly. Al sat down next to him. The rabbit nibbled a bit more before hopping into his lap. Al pet his ears softly.

They just sat together, watching the creatures in the woods explore their home. Maybe they could go for that walk when Matt wakes up.

Kuma ambled out to them, licking his meal from his muzzle. Al felt around his fur gingerly, they had washed him up after they got back from the loch. "How you feeling?"

He grumbled softly in protest, but his injuries were healing well. Bathing them in fresh water had done them good. Al smiles softly letting him go. They should be able to take the bandages soon and leave them off. Kuma would love it. The three of them sit for a bit enjoying the fresh air.

_*Al? Where'd you go?*_ Matt woke up, and the first thing he noticed was the lack of his brother.

_*Sitting in the garden.*_

Matt sighed, relief washing through him. _*Down in a sec...*_

Jez he was jumpy lately..

Matt came out, hugging Al gently. He wasn't normally this clingy.

_*You alright?*_

_*I think so? I just... Feel lonely, all the time for no reason...*_

Al frowns softly hugging him. Matt huddled in, holding tight. Al held him close pondering things over. Kuma climbed onto Matt's shoulders, nuzzling into his hair.

Maybe getting out for a bit would do him some good.. Staying cooped up inside wouldn't help anyone.

"What do ya say we all go for a walk?"

"Sounds great," Matt hummed. "I need space."

Al smiles, "Go get your shoes and let Iain know."

Matt smiled back gratefully, going off to do so.

Al got up on his feet. Mana and Kuma waited beside him, the bear shooting suspicious glances at the rabbit. Mana seemed to be getting some energy back, excited at the prospect of getting back into woodlands.

Matt soon came back, smiling softly. "Ready."

They headed off together smiling.

The weather started to improve soon after, warming up, sky clearing. It cheers Al up a bit at least. Matt relaxed, smiling warmly.

Al grips his hand as they trudged along, Mana bounding ahead and back getting out his restless energy. Kuma trundled along casually for a while before slipping into the bushes to hunt for fun. It was pleasantly fun.


	35. Water and Lightning

When they came back, Iain had lit up the circle of fire pyres again, training with Patrick. Al glanced to it as they got closer.

They were working with water today, a big bucket of it sat between them. Pat was trying to move it, but it wasn't going too well. The kid was soaked.

_*You think it's any harder than ice?*_ Al wonders.

_*It's roughly the same thing, I guess.*_

*_Still, you might learn something new?*_

_*Think he'll let me join in?*_

_*Wouldn't hurt to ask, he seems in a better mood at least.*_

Matt shrugged, edging over. Al lets him go sitting on the lawn. Iain grinned when Matt asked to join them, ushering him in.

Al sat on the side, he didn't know if it was possible for them to get other elements as most of their power was from mom's side. But ice was just frozen water, it might work right? To start with, Matt kept freezing the bucket, confusing Pat and making Iain laugh loudly.

Al smiles softly.

After a while, Patrick could handle the water quite well, blocking and catching shots from Iain. Matt however... He kept moving a bit then dropping it.

Well he was used to it staying still so Al had to give him that. He was determined to get a hold of it though. Al sat encouraging him silently.

"Heads up!" Iain yelled, sending a jet of water at him. Matt flinched, throwing his hands up and accidentally sending the jet up into the air.

_*Whoa!*_ Al watched it fly.

"Get it under control," Iain coached. Matt nodded firmly, concentrating. The jet twisted, turning like a snake in the air.

_*Man Matt, that was cool!*_

_*Really?*_ Matt grinned, his concentration slipping. The water quivered and burst, raining over them all.

"Sorry bro.."

Matt just grinned, shrugging. "I think I got it figured out."

"Cool!"

Matt turned, trying again. Al grins settling back.

It took a few more bad attempts before he got it, still clumsy compared to Iain, but doing good. Al hums to himself drumming his fingers on his knee, invisible static arching between them. Dragon appeared beside him, sniffing curiously.

Al smirks softly, rubbing his hands together to build it up. The lizard flicked his tail side to side gently. Al ran his hands through his hair making it stand on end, grinning. The dragon looked unimpressed.

"Not even a chuckle huh? You need to laugh more.." Another swipe and it lay flat again.

Dragon cocked his head, tongue flicking out to taste his fingertips.

"What?"

He did it again and flinched back, shaking his head.

"Static isn't the best thing to eat you know.."

The dragon shrugged, ruffling his scales, little sparks of electric rippling through the black.

"...How'd you do that..?"

He shrugged. "Taste it, feel it, copy it."

Al frowns feeling rather put out now.

The dragon sparked, twitching suddenly. He might be able to copy it, but using Alfred's magic was a different story.

Al smirks at that, really Wakaya was the only creature he knew who could do it without hurting themselves. Then again she was a living stormcloud..

He sparked again, and Iain yelped this time, flinching like he'd been shocked.

…..And it took him a few years to learn how not to hurt himself... Looked like he might be working with Iain too at this rate... Al frowns glancing between them. They shared a few more jolts and sparks before it settled.

Ho boy.. This should be fun. At least it didn't act back up through the rest of training.

By the time they went back in, Matt was dripping.

_*Have fun?*_

_*Yeah!*_ Matt grinned.

Al chuckles ruffling his wet hair.

"You're making a mess of my floor, kid," Iain rolled his eyes softly. "Honestly." he flicked his wrist, quickly whipping the water from his clothes.

"Wow.."

Iain shrugged, sending the water out on to his garden. "It's an easy trick."

"Show off.."

The Scot just smirked, walking off. Al smiles anyway.

Matt grinned teasing. _*He's like a kid... Gotta prove he's still better.*_

_*Totally..*_

They chuckled, going to get drinks.

Al opted for something hot, it might have warmed up some but it still felt cold to him. Matt on the other hand pulled something out of the fridge, sighing in relief at the cold chill. They might be twins but they were still opposite in some ways. It was funny to see at times. Matt naked in the snow with Al beside him wearing both their coats, or Al running around a sunny beach with Matt under shade, melting ice on his face.

Al smiles sitting at the table.

_*So what happened when Iain started twitching? It was kinda funny...*_

_*His dragon ate my static..*_

Matt snorted, nearly spitting out his drink. _*What?!*_

_*Apparently it can copy magic, but it couldn't handle it.*_

_*Bites off more than it can chew... It really is a match set for him...*_

Al chuckles. They did love their uncle, but he really was terrible at times. They sit resting with their drinks chatting. It was just what they needed. It even took his mind off his back for a while.

He really should get it seen to sooner or later though...

Nah he was fine, Not like it hasn't happened before. Eagle muttered moodily, but didn't protest.

The twins had settled in the lounge by now snuggling.

After a while, Molly gingerly stepped down to the lounge, not looking as sore as yesterday, but not great. Al glanced up smiling softly. Molly smiled back sheepishly, rubbing her arm.

"You ok?"

"I guess so," she shrugged, grimacing. "Still sore..."

Al frowns softly. Molly dropped her smile, edging back anxiously. Al shifted away from Matt coming over and hugging her arm. He didn't want to hurt her back. She pressed into him, just wishing someone could hold her and make all the pain disappear. Al smiles sadly petting her hair.

At least she could move now. Whatever Iain was bathing her in was helping. It was working bit by bit. For now, she just needed rest.

It was probably close to lunch by now anyway. Iain or Francis would probably be in the kitchen by now...

Al leads her over to the couch to sit. She settled down with a groan.

_*She's better, but still bad..*_

_*It'll take time...*_

Al grips her hand. Molly just cuddled in. Matt patted her knee comfortingly.

It wasn't too much longer that Francis brought in sandwiches. Matt sat up, smiling softly. Molly smiled weakly be didn't move. Francis smiles handing out the plates and sitting in a chair. They sat, nibbling on their food.

Al still wasn't eating much, but he tore his food up so much it was hard to notice. Molly frowned softly at his plate but didn't comment. He just hurt too much..

*_This is your fault,*_ Eagle snapped.

_*I know.. You don't have to rub it in..*_

_*You're an idiot...*_

_*Alright! Jez!*_

The constant pain was making the bird irritable. Al sighs silently setting down his plate.

"Alfie...?" Molly spoke softly in his ear. "Are you sure you're alright...?"

"I'm fine.. Just tired."

"You just... Felt angry, was all," she shrugged, wincing. "I need to stop moving my shoulders..."

Al rubs her arm gently.

Molly had always had a knack for understanding other people's emotions. It was because she could actually sense them in people. While Al was just exhausted; Eagle was fuming, so she must be picking that up.

Al needed him to chill.. He got that the bird was sick of broken wings, but getting worked up never helped. It wasn't like Al was happy about it either.. He just needed time to rest and let it fix itself. Al leans on the couch sideways closing his eyes.

Molly felt a little uncomfortable staying on the couch so she hobbled over to Francis instead.

"You alright?"

"Sore," she muttered, curling in. "Pixie's not happy..."

He hugs her gently. Iain was healing them, but Molly's spirit was temperamental and impatient. Seems they all were to some measure...

Then again, it must be frustrating, knowing that you can't really control the body you live in. Al looked drained as it was.. They both needed rest and healing.

Well one of them had fallen asleep anyway. Molly wasn't too far off herself, but her back made it hard to settle. Francis sat rubbing her shoulders gently. Slowly, she dozed off against his shoulder. He held her close.

Al leans forward into Matt. Matt chuckled, snuggling up to him. Al hums hugging. They huddled down together. Al whines briefly, wiggling a bit to lay on his stomach. Matt just lay beside him, rubbing his back gently. He settled soon enough.

Iain joined them, chuckling softly. "Is everyone that bored?"

"Tired it seems." Francis smiles.

"You plan on joining them, or are you going to keep me company?"

"If you plan to stay? I'm a little tied down at the moment."

Iain just perched on the arm of the chair, petting Molly's hair gently.

"How are you feeling?" Francis asked him.

"Exhausted," he smiled, but his eyes were dull and worn. "But it's worth it if it gets rid of her pain."

"How is it so far?"

"A damaged wing on a fairy usually never mends... It's slow going, but it's definitely healing."

Francis frowns softly petting her.

"They were crumpled pretty badly... I wouldn't be shocked if the little blighter tries to get revenge when her wings heal."

"Bad news for that rabbit.."

"Very bad..." the trickster was going to be tricked...

Francis chuckles glancing to the boys. Right now, they were both snoring, flopped on top of each other. Al was on top at least, easier on his own back. Not that Matt looked bothered by it.

"Odd pair, those two."

Francis chuckles softly.

"They're in their own world..."

"How so..?

Iain just shrugged. Francis hums settling in. Iain rested his cheek in his hair, hugging him gently. Francis smiles leaning in.

"Pat's asleep too... It's just us again.." it was a simple statement, nothing suggestive.

Francis hugs him close. Iain sank in a bit, trying to relax while he had the chance. They just chilled for a while.

Iain got an hour of rest before Patrick started crying upstairs. The Scot dragged himself up with a tired sigh. It was better than nothing. Francis was content with it at least.

Iain disappeared upstairs, soon returning with a sniveling child in his arms, cooing gently. "See... They're all here, all fine."

"Bad dream..?"

"Aye," Iain hugged his youngest brother close, the child huddling in. "Rather a gruesome one, but a believable one too.'

Francis frowns softly.

"I'll explain later," he hummed, swaying. Patrick didn't need reminding of his dream...

Francis just watched for a bit. Al shifted on the other side of the room. Patrick hiccupped, peering out at them all, checking that they really were okay before finally relaxing.

"Better?"

The child didn't really answer, he just climbed into the Frenchman's lap, hugging tight.

Francis hugs firmly. Iain perched beside them. They sat calming the child. Al shifted again with a soft whine.

Iain looked over, quirking a brow gently. Al had settled again after adjusting his arm.

"How're the twins?" Iain asked softly.

"Fine as far as I can tell. Though Alfred is less energetic than usual today."

"Probably worn out... He won't eat much, so he's out of fuel before he starts."

Francis sighs softly.

"Are they poorly?" Pat asked quietly.

"..I heard they jumped in on training earlier. Did you learn anything?"

"I got an unexpected taste of electricity and dabbled in ice."

Francis chuckles softly, "Two hundred years and they still have surprises."

"I'm shocked I hadn't thought to try making ice before..."

"Oh?"

Iain smirked softly. "It was fun..."

"I'm starting to feel like the odd one out," Francis chuckles.

"I suppose you are in a way," he chuckled, hugging him with one arm. "Wannae be screwy like the rest of us?"

Francis smiles leaning in.

"We could try teaching you, but it may not work."

"Well if I have to babysit you all when you burn out so be it."

Iain chuckled, nearly going to kiss him before remembering Patrick was right in front of them. Francis smiles, slightly sad. So close, yet so far away...

Maybe someday.

"Why do you look so sad...?" Patrick whispered softly.

"It's nothing."

"That's what Iain always says when he's sad..."

That kid was too good sometimes..

The Scot just chuckled. "We're okay Pat, just tired."

"Do you want a snack?"

"Is there any chocolate left...?"

"There might be."

"I'll check for you bud," Iain ruffled his hair as he got up to look. Francis sits back with the two Irelands snuggling. He really was stuck right now...

Not that he minded this kind of stuck that much. Molly fit against waist just right. And Patrick was a welcome weight on his chest. All he needed to complete it was Iain... If only..

Iain came back, holding what looked to be the very last bit of chocolate. Iain must have stashed it away somewhere. Francis smiles softly.

"Someone's in luck," he grinned, handing it to Patrick. "All yours."

At least he was happy. The child nibbled on the treat, slowly perking up.

The twins shifted across the room. Iain patted his brother's back gently before moving over to them. Al whines softly at the movement beneath him. Matt was shifting uneasily, mumbling restlessly.

Iain knelt down, hushing them both gently. "Easy boys..."

Al reached up clutching Matt's sleeve. Matt gripped the back of Al's shirt in return. It was impossible to tell who was originally upset - they fed off each other too much. Al groans opening his eyes.

"Al? You alright," Iain asked carefully.

"Whas goin on..?"

"You were asleep. One of you got upset..." he glanced to Matt, still sleeping but not quite peaceful.

Al frowns softly, "Mattie?"

He whined, flinching softly. Al reached up scratching his head gently. Matt tensed initially but the soothing motion soon relaxed him. He opened his eyes sleepily. "Al...?"

He smiles softly.

"I ache..." Matt muttered, sounding confused more than anything. "My back hurts..."

Uh oh..

"Can you sit up?" Iain took over, helping Matt slowly pull himself up with much pain and awkward shifting. Al pulled back from him. Matt shuddered, leaning against the couch.

"..I'll just go get ya something for that." Al shifted up.

"Y-you know what it is?" Matt groaned softly.

"No, but pain killers should help." And distance..

Iain eyed him curiously as he went.

As Alfred left, Matt's pain lessened, but his anxiety grew in its place. Al didn't seem intent on coming back either..

_*Al...? *_ Matt reached out to him, pleading. _*Come back, please... Did I upset you? Please, I-I'm scared...*_

_*I'm fine, your fine, we're all fine.*_

_*Then why does it hurt?!*_ Matt was close to tears, Iain trying in vain to soothe him.

_*It's nothing..*_

_*Alfred!*_

Al sighs curling up. Matt folded over, holding his head. It hurt, he wanted his brother, why was Alfred ignoring him?

_*I'm fine.. Perfectly fine..*_ Al didn't need help, it was his problem. He'd drawn off enough stress already.. This is exactly why he didn't want them to know.

But Matt would always push it. Right now, he was crying out for him desperately, getting more panicked with every passing moment.

Al sighs sitting in the closet. Why, why did he have to be stressed right now? Matt was the whole reason he had been hiding it.

Suddenly, Matt's rambling stopped dead, his presence vanishing. Al glanced up at that. Uh oh..

Everything had fallen completely silent, just the faint buzz of white noise.

_*Matt...?*_

Nothing...

Al pressed into the back corner of the closet, clenching his teeth at the pain. His instincts were screaming danger and he didn't know were from. Even Eagle wasn't trying to help anymore.

His panic only grew at that..

Footsteps padded outside of his closet, ending with the soft thump of someone sitting down. "Hey bud..."

Al shrunk up at the voice.

"I know you don't want company, that's why you're hiding, but Molly could sense you in her sleep... At least let me help you calm down..."

He whines softly. Iain just sat silently outside, waiting for a response.

"...I just didn't want him to worry..."

"I know, but we're all so good at it," he smirked wryly.

"I-its nothing, I just made a mistake.. It's not his problem.."

"If you don't want anyone's help with it, that's up to you, but I think its clear that not telling him didn't help any."

Al whines curling up again. "He's just been so edgy.."

"I've noticed. We'd already started charming his tea to help him relax. It would have been fine in a few days."

And he screwed that up too right?

"Well, he still will, but he might be a little jittery today... Still, there's only so much we can do before we're taking away his own emotions and substituting the ones we want to see."

"s my fault.."

"How'd you figure?"

"Everything.. I couldn't save him from the camps, I couldn't take care of myself, I couldn't even kick a stupid fish monster.."

"All true, but he couldn't save you either. Most of us gave up even trying after the war ended and the Kelpie shouldn't even have been in the lake. I should have checked the water before letting us all swim."

Al was silent for a moment.

"We've all done things that we aren't proud of or wish we could change, or think we could have done better... But clinging on to those things never helped anyone. All it does is get you so mixed up in what could have been, rather than keeping you focused on right now."

Something shifted on Al's side, the door cracking open. Iain just watched impassively, waiting to see what he'd do.

The door eases open, Al peering out cautiously. Iain gave him a gentle smile, tired and old but so warm and welcoming, creasing around his eyes in the same way Arthur's did.

Al caved, leaning into him. The old Scot rubbed his back gently. "It's all a learning curve. Just gottae roll with it."

Al sat in his arms trembling softly.

"You're alright," Iain just sat and held him, muttering gentle comforts in his deep gravelly voice. Al sat and grieved til he calmed down.

"All better?" the redhead half smiled.

He nodded silently.

"Fancy headed down and waking Mata back up? It'll help if he sees you when we bring him back around."

"Ok.."

"Good lad," he patted Al on the back, catching his injured shoulder.

Al winced.

Iain frowned curiously. "Catch yourself?"

"Huh?"

"Did you catch yourself on something?"

"...I might have.."

"Daft bugger," he tutted softly. "Want me to check it?"

"N-no.. You're drained enough already.. 'S Not like it hasn't happened before anyway.."

Iain just shrugged. "If you change your mind, just let me know. I'll leave Molly's water for you."

Al nods softly.

"Let's go sort Mata," Iain stood, pulling Al up with him. Al followed him down.

Molly sat on the couch, still groggy, petting Matt's hair as he slept. Al frowns coming over and hugging him tight. Matt groaned softly. Molly slipped away and he slowly started to wake.

Al just hugs him, face buried in his chest. Matt came back slowly, his presence reforming in Al's consciousness. His anxiety lessened as it grew.

Matt's eyes cracked open, hazy at first but sobering quickly. "Alfred...?"

He just grips tighter. Matt sat up as quickly as he could, hugging back tight.

Al hissed under his breath hands clenching. Matt just clung, too flustered to notice more than the fact that he was there.

Al trembled softly, *_M-Matt.. Loosen up.. Please..*_

He pulled away a bit, worry returning. _*Are you okay?*_

_*Fine, I'm fine.. Just sore..*_

_*Sorry...*_ Matt let go.

Al sighs softly leaning on him. He hugged again gently.

_*I'm sorry for freaking you out.. I just.. You were already so worked up lately I thought I shouldn't..*_

_*I always worry about you...*_

_*I'm sorry.. I snapped a wing.. I just thought I could handle it on my own..*_

_*Why didn't you tell me?! I could have made it worse...!*_

Al grips his shirt softly. Matt just hugged him again, careful but protective. Al huddled into it, needing him.


	36. Getting There

Molly crawled back to Francis, curling in. "Think they're okay...?"

"They are now."

"I hate seeing them at odds..."

"It never lasts very long thankfully."

She nodded, huddling in. Francis smiles softly.

Iain perched beside them, rubbing Molly's back gently. "How're you now, Moll?"

"Better now I got some sleep," she smiled weakly.

"That's good."

"We'll try some food then another bath," he smiled tenderly, kissing her hair before slipping off to start cooking.

Francis sighs to himself, "At least he's feeling better too.."

"He'd carry on regardless," she sighed.

He nodded softly hugging her. Molly hugged back, just soaking up the comfort. They all settled in, comforting. Patrick eventually got bored and wandered off to play in his room.

Smells wafted in from the kitchen not too much later. Sending their stomachs off. Molly actually caught herself drooling a little. Al pressed into Matt. Matt's stomach grumbled loudly in his ear. Al whines softly in his head.

_*You still aren't hungry, are you...?*_

_*I just hurt too much.. It's making me nauseous..*_

_*Can't Iain help or anything...? You need to eat something...*_

_*But he's doing so much already...* _

_*Let me try...? I don't know how much I can do, but...*_

Al debated it for a moment before leaning in. Matt held tight, focusing on trying to help at least dull the pain. It slowly ebbed a bit, Al slumping in relief.

Matt rubbed his back gently. "Better?"

"Much.."

"Please try and eat..."

"Alright.."

Matt hugged him again, a little dizzy himself now. He was determined to help Al though. He'd be okay. Al gripped back tightly.

They stayed like that until Iain called them through for dinner. The twins supported each other through, Francis helping Molly. Patrick bounced down from upstairs. The child seemed to be the only one improving half the time..

Al picked through his plate, but at least he was actually eating. Matt's mood brightened considerably at his effort. The rest of the table seemed lighter too. Francis even caught Iain smiling softly at his plate. It did the blonde a world of relief.

They just needed to keep this up for a while and they might all start improving.

They wandered in their own directions again after dinner. Iain disappeared with Molly, the twins settled in their room and Patrick slipped off to check on his spirit. Francis was left to himself.

"All alone," a smokey gravelly voice teased from beneath his chair, a blast of hot air hitting his feet.

"Oh hush, I don't see you following anyone around."

"I'm alone by choice. Everyone left you."

Francis leans back in the chair.

"Sulking?" the dragon coiled out, growing to the size of a lion and sat smirking at him.

"And you aren't?" Francis smirks back.

He snuffed, sending out a plume of dark smoke.

"Why are you down here anyway?"

"I don't particularly enjoy seeing the female without her coverings..."

Francis chuckles. The dragon grumbled irritably. Francis smiles softly. A moment of silence passed between them.

"He sent me to see that you're contented..."

"Oh?"

"Apparently he's been neglecting you as of late and wishes to know you are in good health," the dragon flicked his tail, gaze cast aside disinterestedly.

"I'm alright." he shrugs

"Also, if you wish to join him upstairs, both he and she have no qualms."

He smiles softly.

"That is all..."

Francis sat where he was, just taking the moment to rest a bit. The dragon stalked off, shrinking as he went. The blonde wanders into the den stretching out on the couch with a sigh.

Kuma waddled in and climbed up with him, apparently needing someone else to pay attention to him.

Francis chuckles setting him on his chest petting softly. The cub snuggled in, sighing contently. The two of them settled for a while, nearly drifting off.

Just before he could, a little voice pulled him out of his doze. "Francis... Where's Iain...?"

He glanced up groggily. Patrick just gazed up at him innocently.

"Um, last I knew he was upstairs?"

"Oh... He's with Molly again?"

"He was helping her with a bath, they might be done now though."

"It's okay... I just wanted to say g'night..."

"Are you alright?"

"I guess so," he shrugged. "I'm used to being lonely so it's okay."

Francis frowns pulling him in. Pat hugged him tightly, little grip betraying how he truly felt. Francis set him up beside Kuma hugging them both. The child buried into his chest, clinging to his shirt needily. Francis rubs his back humming softly.

Patrick lay silent for a while; slowly lulling off to sleep. His fists relaxed and his breathing deepened peacefully. Francis smiles softly.

He was a sweet little boy really... He was just born at the wrong time... He'd been dropped straight into a boiling pot of chaos.

Still, it felt nice to be able to hug a child again, all the others had grown up. There was something oddly comforting about the smaller body and slight weight nestled against him. Francis hugs him close smiling softly.

An hour or so later, Iain came back downstairs, looking utterly exhausted but still smiling. Francis was nearly gone again.

Iain chuckled warmly; coming to kneel beside him. "Hey..."

"Hi.."

"You alright?" he asked softly; petting his hair. "You look tired."

"A little."

"Why not go to bed then, hmm?"

"I don't want to move.."

Iain chuckled, leaning in for a warm kiss. Francis hums closing his eyes. Iain just sat on the floor beside him, making as much of their stolen moment as they could. Francis didn't want it to end.

They had to part after a while though, things getting far too heated to carry on in front of Pat. Francis sighs resting against his cheek. Iain chuckled, nuzzling into his neck. He smiles softly.

"Why can't we just stay like this?" Iain whispered wistfully.

"I don't know.."

As if to remind them, Patrick shifted, mumbling something about Arthur not letting him have more cookies. Francis glanced over. The child remained fast asleep, drooling slightly. He sighs rubbing his back.

"Want me to up him to bed, or are you happy cuddling?" Iain smiled warmly.

"We should put him up.."

"You can stay with him if you like? Sometimes it's nice to just lay with him... It's soothing..."

"No.. I'd rather bunk with you."

"Same here," he smirked softly, scooping up his brother with all the tenderness of a loving father, hushing him gently so he didn't wake. "There..."

Francis sits up stretching a bit then follows. They crept upstairs quietly, settling Patrick in his bed before going to curl up together. Francis clung tight to him through the night. Iain spent an hour just petting his hair and humming tunelessly, trying to unwind. It took a while before he managed to settle.

Come morning everyone was reluctant to get up. Al was resting better than he had the last few days. Even Iain didn't want to get up.

Patrick shuffled through to his and Francis's room, crawling in with them. Francis just hugs him sleepily.

The child hummed and snuggled in, wiggling to get comfortable. Iain wouldn't have mind but Patrick caught him straight in the jewels...

Jeez this kid had the worst aim.. Or could it be considered good? Depends which end of the kick you were on really...

Iain groaned, rolling over and curling up. The blonde woke up a bit at that rubbing his back and trying not to laugh.

"Jus'shuddup," Iain grumbled, holding it until the pain subsided.

All right he didn't laugh at least but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Patrick just drifted happily back to sleep in Francis's arms.

"Perhaps we should start putting gloves on him before bed?"

"Honestly, the kid's lethal..." Iain sighed, awake now.

"Well if he ever got in a fight.."

"That's all I'm training him for..."

Francis chuckles.

"Ah, shut up," the redhead smirked, rolling back over to kiss him lovingly.

He smiles at that.

If it wasn't for Patrick being between them, it could have happily gone further, but they had to keep it to kissing. No one would have known, so early in the morning. It was enough for now anyway.

Eventually though, Iain pulled back, sighing softly as all his worried lines creased his face once more. "She's awake..."

Francis smiles sadly.

"Mind watching her while I sort her bath out...?"

"Sure." Francis pecks him once more before slipping out of bed.

Iain stayed for a moment to make sure Patrick stayed settled in their bed before going to set up Molly's bath.

Francis knocked on Molly's door

"Iain?" her voice cracked hopefully.

Francis cracked the door. "He'll be in in a bit. He's making the bath."

Molly looked up at him, pale and teary. Francis frowns softly coming over. Molly just sniffed, leaning into him. He hugs her gently, petting her hair.

She clung to him, trembling weakly. "I-it hurts..."

"I know.. It'll be better soon.."

"She's a-angry..."

"Why?"

"The rabbit," she whispered. "She's angry at the rabbit..."

Best keep an eye out then..

For now though, they just needed to heal... Iain came through, asking Francis to bring Molly to the bathroom. Francis scoops her up heading in. Between them, they got her settled in the tub, steamy green water easing her aches instantly.

"Better?"

Molly nodded softly, sinking down so her nose was just above the water. Francis chuckles. She blushed and submerged completely. He let her be leaving the room.

Iain chuckled, checking the water before stepping out with him. "Okay?"

"Yeah."

"She just needs to soak a while," he sighed, glancing back like he was reluctant to leave.

"Stay if you want?"

"She doesn't really need me..."

"And does that really matter?"

"I just want to know its working..."

"Then stay. Talk to her, tell her a story, just spend time with her for a while."

Iain sighed, turning in for a moment and hugging him tight, burying his face in the Frenchman's shoulder. Francis held him close smiling softly.

The Scot clung for a minute before pulling back with a tired smile. "I'll make it up to you later..."

Francis smiles warmly patting his shoulder. Iain squeezed his arms gently before slipping back into the bathroom. Francis went to check with the kids.

The twins were still snoring when he peered in on them. He walks in sitting on the bed lightly. Matt shifted, mumbling softly as he cracked a bleary violet eye. Francis smiles petting his head.

"Papa," he smiled sleepily, just like a child again.

"Good morning."

Matt shuffled over, hugging clingily.

He chuckles "feeling better today?"

Matt nodded softly. Francis smiles petting his hair.

"I've missed you, papa..."

"I've been right here." he chuckles.

"I know... But we haven't spoken in a while..."

"True.."

Matt hummed, nuzzling in. Francis just pet him for a bit, Al shifting to press against him. Matt curled up between them, content. Patrick rejoined them and they sat like that for a while.

After a while, Iain checked in on them, smiling softly. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine." he smiles.

"Anyone hungry?"

"Probably if they'd wake up."

"M'wake," Matt mumbled, rubbing his eye sluggishly.

Francis chuckles softly, Al latches onto Matt's shirt. The twins were waking slowly, but they were still clumsy with sleep. Francis rubs Pat's back waking him too. The child opened his eyes and just transferred to Iain instead. Iain just chuckled, hugging him.

Al grumbles softly sitting up rubbing his still stiff shoulder, the pain was a lot better at least. Eagle was more docile today too, still drowsy.

They all shuffle downstairs Francis starting up the stove. Molly was already down and waiting for them. She smiled softly as they shuffled in. Al made it to the table and laid his head down on it. Pat wandered over, nudging him until he sat up so he could climb up in his lap.

Al hugs him like a teddy mumbling into his hair. Patrick just giggled, his breath tickling him. Francis smiles softly stirring up some eggs for omelets. Today looked to be a good day.

Once the plates were set and they had all eaten, (Al managing a little past half of his) they decided to go outside and enjoy the sun. It was brisk but promised to be a warm day later.

The sun hadn't been out for a while Al flops back on the grass soaking it up. Matt lay beside him, humming softly as he watched the clouds roll by.

_*Sun.. Bright.. Warm...*_

_*So nice... Just right... Not too hot...*_

Al sighs happily.

Kuma waddled out and flopped between them, sighing dramatically. "Too hot..."

"I like it." Mana piped up from Al's feet

Molly twitched at the rabbit's voice, cringing slightly. "Stop it..."

Al frowns softly. She really was agitated... Her spirit really was furious. Mana shifted closer to Al nervously.

Surely that wing must be nearly healed by now... Surely the pixie had forgiven them... Right? It was an accident..

Molly didn't look too upset over it, but the little imp inside her... Why were these spirits so dissimilar to their hosts? Weren't they mean to be the same soul?

With the twins sure they seemed different at first but when you got deeper they harmonized rather well. Iain and his dragon clashed, but it was likely to do with being rather similar in a lot of ways. Molly was confusing, since her spirit was her polar opposite. Only Patrick had a perfect match.

Maka was always hard to tell who was who, they mingled so perfectly.

Magic really was a funny thing... It was never the same for two people. Not even the twins.

Either way Al would try and Keep Mana safe if he could. A task that may prove quite difficult... For now they focused on the sun. At least that was bright and warm. It really improved their moods.

After a while, Iain asked Francis to help him make lunch. The two headed back inside.

As soon as they were out of sight, Iain pulled him in for a strong but loving kiss. Francis melted at that gripping his shirt. Iain just hummed against his lips; holding him close. Francis wrapped his arms around his neck. Iain pressed him against the wall, making the most of this moment. Not that Francis objected mind you.

They only had a few minutes before they would be expected back with food though... They could just throw together sandwiches? That still didn't give them long. Still it was hard to part.

Eventually, Iain pulled back, panting heavily. "Better... Make food..."

Francis nodded softly.

"Later," Iain kissed him once more before going to start on food.

Francis smiles softly to himself. The grumpy old Scot could be sweet if he tried. Back to the others he supposed..

They threw together some sandwiches and went back out.

Al sat staring at the sky wistfully, he was already missing it..

"Soon kid," Iain just sat next to him, smiling softly. "The sky won't disappear, you've got time."

Al smiles sadly.

"Lunch," Iain called out to Pat, playing in the grass. The child ran over clumsily, giggling.

They passed out the sandwiches, lounging in the grass. Once eating her fill, Molly curled up for a nap. Iain sat with her protectively. Mana shifted to the other side of Al.

Kuma giggled from somewhere behind Matt. "You're in trouble~"

"Shadup.."

"She's gonna get you~"

"Don't make me kick you.."

The cub just laughed. Mana glares.

"It's your own fault," Kuma just smirked.

Al pulls Mana back as he tried to jump the bear. Kuma rolled over laughing only for Matt to pick him up and scold him. "Keep it up and she might just come after you too..."

They both pouted from their captive arms.

Considering how old these two were, they acted awfully immature at times. Then again they've always been childish. Kuma was frozen as a child and Mana was a spirit of mischief.. It made them all that more lovable though. Although annoying at times.

The twins held their respective familiars as they finished lunch. As Francis tidied up; Patrick came over to them. "Can Kuma and the bunny come play?"

"I don't know.." He glanced to Matt and back, "If you can keep them from fighting maybe?"

"If they do, Unicorn can just step on them," he shrugged.

They both looked rather put off at that, Al chuckles softly. Matt just smiled softly and handed Kuna over. Patrick beamed, hugging the bear happily. Al sets Mana down. Pat shuffled over, sitting by the rabbit and smiling innocently. Mana looked a bit nervous but went off anyway. Pat grinned, starting up a game of tag with them.

Al smiles softly leaning on his brother.

_*It's like nothing ever bothers him,*_ Matt smiled softly.

_*Like a light in the dark..*_

_*I like having him around...*_

_*Me too.*_

_*Do you think the others used to be like that...?"_

_*Hard to say..*_

_*We used to be... We used to be happy like him...*_

Al grips his hand. Matt squeezed back, leaning in. _*Sometimes, I wish no one ever found us...*_

Al frowns softly.

_*I know we never would have ended up with our family, but... I'm so sick of fighting with the rest of the world...*_

Al hugs him tight. _*It's over now Matt.. We just need to keep it that way..*_

Matt relented, burying in. 


	37. Food Please?

A few weeks passed and they slowly recovered a little. Al had put on three to five pounds but was still around 15 under, his and Molly's wings had healed but now was their next test. Alfred's boss suggested that he invited the other nations to a Christmas party like he tried to do for the past few years, start an annual thing to promote better relations and keep up appearances.

Matt had spent a good two hours after that call trying to convince Al that it might actually help with international relations and Alfred's own confidence.

He finally gave into it, starting to make calls. The question was were to have it? Go home to the states were it would be easier on him, or move further into Europe since only he Matt and the Latinos lived out that way?

Maybe the best thing to do would be hold it in neutral ground? Don't go anywhere that nations may be bitter or uncomfortable over?

That's probably best.

Okay, first call: to Switzerland. It took some doing but he finally agreed, after a few days everything was set to go.

The Celts agreed to help set up when they got there, Francis agreeing to do the food. If they got through the night without someone arguing, it'd be a miracle. They were all looking forward to seeing Arthur again too, whether he could go or not was still uncertain but they would stop by on the trip over to visit at least.

In his last letter, he'd said he was finally getting his feet back under him, but it was still very tiring and taxing. He'd promised to try, at least.

The day they were ready to set out was anxious, but at least this time they remembered to leave a way out for the pets. Patrick sulked the whole ride, complaining that the pets would get lonely and he wanted someone to play with.

Al tried to explain that they would be miserable traveling like this, Kuma was still healing and Mana had never been on a train before. Plus they would be left in the hotel all alone during the party and they were happier when they had access to outside.

Patrick still argued that he would have played with them and made them feel happy. It was a lost cause trying to convince him otherwise..

At least they knew he'd be easily distracted once they got to work setting up. Molly had insisted on sparkly decorations for the room.

When they arrived in London to see Arthur they were more than ready for a good stretch. Arthur and Dylan met them at the station, both looking much healthier than when they last met. Al seemed to perk up at that at least.

"Boys," Arthur beamed, opening his arms to the twins and Patrick. The three huddled in one by one each clinging for a moment. Patrick claimed the last hug, climbing into his brother's lap. Arthur just chuckled warmly. They headed off to find someplace to eat lunch and talk.

"I'm glad to hear you're all doing better," Arthur beamed. "And you, Patrick! Taming your magic so quickly!"

"She didn't need taming," the child giggled. "We work together!"

_*You think Dad ever noticed our powers? I've caught Papa talking to Iain about us..* _

_*If he had, I think he'd have asked us about them already... He's not too subtle...*_

_*He's a great parent but I've got to admit he's kinda blind sometimes.. Even if we did hide it it wasn't a very good job now that I realize..*_

_*He's always been pretty busy, but I'm pretty sure I actually bit you when we were colonies and he told us to go play and ignored the fact they were bear teeth...*_

_*...Maybe we should keep it up a little longer.. I don't think he needs this right now...*_

_*He needs to heal properly... No point stressing him out over it all just yet.*_

They focused back into the conversation at that agreement. Good thing too because Arthur just asked how party plans were going.

"It's alright so far, Lili asked if she could help Pops with the food and maybe learn some new things, though Vash is kinda nervous with it still.

"So I promised to stay with her," Molly chimed in.

"We just need to get there and set up really."

"I can come, but I'm still mostly confined to this chair," Arthur offered.

"We'd like that." Al smiles.

"You can keep an eye on Pat," Iain smirked playfully. Arthur just rolled his eyes in pretend annoyance.

Al chuckles.

"I suppose I should help Francis keep an eye on you, more than anything," Arthur smirked slyly at his oldest sibling, getting a laugh from the others.

Francis grins.

Iain just scoffed. "Like I need looking after."

France would disagree.. As would anyone else who had seen his fits... Or the state he'd get into fighting as a child... Really, the Scotsman was brash and reckless, thinking more with heart and might than thought and foresight.

France would always worry no matter how much the Scot protested.

"I think I shall come," Arthur smiled warmly. "Dylan?"

The Welshman just shrugged. He'd been rather withdrawn since they'd discussed how well Patrick had taken to his magical abilities.

Was he that upset about him learning? Or was it all his worries were for nothing so far? Whatever it was, he came across like a sulking child.

_*Is he going to say anything or just keep quiet the whole time were here?*_

_*Probably stay quiet... That's the same scowl Arthur wears when Iain upsets him over something petty...*_

_*He really doesn't trust his powers that much does he..?*_

_*Everyone else is fine with it though... Why just him?*_

_*I'm gonna guess it was something worse than the time Eagle said a 35 foot cliff was good flying practice...*_

_*Or the time Bear said he knew the way home from the far north...*_

They might not be able to change his mind much then, it'd just be something they'd have to live with.. At least his surly attitude was worry rather than scorn or jealousy. An angry Brit was hell to pay.

They finished lunch getting up to leave again. Arthur scooted along with them; Pat giggling on his lap. Still, Dylan stayed sat. Al glanced to him curiously.

He just sat fiddling with a leftover crust of bread.

Al walks back over, "You alright?"

"Fine," he dismissed calmly. "I don't fancy travelling though, so I'll stay here."

Al hums sitting down next to him. The Welshman cast him a curious frown.

"...You know, when I was expanding out west horses were a big economy. But people always had different views about them."

"You're going to get left behind. Everyone else is waiting to leave."

"Just sayin," he shrugs. "There's no horse quite the same as the other so earning their trust never ends up the same way. Sometimes you gotta try something different." Al stood up following.

"You'll be decades trying to turn him about on this one," Iain strode casually beside him as he finally caught up. "But we appreciate you trying."

They headed off to get a bag for Arthur before getting to the next leg of their travel. It wasn't long before they were off to Switzerland. Al had settled in for a nap. The others just chatted. It was wholly uneventful.

By the time they got there it was nearly dark. They were met when they landed and taken to the building where they were staying. They split off into three rooms, huddling together.

The next morning they shuffled down and started the day, luckily Al's boss had given them a small budget for food. Combined with what the Brits had been allotted, they'd be fine.

Francis and Molly took Lily to the store, the others started setting up the ballroom. It took about three hours before the room was ready. When Francis and the girls came back, Molly was grinning and Lily blushed bashfully. Al had sat in a chair glancing up to them.

"We found the prettiest dresses," Molly giggled. "Lily's going to look so cute tonight!"

Oh.. Did Al still have his suit from the last meeting? They never did make it to his house so maybe.. If not, he might have to beg one from Vash... Ugh he hates suits..

Francis chuckles taking his bags back to the kitchen. He found Iain leaning out of a window for a sly cigarette.

"How are you holding up?"

"Arthur's in high spirits, Pat's been running around like a loon and the twins have been happy enough to be busy," he shrugged. "I'm content enough."

"That's good at then." Francis takes the meaning behind that to he felt at least a little better.

"How was shopping?"

"It was fun, though Molly begged to stop at the dress store. They had some rather nice ones actually."

That finally pulled a little smile to his lips. "She deserves a treat after the shit we dragged her into."

Francis chuckles softly.

"Spose this means we've all got to wear suits tonight?

"What would you rather a kilt?" The blonde smirks

"Aye, but I didnae bring one down with me," the redhead just shot him a look that dared him to tell him kilts were a bad idea.

Francis just shrugs, who was he to talk when he used to wear tunics that were more dresses than anything. In fact it wasn't all that unusual for him to wear something a little feminine from time to time.

Iain sighed and turned back outside, letting a plume of smoke slip between his lips. Francis started setting things up humming to himself.

The Scot offered a little help but was still not quite himself somehow. Francis was itching to ask but with other people nearby he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He'd have to corner him later...

He had a job to do now at least, might help distract him for a while. The group worked hard and soon, all they had left to do was freshen up and get changed.

They shuffled up to their rooms to do so, Al catching himself in the mirror while Matt showered. In reality, Al was starting to fill out again. His bones weren't as prominent and his skin looked healthier.

He was still a bit thin really, but it was hard for him to tell if gaining again was a good thing or a bad one. It was just a matter of perception.

The shower shut off and Matt came through in his towel. He looked like a tower of muscle next to Al...

It nudged his perspective back into the good side though, maybe when he was healthy he'd get his muscles back. Matt flashed him a reassuring smile as he went to dry off. Al took his turn in the shower, getting dressed (thankfully he did still have his suit). They headed downstairs after.

The rest of the men (and boy) were already waiting for them. Iain looked less than comfortable in his suit. Arthur was fumbling with Patrick's bowtie. "Stay still, honestly."

Al had to chuckle a bit at that, kind of reminded him when he was little and had to be dressed up.

"It's too tight and stuffy," Pat whined but held still anyway.

Al couldn't agree more, but things would get started soon and other nations arriving. They had to put up with it for the night.

Nations soon started filing in, a little wary of each other but still dressed to impress. Al had his happy face on greeting them all. Matt stood beside him, beaming brightly enough to make them all forget he'd been depressed these last few months. Maybe if the night went well things will start turning around.

Soon, the room was full, but only a dozen or so couples danced, since there really only was so many female nations and the men didn't really want to dance together.

It wasn't unusual for male nations to hook up seeing as how long they lived tended to damper on love lives. In fact a great many of them were bi, but most the world at this time didn't see it as a proper relationship.

It was more of a behind closed doors sort of affair. For now, they were content to mill about and chat in their familial groups.

Al was doing alright for the most part, no one had raised any fuss and he was starting to relax a little. Everyone was settling into the spirit of the party, opening up to the good food and lighthearted celebration.

They still wouldn't let the twins drink though.. Iain had caught them trying to sneak one and taken the glasses, telling them they didn't need it before draining both glasses himself.

Al pouts as he walks off. _*Is it really all that bad?*_

_*I'll let you know if I ever find out,* _Matt sulked childishly.

Al sighs glancing across the room, he spotted Russia and a few others off a way and fidgets. Matt glanced over as Al shuffled away, curious over what he was unsettled by.

His tired violet eyes landed on a thin figure in a black suit, ashen hair hanging over dull red eyes and pale skin. And he found himself staring...

Al however had his eyes on someone different. He and Russia never really had a bad relationship, they had helped each other out from time to time. But some of his politicians have been raising hell lately against communism and how democracy was superior. Al was afraid that this would turn into something serious but he didn't want to fight the man.

For now, the Russian gave him a soft nod and a flicker of a smile before Belarus insisted he go dance with her. Al sighs softly turning back to Matt.

He was still watching the ghost of a man across the room, eyes glassing over slightly. Al frowns softly, poking his arm.

He blinked, dazed. "Huh, what...?"

"You ok there Matt?"

"Yeah, I... Just... Spaced out, I guess...?"

Al rubs his shoulder gently as they walked off.

That was weird... Why couldn't he stop staring at him? They went around the room again chatting with the others before they circled back.

More nations were starting to offer them smiles, little compliments and thanks for the party. Liechtenstein had been beaming all night - thankfully, since it would keep Switzerland more docile if she was happy. A fair few nations had danced with Molly too, though she had panicked slightly when Germany came for a glass of wine while she was at the drinks table.

It was going rather well. By the time they caught back up to the others Al started to feel genuinely happy again. Arthur smiled warmly, patting his arm. "Great work, boys. Splendid idea."

"I'm glad we did this."

"It's nice for us all to get together without worrying about politics and the like."

"Yeah. I don't even remember last time we did something like this.."

"If I recall, it was sometime in the 1800s," Arthur hummed. "The dresses were very different and I think Molly overheated in her corset."

"Thank God for the cotton gin.." Al always hated the coarser materials clothes were made out of, part of the reason he hated wearing fancier things.

Arthur just smiled warmly. "Why haven't I seen you two dancing this evening?"

Al shrugs, nervously..

"I've seen a few ladies asking you," he teased lightly. "It's impolite to refuse."

"I.. I don't know.."

"Start with Molly," Arthur smiled tenderly. "It's a good show of grace to look like you're taking part."

"O-ok.."

Arthur patted his arm encouragingly. Al sighs to himself wandering over to her.

Molly turned as he came over, knocking into him by accident. "Oh, goodness! Ever so sorry!"

"Hey its fine."

"Alfie," she beamed with relief. "I haven't seen you all night!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she beamed. "Would you like to dance?"

"Uh sure, I'm not that great though..

"Don't worry," she giggled softly, helping him along. "Denmark stepped on my feet four times in one waltz. You'll be fine."

Al smiles softly following. Molly mostly lead, but it was fun and lighthearted. He laughs a little starting to enjoy it.

Despite the elegant green satin dress and fine jewelry, Molly was still just Molly. She laughed with him, sharing silly little jokes about the other men she'd been dancing with all night. It was rather amusing to listen to.

All too soon, the song ended.

Al smiles brightly, "That was fun."

"And you didn't step on me once," Molly giggled. "You're not too bad."

He grins.

"Ms. Ireland?"

Molly froze, smile struggling to stay bright as she turned to face the one man she'd been avoiding all night. "Y-yes?"

Germany stood, looking rather sheepish in himself as he offered her his hand. "Might I have the next dance? I would like a moment to talk to you."

Al glanced to the blonde curiously, he was still a bit off himself around him.. Molly stood between them, stalling nervously. Al squeezed her hand a bit nudging her over.

She took a deep breath, letting Germany lead her across the floor as the music started up again. Al moved off to the side watching them.

They waltzed around the room, Germany doing most of the talking. As he spoke, Molly slowly started to relax, eyes shining. Al smiles softly.

When the music stopped, they embraced. Whatever had been said, it seemed the last few decades were behind them. That was good. The blonde moved off, looking like some of the weight had lifted from his shoulders.

Al turns away looking for someone to talk to. Almost on cue, Hungary swept up, offering to dance. He smiles softly going off with her.

After that, the night became a blur of dancing, smiles and laughter. It was much later when he finally got to sit for a rest, he was getting pretty tired now.

Matt fell into the chair beside him, grinning widely.

"Where have you been?" Al smiles.

"Dancing," he chuckled. "The Asians can go for ages!"

Al grins hugging him sleepily.

"You tired already?" Matt hugged back happily.

"Hmm.. Hey Mattie? I'm kinda hungry.."

Matt's face lit up brighter than it had in months. "Really...?"

He nodded, "Could you get me a piece of cake or something?

"Sure thing," Matt gave him an affectionate squeeze before heading to the food table. Al sat where he was trying to stay awake.

Speaking of sleep, was Patrick still up? He'd seen him a little while ago, but it was pretty late... Surely Arthur didn't let him stay up? He probably was already in bed, if not asleep on Arthurs lap.

Where was Arthur, even? He'd lost track of everyone.

Al glanced around the room searching. He found Iain first, his red hair and his height making him hard to miss. He was dancing with Seychelles across the floor.  
Finding Arthur was harder. Half the nations in this room were blond... He spotted Francis at the food table with Matt and Ireland talking to a few other girls, Arthur was being difficult still.

Maybe he'd gone to bed... He was still rather tired from what Al had seen. They could talk in the morning.

Matt came back with cake and a bright grin. "Here."

Al smiles taking the plate and eating the treat.

_*I think tonight's been a hit,*_ Matt hummed brightly. *_We haven't had a single scuffle above a quiet argument and I hear Germany's been running around apologizing to everyone.*_

Al finished his snack leaning on him. _*Maybe things are going to be alright now..*_

_*I think they will,*_ Matt wrapped an arm around him._ *Everyone's calmed down now and personal feuds are being put to rest or at least tried to.*_

Al grins tiredly before yawning. He snuggles into Matts shoulder feeling happier than he had for a good long while.

* * *

**A bit of an abrupt end but I don't think we could get much else out of this but more ups and downs. Though once we come up with a plot there will be an omake of the revenge of Molly's fairy!**


End file.
